Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Everything in life has an end. Nothing can last forever. The best we can do is brace ourselves, and prepare for what comes next. As Miles Edgeworth takes on a string of cases, he realizes they may be his last chance to find justice as he and the people closest to him reach the end of an era. Now on the third episode, Game for the Turnabout.
1. Turnabout Drive-By: Opening

**Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era**

Episode 1: Turnabout Drive-By

Time: ?

Location: ?

"No! This isn't the right way!"

"I said we're taking a detour! For crying out loud! Just calm down and let me drive."

The car zoomed down the city streets, engine roaring as headlights pierced the darkness. They were driving well past the speed limit, but neither the driver nor the passenger seemed to care.

Hidden away, a man smirked to himself. Ah well. It would only make things worse for them, in the end. No matter how fast they passed him, he knew he wouldn't miss.

"There is no _way_ this is the right direction. Just admit it. You don't know where we are!"

"I already told you! I know exactly where we're going."

Out the opposite building walked a man, his ruffled cravat blowing in the heated wind. His grip on the briefcase was tight, and his sculpted brow wrinkled in perpetual thought.

Amazed he could see this much on a dark night? Don't be. Nothing escaped the Viper's eye. He watched the man like a snake to his prey. Must've been a prosecutor.

Wow. And a _reputable_ witness, to boot. It was like fate had conspired with him to create the perfect scenario.

The perfect murder.

"Would you tell me where we're going already?"

"I already told you! I'll take you home _after_ this detour! Why can't you listen to me, for once in your-"

 _BANG!_

It only took one shot for the car to lose control.

The passenger screamed. "Watch out!"

He threw the gun aside, watching the prosecutor stop, eyes frozen in fear.

The car swung in circles, flying off the road in a failed attempt to stop. Tragic.

He hadn't _meant_ to take two lives tonight. But oh well. Considering the victim, would anybody really care?

One less prosecutor in the world.

* * *

 **A/N's: There are three writers on this project (PTV, TLG, and AA). Each has words they'd like to say.**

 **PTV (PierceTheVeils): Hey, people! See? See?! I told you I was making an AAI3! On the day this prologue gets posted, writing for the first episode begins in earnest, sign ups for cowriter positions close, and the cover art (created my talented and RL friend, StrangeMindEnigma/tineni) will be up soon. She fell a bit behind,but I'm super excited for what she has to show us.**

 **Sorry, got excited, there. But yes, this is the opening to the first episode of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era, and it is called "Turnabout Drive-By". I hope you all enjoy it, and we'll be posting as soon as possible.**

 **Oh, and before I forget: quick shout out to our betas Emmy (EmeraldWings1992) and The Scollard, both of which are talented writers in their own right. Now, time for me to stop hogging the A/N's.**

 **AA (Ajani's Apprentice): Wow. I can't believe I'm actually on board the writing team. I feel so honored. Thank you PTV for the invite.**

 **I'm super excited for this. It's the first time I'm doing a major collab and I know it's going to be awesome. After all, PTV is leading, and their story 'Rebirth' is amazing.**

 **So strap in, get your magatamas, bracelets, mood matrixes, and logic ready. AAI3 has begun!**

 **TLG (The Lesbian Gavinners): Hey! I'm also super excited for this, and sorry that I couldn't contribute more this time. Thank you to PTV for the invite and the awesome idea!**

 **PTV: Aw, you people are too nice. Thanks for tuning in, hope you enjoyed the little preview, and we will see you on the far side!**


	2. Part 1: Beginning (1 of 2)

_July 1st, 9:35pm_

 _Prosecutor's Building_

 _Outside Roadway_

Would this nightmare _never_ end?

Miles Edgeworth expected large workloads. Reveled in them, actually. He was, after all, a prosecutor. The man was perfectly content arriving to work at eight in the morning, being sent off to a case right then, and spending the day either investigating or preparing for court.

What Edgeworth did _not_ expect was for the work day to go on forever. It was that week in March all over again. Right when he was trying to leave and go home, a new incident appeared out of nowhere, swerving away from him just in time.

Unfortunately, that very move was what ran the driver's side of the car into a light pole, causing a crash.

He hated to admit it, but the man had gone into shock as the car approached him. So much so, he could have sworn he heard a-

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

A large, ragged man ran up to him from a flashing police car. His chest heaved, eyes bulging out of his head in exhaustion. "I came as soon as I heard the news! You aren't hurt, are you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Ah yes. This was Detective Gumshoe, one of the homicide detectives at the local police department. He and Mr. Edgeworth had investigated many a case together.

"No Detective, I am fine. Luckily, the vehicle changed course just in time. The passenger only sustained minor injuries, despite being inside when it happened."

"Oh, so everyone's fine?" Gumshoe smiled. "That's great news!"

A sigh. "No, I'm afraid not. The incident did suffer a fatality. The driver, David River, was found dead by emergency services."

"Emer- oh! So you were the one who called them out here. But then why am I-"

He shook his head. "There was a second bystander to the incident. He's being questioned as we speak."

Gumshoe's head drooped. "Doesn't explain why I'm here, sir. I'm a homicide detective. Why'd the Chief call me to the scene of a car wreck?"

A fair question. At first glance, the incident read itself as a simple accident, a case of losing control.

But that left one question unanswered:

What caused it to lose control?

The roads were dry and even, the streets well lit. River's body had yet to be examined, but his passenger, Elaine Seid, had submitted to and passed an intoxication test.

 _-"Driving Conditions" added to Organizer-_

And then there was the matter of the events leading up to the incident. The sound Edgeworth had heard. He may have been in shock, but-

 _No_. There could be no mistaking it.

"I heard a gunshot, seconds before the car crashed."

A gasp escaped the detective's mouth "A gunshot? Sir, are you sure about this?"

"What else could mimic the sound of a gunshot, Detective? No one's celebrating a birthday in the area!"

"People could be lighting fireworks, pal. Celebrating early, you know?" his eyes glazed over, "I wish I had money for fireworks..."

Edgeworth shook his head. "I know what I heard. I want this incident investigated as a homicide."

 _Hm… I'm quite confident of my stance, here. Is there truly no other explanation?_

 _Still, I best remember this, for when I want to analyze my findings._

 _-Sound of Gunshot added to Logic-_

Luckily, Gumshoe didn't seem interested in questioning him further. And for that, the prosecutor was grateful. "So that's why they brought me in."

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind, Detective, I would like to start investigating as soon as possible. Since you're already here-"

"Uh, wait! Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe ran up to him before he could get far. Just ahead, a half dozen policemen were inspecting the wreckage. Off to the side, a single officer questioned a middle aged man, the one who called 911 about the accident. Behind him hid a frail woman, with long red hair and numerous freckles. She looked the same age as Edgeworth.

"What is it, Detective? It's late. The sooner I finish this case, the sooner we can go home."

He looked crushed, like a kicked puppy. "About that, Mr. Edgeworth… The Chief Prosecutor- the new one…"

"McNeal?"

"Yeah, him! He and my boss talked a bit, and he said you've already had to investigate a case today, plus... you _were_ a witness to the crime, so-"

...Oh, not _again._

"Let me guess: I was not given the right to investigate."

He shook his head sadly. "You weren't, sir. He also said this case was too open-and-shut for his top Prosecutor, and he was calling a rookie to the scene."

"Not another one," Edgeworth nearly growled, trying to keep his composure intact.

He knew his reputation: Miles Edgeworth, the name renowned by many. The legendary prosecutor, the genius investigator… the man who rose from "the dead."

The man who, right now, was holding on to the last remnants of his patience.

These last few months, it seemed the office was flooded with only two types of prosecutors: the supposedly corrupt under endless internal review, and the overconfident rookies who were convinced they could outdo the previous generation. Sure, there was Franziska, but her visits were few and far between.

First came Sebastian Debeste. He'd had a rough start in his prosecuting career, which Edgeworth was admittedly unhelpful in. Still, he was showing promise as of late. It was almost something Edgeworth could take pride in.

Then came Klavier Gavin. Edgeworth wished he had a more positive view of the man (though, at seventeen years old, he was hardly a man at all). His reasons for disliking him were either personal or petty in nature.

And now came another. Edgeworth had a vague idea of who this one might be, for if Gumshoe had been familiar with the prosecutor, he would have mentioned them by name.

He didn't know the name either, to be fair. He'd just seen him around in the Prosecutor's Office, wandering the halls with a clueless look on his face. Edgeworth knew precious little about the man, beyond that he had joined a couple weeks ago and had a few years on the other recruits. He hoped dearly the age would impact his maturity.

"Hmph. Well then, where is the prosecutor in charge?"

"Right here, Edgeworth-Do- Mr. Edgeworth."

 _What did he almost call me?_ Edgeworth turned around, seeking a better look at the newcomer. He was a tall man with a lanky body, which he covered in thick clothes. Poor man must be suffocating, wearing black in the summer heat.

He bowed, "My name is Simon Blackquill. A pleasure to finally meet you."

 _Well, at least this one seems to be respectful._ "Ah yes, Mr. Blackquill. I've seen you around the office now and again." Miles held out his hand and the younger man took it with his own, strong grip. "How goes the investigation thus far?"

"Too early to tell." Simon said, shrugging his shoulders. Of course it was: he just showed up. "We only just finished questioning the first witness," he gestured towards the middle-aged man. "I overhead him claim he was finishing up a shift at a nearby store when the accident happened. Didn't see much, only that the car was driving normally one second and lost control the next."

"Not much to go by." Edgeworth noted.

"I didn't suspect much to start." At this point, Blackquill seemed to notice Detective Gumshoe standing behind Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, this is-"

"Detective Gumshoe." _He's been quite silent for a while now. That's surprising. I wonder why_. "He's the detective assigned to this case. We've met before."

Gumshoe gave a quick salute before sticking out a hand. "N-N-Nice to meet you, sir!" the detective stuttered out as Blackquill took the hand, giving Gumshoe a once-over.

 _Ah. He's probably scared of Blackquill_. Edgeworth supposed he could see it. The man was tall, after all. That would help him, when he questioned a suspect.

"Mr. Blackquill, you wouldn't mind if I assisted in the investigation, would you? This case has caught my interest," Edgeworth didn't mention the gunshot yet.

The young man was confused. "Why? It's just a car accident."

 _Hm, Indeed. Why would I, High Prosecutor, deign myself to investigate a mere accident?_

 _I can't tell him about the gunshot yet: if I can't convince Gumshoe, there's no way I'd convince someone else. I need more proof._ _Proof that I won't get if I'm not on the investigation. It all flows in a circle, doesn't it?_

 _What can I say to convince him? Can I tell him-_

 _-I don't trust his abilities._

 _-I want to know why I was nearly killed._

 _-Just curious._

In the end, there was only one logical answer. "Mr. Blackquill, please. That car nearly struck me dead. I only want to know why I was nearly killed."

"What?" he exclaimed, pulling out his Organizer and writing in the information. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Depends. May I investigate the crash site with you?" _That isn't how this works. I can only hope Mr. Blackquill is too new to the job to realize that._

The cravat clad man was in luck, tonight. "Well... this _is_ my first real case. I guess I could use some advice. You'd be a great help, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth almost couldn't believe it. That was astoundingly easy. "Thank you, Mr. Blackquill. I owe you a debt of gratitude. Now, you don't mind if I join you in an investigation of the crashed vehicle right now, do you?"

"Um… no, not really. I was about to do that anyway." He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket, flicking it on. "The car might have crashed into a streetlight, but I don't want to miss anything."

"Good idea, sir!" Detective Gumshoe whipped out a larger, much brighter flashlight. "I brought a flashlight along just in case! It's one of my Seven Tools of Investigation!"

 _First time I'm hearing of it_ , Edgeworth mused. One of these days, he was going to ask the detective what all seven were. So far, he only knew five. One was a fishing pole.

The three men walked down the street to the site of the incident. A few officers were already scattered about, marking it off to late night drivers and analyzing debris.

 _Alright, then. Time to explore the incident_.

 _ **-Begin Investigation-**_

First, Edgeworth gave the scene a brief once-over. The car in question was an old, worn model, perhaps… thirteen years of age. Such an old car could be hard to maintain. Perhaps Mr. River had car trouble?

The crash area itself was halfway immersed in the light pole, now slightly leaning from the impact. Most of the debris had landed in the backseat on the driver's side, though select shards of glass could be found in the general vicinity. The front passenger door was open from when Miss Seid escaped.

"Who opened this door?" Blackquill questioned, turning to Edgeworth.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "It was the passenger, Elaine Seid. She escaped a few minutes after the incident, when the second witness rushed over to check on her. It was he who called 911."

"I see. And she was unharmed?"

"For the most part, I'm told. It was the driver who took most of the damage. His body is being examined as we speak."

The prosecutor nodded an acknowledgement, asking an officer to open all possible car doors. In the meantime, Edgeworth and Gumshoe examined the shards of glass on the ground.

"Yikes! Watch out, Mr. Edgeworth!" he warned. "There's broken glass here!"

"I'm aware of that," he said sharply. "They must be from the window in the backseat… huh?"

"What is it, sir?"

"It seems like an awful lot of glass for just one window. I thought only one hit the pole. And even then, most of the glass would have shattered inward. What are shards doing this far from the vehicle?"

 _-"Glass Shards" added to Organizer-_

 _-Excess Shards added to Logic-_

He made a quick examination of the surrounding pavement, looking for any other evidence of debris. Next to the crash site was a flood drain, though nothing seemed close to falling in.

Walking up to the car, Mr. Edgeworth noticed a small police officer bent down next to the tires. What was he doing there?

"Excuse me, officer!" Mr. Edgeworth did his best to get the man's attention. "What are you examining, here?"

"The tires, sir! They appear to have made many fresh skid marks on the road. If you follow their path, the car was traveling straight down the road at a relatively fast speed, maybe fifty miles per hour, when the car began to swerve towards the right, followed by a sharp right turn. That pushed the tail end of the car into the light pole."

During this explanation, Edgeworth was careful to take note of two things: the speed of the car, and its movements before crashing.

 _-"Road Marks" added to Organizer-_

Gumshoe still looked confused. "But why, pal? Why did the car swerve in the first place?"

The officer sighed. "No clear cause as of yet, I'm afraid. There wasn't anything to avoid in the roadway, and initial questioning of Miss Seid hasn't revealed any new information. Sorry, Detective, Prosecutors."

Edgeworth nodded in understanding. "Thank you, officer. Please continue your examination."

Next, he took a quick detour to the opposing side of the car, noticing the passenger and driver door also featured a broken window. That made a total of three. Naturally, Edgeworth was quick to make note of this.

 _-Three Broken Windows added to Logic-_

Upon making these notes, he realized they had a very obvious connection.

 _Lots of glass shards… and three broken windows. When I see a connection like this in my thoughts, it helps me to connect them and put together a new conclusion._

He snorted. What a tutorial. Even Gumshoe would have seen that connection!

 _Now, to bring these two pieces of Logic together… aha!_

"These glass shards must have come from the broken windows at the front!"

"Huh?" Blackquill looked up from his examination of the interior. "I guess you're right. But…" he looked at the vehicle in question. "The back end of the car hit the pole. Why would any other windows be broken?"

"Maybe they broke earlier, sirs? It might not be related." Gumshoe tried to contribute.

Edgeworth shook his head. "Hm. I'm afraid not. Had they broken on any other day, these fragments would not be there."

"Could a piece of debris have gone through the windows?" Blackquill suggested. "It would explain how they broke when nothing else hit them."

Maybe… or perhaps a bullet went through. The shards were located too far away to have flown there in the crash itself. But what about a shooting, seconds before the incident?

Edgeworth shook his head. It was possible, but he lacked proof.

 _-Path of Gunshot added to Logic-_

He knew how it felt, to be a new prosecutor. No one wanted a homicide for their first case. If he were to bring his suspicions to Blackquill, he would need the means to convince everyone involved.

"The broken windows are odd, to be sure," he finally spoke, then shifted gears. "What were you studying, just now?"

"I was inspecting the driver's seat, with the forensic team's help," Blackquill answered openly. "I discovered the large bloodstain myself, but a Luminol test revealed several smaller stains, all on the seat of the car."

 _Makes sense_ , Edgeworth mused. _Mr. River_ did _die in that seat_.

Out loud, he was careful to gain permission. "May I also inspect the driver's seat, Mr. Blackquill? I doubt I'll find anything you did not, but I'd prefer to see the evidence myself."

"I don't see why not," the young man shrugged. "Just don't touch anything. I don't want a contaminated crime scene on my first real case."

"I imagine no one does," he responded, bowing. "Thank you, for your graciousness. Gumshoe!"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Come with me."

Like a trained dog, the detective followed. Edgeworth was forced to climb into the car from the passenger's door.

 _Hm… I won't rest until I examined every suspicious-looking nook and cranny._

First, there was the obvious stain of red Mr. Blackquill had referred to. There were small marks of fading blue in other areas (found by the Luminol spraying, no doubt. _If only the chemical reaction lasted longer_ ), but the spot on the headseat far ourstriped the others.

"Mr. River seemed to have suffered a recent head injury, more severe than his injuries from the crash," he spoke his findings allowed, to ensure Gumshoe understood. When an officer at the scene heard him, he handed him a picture of the seat with the body in a tape outline, taken earlier in the investigation. Edgeworth presumed Blackquill had a copy as well.

 _-"Crime Scene Photo" added to Organizer-_

"Do you think he was hit with anything, sir?"

"I doubt it, unless that object also penetrated his skull. It must have been fairly small, traveling at an exceedingly fast speed-"

"Like a bullet!"

He nodded, then stopped himself. "Yes, but where? Where is the bullet? I find it hard to believe forensics would overlook such a thing."

"Could it be in the victim's head, still?"

He shook his head. "Doubtful. If it were still in his head, then what shattered the passenger window?"

 _Wait... hold on a second._ Edgeworth turned to the threads of Logic in his head.

 _I heard a gunshot... and a bullet explains the broken windows. There's a clear connection here!_

"I got it! The gun was shot from outside the car. While I cannot confirm its exact trajectory, this would explain why both the front windows were broken. The gunshot shattered them, and the shock from the crash disguised the holes. And because there was no one else on my side of the road, it must have come from across the street!"

"Woah! We gotta check the other side of the road, sir! But..."

"What is it, Detective?"

"About this gun, sir… why haven't you told Mr. Blackquill?"

"It's like you said earlier: for all I know, it could have been a firecracker. I don't want to mention it to him until I have decisive evidence."

"Do you really think he'll be skeptical of you, sir? He seems to look up to you."

He paused. "Gumshoe, he's a prosecutor. I'd be more suspicious if he _weren't_ skeptical of me, particularly when I weigh in on his investigation and have no evidence for my claims. Personal biases are no match for the truth."

Silence. Perfect. Time to continue with the investigation.

 _-"Bloodstains" added to Organizer-_

Underneath the passenger's seat, Edgeworth found a small purse. Carefully, he opened the bag's contents, spilling them out onto the seat.

"Ooh, look! What's this small bottle?" Gumshoe grabbed the vial, accidentally squeezing the top. "Oops!"

"Detective!" he spat. "You got perfume in my eyes!"

"Oh, sorry sir!" Gumshoe looked flustered, then laughed. "But hey, it's a good smell for you!"

"... I'm going to assume this bag belongs to Miss Seid. Either way, it appears unrelated to the incident."

With nothing else of note up in the front seat, the men shifted their attentions to the back half of the car. It was far messier, with scattered files and shattered glass and bits of metal everywhere. Gumshoe forced Edgeworth to put on thick gloves before reaching back.

He picked up a sample paper, studying its contents. "Hakari Inc.? What's this doing here?"

"What kind of paper is it, sir?"

Edgeworth studied it in a bit more detail. "It appears to be a financial report, of some kind. But what is it doing in here?" _Are the rest of these papers more of the same?_

"Do you think Mr. River worked there, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"It's possible." Edgeworth acknowledged. "But it still seems strange…"

 _-"Backseat Papers" added to Organizer-_

"I don't see anything else of interest in this car. Do you, Detective?"

"Not a thing, sir!"

"Good. We should let forensics take the reins, now that we're done in here."

 ** _-Investigation Complete-_**

Prosecutor Blackquill approached the two men as they exited the car. "Did you find anything worth reporting?"

"Nothing you haven't already, I'm sure. Any news on the examination of David River?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's odd, though. The damage dealt to the car would have indeed been fatal… for someone sitting in the back seat. What exactly killed Mr. River?"

Gumshoe looked ready to say something, but Edgeworth spoke first. "And what caused the vehicle to maneuver the way it did? The car itself holds no answers."

"Agreed," Blackquill didn't look happy about his position. "It's getting late, and I doubt anyone's happy to be here. But I won't stop until the truth of the accident is revealed!"

Internally, Edgeworth smiled. He felt he might get along with this prosecutor.

Outwardly, he directed the man's attention to his witnesses. "Perhaps you should question someone who witnessed the incident?"

Besides himself, two other people had witnessed the car accident: Elaine Seid, from the passenger seat, and another man, from the nearby store. If his gunshot theory were to go anywhere, he would need confirmation from another witness that it had, indeed, occurred the way he believed.

"I guess you're right. I just hope I don't scare any of them," he confessed. "Maybe start with Miss Seid, since she was closest to it all?"

"That seems like a good place to start," Edgeworth encouraged. "Would you allow me to listen in as you question Miss Seid?"

Blackquill, slightly confused, granted his permission to the older prosecutor. Edgeworth prepared himself for her testimony. He had to know if she'd heard the gunshot as well.

 _There's something more going on here. Something somebody is going to great lengths to hide._

 _But what?_

* * *

 **Organizer**

 **Profiles:**

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Simon Blackquill

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Description: A new prosecutor on the scene. Appears slightly uncertain of himself, but a respectful man besides.

David River

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: An office worker of some kind. He was driving past the Prosecutor's Office when he died inside his own vehicle. Cause of death currently unknown.

Elaine Seid

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Description: The victim's girlfriend. Was sitting in the passenger seat when the car crashed, leaving her with minor injuries. Shocked by recent events.

 **Evidence:**

Prosecutor's Badge:

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Driving Conditions:

Type: Evidence

Description: Road was clear and dry at the time of the crash. There is nothing out there that could potentially cause an accident.

Glass Shards:

Type: Evidence

Description: Found on the road and sidewalk, on both sides of the car. Seems quite excessive for a relatively minor crash.

Road Marks:

Type: Evidence

Description: Marks made by the tires right before the crash. Suggest the vehicle was speeding at the time of the incident, and the crash occurred after two right turns. Why these turns were made is unknown.

Crime Scene Photo:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Depicts the empty driver's seat right after the crash. The areas in blue tested positive for bloodstains. Check

Bloodstains:

Type: Evidence

Description: Blood belongs to David River. One large stain was found on the seat headrest, with several smaller ones scattered about the seat.

Backseat Papers:

Type: Other

Description: Financial reports from Hakari Inc. Why would the victim have these in his car?

* * *

 **A/N's: Two of the three cowriters (ajani's apprentice and PierceTheVeils) were involved in the creation of this case. Here are their notes.**

 **PTV: I'm back! Sorry this took so long! It's nice to see the number of people aware of this project already, on all three mediums. I expect this project to only grow with time, in both awareness and word count.**

 **Anyway, we have almost the entire case drafted out, but Part Two (Chapters Three and Four) is currently a hot mess. Still, expect to see the entire case out before my summer break is over (in the later third of August). If you want updates about when the chapters are coming, follow our blog on Tumblr, under the account piercetveils.**

 **Also, remember: this project is fueled** _ **entirely**_ **by the community's ideas. We aren't done outlining yet, and anything not published is tentative. Don't forget to share your thoughts on the Idea Sheet in Google Docs if you haven't already. Even if you don't have any new ones, letting us know which ideas you like is a big help.**

 **Thanks for reading, quick shout-out to both our betas (The Scollard (who is publishing their first AA fic this weekend, called Turnabout Anniversary. I'm super excited) and EmeraldWings1992), please leave a review below, and now, my coauthor:**

 **AA: Thank you PTV. Well, guys the crazy fangirling/boying can begin! We have a return of Gumshoe of course and we get to see a favorite from DD. How do you all like Simon? As you can obviously tell, he hasn't taken on the Twisted Samurai persona yet, seeing as he hasn't gone to prison yet.**

 **I'm also curious what you think of the writing style.. PTV had the idea to write it as if you're playing the game itself. Little things like adding evidence to Edgeworth's organizer and such. I think it's a good way to make the story more immersive.**

 **Anyway, take care everyone! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **PTV: Aw, you're giving me too much credit. It was AA's idea to have an Organizer somewhere in the story, I'm just the one who wrote it in. And Emmy encouraged us to have the Logic segments look the way they are. That said, hope you enjoyed, folks!**


	3. Part 1: Beginning (2 of 2)

_July 1st, 10:21pm_

 _Prosecutor's Building_

 _Outside Roadway_

Edgeworth looked back at the crash site, making eye contact with one of the officers. The officer nodded, almost unnoticeably.

Good. The crime scene would be watched.

In no time at all, Edgeworth and Gumshoe arrived at the cluster of officers and witnesses. A woman looked up at him with empty eyes. The streetlight hardly identified her features, simply accentuating the freckles on her face.

"Excuse me, Miss Seid?"

The woman locked eyes with Edgeworth, despondent. "Who are you?"

Edgeworth was about to introduce himself when he remembered: this wasn't his investigation. It didn't always bother him, but the young prosecutor had been nothing but cooperative. It wouldn't be right to upstage him at this juncture.

So he let him speak: "My name is Simon Blackquill. I'm a prosecutor. May we ask you a few questions?"

He was being awfully gentle. Was it to offset his appearance, perhaps?

Edgeworth remained silent, waiting for her to reply.

Finally, the woman sighed. "Fine. What do want to know?"

"A bystander to the accident described the scene as being very… sudden. The police want to know how the vehicle lost control. Would you testify about the events leading up to the accident?"

"Testify… like, in court?"

"Nothing of the sort, Miss Seid," Edgeworth stepped in. "Simply describe the events leading up to the incident in detail. That's all."

When he spoke, Miss Seid focused on him once more, eyes narrowing a little. "You… you were there. We nearly ran into you."

Edgeworth nodded. "Your testimony, Miss Seid."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. Not gonna bring my boyfriend back, but... I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Blackquill replied, bowing.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I really don't know much. Still…"

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

Before the Accident

"David and I had dinner together. Since he picked me up, he was also driving me home.

"We'd been in the car for over a half hour when I noticed he wasn't driving to my apartment. I had no idea where he was going.

"So I yelled at him to turn around. But he… he just said he would take me home after a detour. Still wouldn't tell me where we were.

"I got so mad! He wouldn't stop the car, no matter what I said. Things got a little out of hand, and…

"That's when the accident happened. It was all we could do to avoid the guy in pink. I didn't think David would die!"

She ended her testimony there, seemingly close to tears. Both prosecutors gave her time to gather her wits.

 _-"Seid's Testimony" added to Organizer-_

Finally, Edgeworth spoke. "Thank you, Miss. Seid. Now may I ask you a few questions?"

"Why do you need to know? You were there!"

Blackquill was staring at him quizzically. In a rush, Edgeworth explained: "A few details weren't very clear to me. I feel a cross examination will give us deeper insight into the situation pre-incident." _And reveal the truth of this "accident" once and for all._

"Cross Examination? How do you do that?" The new prosecutor looked confused.

"Simple. It's a skill I've found very helpful, adapted from the form defense attorneys use in court. First, one must listen to the witness's testimony, very carefully. If you find a flaw in the testimony, something that contradicts the evidence, present the piece of contradictory evidence straight from your Organizer."

"And if I don't find anything?"

"If you find no obvious flaws initially, simply press the witness for more information. Sometimes, this will reveal new or modified testimony. It's very similar to what the opposing side will do in court."

"Hm… I never thought of questioning witnesses in such a way," Blackquill admitted.

"Most prosecutors don't. But I find it to be the most effective way of drawing out information." It was true. Aside from himself and (recently) Franziska, most prosecutors didn't question witnesses nearly as much as they ought to, especially once they'd decided on a suspect. Edgeworth wished to change that, one person at a time. "It's a skill you would do well to learn."

Blackquill shrugged. "You've done this more than I have. But don't press her too hard. She's not a suspect."

 _At least, not yet._ Edgeworth agreed to the terms, and began:

 _ **-Cross Examination-**_

Before the Accident

" _David and I had dinner together. Since he picked me up, he was also driving me home._

" _We'd been in the car for over a half hour when I noticed he wasn't driving to my apartment. I had no idea where he was going._ "

" **HOLD IT!** "

The woman flinched. "What?"

"How far away from your apartment did the two of you eat dinner?"

"Hm…" she paused to think, twirling her red hair in the process."The trip there took about twenty minutes, but we were in traffic for most of that time."

"And you'd like to know why it took her so long to become suspicious?" Prosecutor Blackquill interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Edgeworth. "Am I correct?"

Edgeworth nodded, arms crossed. "Yes. It... seems like long time to go unaware."

"It was late at night! I was tired, and it was dark outside! What does this have to do with the accident?"

 _Absolutely nothing._ Edgeworth didn't say that out loud, though. "I just wanted to understand your state of mind before the incident. Would you say Mr. River was tired as well?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged. "He had a long day at work. He told me his company was on lock-down all morning. I offered to drive myself home, but he insisted."

"I see… Continue your testimony, please."

A long sigh. "Whatever you say. Where was I...

" _So I yelled at him to turn around. But he… he said he would take me home after a detour. Still wouldn't tell me where we were._

" _I got so mad! He wouldn't stop the car, no matter what I said. Things got a little out of hand, and…"_

" **HOLD IT!** Miss Seid, would you explain what you mean by 'things got out of hand'?"

"I said a few things I shouldn't have," she confessed. "We were both really tired, and I got pretty riled. If I'd have known he was gonna die tonight, I would take it all back."

"I see. And your verbal argument is all you were referring to?"

"What else would she be referring to?" Blackquill was wary of him, he could tell. "If you have a theory-"

"Not at the moment. I was simply performing a thorough search." _This is really odd. If she'd heard the gunshot, I find it hard to believe she wouldn't mention it. Unless…_

 _Hm, I've already shown Mr. Blackquill how to press a witness. Why not demonstrate procedure regarding a contradiction?_

Naturally, Edgeworth had the perfect example in mind.

"Continue your testimony, please."

"Hm. Well,

" _That's when the accident happened. It was all we could do to avoid the guy in pink. I didn't think David would die!"_

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Oh, what now?"

"Miss Seid, when you mention the man in _pink_ , you are referring to myself. Is that correct?"

She nodded rapidly. "Yes, you! Shouldn't the prosecutor guy be asking questions here?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill and I are colleagues. I'm merely an assistant in the investigation. And regarding your earlier statement…" He tsked, waggling an index finger near his brow. "I'm afraid it holds a grave contradiction of the facts."

"Huh? What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He smirked, pulling up his personal profile (complete with a small picture) in his Organizer. "This witness referred to my suit as 'pink'. Even in the nighttime, one thing is very clear. My suit... is a striking magenta!"

"..."

"Did that really deserve the finger-point, sir?"

"Oh," Edgeworth hadn't even realized her was doing it until Gumshoe pointed it out. He turned to Blackquill. "I must apologize. That's been a pet peeve of mine since I became a prosecutor."

"...This is why I wear black."

"Really? I thought you just liked how it matches your name," Gumshoe shifted his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"What was that for?" the witness demanded. "Who cares about your suit? Or your funny tie?"

 _Whoops. It seems I've derailed the investigation._ He flinched as his internal penalty took hold.

"Enough!" Edgeworth steeled himself. "This testimony has revealed a key piece of information." _Well, three actually. This witness:_

 _-was arguing with the victim when he died._

 _-lives far away from here._

 _-has no decent fashion sense._

Hm… all of his conclusions were true, but no need to get off on a further tangent. "This witness had been arguing with the victim when the incident occurred. I'd say this is vital knowledge to finding the truth of the case!"

Blackquill nodded. "Mr. River must have been distracted in his argument with Miss Seid. Without noticing, he very nearly ran into Mr. Edgeworth, or rather you, and only just managed to swerve in time. That is the truth of the accident."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, sir!" Gumshoe suddenly shouted. Without anyone noticing, he'd been called over to the crashed car, a member of the forensics team standing next to him.

"Oh, and why not, Detective-dono?"

"The forensics team just found something really interesting. There are two sets of handprints on the steering wheel, with one set holding it in an odd direction!"

"What?! Let me see!"

With that, Blackquill, Edgeworth, and Miss Seid all went to get a look at the steering wheel. Fingerprint powder lay over it, indeed showing two sets of handprints. While one set held the wheel in a normal driving matter (the hands at ten and two, respectively), another set had the hands close together, underneath the hand in the two-o-clock position. Other prints were scattered around the car, but none as distinct. Whoever had been gripping the steering wheel had done so very tightly, wrinkling the fabric covering the wheel.

 _-"Steering Wheel" added to Organizer-_

"Was the victim wearing gloves at the time of the accident?" Blackquill asked, turning to Miss Seid.

"Of course not! Neither of us were! Who wears gloves to drive, anyway?"

"Then most of these fingerprints are probably the victim's. It _is_ his car," Edgeworth reminded everyone. "Has anyone identified which fingerprints belong to whom?"

"No sir. Only that there are three sets inside this car and two on the steering wheel. The third set was found on the papers in the back seat."

-" _Fingerprint Data" added to Organizer-_

 _Hm… this is the second time those files have come up. Perhaps it's time I made a note of them._

 _-Unknown Files added to Logic-_

"We thought you'd find this information of interest, sirs."

Edgeworth nodded, ordering the officers about. "I want the fingerprints identified. Take the prints of everyone at the scene immediately."

"With the prosecutor's permission, sir."

Blackquill quickly nodded. Three officers, one for each witness, went to collect the fingerprints of Miles Edgeworth, Elaine Seid, and the man who was trying to escape. Yet another took a police car to the mortician's office, where the body had already been taken. It would be a few minutes before they had anything to report.

While they were waiting, Edgeworth opted to question Miss Seid one more time: "Miss Seid. In your testimony earlier, did you cover everything that occurred in the events leading up to the incident?"

Forget her depressive state earlier. This woman was angry. "What could I have possibly forgotten? Why do you prosecuting _nutsos_ think I lied to the police? I have done nothing but cooperate and you interrupt my testimony with pointless technicalities, take my prints, and force me to wait at the scene where my boyfriend _died_! What do you suspect me of doing?!"

"Nothing, Miss Seid," Blackquill said. He kept his voice calm, trying not to agitate the woman. "It's like I told y-"

"Didn't I _already tell you_ how the car lost control? We were arguing, David was distracted. It… it was my fault, okay?! You conviction-happy vultures win!"

"Maybe not," Edgeworth broke in once more. "There's no place to turn on this road for a few hundred feet. If the victim was driving straight down, why would he almost run into me?"

"..."

"That would take a lot of maneuvering, pal." Gumshoe was staring at the car. "You weren't trying to cross, were you Mr. Edgeworth?"

"No. I was walking on the sidewalk, like a normal citizen." Edgeworth tried to recall the sequence of events. Difficult, when it all happened so quickly. "I was rather absorbed in thought, so I didn't notice the car until I heard… anyway, when I looked up, I saw it start to swerve. It seemed to be coming right for me! Then, I stumbled backwards. When I stood, the car had crashed."

Prosecutor Blackquill nodded, closing his Organizer before speaking. _Hold it! Did I just give testimony?_

He must have, because the man wished to ask him questions about it, once he formatted his thoughts.

 _Oh very well. I suppose I_ am _a witness…_

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

When the Incident Occurred

"I was taking the long way back to the parking garage, using the time to gather my wits regarding a case.

"I was deep in thought at the time. That must be why I didn't notice the vehicle at first. It wasn't until I heard…

"When I looked up, the car was not traveling in a straight path. It appeared to be changing course towards myself.

"I stumbled backwards, falling over. When I stood, the car's back seat was wrecked. It had collided with the light pole on the driver's side."

Edgeworth ended his testimony there, upset he hadn't questioned Seid further. Prosecutor Blackquill would undoubtedly uncover his little slip-up. Even the most basic of prosecutors would have noticed.

As if in response, an old man in an off-black suit and thick glasses ran past the prosecutors, glancing at his watch. "Why I can't believe… 10:53pm! My wife is going to kill me!"

He stopped in front of the group, eyes landing on Blackquill. "Oh, how wonderful! A rookie on his first case! My, does time go by! If you ever want my _sage_ advice, you can seek me out at any time!"

The man waited for them to reply. No one said anything in response.

Finally, he gave up and walked towards the parking garage, muttering to himself about "ungrateful young'un's".

Blackquill turned towards Edgeworth. "Who was that man?"

 _Have I seen him before? I'm getting the strangest sense of deja vu._ "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't trust him. He likes to wander the Prosecutor's Office, sometimes at strange hours of the night. I'm... not confident he's employed."

"That's really weird." A small moment of silence.

Both prosecutors shook him off. "Very well. Mr. Edgeworth, would you repeat your testimony?"

He nodded. _If he presses me, I will not lie._

 _ **-Cross Examination-**_

When the Incident Occurred

" _I was taking the long way to the parking garage, using the time to gather up my thoughts when it happened."_

He paused, waiting to be pressed. Blackquill had his eyes closed, seemingly uninterested.

So Edgeworth continued. " _I was deep in thought at the time. That must be why I didn't notice the vehicle at first. It wasn't until I heard…"_

" **HOLD IT!** " Here it was. "What did you hear?"

"A loud, bang-like sound, mere seconds before the accident occurred. I was hoping to discover its origins during the investigation."

He'd kept his answer vague on purpose. Unfortunately, it was of no use.

"But Mr. Edgeworth, sir! You said you already knew what that sound was!" Detective Gumshoe protested. Edgeworth cringed. "You told me: 'I heard a gunshot, seconds before the car crashed'!"

"A gunshot! But- I thought-"

"You thought this was but a mere accident, Mr. Blackquill?" Edgeworth shrugged, shaking his head. "I fear not. I know what I heard. There's no mistaking it: your first case is a murder."

He recoiled, eyes filling with a strange glare. Not fury, but… betrayal? "Why would you keep silent about this?!"

"I wished to see if Miss Seid would mention it. Detective Gumshoe brought forth the possibility of pre-holiday fireworks. If I was to claim this incident were intentional, I would need proof to dispute him."

Blackquill turned towards Gumshoe, then back. "That's why they assigned a homicide detective to the case? Over a sound you thought you heard?"

 _He makes no move to hide his skepticism, I see. I suppose it's fair enough._ "I know what I heard, Mr. Blackquill. I've encountered enough gunshots in my life to recognize the sound."

"I don't doubt you have." His tone was mild, and his eyes were swimming with thinly disguised doubt. "Hm…"

He paused. Gumshoe stood. Seid seethed. And once again, Miles Edgeworth found his investigation in the hands of another.

 _How infuriating._

"Miss Seid."

"Hm?"

"This witness claims he heard a gunshot just before the accident. Did you?"

She paused for but a second, then shook her head. "Nope. If I did, I sure would've told ya."

"Miss Seid!" Edgeworth had to speak. "Think carefully, now. You're confident you didn't hear anything out of place before the incident?"

"I was yelling at the top of my lungs, sure, but come on! What kind of idiot would miss a gunshot?! You _really_ think I-"

"We understand you." Blackquill raised his hands in surrender. "Peace, for the sake of our ears." With that, he turned to the other witness: the man at the edge of the crime scene. "Mister…"

"Viper." He pointed to the green tattoo coiled around his neck as he stepped into the light. Upon further examination, it appeared to be a snake. "Name's Steven Viper. Jus' like my friend."

Unfazed, the young prosecutor beckoned him over. "One witness claims they heard a loud noise, seconds before the accident. Something like a-"

"Sorry, copper. Didn' hear anythin' 'til the car crashed. Was focused on my work right 'til then. Looked up, out the window and what a sight! That car was wrapped 'round a pole! 'mazing it didn' fall over."

Blackquill nodded, waving him away. "Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm afraid you were mistaken."

"What?! Absurd." The man recoiled, almost struck. "I know what I witnessed!"

 _What a strange contradiction. Now… what could it possibly mean?_

Unconsciously, he scrolled through the strings of remaining Logic in his head. _I heard a gunshot… but the other witnesses did not. One was in the car, and the other a nearby store. Still, it was a loud shot. Very close by. One mistake is possible, but I can't imagine both parties are off base on something so critical…_

 _But I_ know _what I heard. How can this be?_

"Mr. Blackquill, sir!"

A man in a police uniform approached the party. Edgeworth recognized him as a member of the forensics team. "Matches are back for the three witnesses and victim!"

The prosecutor stared at the man expectantly, irritated when he said nothing more. "Well? Whose fingerprints were found inside the vehicle?"

"Here, it says it all on this report." The physical report was handed to Simon Blackquill, though Edgeworth also got a chance to look at it.

"Most fingerprints inside the car's interior belong to the victim, David River. While the car suffered a lot of damage, nothing lit on fire, meaning no evidence was fully destroyed.

"Neither Mr. Edgeworth nor Mr. Viper's fingerprints can be found inside the car. A few fingerprints on the passenger side of the car belong to Miss Seid. The third set of fingerprints, the set found only on the papers in the backseat, remain unidentified. I think it's is safe to say they are unrelated to the incident."

 _-"Fingerprint Data" updated in Organizer-_

 _-Third Set of Prints added to Logic-_

"And what of the prints on the steering wheel? The ones directly below the victim's on the righthand side?"

"Also in the report," Blackquill replied drily. "The unusual prints on the wheel belong to… Well, how interesting," he smirked. "They belong to Elaine Seid. That explains everything."

Miss. Seid looked at Blackquill. "W-What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"In your testimony, you mentioned you had argued with the victim, repeatedly encouraging him to pull over. Perhaps you became impatient, and simply... forced the issue?"

Gumshoe stared. "No way, pal."

"Hold it! Are you claiming-"

A wider smirk. The darkness of the night gave the man shadows beneath his eyes, giving him the look of the undead.

 _So this is the true face of Simon Blackquill… Interesting._ "This investigation has uncovered the truth of tonight's accident. And I hope it was, indeed, accidental. For Miss Seid's sake."

 _Hold it! You can't- no, of course he can._ Blind protest would get Edgeworth nowhere. He had to know the prosecutor's logic. "Explain."

"Hmph. I know for a fact I don't have to. But I also know your reputation. For that reason alone… here:"

 **-** _ **Argument-**_

An Accident After All

"Throughout this investigation, one thing has remained suspicious: how did the car crash?

"Well, these fingerprints explain everything. Alongside Miss Seid's testimony, that is.

"She claimed she was arguing with the victim, insisting he pull over. He refused.

"So Miss Seid grabbed the steering wheel in a fit of rage, causing the vehicle to swerve towards you. It was all Mr. River could do to avoid running you over.

"In his panic, he crashed into the pole, causing him to die. This explains all the evidence collected.

"Please give up, Mr. Edgeworth. It's late. In the end, it was all just an accident."

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth? Do you accept my logic?" he asked, insufferable smirk still plastered on his face. He clearly thought he knew what he was doing.

 _Hmph._ He might be more tolerable than his peers, but Edgeworth knew the truth: some things only came with experience.

"Please, Mr. Blackquill. Allow me to question you just once more on the matter."

He waited with bated breath as the novice thought over his request. "Fine. But if you don't find anything, I'm arresting Miss Seid and taking her to court."

"Like I'd go anywhere with you!"

"Silence!" he warned her, then turned to Edgeworth. "You may begin your rebuttal."

 _How do I approach this? There's nothing to contradict him directly. If I try to make him unsure of himself, he'll only see my ploy._ Edgeworth didn't want to go after the novice too much, if presented with an alternative.

Still, he had no time to think of one before it began.

 **-** _ **Rebuttal-**_

An Accident After All

" _Throughout this investigation, one thing has remained suspicious: how did the car crash?"_

He considered pressing, but decided against it. _Nothing suspicious there,_ Edgeworth thought to himself. _I admitted as much myself._

" _Well, these fingerprints explain everything. Alongside Miss Seid's testimony, that is._

" _She claimed she was arguing with the victim, insisting he pull over. He refused."_

 _I wouldn't say they explain_ everything _, but now's not the time to press the issue. We already know this information,_ Edgeworth mused.

" _So Miss Seid grabbed the wheel in a fit of rage, causing the vehicle to swerve towards you. It was all Mr. River could do to avoid your body."_

" **HOLD IT!** You believe this witness caused the vehicle to target me, and the victim is the one who saved my life?"

"Yes."

"Miss Seid? Is this the true sequence of events?"

"No! It's not! David's the one who jerked toward the other side of the road! I'm the one who avoided the pink guy!"

"Hey, pal! Didn't Mr. Edgeworth already tell you? It's magenta!"

"Thank you, Detective," Edgeworth snapped. "Miss Seid, you claim the opposite of Mr. Blackquill. Do you have any proof that your version of events is correct?"

"Does _he_? Or does he just get to decide because he's in charge?"

 _No, but she isn't far off._ "Well, Mr. Blackquill?"

He scoffed. "The victim was driving on the opposite side of the road from Mr. Edgeworth. If he wanted to pull over, he would have done so on the other side. However, Miss Seid's reach of the steering wheel was limited, as indicated by the position of her fingerprints. A maneuver to the left would have been much more difficult for her than it was for the victim, so she pulled in the other direction. Logical, in the heat of the moment."

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth, sir? Was what Mr. Blackquill said important?"

At this point, Edgeworth had two choices:

 _-yes, extremely important._

 _-no, this discussion was meaningless._

He chose the former. "Mr. Blackquill, please add this explanation to your argument."

"If it matters that much to you. I don't mind repeating myself. Here you are."

He coughed once before adding in the new information. " _This is made clear by Miss Seid's position in the car: her steering ability was severely limited so long as River can block her."_

" **HOLD IT!** You say this would be implausible as long as the victim were able to limit her? Perhaps he was no longer able to."

Blackquill's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implying?"

"The gunshot rang out before the murder. If the victim were already dead-"

" **OBJECTION!** " The new prosecutor tapped his brow, condescendingly so. "Did you not hear the other witnesses? Your gunshot doesn't exist. And even if it did-" he smirked "-can you really prove your fictional bullet killed Mr. River?"

"He's got a point, Mr. Edgeworth," Gumshoe's head drooped. "What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down, Detective," he turned to Blackquill. "I concede that I cannot prove the cause of River's death. Continue with your argument." _This gives me an idea._

He nodded. "Since you asked so nicely. It's time to finish this!"

" _In his panic, he crashed into the pole, causing him to die. This explains all the evidence collected."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth showed Blackquill the victim's profile.

"What is this?"

"My personal notes on the victim. Allow me to read them to you: 'He was driving on a detour to take his girlfriend home when he died inside his own vehicle. Cause of death currently unknown.'"

Seid was the first to catch on. "Wait, what do you mean-"

"His cause of death is unknown?" Blackquill finished for her. "Surely he died as a result of the accident?"

"There have been conflicting claims on that recently." Edgeworth waggled his finger, his turn to smirk. "Please realize, Mr Blackquill. You were about to charge a woman with manslaughter when you haven't even confirmed how he died. You claim your argument fits all the evidence, but what about the evidence you're missing? You require something else, something vital for your case to hold up in court. And that is..."

 _-DNA testing_

 _-a weather report_

 _-the victim's autopsy_

"The autopsy report!" Edgeworth pointed to the prosecutor, a bright gleam in his eyes. "Any conclusion about this case is premature until the mortician is finished. As of right now, I admit that I may not be able to prove how the victim died. Unfortunately… neither can you."

Blackquill gasped. "No! My- my case…"

Edgeworth smiled, offering a consoling shrug. "Don't worry, Mr. Blackquill. Many prosecutors become rash on their first case. It's a hard habit to break."

Blackquill sighed, but didn't respond. Edgeworth took this as a concession.

Miss Seid, however, hadn't gotten the memo. "So what? That's it? We're all just going to going to wait here until some doctor tells us the obvious?"

"Would you rather I arrested you?"

"Nope! This is fine. Just fine. I can stay. It's not like it's less than a hour to midnight or something, or I have a funeral to prepare. Nope, I can just wait-"

"Oy! Does that mean I can leave now?"

"Don't even think about it, pal!" Gumshoe stopped Mr. Viper from slipping away. "No one leaves until we know the truth!"

Both witnesses sighed.

 _July 1st, 11:29pm_

 _Prosecutor's Building_

 _Outside Roadway_

"The report is in, folks!" an officer from forensics declared. It might have been the same guy from earlier, but at this point, they all looked the same to Edgeworth. "Autopsy report on one David River!"

"What does it say? What is the cause of death?"

"Give it to me," Blackquill demanded, taking the report out of the policeman's hands, walking over to a streetlight in order to read it. He paled.

"Hey, don't leave us in the dark!" Gumshoe protested. "What is it?"

"Cause of death… gunshot wound to the head."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Simon Blackquill

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Description: A new prosecutor on the scene. Appears slightly uncertain of himself, but a respectful man besides.

David River

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: An office worker of some kind. He was driving on a detour to take his girlfriend home when he died inside his own vehicle. Cause of death currently unknown.

 _Updated to: Cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head_

Elaine Seid

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Description: The victim's girlfriend. Was sitting in the passenger seat when the car crashed, leaving her with minor injuries. Seems very shocked by recent events.

Steven Viper

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Description: A bystander to the accident. Called 911 immediately after the accident and rushed over to the crash site. Was found near the car when the police arrived.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge:

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Driving Conditions:

Type: Evidence

Description: Road was clear and dry at the time of the crash. There is nothing out there that could potentially cause an accident.

Glass Shards:

Type: Evidence

Description: Found on the road and sidewalk, on both sides of the car. Seems to be quite a bit for a relatively minor crash.

Road Marks:

Type: Evidence

Description: Marks made by the tires right before the crash. Suggest the vehicle was speeding at the time of the incident, and the crash occurred after two right turns.

Crime Scene Photo:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Depicts the empty driver's seat right after the crash. The areas in blue tested positive for bloodstains. Check

Bloodstains:

Type: Evidence

Description: Blood belongs to David River. One large stain was found on the seat headrest, with several smaller ones scattered about the seat.

Backseat Papers:

Type: Other

Description: Financial reports from Hakari Inc. Why would the victim have these in his car?

Seid's Testimony:

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim was taking Miss Seid home from dinner, but she didn't recognize the route. They argued, and then the crash occurred.

Steering Wheel:

Type: Evidence

Description: Two sets of handprints were found on the steering wheel. One on the normal driving position, one directly below on the righthand side.

Fingerprint Data:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Three sets of fingerprints found inside the car. Currently being investigated by forensics.

 _Updated to: Forensics results reveal the prints of David River and Elaine Seid, with one set unidentified._

Autopsy Report:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head at 9:20pm. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: ajani's apprentice and PierceTheVeils would like to say a few words:**

 **AA: My my, things are starting to get heated, aren't they? We now know the name of the last witness, Mr. Viper. Interesting snake tattoo he has there. Tattoos aren't really my thing but to each his own.**

 **We also get to see Blackquill really in action. Egos clashed and things got a little heated, but hopefully the autopsy report will fix any rifts between Miles and Simon. Of course, the autopsy report does bring a lot of questions into the picture. But I won't be asking them. That's your job, our ever observant readers. I hope you guys are already beginning to put the little pieces you know together, along with coming up with some theories. I'd love to see what you guys think in the comments!**

 **Okay, I've talked long enough. PTV, I think it's your turn at the Mike. Or keyboard, as it were.**

 **PTV: Oh yes, I am enjoying this case. Even if it's just the intro, that doesn't mean it shouldn't be given effort. There's a reason Turnabout Trump is in my top five, after all.**

 **AA mentioned leaving comments, and I'd like to take a moment and acknowledge our two guest reviewers for last chapter: YoshiStack and Gamergirl. I remember a time when I didn't have an account, and it was hard to know if the authors I reviewed for took me seriously, or read my words of encouragement. Some authors don't always leave themselves time for their guest reviewers because doesn't really give you a venue to reply. So let me just say... we're very glad both of you like the inclusion of Simon, and as for those other characters… anything not published is tentative. But only things on the Idea Sheet get used in the story. Make sure it has what you want to see on it, and share as many details as possible.**

 **Beyond that, I have nothing new, just thanks for Emmy (who didn't let me get away with leaving "add tutorial here" in place of explaining how to cross examine), and another shameless promotion for the Scollard, who posts more of Turnabout Anniversary soon. He is excellent, both as a beta and writer. I am his beta for TA, and hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I do.**

 **Expect the next part of this case (and maybe even the second case's opening) before the month of August is out. Edits and completions are underway as I type. Thank you again for all the attention we've received, we hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review, follow my Tumblr blog for advance notice on updates, and don't forget to celebrate The First Turnabout (we missed updating on it by two days I am so sad)!**


	4. Part 2: End (1 of 2)

_July 1st, 11:33pm_

 _Prosecutor's Building_

 _Outside Roadway_

 _At least he has the decency to look bashful,_ Miles Edgeworth thought as the other prosecutor returned from the lightpost.

"It would seem like apologies are in order," Blackquill said. "After all, what is a samurai without honor? I apologize for earlier, Edgeworth-dono. Both for my lack of patience and for the, well, presumptuous way I acted."

"You did well with the information you had, Mr. Blackquill. I don't hold it against you."

"Now then... perhaps you'd be willing to give us a brief testimony of the gun-shot you heard."

Edgeworth nodded. "Of course."

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

The Gunshot

"Most of what I witnessed has already been mentioned: I heard a gunshot seconds before the car changed directions.

"After the accident, I was a bit dazed. I don't recall where I heard the shot come from, or anything else about it.

"Apologies I can't be of more use, but there really is no other evidence of a gunshot occurring, save the autopsy report. I was hoping to find more in the investigation."

Not his finest, as far as testimony went. But Edgeworth wasn't about to make up details he didn't know, or submit theories he couldn't prove. Unlike a certain attorney he'd once faced, Edgeworth didn't like making claims without evidence.

"...That isn't much to go on, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Apologies, Prosecutor Blackquill," he bowed. "I was unable to discover anything substantial in the investigation, earlier. Although…"

"What is it?"

"I may have… indirect evidence."

"You do?! What is it?"

Edgeworth smirked. He may not run into many evidence-presenting witnesses on his investigations, but he was no ordinary witness. _And while this may not count as decisive per se…_ "This evidence suggests the shot came from outside the car. **TAKE THAT!** "

He presented "Glass Shards" to the other prosecutor, eyes alight with triumph. "As you may recall, both front windows of the crashed car were shattered, despite only the back seat driver window hitting the light pole. This could easily be proof of a gunshot!"

" **OBJECTION!** The cracks in the windows are too large for a mere bullet!"

"True," Edgeworth conceded, chuckling at Blackquill's surprised face. "It is my belief that the bullet pierced the windows of the car, and the crash's impact caused the cracks to widen. A plausible theory, now that we know the victim was killed with a gun."

"Are you suggesting this bullet hit a speeding car, shot through a person's brain, then went out the other end _and through another window_ with no trouble? I may have limited experience with guns, but that seems highly implausible."

He shrugged. "Clearly, we are dealing with a powerful weapon. I only read the autopsy report once, and I still recall the mortician found no bullet within River during the examination, and that the police found no such thing in the car. All the mortician could tell us was that the bullet was shot from further than six feet away, eliminating Miss Seid as a suspect."

As if on cue, she broke into the conversation, tapping her foot in impatience. "Finally! Can I go home now?"

All three men, at once: "No."

The witness stormed off, fuming. No one paid her any notice.

Blackquill turned back to Edgeworth. "Did your investigation turn up anything else?"

He shook his head. "Aside from the glass shards, nothing. I was shocked to realize I was the only witness to hear the gunshot."

"Hey! Now that I think about it, that's really weird!" Gumshoe cried out. "Miss Seid would have witnessed her boyfriend getting shot! Why didn't she say anything, sir?"

"Don't forget Mr. Viper," Blackquill noted. "He was very quick to deny such a possibility. And he's tried to leave the crime scene more than once."

"Then we shall question them. By your leave, naturally." Edgeworth was quick to add the last bit.

Blackquill nodded, indicating permission. That was all he and Gumshoe needed.

The men walked over to where both the witnesses were waiting, flanked by extremely bored police officers.

Edgeworth was first to speak. "Excuse me. My colleague and I wish to ask the two of you a few questions."

"Oh, what now?"

"Earlier, you both testified that you never heard a gunshot, or anything resembling such," Blackquill explained, pulling the autopsy report out of his Organizer. "But the report here states that David River died of a gunshot wound to the head. Quite the contradiction, no?"

"Can either one of you explain why you didn't hear or notice such a thing?" Edgeworth turned to the passenger first. "Miss Seid?"

"I told you! I was yelling and screaming when it all happened. Everything went by so fast, and the crash… I must have forgotten it."

That drew some raised eyebrows out of the crowd. "You forgot about the bullet that killed your boyfriend?"

"I could have died!" she screamed, losing it. "Even when it was over, I couldn't process… I was alive! I was alive, and David was… d-dead. I- I…" She paused, turning her grief to anger. "And then you bumbling fools come along, asking me all sorts of questions and holding me here until dawn and accusing _me_ of causing the accident, and I…"

Both Blackquill and Edgeworth decided it would be best to leave her alone for the time being. It was doubtful they'd get any new testimony, and they didn't have any evidence implicating her, at least for now. Maybe the other witness would be calmer.

"And you, Mr. Viper? Can you explain why you didn't hear the shot that took River's life?"

The man turned towards them in shock, rubbing the tattoo on his neck. "Ah course! I was cleanin' up after closin' time inside, didn't hear nuthin' through them doors. It was pure luck I looked up an' saw that crash!"

The prosecutors slowly nodded, struggling to understand his way of speaking. "Would you mind testifying as such, Mr. Viper? For our investigation?"

"Nah, I can help. Here, I'll do it righ' now."

 **-** _ **Witness Testimony-**_

I Heard Nuthin'

"See, I work at the little shop right 'cross the street. We closed a 'lil bit ago, an' I was on cleanin' duty.

"So there I was, only guy there, doin' my job like normal. Out the corner of my eye, I see a car, just rollin' down the street not a care in the world.

"Then, when I look'd up again, car was facin' the opposite direction, crashed into a streetlight! I didn' know what happened!

"So I rushed outside an' called an ambulance. Didn't hear nuthin' long as I was inside."

Edgeworth closed his eyes, processing the man's testimony. Next to him, Blackquill looked concerned. "Something's not right about his testimony. I can feel it."

The older prosecutor nodded. "Very well, then. Will you cross examine him, or shall I?"

"Uh- you can do it."

"Hm. Very well." _Mr. Viper, I don't know what you think you're doing… but rest assured. You will not get away with it!_

 _ **-Cross Examination-**_

I Heard Nuthin'

" _See, I work at the little shop right 'cross the street. We closed a 'lil bit ago, an' I was on cleanin' duty."_

" **HOLD IT!** Were you working alone?"

"Kinda, yeah. I had a shift partner for when the store was open, but he wen' on home at closin' time."

"I see. And closing time is…?"

"Nine o'clock."

 _That makes sense._ "So you'd have been about twenty minutes into cleaning when the car showed up?"

 _-"Store Hours" added to Organizer-_

"Yeah, sounds 'bout right."

"Thank you, Mr. Viper. Please continue with your testimony."

" _So there I was, only guy there, doin' my job like normal. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a car, just rollin' down the street not a care in the world."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth had to be sure. "When you describe the car in question as having 'rolled down the street', what does that mean exactly?"

"Well… It was just rollin'. Pretty calm, not going very fast. I didn' pay it much mind, to be honest."

Edgeworth smirked. "I see. Please continue your testimony, Mr. Viper."

" _Then, when I looked up again, car was facin' the opposite direction, crashed into a streetlight. I didn' know what happened!"_

" _So I rushed outside an' called an ambulance. Didn't hear nuthin' long as I was inside."_

" **HOLD IT!** You didn't hear a gunshot or a crash as long as you were inside?"

"That's what I said, Prosecuta Boy. You gon' parrot me all night? Can I call ya Polly?"

"Absolutely not!" he recoiled. "Anyway, I find that hard to believe. Even if the sounds were muffled, surely they could be heard through a single door."

The witness shook his head soundly. "No can do. Owner of the store was a real stickler 'bout noise, hated being righ' next to a big road. So he installed himself some soundproofin' glass. Real expensive, so I heard."

"Soundproofing glass?" Gumshoe still seemed skeptical. "Is that a real thing, sir?"

"Yes, Detective. The Detention Center uses a variation of the glass to keep suspects from breaking out." Mr. Edgeworth replied. And that was the end of the testimony.

"You saw the contradiction, right, Edgeworth-dono?"

"Indeed, Mr. Blackquill. And I would humbly request you stop adding suffixes to my name. This is neither Japan, nor a Steel Samurai movie."

"Yes, sir. O-Of course." He looked almost ashamed, then confused. "Wait, they use suffixes in the Steel Samurai movies? I thought the English adaptation took them out! I guess they could still be in the sub, which was released earlier, but-"

"Enough!" Edgeworth ordered, realizing his mistake. "I see the contradiction, but I'm not certain of its importance."

 _Should I go after it, despite my doubts? It may turn out to be nothing…_

 _No! I can't let that stop me! I won't stop until I've investigated every last suspicious-looking nook and cranny!_

"Mr. Viper! Please repeat your testimony once more!"

"Huh? Oh, sure…

" _See, I work at the little shop right 'cross the street. We closed a 'lil bit ago, an' I was on cleanin' duty._

" _So there I was, only guy there, doin' my job like normal. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a car, just rollin' down the street, not a care in the world."_

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Wah!" Their witness looked startled. "What is it?"

"Mr. Viper, you claim you saw the vehicle in question merely 'rolling down the street.' But that simply isn't true. I have evidence right here that the car was not simply 'rolling down the street.'" At that, Edgeworth presented the evidence titled "Road Marks". "In fact… they were traveling well over the speed limit!"

"Yeah!" Gumshoe added. "How are you gonna explain this one, pal?"

"...Oops."

"Oops? Really?" Gumshoe was seething. "How can you-"

"Hey, hey! Look, I said I wasn' paying that much attention. All I saw was a car drivin' down the street. It really matter how fast it was goin'?"

"I'm off to look for our mysterious gun," Blackquill announced out of the blue. "Detective Gumshoe?"

"Huh, Mr. Blackquill, sir?"

"Please assist me in my search. Your flashlight is brighter than mine."

"Wha-? But-"

"Go on, Detective. I'll handle things here," Edgeworth assured, sending him away.

Mr. Viper wasn't finished. "Well? Ya got any more to say, Prosecuta' Boy? I heard nuthin', and thanks to yo' little interrogation, you just proved I saw nuthin too! That means I can go, right?"

"Wrong!" Edgeworth declared, giving him his strongest glare yet. "Mr. Viper, I'm not finished yet!"

"Huh? Wha' ya mean? You really gonna hold on 'til the sun comes up?"

"If that's what it takes to find the truth, I will forge on all day and all night to reach such an end." _Wouldn't be the first time, either._

"Now, what does that have to do with me? What else do I need to do to be 'finished'?"

 _A fair question. Hm… what should I have him testify about?_

 _-before the car appeared_

 _-after the accident occurred_

 _-when the police arrived_

 _I don't see how the other two could possibly be relevant… therefore! There is only one option left!_

"Mr. Viper! Please testify in regards to your movements directly after the accident occurred!"

"'Kay, 'kay, I will!"

 **-** _ **Witness Testimony-**_

Sitting an' waiting

"After the accident, I ran outside to see what's goin' on _._

"I saw the lady tryna get out of the passenger seat and decided to help 'er out. Seemed like the right thing to do.

"When she got out, she was mostly okay. Few cuts, pretty shocked, but nuthin' serious.

"Then, I call for an ambulance on a payphone. They show up, and the driver guy was already dead.

"After that, I just waited for the police, quiet as could be."

"That's all I got for you, Prosecuta' boy. Can I go now?"

 _Hmm. Nothing seems off but… nothing seems different, either._

"Mr. Viper, I'm afraid I will still have to cross-examine you."

Viper sighed. "Fine, bu' make it quick."

 _I'm obligated to do nothing of the sort._ Just for that, Edgeworth considered stalling for time on pointless trivialities… then realized he'd have to sit through the discussion as well as Viper. _Might as well get this done with._

 _ **-Cross Examination-**_

Sitting an' waiting

" _After the accident, I ran out to see what's goin' on."_

No clues here.

" _I saw the lady tryin' to get out of the passenger seat and decided to help 'er out."_

" **HOLD IT!** So you went out to help the other witness?"

"Yeah, man. I saw she was strugglin', and I went to help her. The door to the car must've been jammed. It wasn' easy to open."

"And what about the driver? Why did you not try to help him?"

"Why did- because he was a dead man! You were there!"

"And you knew that... how?"

"Well, he wasn' moving, an' there was a bunch of blood runnin' down his neck. His chest wasn' rising either."

 _A little odd, that he would immediately assume he was dead. But... it isn't suspicious, per se._

In the end, he didn't press the issue. Or rather, that part of it. "Hm…very well. Please add this statement to your testimony."

"Can do!

" _I didn' even bother with the driver. He was bloodied up all over."_

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Oh, what is it this time?"

"You say he was 'bloodied up all over', but the investigation disagrees." Edgeworth spoke confidently, presenting the evidence titled "Bloodstains". He supposed he could have presented "Crime Scene Photo" for the same effect, but it didn't matter. "Only one major bloodstain was found on the car seat, near River's head. Only minor stains were found along the rest of the seat."

"Hey! Just 'cause they were found on the seat don' mean the body couldn' have had more. What does your fancy 'autopsy' say?"

 _Why, I haven't even checked yet._ Edgeworth realized. Taking "Autopsy Report" out of his Organizer, he read the initial report aloud:

"Cause of Death: gunshot wound to the head. Bullet went through his skull, and was shot outside point-blank range. No bullet found within the subject's body.

"Time of Death: 9:20pm. Death was near-instantaneous.

"Other Details: Several small injuries obtained post mortem, with small bits of glass stuck within the body. Significant amounts of blood found seeping through clothes."

"See? See?! Man was bloody! Objection... What does a judge say when an objection gets thrown in the gutta?"

"They say it was overruled, Mr. Viper. Objection overruled."

"Exactly! Read your ev'dence before shoutin' at me!"

"...Fine, I concede. Please, continue with your testimony."

" _When she got out, she was mostly okay. Few cuts, pretty shocked, but nothin' serious._

" _Then, I call for an ambulance on a payphone. They show up, and the driver guy was already dead._

" _After that I just waited for the police, quiet as could be."_

" **HOLD IT!** So, you said you were waiting for the police?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"But... how did you know they would be here? You didn't mention calling them."

"Yeah, 'cause I didn'. I guess they got called in after an ambulance called him dead."

"So, just to summarize, you went out to see what happened, helped Miss Seid get out, and waited for the police?"

"There you go again! Repeating everythin' I say! So. Prosecuta' boy. Can I go now?"

 _Something feels odd...What do I do? Should I try to get anything else out of him? I don't know if there is anything_ to _get._

 _Don't tell me. Is there really-_

" **HOLD IT!** "

Both Edgeworth and Viper turned suddenly as they heard Miss Seid shout.

"Wow! That was exhilarating! Now I see why all you lawyer-types do it!" Miss Seid said, as she strode towards them.

"Miss Seid, you have something to add?" Edgeworth asked, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Viper seemed uneasy.

"Yeah, I do! That guy is lying! No one helped me out of the car, I got out myself!"

Edgeworth did a double take. "Miss Seid, are you certain-"

"What the heck, lady?!" Viper suddenly interrupted. "I help you out and this is how ya repay me? Makin' me look suspicious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Miss Seid crossed her arms, stomping her foot on the ground. "I never saw you until I was already out of the car!"

"Listen lady, I know what I did. Maybe you were in a state and didn' realize what was goin' on, but I swear. I was-"

"Enough!" Edgeworth barked, causing the witnesses to stop their argument. "There is an easy way to resolve this. We just check the passenger door for fingerprints."

"Wha?! Listen, Mr. Prosecuta'. You really don' need to-"

"I think otherwise." Edgeworth said simply before beckoning for one of the officers. "You, get someone to check for fingerprints on the passenger-side door's handle. See if there are prints of either of the witnesses."

"Yessir!"

As the officer walked off, Edgeworth turned back to the witnesses. "All we do now is wait."

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

 _Well, that wasn't long._

Edgeworth turned towards Gumshoe, ready to hear what he had to say. "Yes detective?"

"Sir, we couldn't find anything resembling a gun on the scene!" the detective reported.

"What?!" Edgeworth was stunned. "Where did you check?"

"The car, the roadway, this side of the street, across the street, around all the buildings… We checked everything, I swear! Mr. Blackquill thinks the killer might've escaped!"

"No, that can't be right," Edgeworth insisted. "The police showed up almost right away. I didn't witness anyone fleeing the scene, nor did anyone else."

"But-"

"Come now, Gumshoe: if you saw someone running down the street with a gun, would you report it?"

"Of course, sir! Owning a firearm is illegal for anyone outside law enforcement!"

"And have any such reports been made? Tell an officer to check. If not, our killer is still nearby. Which I'm near confident they are."

"Yes, sir. And- oh yeah!"

"What is it?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill noticed something interesting that he wants you to see."

Edgeworth nodded. "Where is he?"

"In front of that store where this guy was working." Gumshoe replied, jerking a thumb at Viper.

"Very well. Watch the two witnesses for now, detective. Also, I requested for a quick fingerprint-check of the passenger-side door's handle. Get me when the results are in."

"Of course sir!" Gumshoe saluted as Edgeworth walked over.

 _July 2nd, 12:21am_

 _Quick Journey Convenience Store_

 _Outside Storefront_

"You wanted to show me something?" Edgeworth asked as soon as he got there. Blackquill turned to face him and nodded.

"Yes. Look at the sign on the front door." the younger prosecutor said, pointing. The senior prosecutor looked up, eyes zeroing in on the printed information. It listed the business's store hours for the week: six am to eight pm.

 _Hmm… this is odd. When the scene in front of me goes against a piece of evidence, or merely strikes me as odd, I must hone my skills of deduction to figure it out._

 _First, I must find the exact spot holding a contradiction. Right… here!_ Edgeworth focused his gaze on the closing time of the store.

 _Whenever I spot something odd, I must bring up the evidence it contradicts. Then, Deduce with conviction!_

Blackquill was about to ask a question, but Gumshoe silenced him. Edgeworth was wholly focused on the sign hung from the door.

 _Hmm… is this spot connected to any evidence I hold?_

Edgeworth took a moment to sift through his Organizer, choosing the correct piece for the making of his deduction.

" **EUREKA!** "

"You see the contra- wait, what?" Blackquill stared at him like he was crazy. "What was that for?"

"This spots contradicts one of my pieces of evidence," Edgeworth declared, pulling out the bit regarding "Store Hours". "Earlier in his testimony, Mr. Viper stated this particular store closed at nine pm. But here, it sets closing time a full hour earlier!"

"Exactly, that's what I was trying to tell you," Blackquill insisted.

 _-"Store Hours" updated in Organizer-_

"Call Viper over here. Now."

"Of course." They waited as the man approached, looking none too happy with himself.

"Mr. Viper, would you care to explain something to us?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah, yeah," the man said, still looking uneasy.

"Good. You say you were cleaning at the time of the accident. I find that particularly odd because of this: **TAKE THAT!** "

Viper looked at the evidence for a moment before turning to Edgeworth. "I'm afraid I don' understand, Prosecuta'," Viper said. "All it says here are the openin' and closin' times of the store."

Edgeworth smirked. "That is exactly my point, Mr. Viper. The store closed at eight. Yet you claim to have still been there at the time of the accident, more than an hour later!"

Viper recoiled in shock, his expression flashing from shocked to fearful to indignant. "Well, uh, I," he stammered. "I, uh, like to be thorough. Very, very thorough. Gotta get rid of all the trash and stuff!"

Miles shook his head condescendingly. "That may be true, but I find it hard to believe that even a fanatic would spend nearly eighty minutes cleaning a relatively small store."

"Well, uh-" Viper began to stammer again but was interrupted.

"Wait, why is this so odd?" Gumshoe was confused. "Whenever Mr. Edgeworth is gone, I spend four hours of every Saturday cleaning his office. Gotta polish 'til it shines, pal!" Blackquill just stared at him. "What?"

 _Didn't I take his keys away a few months ago? How is he_ still _doing this?_

"Wait, didn't you say this guy works at that store?" Miss Seid asked, causing Edgeworth to flinch. He hadn't seen her arrive.

Edgeworth and Blackquill both looked at her skeptically. "Seid-dono, do you ever listen to anyone else's testimony?" Blackquill asked her.

"No. I didn't think I had to!" the witness snapped. "Anyway, when David drove past this place, no one was there. The lights were completely out!"

Edgeworth looked at her intensely. "Miss Seid, are you certain about this?"

"Hold on a minute, man!" Viper shouted. "Seriously, are you goin' to listen to his lady again, sayin' nothing but false allegations? How could she be so sure that I wasn' in there? She was in a car that was driving after all!"

"You yourself said that the car was, as you put it, 'just rollin' down the street', Mr. Viper. It is possible that Miss Seid could make out her surroundings."

"Maybe, but it was night time! And there was no source of light for her to see me!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"...You clean your place of employment in complete darkness?" Blackquill finally asked. "That seems _very_ unusual, Viper-Dono."

"Well, I, uh-"

"Sir!" A shout came from behind and the party turned to see a police officer running to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but we got the results for the test you asked for."

"What test?" Blackquill asked.

"I requested they check the passenger-side door's handle for fingerprints," Edgeworth explained. "Mr. Viper claimed to have helped Miss Seid out of her car, but Miss Seid says she got out herself." Turning to the officer Edgeworth stuck out his hand. "Thank you, officer. The report please."

"Sir!" the officer said with a salute, presenting the report.

 _I think the detective's idea of respect may be spreading to the rest of the police force._

As Edgeworth read the report, his eyes widened. "Interesting," the prosecutor said. "Apparently it says here that the only fingerprints on the handle were the ones from Miss Seid."

"N-Now wait a minute!" Viper began to say, looking a bit panicked. "M-Maybe they got smudged off or somethin'!"

"Highly unlikely, pal. The police are very careful with the evidence to make sure it stays in its original condition. And who would've touched it before we got here? No one!"

 _Right, they are very careful with evidence. As was everyone in the investigation._

 _-"Fingerprint Data" updated in Organizer-_

"Besides, Viper-dono, if your fingerprints were smudged, shouldn't Miss Seid's fingerprints be in the same state?" Blackquill added, an obvious smirk on his face. "And who would have done it?"

Viper glanced from person to person, becoming more nervous by the second. "I got nuthin' to say to you folks!"

"Hey! Not so fast, pal!" Gumshoe stood in his way, trying to prevent the man from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?"

 _Hmm… when one's opponent plays with an erratic strategy, you must be that much more diligent, or they'll capture you before you realize it. I haven't played chess in a long time, but we'll see if he's up to the task._

"Mr. Viper."

Just like that, the men's surroundings faded from view. All Edgeworth could see was a calm, blue chessboard, Viper's pieces stacked against him. He was close to being finished, only a single pawn still protecting his prized piece.

"You may think you can defend yourself… but I see many opportunities across the chessboard."

"Huh? What's goin' on, here?"

" _Now then… let's analyze the situation."_

"I got nuthin' more to say to you prosecutas! Nuthin'! Let me outta here!"

" _Clearly, the witness is agitated. Any prodding at this juncture would most certainly be fruitless. But if I wait too long, he may also try and escape. I must be tactful, and pay attention to the time limit. Sometimes, this will mean simply choosing to wait and see._

" _But the second I discover an opening… make no mistake. I will strike without mercy._

" _First, I should ask about his demeanor. Let us begin!"_

 _ **-Begin Logic Chess-**_

"Tell me, Mr. Viper. Why are you so eager to leave this place?"

"No way am I talkin' anymore! All you people do is talk over me!"

 _-Because you're a liar!_

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth chose to wait it out, allowing Mr. Viper to vent.

"I do everythin' I'm supposed to. Call 911, go down to check out the accident, and this is what I get?"

"You were right to call emergency services, Mr. Viper. Don't regret the decision you made."

"Yeah, yeah. I shoulda just gone home when I had the chance!"

 _-Eager to get home?_

 _-Wait and see_

"Oh," Edgeworth said, conjuring the image of a pawn. "You need to get back to your home for something?"

"Gah! I thought I was gonna say nuthin'!" Edgeworth watched as his attack flew past. "But yeah, I really need to get back to my 'partment."

"Oh? And why is that, Mr. Viper?"

"Cause it's past midnight, ya moron! Any reasonable person would be in bed 'round now!"

 _-You aren't exactly reasonable!_

 _-Wait and see_

Once again, Edgeworth chose to wait.

"I got an early day tomorrow! I can' afford to waste my time on your crazy Clue game!"

 _-'Early start', you say?_

 _-Wait and see_

"Were you in a rush to get home because you were planning to get up early?" Edgeworth asked, keeping the tone pleasant, watching his attack piece _not_ land an impact.

"How did you- grrr. That's it! I got nuthin' more to say to you!"

" _That seems to be an important detail. I'll remember this clue."_ Edgeworth filed it away for later use.

"You triflin' policemen, always bargin' in where you don't belong an' making a big fuss outta nuthin'."

 _-Trifling?_

 _-Wait and see_

He chose not to speak.

"Gosh, you people can be jus' like my landlord. Ooh, less time I spend 'round that piece of work, the better. She's so nitpicky 'bout the slightest things.

"Why, even tonight, I stayed up here after cleanin' so I could, ha… cleanin' was nice an' relaxin' tonight. I was in no rush to get back."

" _Now would be a good time for that clue."_

 _-What about the early start?_

 _-What's with your landlord?_

 _-Wait and see_

"Hold on just a second, Mr. Viper. You say you were in no hurry to get back, but earlier, you wanted to leave because of your early start tomorrow! Which is it?"

"Gah!" And with that attack, his pawn was out of commission. "I do have an early start tomorrow. I got mornin' shift at this place, open six on the clock. I have to get up at quarta' to five to be here on time!"

"If you have to get up so early, why would you hesitate to go home?"

"Hey! That's none of your business! It got nuthin' to do with this murder, I swear it!"

"I can't simply take you at your word, Mr. Viper. I'm going to need you to tell me what you were doing after you finished closing the store."

"No can do! I don't have nuthin' more to tell you crazy prosecutas, diggin' in my personal life like this."

 _-Like we care about your life!_

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth took the obvious route, allowing the man to vent further.

"I swear, you all are jus' like my landlord. Always pokin' in my private livin' space, making up complaints, telling me I should stop."

 _-Stop doing what?_

 _-Wait and see_

"What does she want you to stop doing, Mr. Viper?"

"Ah!" No hit. "Nuthin' in particular. She says I'm too loud sometimes, or I put my trash in the wrong place. Real annoyin'."

 _Those sound like legitimate complaints to me,_ Edgeworth mused internally. _I know if he lived in my apartment complex, he could be evicted for so many offences. We probably live in very different parts of town._

"I see. That doesn't explain why you were lingering at your workplace, however."

"Because you don' need to know that! Gosh, why do I always do this? Get myself caught up in such dumb situations. There I am, just peacefully doin' my job, and I make the stupid decision to call 911."

 _-Calling 911 is never stupid!_

 _-Wait and see_

"Jus' like me and my apartment. Of all the places I could've signed a lease, I end up with that ol' shack."

 _-You're the trash, not your apartment!_

 _-Wait and see_

"How am I such an idiot? Why, I even missed the smoke free sign on the fron' door!"

 _-So you were smoking!_

 _-Wait and see_

"Ah ha! I see it clearly now!" Edgeworth braced himself, visualizing his attack clearly on the chessboard. "You stayed behind at work to catch a smoke!"

And with that, Viper's king was out. He was so angry; Edgeworth could have sworn he saw the man's tattoo move. "Arrrgh! Fine, fine fine! I'll tell you everythin'!"

" _Thank you, and… checkmate."_

 _ **-Logic Chess Complete-**_

"I stayed behind, so... I could smoke up on the roof. Happy now?"

Blackquill just stared at him. "Really? All that for a tendency to smoke cigarettes? And you hid this because…?"

"I-I'm not supposed to be smokin' anymore. Can' do it in my apartment, so I been tryin' to quit," he admitted shyly, speaking quickly. "Look, it's no big deal, right? And it's real late now, so can I just leave? No reason to keep dragging me around over every little thing, right?"

"Hm…" Edgeworth pretended to consider it. "You outright lied in every testimony you've given, and every time we asked for clarification, you piled on more lies. I don't see why we should let you go."

"Grrr! I told you Prosecutas, I ain't lyin! Why you always think I up to no good? I'm just a bystanda to this whole roadshow. I done nuthin' but cooperate with you, and y'all treat me like a criminal? What's holdin' me here? Why on earth should I stay an' give my help?"

"Treat you like a criminal, hm?" Blackquill, too, was thinking it over. "Lying to the police is a crime. It's known as Obstruction of Justice."

"Great! Take me in! They got _beds_ in detention, right?"

"Not so fast, you snake," Blackquill growled, making the man shudder. "The gunshot came from outside the car. The killer had no time to escape. The gun is still missing, but Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Seid never went anywhere that hasn't been searched. The only one with an opportunity to hide the murder weapon… is you!"

"Wha- hmph. I'm done wit' this," the witness laughed. "So because I hid the fact I smoke, I'm the one who hid the gun from you? I suppose I shot your guy as well?"

"That's exactly what I'm claiming." Blackquill smirked, making Edgeworth nervous. He was rushing too far ahead for the investigation to keep up. "Mr. Viper, you are the only possible suspect in this investigation!"

"Bah! You say that, but you got nuthin' on me. I'm leaving!"

" **HOLD IT!** " All eyes searched for the source of the noise.

Edgeworth stopped him from leaving. "Mr. Viper, I understand you are upset. But what my colleague says is true; you are the only one here with a chance to hide the murder weapon. If we search the roof and find nothing, you may leave with the police's apologies."

Miss Seid gasped. "You'd let him off just like that? He shot my boyfriend!"

"Well then, Mr. Blackquill best hope he wasn't rash. He and I will go up to the roof to investigate. The police will stay down here with you," Edgeworth declared.

"Yes, sir!" The detective saluted, confused when Mr. Edgeworth pulled him off to the side.

"Detective, I want you to call your colleagues in Criminal Affairs and tell them to find me everything there is to know about Steven Viper. Come to me with their findings."

"Yes sir. I won't let you down!" And with that, he ran off to a corner with a notepad, calling the police at the phone booth.

"Come on, Mr. Blackquill," Edgeworth beckoned, and they took the fire escape up to the building's roof.

 _You've put me in a difficult spot, Mr. Blackquill. We best hope your claim rings true._

* * *

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Simon Blackquill

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Description: A new prosecutor on the scene. Appears slightly uncertain of himself, but a respectful man besides.

David River

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: An office worker of some kind. He was driving on a detour to take his girlfriend home when he died inside his own vehicle. Cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head.

Elaine Seid

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Description: The victim's girlfriend. Was sitting in the passenger seat when the car crashed, leaving her with minor injuries. Seems very shocked by recent events.

Steven Viper

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Description: A bystander to the accident. Called 911 immediately after the accident and rushed over to the crash site. Was found near the car when the police arrived.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge:

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Driving Conditions:

Type: Evidence

Description: Road was clear and dry at the time of the crash. There is nothing out there that could potentially cause an accident.

Glass Shards:

Type: Evidence

Description: Found on the road and sidewalk, on both sides of the car. Seems to be quite a bit for a relatively minor crash.

Road Marks:

Type: Evidence

Description: Marks made by the tires right before the crash. Suggest the vehicle was speeding at the time of the incident, and the crash occurred after two right turns.

Crime Scene Photo:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Depicts the empty driver's seat right after the crash. The areas in blue tested positive for bloodstains. Check

Bloodstains:

Type: Evidence

Description: Blood belongs to David River. One large stain was found on the seat headrest, with several smaller ones scattered about the seat.

Backseat Papers:

Type: Other

Description: Financial reports from Hakari Inc. Why would the victim have these in his car?

Seid's Testimony:

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim was taking Miss Seid home from dinner, but she didn't recognize the route. They argued, and then the crash occurred.

Steering Wheel:

Type: Evidence

Description: Two sets of handprints were found on the steering wheel. One on the normal driving position, one directly below on the righthand side.

Fingerprint Data:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Three sets of fingerprints found inside the car. Forensics results reveal the prints of David River and Elaine Seid, with one set unidentified.

 _Updated to: Second report reveals Miss Seid to have been the only witness to leave fingerprints on the outside passenger door, likely from before the incident._

Autopsy Report:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from the police_

Description: Victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head at 9:20pm. Check

Store Hours:

Type: Evidence

 _Obtained from Steven Viper_

Description: Hours for the Quick Journey Convenience Store right across the street. Store closed before the incident at 9:00pm

 _Updated to: Store hours for the day of incident are 6:00am-8:00pm._

* * *

 **A/N's: While both PTV and AA wrote this chapter, PTV is the only one here to give notes.**

 **PTV: Yeah, AA's at camp right now, and contacting TLG has been... difficult. So you get to read my incessant rambling (or skip right down to leaving a review in the neat little box. That would be much appreciated).**

 **I wish TLG was on more. Contact's scarce, but best I can tell she's busy with RL stuff. Still, she may be writing the opening to Episode Two (I wrote Episode One's), so that would be a nice introduction for her on the project. I love her writing, and think she'd have a lot of fun with some of the characters we have planned.**

 **But you all don't care about internal affairs. You came for the case. One more chapter and we're done with Drive-By! I'm so excited. We got to include Deduction and Logic Chess into this chapter, and I love it. Logic Chess is my favorite game mechanic (tied with Joint Logic from DGS), and thank goodness Emmy was there to help. She's included Logic Chess in her stories before, and the way she writes them is wonderful.**

 **Oh, and did you hear? Spirit of Justice has a release date! September 8th, 2016. I'm so pumped. Some of what we have in this project's outline is dependent on SoJ, particularly a single character, so a certain case idea is being pushed back until all of us onboard have had an opportunity to experience the game.**

 **And before I forget: I have no plans to continue A New Reality. T-Duck and I haven't spoken in a year, nor am I still in that fandom. I hope that answers the guest reviewer's question. Also, I didn't realize YoshiStack had an account here! Now we can talk through PM!**

 **Okay, I've typed long enough. Thanks for reading, our betas are awesome, I eagerly await MiniLavenderMoon's revamped story, don't forget to leave a review, and I can't wait for Spirit of Justice!**


	5. Part 2: End (2 of 2)

_July 2nd, 12:49am_

 _Quick Journey Convenience Store_

 _Fire Escape_

"That was quite the bluff back there," Edgeworth commented dryly, eyes focused on the prosecutor above him.

"I was just trying to keep the investigation going," Blackquill replied, somewhat defensive. "We have enough to arrest the man."

"Arrest him? Perhaps. But any defense attorney worth their salt would grind your claims to dust," Edgeworth lectured, recalling some of his own experiences. "If you want to find the truth, nothing must dissuade you. Never settle until the matter is resolved."

"Why the insistence? You agree he's the killer, no? We found the truth of the case."

"Not all of it. Any hole you leave open is a hole in your case's armor. A hole the defense can exploit." Edgeworth spoke in battle metaphors, hoping the man would understand. "Court is a battlefield. Evidence is your sword. Sharpen it as much as you can to win the fight."

"Hm…" Blackquill mulled it over, then stopped in his tracks. Edgeworth almost ran into him. "We're here."

 _July 2nd, 12:51am_

 _Quick Journey Convenience Store_

 _Rooftop_

The two prosecutors took a quick scan of the rooftop. It was, as expected, flat, scattered with pipes and air ducts popping out from below.

"Alright, let's split up and look," Edgeworth said. The two prosecutors separated, each taking one side of the roof. Edgeworth pulled out Gumshoe's flashlight and began to search the ground.

 _ **-Begin Investigation-**_

First, Edgeworth checked the ground, looking for evidence supporting Viper's claim. He wandered the entire roof, searching for any sign of activity.

 _That's odd. For someone who claims to have been smoking, he left a staggering lack of ashes behind. And where did he put out the cigarette?_

 _-"Lack of Ashes" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth turned his attention to the view from the roof. The building was only a single story, so he couldn't see as far as he could from, say, his office. And the only real thing to look at was the road ahead. He could see the crash site perfectly from up here.

 _Hm… could this be the vantage point from which Viper witnessed the events?_ He would have had a hard time shooting a gun from here. There was only one possible angle from which he could shoot through one head and both windows, and the opportunity was available for a mere fraction of a second.

It was a troublesome shot to begin with. And without a bullet, the trajectory of the gun was near impossible to confirm.

 _But enough dwelling. If we find the gun here, the shot was possible. Someone can question the police about the issue in the morning, should it be necessary._

 _If we find nothing… the investigation is over._

He had to keep searching. The roof was by no means large. This shouldn't take long.

 _Let's see. Everything seems to be in order from a preliminary glance, though obviously there are numerous possible hiding places._

The ducts were an obvious place to start. The HVAC system looked to be only a few years old, and everything seemed to be in working order. Well, except for…

 _What's that?_

Edgeworth stepped forward and bent down, putting on his gloves. He tried to pull what looked like a black cylinder out from behind an air duct.

He had to struggle with it a bit, trying to get it out. He turned off his flashlight so he could use both hands. It seemed to be fairly long, with a twist at the end…

Aha! It fell out from its hiding place. Edgeworth switched his flashlight back on, desperate to take a look.

The object… was a sniper rifle. Military grade. For a moment, Edgeworth just stood there.

 _I honestly cannot believe how easy that was._

"Mr. Blackquill! I believe our search is over!"

Blackquill walked over to Edgeworth, a surprised look on his face. He'd been searching the opposite end of the roof.

"Already?" the man asked. He was just as shocked.

"Yes. I found this behind one of the air ducts." Edgeworth said, pointing to the gun he held at the barrel.

"Y-You're kidding, right? Just behind an air duct?"

"Just behind an air duct. Part of the barrel was sticking out, which was how I found it in the first place."

Blackquill shook his head. "Clearly this man is an even bigger idiot than I imagined. We should check the gun. How do you-"

"Allow me, Mr. Blackquill." Without waiting for an answer, Edgeworth reached into the gun, searching for the remnants of a casing. It wasn't hard to find. "And there you have it: one bullet fired."

 _-"Sniper Rifle" added to Organizer-_

"What the… these bullets would have to be _huge_! What kind of _idiot_ would fire this thing in a city?"

"There's a reason it's illegal, Mr. Blackquill. Not even law enforcement uses this type of gun. Our rifles are far lower range. I believe it could be military."

"Or the black market."

Edgeworth left the gun where it was. "Well, I think we're done here."

 _ **-Investigation Complete-**_

 _July 2nd, 1:01am_

 _Quick Journey Convenience Store_

 _Outside Storefront_

Thankfully, everyone was still gathered in front of the store. Viper was visibly nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, you done?" he asked, voice shaking.

 _Got you now, Viper._ "Yes, we are. Officer?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Send one of your men up to the rooftop. I wouldn't want to contaminate the evidence."

A police officer began to walk over, but another stopped him. He turned to Blackquill.

Oh, right. Prosecutor Blackquill was the head of the investigation. Edgeworth had almost forgotten. So had most of the team.

"Go on. Get the sniper rifle. We don't have all night," Blackquill gestured to another cop. "You. Arrest him."

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a sec right now!" the man screamed, at his wit's end. "That's it? There's a gun up there, so I must be a killer?"

"What more do you want? I have suitable grounds for an arrest."

"An arrest… but what about a conviction?" Edgeworth repeated something he'd said earlier, his expression thoughtful. "Mr. Viper, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What?!" Prosecutor Blackquill was dumbfounded. "Mr. Edgeworth, what are you doing?"

 _Hmph. Do you want to win this case in court, Mr. Blackquill? To win over a judge, one should first win over the truth._ "I merely want to know what he has to say. Shouldn't everyone be allowed to speak in their own defense?"

"I don't understand," Miss Seid stood off to one end, no longer an active part of the investigation.

Viper, however, wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Eh! I got lots of things to say in my own defense! You all are _insane_ for thinkin' I could be a killer."

"Then prove it, Mr. Viper. Make an argument for your case," Edgeworth smirked. "Mr. Blackquill and I are listening. Isn't that right, Prosecutor?"

"..." He did _not_ look happy.

"You all want me to argue? Fine. I got an argument ready, righ' here!"

 **-** _ **Argument-**_

The Crazy Prosecutas

"You men are just crazy. You know that?

"I've been nuthin' but helpful to all you, and you treat me like a criminal. Where's your proof?

"Sure, I mixed my up thoughts once or twice. But you hon'stly know what you're claimin'?

"You're sayin' I shot a movin' car in the nighttime and killed a guy in one shot. That sound possible to you?

"How 'bout the passenger lady? Why didn' I get her? Why's the gun mine? And why would I call 911 on my own shootin'?

"You prosecuta boys just wasted all your precious time on me, and I bet your killer got away 'cause of it. You never had a reason to arrest me, and ya never will!"

And with a wave of his hand, Steven Viper concluded his argument. "Well, what you prosecuta boys got to say to that?"

"Oh my gosh… I didn't think of it that way." Miss Seid was the first to speak. Then she confronted Blackquill. "Well? Your accusation is ridiculous!"

"Uh…" Blackquill looked shocked. He turned to Edgeworth. "I know it has to be him: he was the only one on the roof when the shooting happened!"

"Assuming the killer did, indeed, shoot from _that_ particular roof," Edgeworth argued. "Don't you see? We can't just arrest the first person we view suspicious. We have to be sure, and when we're not... Why do you think verdicts are turning against us nowadays?"

"But… what does it mean? Is the snake really our killer?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Edgeworth felt a touch cruel, playing with the man this way. But he wasn't about to let up. "I can already assure you: everything you need is something that can be investigated. Simply take what you've learned, and apply it to this man's argument. Is there something that doesn't match up?"

The young man paused to think, then nodded. "There is. Did you find it, too?"

Edgeworth just smiled. "I'll handle it in the rebuttal. You'll assist me, won't you?"

"O-Of course!"

"Mr. Viper, repeat your argument so that we may respond!"

"Like you can explain all this, but okay. You all list'ned to me, I'll return the favor." The man spoke with a patronizing grin, clearly thinking he'd won. Edgeworth felt sparks of irritation just looking at him.

 _Hm… The man is clearly confident in his words. But somewhere, there has to be a contradiction. Clearly, he's forgotten something I said before…_

 _Very well. Let that same confidence be his undoing!_

 _ **-Rebuttal-**_

The Crazy Prosecutas

" _You men are just crazy. You know that?_

" _I've been nuthin' but helpful to all of you, and you treat me like a criminal. Where's your proof?"_

" **HOLD IT!** " Blackquill interrupted. "You have blatantly lied in every testimony so far. How can you possibly claim to be helpful?"

"Like you've never messed up once in your life! Smokin's a bad habit of mine. Been tryin' to quit for years."

"Ha, the only smoking I found up on that roof was a smoking gun," Edgeworth fired back. He pulled out his Organizer, selecting a specific piece of evidence. "You left no ashes or cigarettes anywhere on the scene. **TAKE THAT!** "

Mr. Viper's face went slack for a second, then regained his smile. "You never been 'round someone that smokes, now have you?"

"Admittedly, my experiences are limited, but-"

"We're not all animals, Prosecuta Boy. Some of us clean up after ourselves. Why, I was cleanin' up myself when I saw that accident."

It hit him like a swerving automobile. "Mr. Viper! Please add your whereabouts at the time of the incident to your argument!"

A sigh. "Whatever. You ready to keep me here all nigh' anyway.

"Fine. 'At the end of the night, I was just finishin' up my smoke on a rooftop when I saw a horrible sight.' You'll find it at the end. Happy?"

"Quite so. Please continue your argument, Mr. Viper."

" _Sure, I mixed my thoughts up once or twice. But do you know what you're claimin'?_

" _You say I shot a movin' car in the nighttime and killed a guy in one shot. That sound possible to you?_

" **HOLD IT!** Mr. Viper, do you know my prosecuting record?"

"No. Why?"

"You expect the general public to keep up with the courts?" Miss Seid looked baffled. "That's even harder than keeping up with a family of reality stars!"

"Wait, are you talking about-" The forensics guy looked up. "I love that show!"

"Um, that aside..." Edgeworth did his best to return to the topic at hand. "From the very start, my career has consisted of keys turning into knives, resurrections out of Eagle River, corpses on a pendulum, cow monsters, and flying thieves. Arguing the probability of an event is utterly useless."

Blackquill went from there. "Perhaps it was an incredibly lucky shot. Perhaps you are trained in the art of gunfire. These are all questions that are likely to arise in court. The fact remains that you are the most plausible suspect in this investigation. Do you have any solid reason we should not arrest you?"

"Well of course I do! You just aren't letting me get to it! Where was I…

" _How 'bout the passenger lady? Why didn' I get her? Why's the gun mine? And why would I call 911 on my own shootin'?"_

" **HOLD IT!** It is true we have yet to confirm the sniper rifle belongs to you. But you called 911 because you saw another witness -that is, myself- on the scene. Had the first bystander I saw _not_ called 911, I would have been suspicious from the start."

"And what about me?" Miss Seid called out, disturbed. "Why would he risk killing me? Why even kill David in the first place?"

"A man reckless enough to shoot a man driving a car near a pedestrian is a man reckless enough to endanger a passenger," Blackquill replied coldly, shivering at the thought. "Miss Seid, you are lucky to be alive."

She gasped. "He… could he have been trying to kill me, too?"

"The possibility does exist, " Edgeworth piled on. "That's an investigation for the next day, I believe."

"Woah woah woah. Uh… **HOLD IT!** "

 _Great, now even the suspects are doing it._

"Yes, Mr. Viper?"

"You haven' even answered my question! If I was the killer, how'd I miss the passenger lady?"

"It's a fair question," Blackquill conceded, turning to Edgeworth. "Do we have any evidence to explain this?"

 _Hm… Mr. Viper is becoming very agitated, so I must be onto something. But this is such an obvious argument to make! If we can't refute it now-_

"Of course I have evidence, Mr. Viper. This is the evidence that explains your scenario: **TAKE THAT!** "

"The fingerprints on the steering wheel?" Miss Seid raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Edgeworth waggled his finger next to his brow, smirking with utter confidence. "Recall your earlier statement about the steering wheel, Miss Seid:

"' _David's the one who jerked toward the other side of the road! I'm the one who avoided the pink guy!'"_

Blackquill caught on, then shrugged. "Well, Miss Seid? Do you stand by your statement?"

She was silent for a moment. Then, noticing the men staring at her, "Okay, okay! Listen, I gotta confess something."

"We're listening."

"Well, when I said that, I was angry. And scared. And… I'm sorry I called Mr. Edgeworth a pink guy! He clearly can't let it go."

In the background, a police officer burst into laughter.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth?" Blackquill asked, trying to contain his amusement. Lack of sleep made everything funny, it seems. "Do you accept Miss Seid's apology?"

"What? No!" Edgeworth pulled back. "I mean- of course. But- I'm more interested in the movements of the car. Miss Seid. Is what you said regarding the vehicle's movements the truth?"

"For the millionth time, yes!"

"Then here we have the true sequence of events: As the victim sped down the road, he and Miss Seid were locked in a heated argument. Miss Seid insisted he pull over, even reaching for the steering wheel when-"

"The gunshot rang out," Blackquill continued. "The bullet killed Mr. River while Miss Seid was bent over."

"Exactly. The victim's last move alive was unintentional: he turned the car in my direction. It was at that moment Miss Seid grabbed the wheel, saving my life."

"And crashing the car."

"Hey! I'd like to see _you_ do better!"

Edgeworth sighed. "Enough. My point is, Mr. Viper, your questions are useless. The evidence answers them all. Miss Seid was bent over, so the bullet missed. Anything else?"

"I… ah…" Viper stuttered. "Can I… continue my argument?"

"Certainly."

" _You prosecuta boys just wasted all your precious time on me, and I bet your killer got away 'cause of it. You never had a reason to arrest me, and ya never will!"_

" **OBJECTION!** " Blackquill shouted. "We have plenty cause to arrest you. And everyone who was on site at the time of the murder is here right now!"

"You prosectuas keep sayin' that, but the police took their time showin' up. If I wanted to escape right then, I know I could've."

"And I believe you couldn't!" the new prosecutor growled.

"Any evidence? Long as you can' prove it, it's still a possibility."

"Grrr…"

"I hate to say it, but Mr. Viper is correct," Edgeworth admitted. "There's nothing to object to here. And our investigation faces the consequences."

"What? No!" Blackquill recoiled. It was like he just watched some internal bar of life draining before his eyes. "I…"

"Let's continue with the argument, shall we?"

" _At the end of the night, I was just finishin' up my smoke on a rooftop when I saw a horrible sight."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth pressed for the final time. "Please clarify one thing for me: when you saw the accident, you were smoking or cleaning up?"

"Smokin'."

Edgeworth smirked. "I see. So you saw the accident, rushed down into the store, called an ambulance, and ran over right away. This is consistent with when I saw you."

"And when did you see him, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Less than a minute after the crash. I'm sure of it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Miss Seid asked, confused.

Mr. Viper was the one who replied. "Nuthin'. They just stallin' for time 'cause they don't have a reason to arrest me. Now, if you don't mind I'll just-"

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth pointed his finger at the suspect. "Stop right there!"

"Why?"

"You had no time to clean up on that roof! There is no possible way you could have been smoking!"

"Or I did my smokin' over the roof's edge. You ever think o' that?"

 _I… did not!_ Edgeworth realized, recoiling. Blackquill looked at him, confusion on his face.

 _Grounds for an arrest is debatable at best! But… If we let him go now, will we ever catch him again? If I were him and guilty, running isn't exactly out of the question…_

 _This rookie looks up to me. I have to set an example. But… what can I possibly do? Is this really the-_

" **HOLD IT!** "

Edgeworth's eyes flashed to everyone's face. They looked as shocked as him. Everyone except-

"Detective Gumshoe!"

"I'm back, sirs! Right on time!" Gumshoe declared, holding up a piece of paper. "I got what you asked for, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"What did he ask for?"

"Everything there is to know about one Steven Viper," Edgeworth replied.

"What?"

Edgeworth ignored the suspect's outburst, reading the sheet of paper. "Steven Viper was kicked out of military school for disorderly conduct at the age of twenty-one. Before that, he won many contests in… well, what do you know? Sharpshooting."

"That don' mean a thing!"

"After leaving, Mr. Viper has been associated with several criminal gangs… the Cavaderrini's, the Kitaki's, the Rivales… he's been arrested twice for minor offenses, and was once suspected of involvement in the illegal arms trade."

Edgeworth lowered the paper, looking the suspect in the eye. "I'd love to see how this plays out in court. Wouldn't you?"

"Enough with this crazy talk!" Viper marched right up to the detective, shaking in his boots. "So I screwed up my future fi'teen years ago! So what if you crazy coppers like givin' me trouble? Fact is, you can imagine or explain anythin' you like. Doesn' mean I have anythin' with that gun you found. You still got no proof I shot your boy River."

"That can't be right!" Blackquill insisted, looking like he wanted to punch something. "There's gotta be something, _anything_ we have on him."

 _I know that, Mr. Blackquill. This snake seems to be more slippery than I first thought; even with his criminal record, he has some explanation he uses to slide from my grip._

 _But, I meant what I said: everything we need is something that can be investigated. What about the things we haven't investigated, though?_

A thought occurred to the magenta-clad prosecutor. He tsked. "You seem quite fixated on the gun, Mr. Viper. Could it be there's something about it you don't want us to see?"

"What? No! I jus' mean-"

"Well, I say we honor Mr. Viper's request. He wants evidence he used the gun to kill River, and I want to obtain it."

"Right away, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe gave his superior a salute. "What would you like us to investigate?"

 _Hm... What evidence can I collect that connects Viper to the gun?_

 _-Ballistics testing_

 _-Gun registration_

 _-Fingerprint scanning_

 _...Only one of these tests is even remotely possible. I have to request they scan for fingerprints._ "Gumshoe. Tell forensics to search for fingerprints on the gun. I put on gloves when handling it; there should only be a single set."

"Right away, sir! Everyone can wait right here in the meantime."

 _How long to tests like these take? I swear, it changes every time I request one._

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, letting forensics take their sweet time on the job. It irritated Edgeworth, having known a girl who could perform the test in seconds. She better make the forensics team in this city.

"And results are in for the examination of the sniper rifle!"

Blackquill was first to speak. "And they are?"

"Fingerprints on the cartridges, trigger, and barrel. All belong to Steven Viper."

Edgeworth smirked his widest. How good it felt to have finally trapped the snake nipping at his heels. "It seems your fingerprints aren't missing, this time. I'd call that decisive evidence. Wouldn't you, Mr. Viper?"

"Well… I… Uh…"

"Come now Mr. Viper, please. We don't have all night."

"...

…...

… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viper shouted out, his body suddenly convulsing. All those assembled looked on in shock as the man seemed to have a seizure, his snake tattoos slithering over his body as it spasmed. The one around his neck tightened, choking the man until he coughed. His face turned blue. He howled, clawing at his neck like it was life or death.

All around him, the members of the investigation stopped, giving him a wide berth. You could almost hear the snake hiss.

"Fine! Yah got me!" the man said, his voice coming out in wheezes. "I did it! I killed 'em! I hate that man! I hated that River boy for years on end, and I fin'lly got my chance to shoot 'em dead! You happy now?!"

The officers ran forward and reached out to cuff him. At the same time, Miss Seid began to scream.

"You bastard! Murderer! Son of a- I should kill you! You shouldn't even be alive! You better hope you get into prison where you'll be safe because I _swear_ -"

"Miss Seid, please calm down!" Gumshoe grabbed the woman to restrain her as Edgeworth tried to invoke reason in the witness. "This won't help anything."

"If you get off, I swear! I'm going to find you, take your gun, and shoot you myself! I'll light your body on fire, and-"

"Detective! Please 'escort' Miss Seid away from here so we can apprehend the suspect!" Edgeworth shouted over her yelling. With a quick "Yessir!", Gumshoe led the woman away.

"Let me go you-"

"Now then. Mr. Viper, will you please explain to us your motive?" Edgeworth requested.

Viper, who had had a look of utter terror written on his face until Seid had been led away, sneered at him.

"An' why should I tell ya? Not like I have much to lose now, is it?"

"No, but when a criminal is cooperative, the courts tend to be a bit more lenient."

Viper laughed. "So it's bribery. No wonder everyone on the streets is sayin' the prosecuta's office is corrupt."

Edgeworth clenched his fist, but otherwise showed no emotion. "Think of it less as bribery, and more of rewarding good behavior. You make the prosecutor's job easier, and they repay you in turn."

Viper shrugged. "Eh. Why not? I killed 'em... because of some personal reasons. That's it."

"..."

Blackquill and Edgeworth stared at the man for a long moment.

"That's it?" Blackquill asked.

"That's it."

Edgeworth snorted. "You expect us to believe that you took the time to set up a sniper rifle, learn to shoot a target moving as fast as a car, and probably did a nice bit of digging to find out his preferred way home... because you had issues? Sorry, Mr. Viper, but crimes of passion aren't committed like this."

Viper shrugged again. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you can' prove that, can ya?" And with that, Viper turned away from the prosecutors. The police took that as their cue to walk him into the car.

"Enjoy _that_ court session," Edgeworth commented dryly to Blackquill.

"I'll question him more in the morning. Seid, too." the prosecutor replied, yawning out of nowhere. "Huh, I guess I really was tired. But something's still bothering me."

"I think I know what is. With what we know now, there's a certain piece of evidence that no longer makes sense. And that is…" Edgeworth pondered it a moment, then presented his choice.

"Miss Seid's testimony," Blackquill agreed. "She had no idea where the victim was taking her when the accident happened. If she didn't know… how did the snake?" It hit him. "We still don't know where the victim was driving to!"

Edgeworth pulled his hands back. "You're right! However… I don't think that's the only mystery, here."

"What?"

 _Let me see… which pieces of Logic do I still have left in my head?_

 _Unknown Files, and a Third Set of Prints… on those files! How did I not see this earlier?_ Edgeworth connected his thoughts in an instant.

"There are two pieces of evidence that have never been brought up in this entire investigation. The third set of prints, and the Backseat Papers. I can't help but wonder…are they as unassuming as they appear?"

"What are you thinking, Mr. Edgeworth? Are they important?"

"I… I think so." _But I don't know why._

"I'll declare it evidence, and look it over tomorrow," Blackquill promised. "About time I agreed with your gut on something. Do you know anything about the files?"

 _Hold it! Could they be-_

"..."

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

 _I wasn't expecting it to come up again so soon. Why, it was just this morning…_

 _There's a connection between the cases. I was hesitant to see it at first, but now I'm sure of it. We can't ignore this._

"Come to my office, first thing in the morning." _You've got a lot to catch up on._

* * *

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Simon Blackquill

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Description: A new prosecutor on the scene. Appears slightly uncertain of himself, but a respectful man besides.

David River

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: An office worker of some kind. He was driving on a detour to take his girlfriend home when he died inside his own vehicle. Cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head.

Elaine Seid

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Description: The victim's girlfriend. Was sitting in the passenger seat when the car crashed, leaving her with minor injuries. Seems very shocked by recent events.

Steven Viper

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Description: A bystander to the accident. Called 911 immediately after the accident and rushed over to the crash site. Was found near the car when the police arrived.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge:

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Driving Conditions:

Type: Evidence

Description: Road was clear and dry at the time of the crash. There is nothing out there that could potentially cause an accident.

Glass Shards:

Type: Evidence

Description: Found on the road and sidewalk, on both sides of the car. Seems to be quite a bit for a relatively minor crash.

Road Marks:

Type: Evidence

Description: Marks made by the tires right before the crash. Suggest the vehicle was speeding at the time of the incident, and the crash occurred after two right turns.

Crime Scene Photo:

Type: Evidence

Obtained from the police

Description: Depicts the empty driver's seat right after the crash. The areas in blue tested positive for bloodstains. Check

Bloodstains:

Type: Evidence

Description: Blood belongs to David River. One large stain was found on the seat headrest, with several smaller ones scattered about the seat.

Backseat Papers:

Type: Other

Description: Financial reports from Hakari Inc. Why would the victim have these in his car?

Seid's Testimony:

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim was taking Miss Seid home from dinner, but she didn't recognize the route. They argued, and then the crash occurred.

Steering Wheel:

Type: Evidence

Description: Two sets of handprints were found on the steering wheel. One on the normal driving position, one directly below on the righthand side.

Fingerprint Data:

Type: Evidence

Obtained from the police

Description: Three sets of fingerprints found inside the car. Forensics results reveal the prints of David River and Elaine Seid, with one set unidentified. A second report reveals Miss Seid to have been the only witness to leave fingerprints on the outside passenger door when she entered, pre-incident.

Autopsy Report:

Type: Evidence

Obtained from the police

Description: Victim died of a single gunshot wound to the head at 9:20pm. Check

Store Hours:

Type: Evidence

Obtained from Steven Viper

Description: Hours for the Quick Journey Convenience Store right across the street. Store hours for the day of incident are 6:00am-8:00pm.

Lack of Ashes:

Type: Evidence

Description: The rooftop showed no signs of smoking after a thorough search.

Sniper Rifle:

Type: Evidence

Description: A military grade weapon, illegal for a civilian to own. This weapon was found on the roof with exactly one bullet fired. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: Both writers of Episode One are here to leave notes. This is what they have to say.**

 **PTV: YES! Phase One of Operation AAI3 is complete! Even if this one is the shortest of the five, and by far the simplest (usually), I'm proud of us. I'm proud of my co and I, I'm proud of our betas, I'm proud of our supporters (both vocal and silent), I'm proud of all the ideas that have and will be submitted to our Ideas Doc (still open, by the way) and we would like to give credit to everyone who inspired this case. Ajani?**

 **AA: Sure thing! The idea for the case is a combination between PTV's idea of Teaching the Turnabout and Golden Darkness's Turnabout on the Road. Most of the characters were contributed by PTV, though the current Chief Prosecutor (who was mentioned, he hasn't appeared yet) was my idea. Also, I apologize in advance if I missed anyone. If I did, please let myself or PTV know.**

 **Next, I want to give a big thank you to our betas. Without you guys, I'm sure they'd be at least a few grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, especially with auto-correct on, messing up things like people's names.**

 **Finally, I hope everyone enjoyed this episode. Of course, it's supposed to be the tutorial case so it is relatively simple compared to what we have planned for later, but it was fun to write and hopefully fun for you guys to read. Any last thoughts PTV?**

 **PTV: Hm… oh yeah! Three things:**

 **1) There is an AJ musical in the works. hates links, so just Google it. Very easy to find. I plan to audition as one of the characters later on, and they accept everyone and whatever they can provide. I love AJ:AA, and I love the people running the show over there, so check them out!**

 **2) Turnabout Musical is performing their script live! This December, in (I wanna say) North Carolina. I think they'll also post it on the internet, but OH MY GOSH… can you imagine getting tickets to that thing? I've been obsessed with their music for so long. Please support their work however you can.**

 **3) And now, for something even remotely related to the project I'm writing A/N's for: Episode Two will likely be posted during the fall season, once everyone gets settled into their school schedules and figures out what free time they have for writing. Openings are the second best part of the case to write (after failure conversations. I love those things! But I can only write so many without detracting from the story (sob)), so I wanna give my co's a chance at it (I wrote Drive-By's opening). Nothing's clear about the case at the moment, but I do have one piece of information I can share with you.**

 **The official name for Episode Two is… The Hacked Turnabout.**

 **Post your ideas/predictions either here or in the idea doc, don't forget to review, make it back to school safely, and we will be back soon!**


	6. The Hacked Turnabout: Opening

**Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era**

Episode 2: The Hacked Turnabout

Time: ?

Location: ?

This was a horrible idea. He should have NEVER agreed to do this. What was he even thinking?

Why now, of all times? Couldn't they have done this any _other_ way?!

"Crap! I don't have much time…"

It was all here. Everything he needed to complete the job. Now, to save it.

"I've got to save this on the flash drive… hurry up, you dumb machine!"

 _Loading… 27%_

He heard footsteps. Before he could say anything, a voice rang out in the darkness. "Who's there?!"

"Crap! Run!"

"But it's not done!"

The door burst open. "Ha! Stop right where you are! When I get my hands on you..."

A chase erupted right away, snapping at the man's heels. He was out the door in a flash.

 _Loading… 51%_

His heart raced, his vision blurred. The chase was over before there was anything he could do. The guard had him down on the ground, cowering.

"Trespasser! You'll tell me what you were doing right now!"

He didn't stop to think. He just did it.

 _Loading… 84%_

"What the hell! Who- wait, what are you doing?! Stop this right now! Or I swear, I will-"

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

 _...Clump!_

"Oh crap… holy crap…"

The man fell back, his body spasming a few times before falling to rest. His last thoughts flashed through his mind, visible in his eyes.

"This can't be happening. Not to me. But when… when did it all go wrong?"

Someone was bound to have heard this. There wouldn't be peace for long.

They couldn't be found. Not like this.

 _Loading… 100%._

 _Download: Complete._

 _Shutting down…_

* * *

 **A/N's: There are three authors on this project. PTV and AA are here from last time and would like to introduce their newest member, KnightSpark, to the people reading at home (or on the go. It's not like we know where you are).**

 **PTV: Well, AA actually wrote this opening. I just helped Emmy edit. So I'll let him handle the announcements.**

 **AA: Hello again everyone! Well, we've all started school and are ready to continue writing! Things are certainly looking interesting! As the name implies, as well as the computer stuff, this case will revolve around a hacking that took place at a major company. I can't reveal anything else, but I will say this will be interesting. Hopefully we won't get any terms or techniques mixed-up, as I don't think any of us has any hacking experience. Luckily, I do know someone who could be of help so the case will hopefully seem authentic.**

 **Anyway, that being said, I hoped you're all pumped for the next episode in End of an Era!**

 **PTV: Oh, and KnightSpark gets to speak too. He's here to replace TLG, who just doesn't have the spare time. I don't hold it against her, but I do want three writers for this. So go ahead, let 'em get to know you a little bit!**

 **KS: Hi, I'm KnightSpark and it's good to be here.**

 **PTV: We'll be back soon enough (before Halloween?) with the first real chapter, but until then… please leave a review, and we'll see you on the far side!**


	7. Part 1: Beginning (1 out of 2)

_July 1st, 8:31 AM_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Main Lobby_

Edgeworth continued to question himself on how he always got talked into this. He was in the middle of doing some important paperwork, when he receives a phone call from Gumshoe, letting him know that a murder had been reported in the area not ten minutes ago. His partner wanted him inside Hakari headquarters before the victim was taken out the building. Not ten seconds later, the Chief had him assigned to the case with the detective.

"Normally, I wouldn't dare turn away from something like this," Edgeworth said to himself, "but why did it have to happen now?" It was vital he filed all his forms on time.

The PIC was far from done with him. Ever since the turbulent events of the past April, they'd been breathing down his neck nonstop, convinced he was secretly a mass murderer or somesuch.

Besides, this sounded like a very standard affair. A man was hacking into a staff member's computer when he was caught by company security. When the guard gave chase, he was killed. Or so Edgeworth heard.

"Well, no sense waiting around," he said, about to seek out a staff member. Not that many people were around. Hakari had gone into lockdown the second the body was discovered, so very few people could be found on the premises.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

Edgeworth turned around to see Gumshoe running towards him, a panicked look on his face. As usual. Next to him was a mature-looking man in a security uniform.

"Ah, Detective. I was wondering when you would arrive. Is the body still at the crime scene?"

"Far as I know, pal." Gumshoe groaned. "Urgh… I hate dead bodies..."

 _Then why exactly are you a homicide detective?_

"Best I know, the victim was found dead by a guard on patrol, with the suspect still hovering over his body. The suspect is at the crime scene with an officer."

"Good to know," Edgeworth said. "Is there any identification on the victim?"

"Yes, sir," Gumshoe replied. "The victim is senior security manager Owen Perry Atrol. He was finishing up the night shift with his junior partners when the murder happened."

"And the suspect in question? Who is he?"

"Uh…"

"I need a name, Detective."

"Emil Ployei, sir."

Edgeworth turned to the other man. "And you are…"

The man in uniform gave a haughty salute. "My name is Stan Gardems. I've been instructed by company higher ups to assist the police in any way I can."

Edgeworth crossed his arms and tapped his finger. "I see. And were you the one who first discovered the crime scene?"

Excessive nodding. "I'd been watching the security camera the whole time."

"Hmm… so, I take it you witnessed the incident through the camera feed?" Edgeworth asked.

Gardems nodded his head. "The feed got cut during the struggle, but I know what I saw. Mr. Ployei was cornered by my boss and killed him trying to escape!"

Edgeworth thought about this for a moment. "So the camera feed was cut off before the murder occurred. I see..."

 _-Camera Feed added to Logic-_

 _That could make court slightly more difficult. Hopefully, I can find more concrete evidence at the crime scene._

"Thank you, Mr. Gardems. Could you please escort me and the detective to the crime scene?"

"Of course," Gardems said. He guided the two down a hallway to where the murder occurred.

As they were leaving, a muscular man waiting in the lobby shouted to them. "'Bout time someone caught onto that Ployei dude. He's been suspicious since the day he started workin' here!"

"Thank you, sir." Edgeworth nodded to the person who called out. "But perhaps you should wait for the investigation to conclude before raising allegations."

"Excuse me, Mr. Prosecutor? It's this way."

 _July 1st, 8:35am_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Hallway A: Finance Sector_

Edgeworth and Gumshoe were guided by Gardems to the crime scene. As expected, the body of the victim remained. Standing a few feet away from the body was the alleged murderer.

"No, wait! Please, you've got it all wrong!"

He was a small man, with wild black hair and thick glasses. His slacks were wrinkled, like they hadn't been ironed in weeks. He wore tennis shoes with his outfit, laces untied. All in all, he looked like a university student.

Behind him, he struggled with a police officer, who was trying to handcuff him. "Shut it, perp! You're under arrest for the murder of Owen P. Atrol!"

"No, you're wrong!"

Edgeworth walked towards the two. "Forgive my interruption, but would someone be so kind as to explain the situation?"

The suspect looked up, wild eyes meeting Edgeworth's calm ones. "There's been a huge mistake! I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. My name is Miles Edgeworth. I'm the prosecutor assigned to this case. And you are…?"

The suspect adjusted his glasses nervously, stepping away from the officer trying to restrain him. "Emil Ployei, sir. I'm... a new employee here. I graduated Ivy University just last spring."

 _He graduated last spring and got a job here this fast? He must have quite the resume._

"Mr. Ployei, were you here during the incident last night?" Edgeworth asked.

Emil shook his head right away. "No, sir! I arrived a few minutes ago! I'm the one who called for a lockdown in the first place!"

"Mr. Prosecutor! He was the only person found in this entire wing of the building when we searched. He has to be the killer!" Gardems exclaimed.

"That has yet to be determined, Mr. Gardems," Edgeworth refuted calmly. "Until we get the facts straight, we cannot say for certain if Mr. Ployei was the murderer. For now, we should take a look around. Detective, I require your services."

"Right away, sir!" Gumshoe gave his salute. And with that, the investigation began.

 _ **-Begin Investigation-**_

First, Edgeworth bent over the body. The man had collapsed to the ground face first, arms splayed out around him. He was a large man, with thick arms and a large waist. Edgeworth was sure a struggle with him would have been very intimidating.

"Hmm… from this angle, I can't tell how the victim died," Edgeworth said. "I suppose we'll leave it to forensics. When can we get a mortician out here?"

"I'll get the precinct on the line right away, sir," Gumshoe said, running off to use his cell phone.

In the meantime, Edgeworth inspected the state of the victim's clothing. The man's shirt had a single brown stain, right in the middle of his back. How had that gotten there?

 _-"Mysterious Stain" added to Organizer-_

Next, he took note of the direction from which the man fell. Aside from a few scrapes and a bump on his head, he appeared to be unharmed. Very little blood had spilled onto the floor.

"Hmm… I suspect this man's death was quick, and without much struggle. He appears to have been attacked from behind with an unknown weapon."

 _-"State of the Body" added to Organizer-_

 _-Events of the Struggle added to Logic-_

"That brings up the question: how was this man murdered?"

Gardems shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Mr. Prosecutor."

"What? You don't even know how this man was murdered, and you already want to arrest a suspect?"

"He was the only one in the area," Gardems explained. "My shift partner and I made sure of that. Besides, we found him leaning over the body."

 _That's a pretty suspicious image. I'll give them that much._

 _-"Search Report" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth considered it for a moment, then turned to the suspect.

"And what were you doing hovering over the body, Mr. Ployei?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Ployei insisted, flapping his arms around. "When I first saw the body, I just… I was speechless. I didn't know he was dead, so I leaned over, looking for a pulse."

"I see. And do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"Huh?"

"Can you prove Mr. Atrol was already dead when you came across the crime scene?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Then you have nothing more to say on the matter. Allow me to to continue my investigation."

 _Well, that wasn't overly helpful._ Edgeworth hoped the police learned more about the incident soon. So far, this wasn't as simple as he'd imagined.

 _Hm… I won't rest until I've investigated every suspicious-looking nook and cranny._

Edgeworth gave the scene a thorough inspection. Apart from the lifeless body, there was

something else that caught his interest. Specifically, a small, almost rectangular object with three buttons off to the side. It had fallen roughly a foot away from the victim.

"What is this?" He was about to pick it up when-

"Whoa! Be careful with that!"

Gardems smacked his hand away, eyes going wide. It was though he'd tried to grab a poisonous snake.

"What was that for?"

"That's the boss's taser! Our company just got them in last month. They can deliver more than six hundred thousand volts of electricity through a person's body from up to ten feet away. We've been instructed to only use them when absolutely necessary."

"Wha- six hundred thousand volts?" Gumshoe exclaimed. "That could kill a man, pal!"

"Not necessarily, Detective. I myself know a few people who survived such an ordeal. And besides, tasers aren't built to be lethal."

"Well, they aren't intended to be, but… the boss has been having some trouble with it lately. It can be really touchy. The recorded voltage isn't matching the programmed settings."

"Really," Edgeworth said. "I'll have to make a note of that."

 _-"Victim's Taser" added to Organizer-_

"Well, I doubt the body itself has anything else to tell us. At least, not until forensics gets here. They better be on their way."

"I called the precinct a few minutes ago, sir! A team had just departed, first people they could get their hands on this morning."

"Good. Now, for the rest of the crime scene."

First, Edgeworth sought out the camera in the area, wishing to know which vantage point the footage was captured from. He'd ask for the footage at a later time.

Eventually, he saw it, hidden off in a corner of the hallway. "Ah, here's the camera. It doesn't appear broken in any way."

Or at least, that's what he thought initially. An eye following the wires that went into the ceiling revealed a severe break in the cord. The wall behind it appeared to be slightly singed from the event, though a fire had not broken out.

"Officer!"

The man who had been restraining Mr. Ployei came over at Edgeworth's call. "Yes, sir?"

"Please investigate the wires connected to this security footage. Does the severance appear intentional to you?"

The man got up to inspect the wires in closer detail. "Hm… they appear to have been disconnected with a single, straight cut. Had they worn out because of age, it wouldn't be this precise." He turned back to Edgeworth. "I'd declare this an intentional act of vandalism."

"Thank you, Officer."

 _-"Security Cameras" added to Organizer-_

 _-Cut Wires added to Logic-_

 _Hm… The security camera feed mysteriously stopped before the murder, and the wires were cut intentionally. There's a clear connection here!_

"Aha! So that's what happened here!" the prosecutor exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Someone cut the camera feed to prevent us from seeing the moment of the murder." Edgeworth declared. "That's the only possible explanation."

"No way, pal!"

"But… how?" Gardems looked really confused. "When the tape cut off, the boss was hovering over his killer. How did he cut the wires from where he was?"

"Hm… could he have, perhaps, thrown something?"

"I didn't see it, but I guess it's possible."

 _Possibilities aren't enough._ Edgeworth grumbled in the back of his mind. _Still, I best remember this._

 _-Camera Sabotage added to Logic-_

Edgeworth's eyes wandered the stretch of hallway, not coming across anything that could have been used to cut the wires, much less commit murder. Eventually he had to conclude the weapon used wasn't there at the crime scene.

 _Well, there isn't anything else. I guess I'll have to wait for forensics in order to continue._

 _ **-Investigation Complete-**_

"Well, I suspect that's all I'll be getting out of the crime scene for a good while." Edgeworth mused to the detective. "Gumshoe, please go to the entrance and alert me when the forensic investigators show up. I'd like you to bring them here as soon as you see them."

"Yes, sir!" He took off before Edgeworth could get another word in.

Next, he turned to Gardems and Ployei. "In the meantime, I'd like to ask both of you a few questions about the incident. Mr. Ployei, may I start with you?"

"Wait, you're not arresting him?"

"Not yet," Edgeworth replied. "It is my belief we're too early into the investigation to decide on a suspect. I'd prefer to gather more information before making an arrest."

"I thought prosecutors just arrested the first suspicious guy they came across," Ployei commented, pushing his glasses up as he spoke. "I was really scared for a moment there."

"Well, this one does not." Edgeworth grit his teeth slightly at the comment. Despite his distaste for the generalization, he couldn't say it was completely untrue.

That's what made it so awful.

But back to the issue at hand. "Mr. Ployei, you aren't off the hook yet. If I find decisive evidence that you killed the victim, you will arrested without a second thought."

"Eep!" The man recoiled, glasses bouncing off his face, then falling back onto his nose.

"Now please, testify to the truth of this incident. What were you doing in his hallway and why?"

"Uh… okay," he still looked awfully nervous. Could the suspect be hiding something? "Well, here we go."

 _-Witness Testimony-_

What I Witnessed

"I arrived to work at my usual time, roughly eight in the morning.

"I had just checked into my station when I remembered: I was supposed to meet with Ms. Washington over in this wing of the building.

"On my way over, I heard loud noises. It startled me.

"When I got here, Mr. Atrol was laying down on the floor, alone. I didn't know what to make of it at first, but…

"I couldn't believe it! He was dead! I called it in to management, and they're the ones who put the building on lockdown.

"Then Mr. Gardems showed up, and well… I think you know the rest."

Edgeworth had been silent during the testimony, listening with a trained ear to the various explanations offered.

 _Hm… He seems to be leaving out key pieces of information, but I don't know why. At this juncture, I ought to press him as much as possible._

"He's lying, Mr. Prosecutor!" Gardems protested, pointing his finger and jumping up and down so eagerly, his guard hat fell off. "I came running as soon as I saw the struggle happening. There's no way Ployei wasn't at the scene when it happened."

Edgeworth ignored the guard's claims for the time being. "Thank you, Mr. Ployei. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"...Is that really a request?"

"No, not really." Edgeworth offered a casual smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Repeat your testimony, if you will."

"If I have to…"

 _-Cross-Examination-_

What I Witnessed

" _I arrived to work at my usual time, roughly eight in the morning."_

" **HOLD IT!** Mr. Ployei, why do you show up at work so early?"

"I love my job! All the studies I've had done on myself say I work best in the early hours of the morning, so that's when I show up! I used to arrive at six, but Mr. Atrol got irritated with me because I had to ask for special permission to get my card to let me in the building. Besides, it's really hard to get stuff done when the rest of your team doesn't show up for three hours, and-"

"Thank you, Mr. Ployei," Edgeworth cut him off. "I understand your enthusiasm quite well. I myself am generally one of the first to arrive at the Prosecutor's Office. Though this morning, my motive was far more related to paperwork than passion."

"Oh yeah, I get that too. Actually, there was another reason I showed up early this morning," Ployei became fidgety again, shoving his glasses up to the very top of his nose.

"And what was that, Mr. Ployei?"

" _I had just checked into my station when I remembered: I was supposed to meet with Ms. Washington over in this wing of the building._ "

" **HOLD IT**! So the other reason was to meet with Ms. Washington? Why?"

"She wanted me to report on the cost of the new program the company is developing. Unfortunately, the details are top-secret, so I'm afraid I can't disclose any information about it."

"Hm… Well, it's not relevant to the investigation at the moment. Can you at least tell me who Ms. Washington is?"

"Sure! Ms. Cassandra Washington is the head financial advisor here at Hakari. Everything money related in this corporation passes through her at some point in the process. Game profits, software expenses, distribution and marketing deals…"

"Wait just a second, Mr. Ployei. Did you say game profits?"

Both men stared at him for a second. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, do you know what our company does, exactly?" Gardems asked.

 _No, but I get the feeling you're about to tell me._ "My initial report says Hakari is a technology firm. What of it?"

"Not just any technology, sir!" Ployei interrupted, eyes sparkling with admiration. "Hakari is the best gaming company the world has to offer! Our net worth is greater than our three trailing competitors combined! We've been producing the games and consoles for the past twenty years, and ranked number one eight years in a row! I grew up playing Hakari games. This job is a dream come true! I-"

"Oh, one more thing about Ms. Washington," Gardems said, ignoring Ployei's continued gushing. "You know how there was an attempted hacking right before the murder?"

"Yes, that was mentioned. How does it relate?"

"Her computer was the one they went after."

"Wha-?" Edgeworth recoiled. "Why was this not brought up earlier?"

 _-"Hacking Attempt" added to Organizer-_

 _-Mystery Hackers added to Logic-_

"Mr. Ployei. What transpired during your meeting with Ms. Washington?"

Ployei began to sweat, furiously cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "Thing is… I never actually made it to Ms. Washington's office."

 _Oh, right._ "Would you please tell me what transpired on your way to meet Ms. Washington?"

" _On my way over, I heard loud noises. It startled me."_

" **HOLD IT!** What noises did you hear?"

"Shouting, mostly. It sounded like some people were having an argument."

"Were you able to recognize any of the voices?"

Ployei shook his head, wiping his glasses on his shirt. "I was too far away to hear them clearly. But they were definitely male voices. It sounded like one person did most the yelling."

"The boss liked to yell a lot. Especially at intruders," Gardems contributed. "I'm sure his _murderer_ would have gotten some of that too."

 _Hm… is this information of any greater importance to the investigation?_

 _-Yes, add it to the testimony_

 _-No, I'm wasting time_

"Mr. Ployei, please add your description of the voices to your testimony!"

"Oh, okay… ' _The voices I heard were male, and one person did most of the talking. I guess it could have been Mr. Atrol.'"_

 _Hm… I don't know what I could ask that wouldn't repeat what's already been said. I'll leave it alone for now._

" _When I got here, Mr. Atrol was alone. I didn't know what to make of it at first, but…"_

" **HOLD IT!"**

"Are you gonna yell at him for every statement?"

"Mr. Ployei, I'm afraid you've lost me. When you were on your way over, you claim you heard the victim yelling at someone, but when you arrived at the scene, he was alone. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is!"

"But if that were true… where did the second person go?"

"Ah!" The young man flinched, glasses jumping on his face. "I- I…"

And with that, Gardems attacked. "You see? I told you this man was lying! The reason the boss was alone with him is because _he_ was the second person! There was never anyone else."

"No, wait!" Ployei begged, eyes wide. He looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't show up right after I heard the shouting. That's just what made me hurry to the scene. The other person could have escaped before I stumbled on the body."

"To where?" Gardems wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "Don't forget, my partner and I searched the area. The only person we found in this wing of the building, aside from you, was Ms. Washington." The guard crossed his arms, smiling triumphantly. "Wasn't it you who insisted both the voices were male?"

"Urk!"

"Admit it! You hacked Ms. Washington, got caught, and killed the boss to silence him!"

" **OBJECTION!** "

Both men turned to face Edgeworth. "You two can argue all you like, but the fact is that both your claims are impossible."

"What?"

"Let us start with Mr. Ployei's. Mr. Ployei, you claim someone else struggled with the victim when you were on your way to Ms. Washington's office, but that they disappeared before you arrived. That isn't possible because of this."

Edgeworth flipped open his Organizer, turning the page to where he wrote down "Search for the Murderer". " **TAKE THAT!** "

"See? That's what I'm saying!" Gardems pointed to the evidence in Edgeworth's Organizer. "And that's why you're the ki-"

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth gave the guard his best point. "I'm not finished. Mr. Gardems, your claim is equally impossible, and this is why!"

Pulling his Organizer back, he changed the page to the notes he'd taken about the hacking attempt. "Please remember the sequence of events, here. The victim caught a hacker in the middle of his attempt to hack Ms. Washington, gave chase, and was killed for his efforts. Now recall what Mr. Ployei testified to: he approached the scene from the opposite direction."

"So? He could be lying."

"Well, that's extremely easy to verify. All we have to do is use the evidence captured in this building."

"What evidence?"

 _Well, that's obvious. To prove Mr. Ployei was somewhere else at the time of the hacking, all we have to do is…_

 _-dust the building for fingerprints_

 _-check the security cameras_

 _-rewind the passage of time_

"The security cameras, of course. The hacking took place directly before the murder at 8:15, no? And Mr. Ployei should be recorded as having entered the building at 8:00. Check the fifteen minutes of footage and see if he came near the crime scene before the time he testified. Mr. Gardems, has such a check been performed?"

"Agh!" Gardems flew back, causing his taser to fall out his pocket and turn on for a brief second. "I… I saw the struggle, and I didn't pay attention to anything else. Then, when the camera went out…"

"I understand, Mr. Gardems. You were otherwise occupied. But as I've just proved, this information is vital to our understanding of this case. Please escort this officer to the security room and allow him to verify the evidence. Mr. Ployei's freedom hangs in the balance."

"Yes, sir!" He gave a stiff salute, motioning to the police officer on the scene to follow him. The man appeared hesitant.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, are you certain you're willing to be left in the company of Mr. Ployei?"

"Certainly," Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders, offering the policeman a smile. "Mr. Ployei is, at the time, not suspected of any criminal activity. I see no danger in remaining at the scene with him."

"Mr. Edgeworth…" Ployei looked as if he were about to cry. Edgeworth may be all too familiar with being accused of murder, but this man seemed awfully emotional.

"Please, Mr. Ployei. I suggest you compose yourself. After all-"

"You're not off the hook just yet... Mr. Emil Ployei."

It wasn't hard for him to recognize it. _It's been a few months, but what is she doing in this country?_

"Franziska. What brings you here?"

* * *

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Died trying to apprehend an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Mysterious Stain

Type: Evidence

Description: Brown stain found on the back of the victim's shirt. But what could it be from?

State of the Body

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind.

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Was known by the security staff to be defective at the time of the murder.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. Was pursued by the victim, and is believed to have killed them in the struggle to escape.

* * *

 **A/N's: All three authors share the credit for writing this chapter, but KnightSpark didn't want to leave notes this time around.**

 **PTV: Sorry to make you wait so long, guys! I got distracted by school… then inspired and dissuaded by the awesomeness that is Spirit of Justice. (Sniffles) Our finale will never be as good as Turnabout Revolution!**

 **Okay, okay, I guess that's an unrealistic expectation. I hope you all are enjoying the story, regardless. We might be able to sneak in some vague references to the game, now that it's out and both AA and I have played it. Not sure if Knight has or not.**

 **But, as a way to make up for our hiatus, I have the second part of the Beginning with The Scollard right now, to be posted in a few days. Think of it as a Christmas/Hanukkah present, from us to you. Not that it makes up for genuine procrastination and neglect, but hey. I hope to get some serious writing in over break. We've got lots of characters to introduce, returning and OCs alike! I'm excited for this "game's" main rival… okay, enough typing or I might spoil something. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!  
**

 **AA: Hey guys. Yeah, speaking of unrealistic expectations, maybe thinking that we'd get the first chapter done so quickly was one. Terribly sorry about that. But, we'll be making up for it. After all, the Holidays are upon us, which of course means more time to write.**

 **That being said, I want to thank everyone who's been sticking by. In my eyes, you guys are the real champs. Thanks for sticking by us and continuing to support us!**


	8. Part 1: Beginning (2 out of 2)

_July 1st, 9:04am_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Hallway A; Financial Sector_

"Ms. Von Karma, sir! Wait-" Gumshoe burst into the hallway, panting heavily. "Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I tried to stop her, but she ran for it when she heard you were here."

Behind him, the forensics calmly walked up to the body, wasting no time in searching for the cause of death.

"Miles Edgeworth, what's this I hear?" Franziska stared him down with the usual amount of condescension in her eyes. "You have an open and shut case with the murderer seen hovering over the body and you _still_ haven't finished the investigation?"

"See, _this_ is what I was expecting from a prosecutor," Ployei just had to enter the conversation, wiping his glasses with his work polo. "That said, I didn't think there'd be two on the case."

"Nor did I," Edgeworth admitted. "Franziska… why exactly are you here? I thought you were still working with Interpol."

She avoided the question. "Hmph! At the moment, I'm here because you seem to be incapable of making an arrest. What are you waiting for, the victim's spirit to return and indict his killer? Arrest the foolish man this instant!"

"It's a waste of an investigation if we arrest the wrong man. I believe we don't currently have the information we need to choose a suspect. Unless you know more than me, somehow?"

That silenced the other prosecutor for a second. But only for a second. "Forensics!"

"Yes, Prosecutor Von Karma?"

"What does investigation of the victim's body show us?"

"Well, we just started performing the autopsy, so… gah!"

She whipped the forensics guy. "Enough! You will not employ such a tone with me. What has been discovered thus far?"

"The largest wound on the victim's person is the one in his back, next to spinal cord. We believe it caused his death, somehow."

"His back, hm?" Franziska gave him a condescending smirk. "Miles Edgeworth, your delay is pointless. I already know how the murder occurred."

"Oh really?"

"Uh… can I go back to my post, please?"

"Yes, thank you for your input." Edgeworth sent the forensics guy back. Hopefully with all hands on deck, they'd have a preliminary report soon. While Edgeworth definitely wanted a full report for court, that would have to wait for the body to be transferred to a morgue, whereas a preliminary report could be performed on site, not to mention much faster.

As for Franziska's argument, Edgeworth was eager to hear it. "Very well. Why don't you show me what I'm missing?"

Franziska scoffed. "It's simple, really. Allow me to explain it to you."

 **-** _ **Argument-**_

This is a Colossal Waste of Time

"So the murderer struck Mr. Owen Atrol from behind, yes? That's what killed him?

"Mr. Emil Ployei was found hovering over his victim. While the man was face down.

"The guards even said it themselves. They found no one in the area.

"It's obvious, Miles Edgeworth. Mr. Emil Ployei is the killer. He was caught in the act!

"Why don't you stop wasting time and arrest the man? I'd be happy to do it for you."

 _Hm…_ Miles Edgeworth considered her testimony carefully. To be honest, he was almost ashamed of her, jumping to the same rash conclusions as everybody else.

"Very well."

"Hm? Very well what? You concede that my argument is flawless?"

"I didn't say that Franziska. I'm simply ready to respond to the case you have presented to me."

"Agh!" She looked offended, but recovered quickly. "Fine. Let's see how you do against me."

 _ **-Rebuttal-**_

This is a Colossal Waste of Time

" _So the murderer struck Mr. Owen Atrol from behind, yes? That's what killed him?"_

 _Nothing new here..._

" _Mr. Emil Ployei was found hovering over his victim. While the man was face down."_

" **OBJECTION**!" Before Franziska could say anything, Edgeworth whipped out his Organizer, flipping to the page about security cameras. "That could be true, but in case you weren't aware, the last frame of surveillance footage depicting the murder showed the victim to be standing _above_ the intruder. If that were so, how did he strike from behind?"

"What a foolishly foolish diversion. We didn't see all the struggle, now did we? It's completely possible for the intruder to turn the tables on his pursuer. And the only person who could have done this?" She aimed a finger in Ployei's direction. "Mr. Emil Ployei."

Edgeworth smirked, then wagged his finger near his brow. "Not so fast, Franziska. As I just finished explaining to the security guard, Ployei could not possibly have been the man the victim was chasing. For while the chase was going on, he approached the scene from the opposite direction!"

"What?" Franziska cried out, shocked. "Where is your proof?"

"Why, I…"

 _-have it right here!_

 _-don't have it yet._

"It's being collected as we speak. I sent Gardems and a police officer to the Control Room to review the footage. If Ployei is found approaching the scene of the crime before he testified to doing so, I will arrest him. Not before."

"Urgh!" Franziska brandished her whip, but didn't strike. "Make no mistake, Miles Edgeworth. I will be the first to solve this case. You will be left helpless and in the dust."

"Heh. I look forward to it." _Did she really only show up here to compete with me? I haven't seen her in a while, but it doesn't seem like her._

 _Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to be answering questions right now. I'll have to bring it up another time._

"We got the security footage!"

Franziska waited for him to continue. "Well, don't just stand there! What did you see?"

"It's… exactly as Mr. Ployei said," Gardem's face fell as he spoke. "He didn't go anywhere near the hacking site before the murder. No way the boss would be chasing him."

"And could Mr. Emil Ployei not have killed the victim after the intruder escaped?" Franziska thought aloud. "You assume Mr. Owen Atrol was killed by the same man who hacked into the company, but where is your proof?"

"Franziska… why would anyone commit murder the way you're suggesting? Mr. Ployei hardly knew the victim."

"Just because you don't know his motive, Miles Edgeworth, does not make my theory impossible. Can you prove Mr. Emil Ployei did not kill the victim after the hacker fled? Perhaps he struck from behind while the victim watched his intruder run."

"It would be illogical beyond all reason. If Mr. Ployei were not the hacker, he would have no motivation to kill!"

"That isn't evidence though, now is it?" Franziska tutted, her trademark smirk on her face. "Meanwhile, company security has already confirmed Mr. Emil Ployei was the only one found near the scene of the crime. Not only that, he was seen over the dead body. Tell me, how it could have been anyone else?"

 _Gah! I know this argument is ridiculous, but… I don't see any flaws in it. Is the solution to this case really the simplest answer?_ Edgeworth chewed on the possibility.

 _If it is, then everything else should be easily explained. Like how Ployei would have killed the victim._

"Okay, Franziska. I have no evidence at the moment. But tell me this: How did Mr. Ployei murder the victim?"

"No!" Ployei bugged out at Edgeworth's concession. "I didn't kill him in any way. I didn't do it!"

The crack of a whip silenced him. "Hush. And Miles Edgeworth, the answer is simple: Mr. Emil Ployei struck the victim on the back, breaking his spine."

"Nope!" some guy from the forensics team called out a few feet away. "No broken spines."

"Huh," Edgeworth noted. "Did he, perhaps, die from his fall after the killer pushed him down?"

"Nada! No sign of blunt force trauma!"

 _Well that's a new one._ "Okay, enough of this speculation. We'll never get anywhere until we know how the victim died."

"Then you prosecutors are gonna have to wait."

They sighed.

 _July 1st, 9:25am_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Hallway A: Financial Sector_

"One preliminary autopsy for Owen Perry Atrol!" the chief mortician announced. Right after she spoke, men on the forensics team zipped up the body, readying the victim for transfer. Gumshoe looked awfully relieved to be putting down the outline tape.

"Well?" Franziska demanded impatiently as Edgeworth read it over. "How did our victim meet his end?"

"Electrocution. He was killed with one strong electric blast at close range that stopped the beating of his heart, most likely from a taser. Entry wound: his back. The burn marks can be seen on his clothing."

 _-"Mysterious Stain" changed to "Taser Marks" in Organizer-_

 _-"Preliminary Autopsy" added to Organizer-_

"So he was killed with a taser, then?" Franziska said, crossing her arms. "All security guards in this building have tasers, no?"

"Yes, but a normal functioning taser isn't designed with the ability to kill." Edgeworth remembered what Gardems had told him when the investigation began. "Only the victim's was known to be malfunctioning at the time of the murder."

Suddenly realizing something, Franziska ordered an officer to check the taser in question for prints. A second after, Edgeworth realized why.

Mr. Ployei wasn't wearing gloves. Nor would he have had an opportunity to wipe his prints off the murder weapon. If he were the killer, his prints should be there.

The moment of truth. They either had the killer right in front of them… or they had nothing.

"Got it."

"Well? Were there any prints?"

"None whatsoever."

A groan.

 _-"Victim's Taser" updated in Organizer-_

"And there you have it," Edgeworth turned to Franziska, who looked close to exploding. "As it stands, Emil Ployei can't be our killer. Nor, as we've already proved, is he the hacker."

"Wait..." Gardems was still processing. "So when I told you this guy was the killer, I was-"

"Unnecessarily pinning the blame on a mere witness?" Edgeworth nodded. "Now do you see why a prosecutor must thoroughly investigate the crime before making an arrest?"

Sullen, the security guard nodded. And without another thought, Edgeworth turned to the investigation.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! What do we do now?" Gumshoe ran over when he finished the tape outline. "We don't have a suspect, and the hacker is loose in the building."

"Right now, the most likely suspect in this murder is the hacker. If we can determine their identity, the rest will surely come together on its own." Edgeworth turned to Ployei. "Mr. Ployei, you're the one who called management to issue a lockdown, correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well then, congratulations. You saved the investigation."

"Really?" His glasses almost flew off his face.

Edgeworth nodded. "Had you not done so, our hacker could have escaped as other employees arrived, making the act of finding them near impossible. But with no one getting in or out, our suspect list has narrowed dramatically." He shrugged. "And you're cleared of suspicion... for now."

"Oh my gosh… this is amazing! Can I return to work, now?"

"No." Franziska crushed his hopes. "Mr. Emil Ployei, I will concede you are innocent of this crime, but you are still a vital witness. And as such, I shall interrogate you for every last drop of information!"

"Eep! Sir, please help me."

"Franziska, be gentle. This man is no criminal."

"I'll be just as gentle with him as any other witness I work with," Franziska said simply, walking away with the deflated Ployei.

"No…"

"I don't envy that Ployei guy," Gumshoe said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do for him," Edgeworth said with a shrug. "Right now we have to focus on trying to figure out who our mysterious hacker is."

"Where do we start, sir?"

Before Edgeworth could answer Gumshoe's question, a police officer walked up to the prosecutor.

"Excuse me Mr. Edgeworth, but there is a bit of a disturbance going on outside the building."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "And the reason you felt you needed to tell me and not just deal with it is…?"

The officer flushed. "Well, about that, sir. The one causing the disturbance is a teenage girl who has been rather… persistent that she be let in. She claims to know you."

Edgeworth stared at the man for a moment. _Wait, a teenage girl? Surely he can't be talking about- no, she's supposed to be on a college tour! Besides, the odds of both Franziska and HER showing up at the same investigation without any pre-established reason is simply-_

Suddenly a loud shout interrupted Edgeworth's train of thought. "HEY! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!"

"Yeah, well too bad! I need get to Mr. Edgeworth and no one is going to stop me!"

Edgeworth sighed and put his face in his hand.

"Mr. Edgeworth sir, is that-"

"Yes Detective, I believe it is." Edgeworth responded, cutting Gumshoe off.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth! Over here! Tell these police guys to let me in!"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Kay Faraday," he began, walking towards the raven haired girl, with Gumshoe tagging behind. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you get these guys away from me." Kay answered, trying to wrestle out of one of the officer's' grip. "Sheesh, don't these guys know anything about respecting a lady's privacy?"

"Don't you know anything about lockdowns?"

"Thank you, officers. Detective Gumshoe and I can handle things from here." He sent the officers away, getting a better look at the girl before him.

It was Kay, alright. Kay Faraday, who he'd encountered on a case a few months ago. Ever since that day in March, she'd declared herself his assistant, bringing equal parts assistance and mayhem to any and all of his investigations.

And right now, she was supposed to be on a guided tour of Ivy University. The tour started at nine o'clock. What possessed her to show up at the crime scene?

"Thank goodness for you, Mr. Edgeworth. Seriously, do the police just not know me well enough?"

"Kay, what are you doing here? I don't recall inviting you on this investigation."

"I know you didn't, but I was on my way to that tour you set up when I decided to not go. And then, on my way home-"

"Hold it… Kay." He wasn't exactly surprised at what he was hearing, but it still upset him. "Why did you to leave the tour?"

She crossed her arms, pouting. "I told you I don't want to go to college right now. Why do you have to push me into this?"

"I'm not saying you have to go there, I simply think it's a wise decision to consider your options and be informed about what your own future could look like."

"But I already told you! I-"

"Um, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. "Can we just… get back to the investigation?"

"Of course. Kay, you said you had information for us?"

"Oh yeah." And with that, she was back to her normal self. "I saw a news report on my way home! It said you were on the case, and that someone had publicly taken responsibility for the hacking!"

"What?" _Why wasn't I informed of this?_

"It just happened a few minutes ago!" Kay cleared her throat, doing her best impression of a newscaster. "This just in: everyone's favorite gaming company has reported a hacking attempt! This happened just an hour ago, and was topped off with the death of a security staff member! Furthermore, Toukai has already taken to online media platforms, announcing to the world that 'Hakari will be exposed. The stranglehold must end.' More details to come. I'm Takisa Allot, signing out from Channel Six news."

"Wow. You sound exactly like that reporter lady!"

"Thanks, Gummy!"

Edgeworth was slightly less impressed. "Who is this Toukai character?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay's mouth popped open, almost comically so. "Have you really never heard of the group called Toukai?

"So, they're some sort of group?"

"Only the most famous group of online thieves in this century! They're like the Yatagarasu, but digital. If they hear about something shady going on, they hack into that person or company's computer and expose them all over the internet. I follow them on every website they upload to." Now she's beaming. "Their name, Toukai, means hidden in another language. Aren't they cool?"

 _No, they sound like criminals._ "And they've come out on these websites to claim responsibility for the hacking here?"

Nodding. "Yep! I guess they put one of their members up to it. If I knew how to work a computer, that would totally be me."

 _Kay, I certainly hope not._

 _-"Hacking Attempt" updated in Organizer-_

"Well, this certainly brings new light to the case. If the hacker's motive is truly to carry out the will of Toukai, then… hm. What does that mean, exactly? I best remember this information."

 _-Hacker's Motive added to Logic-_

Turning to Kay, Edgeworth offered her a bow. "I suppose I must thank you, for bringing up a lead in this case. I daresay the investigation has hit a bit of a roadblock."

"Huh? What happened?"

"The obvious suspect can't possibly be the culprit. But that still doesn't explain how company security found no one else in the area."

Kay shrugged. "Maybe the security guards just didn't search very well? Who did they put on search duty, anyway?"

"This one witness, Mr. Gardems, and-"

"YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" The megaphone feedback was murderous. The victim? Edgeworth's ears.

A tall, lanky man in a loose fitting guard uniform ran up to them. "THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA ON LOCKDOWN! NO ONE BUT THE… police may…" The man was now close enough to get a good look at the group of three. His eyes widened. He dropped the megaphone and took off. Not that Edgeworth could blame him.

After hearing of the man's brief stint as a bailiff and the trial he was involved in, in addition to past transgressions, Edgeworth insisted he was unqualified for a job in law enforcement. Clearly, someone had listened to him, because he was given the pink slip a few weeks later.

And now, the man was here. "That explains so much."

"Um, sir? Are we gonna question him as a witness or…?"

"Not unless it becomes absolutely necessary, Detective." _I think I'll let Franziska handle that particular witness._

 _-"Search Report" devalued in Organizer-_

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get investigating, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth locked eyes with Kay, feeling something odd. It wasn't disappointment, of course, but maybe regret? He'd never been one for emotional things.

Kay didn't truly believe this could be her life forever, did she? There were times Edgeworth worried she did. But she was an adult now, who'd already seen so much. What was waiting for her, in her next chapter of life?

Well whatever it was, it had to wait.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Organizer**

 **Profiles** :

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

 **Evidence** :

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks

Type: Evidence

Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: All three authors are involved in the creation of this part, but since AA is dealing with some personal things, only PTV felt like adding notes. So here she goes:**

 **PTV: Hey y'all! After going so long without posting, it's only fair you get two updates semi-consecutively. Both over the same break, at least. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that one of my New Year's Resolutions is to stay more on top of this project. I'm gonna push myself to write at least a thousand words for this project every week, and I hope my cowriters can join me with whatever they have time for.**

 **So, the obvious choice** _ **isn't**_ **the suspect. This happens so often in the main series, I felt like it was time we brought it over here. And both Franziska and Kay have entered the mix. I'm sure you're wondering why they're here, much like Edgeworth is. But while these ladies are both up there on my favorites list, they do have an important reason for being here. At least, Franziska does. Kay still kinda just does what she pleases, in case you haven't noticed. Makes it kinda difficult when-**

 **Okay, someone take the A/N's away from me before I spoil all our cases. Thanks for reading, please leave your comments below, and I will hopefully see everyone again soon. Happy New Year!**


	9. Part 2: Middle (1 of 3)

_July 1st, 9:51am_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Director Washington's Office_

After rejoining with Franziska (who appeared to be done with Ployei for the time being), Edgeworth's party of four made their way to the office of Financial Director Cassandra Washington, the woman who had been hacked. If Edgeworth's theory was correct, the murderer was none other than the hacker Atrol had chased from the scene.

The office itself was not grand in scale. Just two doors, a desk with a computer on it, and a few frames scattered about, two containing college degrees. Next to a overturned desk chair was Cassandra Washington herself, with a large cup of coffee in hand. It looked like she was trying to-

"Ma'am, please! No cleaning the crime scene."Gumshoe shouted before she could do anything.

"What?" She stood up right away, wide blue eyes meeting Edgeworth's.

Gumshoe shrank back. He hadn't meant to startle her. Jump any more, and coffee stains would have been added to the list of things she would have had to clean up after the investigation.

"Why is my office is considered part of the crime scene? The murder occurred in the hallway."

"Perhaps, but the police are here to investigate two incidents," Franziska said, taking over. "The hacking, and the murder."

"Ms. Washington, your business computer is the one that was hacked, correct?" Edgeworth asked.

She nodded, curly blonde hair bouncing up and down. "I saw the intruder fleeing as I arrived."

"I see. And is there a security camera in your office, Ms. Washington?"

"'Fraid not. There is one, however, on the opposite end of the hallway. It's trained on the entrance right there." She pointed with her mug, nearly spilling its contents.

Edgeworth took mental note of the location of the camera. "Do you know if it was working at the time of the murder?"

"No, but I think company security might. They always station a guard in the Control Room." She paused to think. "If the camera was working properly at the time of the murder, I wonder if they know who hacked me. Surely they would have captured his face?"

"Interesting…" Franziska commented, almost to herself. Edgeworth sent her a questioning look, but she didn't elaborate.

So he turned back to Ms. Washington. "Would you mind offering us a bit of background, Ms. Washington?"

"Hm? Wh-What do you mean?" Her hand flew to her deep purple tie, fidgeting almost unconsciously. Once again, her creamy drink was about to spill over.

Something was making her nervous.

"What you did on the computer that was hacked, why somebody might want to hack you, anything you can think of that might help. Information like that could identify our killer."

"Please, Ms. Washington!" Kay pleaded. "It's _really_ important." She was smart enough to not mention Toukai, seeing as Edgeworth himself had not. He wanted to know what the witness thought.

She looked back and forth, then sighed. "Mr. Atrol was gruff with everyone he met, but he didn't deserve to die. I'll... do what I can to help."

"Yes! A cooperative witness! I've never-"

"Kay, be quiet." Edgeworth stopped her, then nodded. "Ms. Washington, continue."

She cleared her throat, cheeks a slight pink.

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

My Job

"As the financial director of Hakari Gaming, I handle millions of dollars, sometimes in the span of one day.

"Ongoing transactions and potential ventures are stored in my computer in the form of their raw data and cost/benefit analysis. Past records are printed on paper, then collected into files.

"Your hacker could have been after one of two things: money or information. That said, they'd need more than my computer for either.

"Still, it seems excessive for someone to kill over this. And without a second thought. How did they even get in?"

And that was her testimony. Edgeworth couldn't spot any inconsistencies just from listening to it. He'd have to ask her more about the company's inner workings if he wanted to make any use of her testimony. He remembered what Kay had told him.

" _Toukai has already taken to online media platforms, announcing to the world that 'Hakari will be exposed. The stranglehold must end.'"_

 _The stranglehold… could they be referring to Hakari's sizable lead on their competition? Are they concerned about a monopoly on the industry?_

 _Still, that doesn't sound like something this group would prioritize. What on earth made Toukai decide to target this woman's computer?_

"Um, Mr. Edgeworth, sir?" Gumshoe broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna cross-examine Ms. Washington?"

"Naturally," Edgeworth replied right away. Franziska was watching him with an odd look in her eyes. "Ms. Washington, do you mind if my colleague begins our investigation while I talk to you?"

"Oh, um-" the businesswoman took a sip of her drink. "Go right ahead, Miss-"

"Von Karma. And thank you." She cracked her whip. "Scruffy! Fetch a member of forensics from the crime scene and have them search for DNA."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh! Ah…" Washington looked even more nervous as Detective Gumshoe fled the room. "I mean, all they did was break into my computer. What evidence is there to collect beyond that?"

"Maybe they dropped something in here. Like their wallet!" Kay adjusted her gloves, a gleam appearing in her eye.

"Kay, I highly doubt anyone would bring their wallet on a hacking mission. But if you'd like to search for one, I'm sure Prosecutor Von Karma would appreciate the help."

"Okay, let's get to work!"

Turning back to the witness, Mr. Edgeworth zeroed in on her behavior. He suspected the less people who watched her while he spoke to her, the easier this cross-examination would be. _But if she does close up too much… I suppose I can always open the chessboard._

"Ms. Washington, if you would please repeat your testimony? There are a few things I wish to know more about."

"...Alright, then."

 _ **-Cross Examination-**_

My Job

" _As the financial director of Hakari Gaming, I handle millions of dollars, sometimes in the span of one day."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Washington jumped at his sudden interjection, coffee springing out of her mug. Through her quick maneuvering, it all landed back in the cup. "Ms. Washington, how is this money moved around?"

"The process is entirely digital, with paper trails only of the virtual variety. All of it is moved through, or at least seen by, my computer before Hakari makes the transaction."

"I see…" Edgeworth trailed off, wishing he knew more about computers. He'd never been good with technology. "Could someone move that money to their account from your computer if they broke into it?"

She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face. "They'd need more than that. I don't move any of the money myself, only tell others where it should go. And telling my co-workers to move funds into a private account would certainly raise some eyebrows."

"Can you explain how that works?"

" _Ongoing transactions and potential ventures are stored in my computer in the form of their raw data and cost/benefit analysis. Past records are printed on paper, then collected into files."_

" **HOLD IT!** Is it possible the hacker was after these files?"

"You mean the ones in my filing cabinets?" She turned away from him, thumb rubbing the handle on her mug. "I don't see why they'd need to hack me to do that. Hakari is very forthcoming with our tax information. It can all be found online through legal means."

 _Well, I'm not investigating Hakari for tax purposes, but that sounds highly suspicious._ Still, if it wasn't connected to the murder, it wasn't something Edgeworth would go out of his way to look into. "So why would a hacker go after you, in your opinion?"

"Well…

" _Your hacker could have been after one of two things: money or information. That said, they'd need more than my computer for either."_

" **HOLD IT!** What else would a potential hacker need to find that information?"

"Aside from knowing what to look for, which is a feat in itself, all of Hakari's financial information is password protected. You'd have to work in the finance sector to enter the database. Also, I have my own lock on sensitive information."

"Sensitive information, you say? What sort of things would that category include?"

"The launch of a new product, designs in the works, anything our competition could steal from us in an attempt to get ahead." She was back to gripping her tie. "Business is a brutal field. Companies guard their secrets preciously, all the while racing to be the first to release this game, patent that technology. Some people will do anything it takes to turn a greater profit."

"So you suspect the hacker may be a spy, trying to steal plans from Hakari?"

She nodded, but not quickly enough. "I wouldn't put it past our competition. They've gotten desperate over the years, accusing us of all sorts of heinous crimes through third parties. Nothing that went anywhere, I assure you."

"Of course." _It seems she's unaware of Toukai's recent announcement. Still, if this band of criminals know something the police don't, I intend to find out what it is._ "Breaking into a rival company's headquarters is certainly an extreme way to achieve such an end."

"Well… um, it's like I said. These people are desperate.

" _Still, I'm shocked someone was so willing to kill over this. And without a second thought. How did they even get in?"_

" **HOLD IT!** Ms. Washington, where were you at the time of the crime?"

"I was… right outside my office. I asked one of the new guys from the development sector to meet with me at 8:15, so I showed up early in hopes we'd have time. Then, right as I turned the corner…

"Two men were racing out the door, one right after the other! I recognized Mr. Atrol by his build, but his pursuer… they had a hood covering their face. I have no idea who it was."

Edgeworth was extra careful to take notes here. "You witnessed the pursuit? Did you follow the victim and the intruder?"

"I... did not. When I first saw the two men, I didn't realize what was happening. But when company security came and found me… they told me.

"I-I checked my computer straight after. Someone had downloaded information from it!"

"Do you know where the download was sent to?"

"...No. It says they put it on a flashdrive. It could be anywhere by now."

"And may I ask what was on it?"

The witness turned away, watching Franziska and Kay as they sorted through her filing cabinet. "Oh. Some expense reports. Incomplete lists. I never sent them to anyone."

"...I see. Thank you, Ms. Washington." _Someone should definitely look into those expense reports. But Ms. Washington isn't about to reveal them to me. How am I going to get my hands on them?_

 _Hmph. If they become important to the murder, I'll collect them. In the meantime, I suppose a note will have to do._

-" _Washington's Testimony" added to Organizer-_

 _-"Hacker's Flashdrive" added to Organizer-_

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Washington. Is there anything we can use to verify what you saw?"

"Hm…" She took one last sip of her coffee, finishing it off with a gulp. "The Control Room has all the camera footage. I imagine one of the guards can bring you what you're looking for."

Edgeworth nodded, mentally resolving to make that his next stop. In the meantime, he approached Franziska and Kay, who were sifting through the filing cabinets.

"Have you found anything of interest?"

"No." Kay pouted, crossing her arms. "Prosecutor Von Karma isn't even trying. She's just-"

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Eep!" Kay flinched as the whip struck, getting up to snoop elsewhere.

"I am investigating my case. You would do well to remain silent, Kay Faraday."

"But, Franziska. Surely nothing from the murder would be found in files from-" Edgeworth checked the date on her file of choice, "three years ago."

"Hmph. A Von Karma only conducts the most perfectly thorough of investigations. I wouldn't expect you to understand, Miles Edgeworth."

 _Says the woman who tried to arrest a suspect as soon as possible._ "Even for you, this is excessive. Let's just invite forensics in here to search for fingerprints and… Franziska, are you listening?"

The prosecutor was, in fact, _not_ listening. She seemed to have noticed something within the file, murmuring to herself.

"Franziska?"

She pulled a few pages out, placing it inside her Organizer. Her lips were moving, but the sound was unintelligible.

"Franziska!"

"Miles Edgeworth, why are you wasting time?" she snapped, turning to face him. "You have a murder to solve, no?"

"Well, yes. But is that not also why you're here?"

Franziska pursed her lips. "Let's just say we're investigating from different angles. Miles Edgeworth, don't you need to get going? I'm sure you're aware: a Von Karma should not delay justice."

 _This is crazy. What is Franziska up to?_

"Mr. Edgeworth, look at this!" Kay ran up to him, holding a picture of a hooded figure with red eyes. "It was on the floor by Ms. Washington's desk. I think the hacker dropped it!"

"And this is…?"

"You don't recognize it?" Kay's mouth popped open. "I would think you'd want to keep up with famous criminal organizations and their symbols, especially if they're related to your case. If not, you might go a _whole investigation_ blind to the obvious." She sighed. "Mr. Edgeworth, this is-"

"Toukai!" Franziska grabbed the card out of Kay's hand. "It's their calling card. They must have also… Are you this oblivious to the online world, Miles Edgeworth?"

"Ngh..." _Why are computers taking over our society?_ "Well, if this card was truly left here by the hacking group, that confirms it: we're searching for a member of their organization."

"What? Toukai?" Ms. Washington had been listening to their conversation. Her hands were shaking. "Why would Toukai be interested in Hakari?"

"Huh! Simple," Franziska scoffed, waggling her finger in a condescending manner. "Hakari has grown too big for its own good and Toukai fears a monopoly."

Washington pouted. "There's nothing wrong with being a successful company. If our competitors can't keep up, it's their own fault."

"Perhaps Toukai doesn't see it that way," Edgeworth mused. "But that still doesn't explain why they'd get involved."

 _-"Toukai's Calling Card" added to Organizer-_

"We should search the card for fingerprints. Will someone go get forensics?"

"Hmph. I already sent Scruffy to do the job." Franziska crossed her arms, flickers of a frown appearing. "What's taking that oaf so long?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! I'm sorry!" Gumshoe barreled in through the door, panting. It was like he ran across the building to make it here on cue. "I… I couldn't stop them!"

"What?" Edgeworth's mind went to the worst case scenario. "Did a suspect flee the building? Did we lose the body? What is it, Detective?"

"It's… It's Mr.-"

"Ms. Washington! What on earth is this mess?"

The room turned to face two men in the doorway. One was short, with slicked back brown hair and a sharp navy suit. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had a look of eternal panic on his face.

The other was tall and serene, all blonde hair and rimless lenses shining over narrowed eyes. Edgeworth knew that look.

That man.

"Is this how you work every day? How would Mr. Obergefell feel if you saw you wallowing in this pig sty?" The short man ran from the desk to the overturned chair to the filing cabinet, where Franziska had left reports laying out. "Gah! Why is no one cleaning up? And I thought the _engineers_ enjoyed clutter in their workspace."

"Mr. Dyman, p-please! It's all a result of the hacking incident. Just this morning." She didn't face him when she spoke. "I was about to clean it up, but these prosecutors insisted it was part of the crime scene."

"Oh yes, yes. That horrible hacking is all over the news. Such awful press for Hakari! And just _days_ before the big convention. We can't handle this now. You!" The motormouth turned his attentions to Edgeworth. "You're the prosecutor in charge of this case, aren't you?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Pleased to meet you. My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is! I want this killer in jail by _tomorrow_! You got that? My boss is a busy man, and he relies on me to keep things running smoothly here. If he gets wind of this… Oh, I knew we shouldn't have changed security companies! Our files haven't been safe since Finance-" he sent a pointed glare to Ms. Washington, "decided it would be cheaper to go to Filelock Plus instead of-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you were doing here, Mr…"

"Dyman. Green Dyman. I'm the one who keeps people _working_ around here, and I report directly to the CEO."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I'm not aware of your connection to this case. Where were you when the murder occurred?"

"I don't know when this murder was! That's _your_ job, punk! I'm here to investigate the damages and file a suit!"

"They showed up a few minutes ago, sir." Detective Gumshoe filled them in. "The police tried to tell him there was a lockdown, but he came in anyway."

"Gah! Can you believe this _gumshoe_ tried to question me about the murder? Like I don't already have enough to do. No, I need someone to needlessly pester me and ask questions I have no answer to. Hmph!"

"You know, for a building on lockdown, there sure are a lot of people showing up." Kay commented, not even noticing the irony of her words.

 _Well, I suppose I ought to figure out what they want._

Edgeworth braced himself as he approached Mr. Dyman once more. "Excuse me, what is this about filing a lawsuit? Who are you suing?"

"This damn cybersecurity company. I swear, when Hakari signed with them, they swore nothing like this would _ever_ happen. I got a lawyer right here, and he's gonna get Hakari due compensation for all the money this media circus is gonna cost us! Isn't that right. Mr. Gavin?"

The lawyer nodded, not unlike a parent consoling their child. "I'll do everything I can to determine the merit of your case, Mr. Dyman. If Filelock is indeed liable, I assure you, the judge will see that they receive their just desserts." He turned to Mr. Edgeworth. "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Mr. Gavin." Edgeworth acknowledged him politely. Kristoph Gavin was a rising star among defense attorneys, and the mad gadfly to every opponent he faced. While prosecutors bemoaned his logistical and methodical attack on their cases (leaving more than one with a reputation of playing fast and loose with the law, stopping just short of corruption), defense attorneys rallied behind him as a hero, evening out the playing field for their side of the courtroom.

All in all, he seemed to be gaining public prestige. Some even said he was filling the gap... _that man_ had left. Edgeworth didn't agree, of course, but he had nothing personal against Gavin.

"Now, if you're done questioning Ms. Washington, I would ask that Mr. Dyman and I begin our own investigation of this office. If that's acceptable to the police."

 _Just how many different investigations are happening here?_ "I'm afraid the police aren't quite done with this area, Mr. Gavin. Detective Gumshoe was supposed to be bringing forensics to search the office. Everything must be preserved until they finish their work." Edgeworth thought about it for a moment. "Kay?"

"Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Will you fetch a forensics investigator and bring them to this office? I'm sure they'll only take a few minutes."

"But-"

"Mr. Dyman, please." The lawyer offered Edgeworth a cool smile, though the glare on his glasses ruined the image of gratitude. It made him look almost sinister. "One of Hakari's employees was just murdered. It's in the company's best interest for the case to resolve quickly. Surely that's something Mr. Edgeworth can do?"

 _Is he challenging me?_ "Thank you, Mr. Gavin. You two are welcome to wait here while the police finish off their search of the office. My investigation takes me elsewhere."

Franziska gave him an odd look, then turned to Washington, who was awfully silent. "Ms-"

"Washington! Out here!" Mr. Dyman prevented her from saying anything further. "I need to know what part of the system was compromised by those damned hackers!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" She followed the short man with no protest. Franziska closed her mouth in frustration.

"Would you like to join us, Franziska?"

"Hmph! Fine." She brandished her whip, eyes searching for a victim. "You've ruined my chances here, but no matter. I will merely have to take my search elsewhere."

"That reminds me… Franziska," Edgeworth started slowly as they left the office, knowing anything else would have him whipped for his 'insolence.' "When you first arrived on the crime scene, you already knew to come here before Kay saw the news report. And yet… you knew nothing about the murder. Why is that?"

"What you mean, Miles Edgeworth?" She gave him a smile, inviting him on. "I came to make sure you were conducting a proper investigation. Nothing else."

"I don't think that's true," Edgeworth countered, meeting her gaze head on. "I was suspicious at first, but my thoughts were confirmed when I saw your reaction to this piece of evidence." Edgeworth whipped open his Organizer, flipping to the page about Toukai's calling card. "The moment you saw this, you slipped. It made me realize something:

"You're here for another purpose, aren't you?"

Franziska waved her finger. "Ha! Another purpose? All because I looked at a card?"

Just as Edgeworth suspected. Franziska never made anything easy, that was for sure.

 _Luckily, I already know how Franziska plays chess: aggressively, with no defensive planning. Not the best position to take, when you're the one withholding information._

"Franziska. I think you know what's about to happen, here."

"Oh really? Since when do you have time for games, Miles Edgeworth?" She acted like she was in court, smug as ever. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Edgeworth lost sight of the company hallway, zeroing on the two pawns and king guarding Franziska's secret. Just another game of chess.

" _Now, let's analyze the situation."_

"This is ridiculous, Miles Edgeworth. Shouldn't you be focusing on your murder?" Franziska was taunting him, though not as confidently as she normally would.

" _If Franziska begins to lash out, I'll get nowhere. Any and all pressing I do will have to be when she is calm. Luckily, she seems to be in a playful mood for now. Let's hope she doesn't get too impatient._

" _I've known Franziska since she was a child. Any openings I locate will be when she's most confident. When she begins to gloat… only then will I strike._

" _With that in mind, I should start with her recent accomplishments. Let us begin!"_

 _ **-Begin Logic Chess-**_

"It's been a while, Franziska. The last time I saw you, you were wrapping up loose ends on the smuggling ring. How did that go?"

"Perfectly, as any investigation carried out by a Von Karma ought to. Interpol was quite pleased. They assigned Agent Lang to investigate the corruption scandal in his home country. I can certainly expect more challenging cases from now on."

"Is that so?"

"Certainly." She smirked. "I'm a valuable part of the organization now. Who knows where I could be in seven years?"

 _-So Interpol's why you're here today?_

 _-Wait and see_

She certainly seemed comfortable. Perhaps it was time Edgeworth made his opening move. "Did Interpol send you here?"

"Ah… no." She clutched her hand to her chest as his attack flew past her pawn. "No, I was just given some time off after the smuggling ring case ended. Unnecessary for a Von Karma, but they insisted."

 _-Who visits murder scenes on vacation?_

 _-Wait and see_

She seemed a bit on edge. Edgeworth decided to give her a chance to catch her footing.

"I thought about going back to Germany, but the thought of surprising my little brother was too good to resist. Might be nice to have a competent prosecutor on hand, yes? I'm sure I could give the office's greenhorns a nice whipping. Get them into shape."

 _-Would you? I can name a few who need it…_

 _-Wait and see_

Still, Edgeworth chose to wait. He wasn't in position to strike just yet.

"After all, what prosecutor wouldn't appreciate the advice of Interpol's rising star?"

 _-Why is their star on break, then?_

 _-You're not all that great._

 _-Wait and see_

"Stop right there, Franziska." Edgeworth conjured up another attack pawn in his mind. "You say you're climbing the ranks at Interpol, but if that's true… why would they put their rising star on vacation?"

"Urgh!" She was sweating now. His newest attack came close. "Well, Interpol doesn't exactly have the most exciting cases right now, and Agent Lang wanted to investigate his home as a 'lone wolf'. Where does that leave me?"

"So you came here because you're between high profile cases?"

She shrugged. "In a way. But regardless, this area has never failed to provide me some measure of amusement. I'm sure I can find a case or two to entertain me in the meantime. You think the new chief prosecutor will appreciate my offer to help?"

 _-No, he thinks you're overrated._

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth didn't have a plan for attack at this point. He'd let Franziska keep going for now.

"I haven't congratulated him yet. Tell me, is the office the same as it always is?"

"You haven't been back to the Prosecutor's Office yet?"

"I got into town yesterday. How could I?" She laughed. "I think you would have noticed if I had, Miles Edgeworth."

" _This seems important, but I can't put my finger on why."_ Edgeworth filed the clue away for later use.

"It sounds like this city has changed a lot, since I was last here. Tell me," Franziska looked him dead in the eyes, expression very serious, "the rumors about that foolish fool… do they have any basis?"

 _Ah. She must mean_ him. Edgeworth shrugged, trying not to let his feelings show. "I'm afraid I know as much as you regarding that matter. You'll have to speak to the parties involved yourself."

"Hmph. I was looking forward to finally besting that blistering, bluffing bruise in a blue suit." She wasn't meeting his eyes. "If anyone tried to pull such cheap tricks on a Von Karma, it wouldn't have taken so long to reveal. Or perhaps…" Her eyes filled with doubt, but she shook it off quickly. "Hmph. My time is to be spent on more important things."

 _-Like what? You're between cases._

 _-Do you really care so little for him, Franziska?_

 _-Wait and see_

"But Franziska, I thought you were between important cases. Why the busy attitude?"

"Enough!" She cringed, pulling back as her pawn was knocked out. "I still have my duties as a prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth! I was assigned the case here, same as you."

" _Hm. Now would be a good time to use that clue."_

 _-But you haven't even been to Prosecutor's Office yet!_

 _-Did you come here just to see me?_

 _-Wait and see_

"If you haven't even been to the Prosecutor's Office yet, how could you have been assigned to this case?"

"That's… hmph. You think too simply, Miles Edgeworth." Just barely missed her second pawn. He watched as she began smiling mischievously. "Tell me, if the district didn't assign me, who could have?"

"...Interpol. But you said-"

"I know what I said. You just haven't figured it out yet, Miles Edgeworth. Not that I expected you to." She laughed, waggling her finger at him. "How much more time should I wait for you, little brother?"

" _She's insufferable when she gets this way. But that means I need to retrace my steps. What do I still need to ask her about?"_

 _-Who visits murder scenes on vacation?_

 _-Did you come here just to see me?_

"I suppose I should have known you had an ulterior motive coming here, Franziska. After all, who visits murder scenes on vacation? Not even we are that drawn to our work."

"Ha, like that will be enough. The murder happened this morning, no? I got in last night. Tell me, Miles Edgeworth. How did I know of the murder ahead of time?"

 _-You saw the future!_

 _-You have another purpose here, then._

 _-Wait and see_

"If you didn't show up here to investigate the murder, you must be here for another reason. Isn't that right, Franziska?"

"Grngh!" She pulled back, even as her second pawn was taken out. He didn't see why. She had practically given him that one. "Such foolishness. But I'll humor you. You say I have another purpose here, Miles Edgeworth? Well then, what is my purpose here at Hakari? Here in this city?"

" _She was working with Interpol last I heard. Surely Franziska has no reason to just show up here out of the blue. If Interpol is connected, she's here…"_

 _-To apologize for forgetting my birthday._

 _-To investigate another case._

 _-Who knows why she does anything?_

"You're here on another case. Even if there's no high profile case, you're investigating for Interpol."

"Hmph. You waste my time with your foolish guesses. Interpol doesn't waste their time on foolish murders. You need to think bigger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Maybe if you did, you could have ambitions beyond this city." She gave him one last test. "If Interpol didn't send me here for your murder case, why am I here?"

" _I can end it all with this one question. What did Interpol send Franziska here to do?"_

 _-Supervise my investigation._

 _-Investigate Hakari._

 _-Kill Mr. Atrol._

"You're investigating Hakari, aren't you?"

Franziska smirked, a brave face as her king was struck down.. "You are correct, Miles Edgeworth. Even if it took you ages."

" _So she was helping me along the whole time. But even so, it's checkmate."_

 _ **-Logic Chess Complete-**_

"You're here to investigate the company, Prosecutor Von Karma, sir?" Gumshoe just seemed baffled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"In front of company employees? You think I'm as stupid as you, Scruffy?"

"What are you investigating them for?" Edgeworth broke in.

"There has been suspicions that Hakari's software has been used to illegally transfer sensitive information."

"Sensitive information?"

"The designs and coding of other companies, producing them before patents or copyrights can be issued, as well as hiding profits overseas to evade taxes and laundering money from less credible ventures… Interpol has received reports of them all. I was supposed to meet with the man who made these claims yesterday. But he never showed up. Later that day, he was declared a missing person. I checked, and he hasn't been seen for four days now." Franziska narrowed her eyes. "That made me more suspicious than anything he could have said. But it seems Interpol wasn't the only organization he reached out to."

"You think… he tipped off Toukai, as well?"

She nodded. Detective Gumshoe went pale.

It was a lot to wrap his head around. "Did this contact of yours offer Interpol any proof?"

"Nothing concrete. Just coincidences. But when coincidences line up, one after another… It's always worth an investigation. The difficulty was finding a way in."

"Until I was assigned a murder case, you mean?" Edgeworth sighed. If Franziska couldn't instigate an investigation on her own, Interpol didn't have the evidence to prove any wrongdoing. "By all appearances, you're an assistant on the investigation, but in reality… any evidence you collect this way will be illegally obtained. You know that, I trust?"

"Naturally. But if I coincidentally found it while investigating a separate incident, it would trigger an investigation of its own. And that would be my opening."

"It can also get you accused of planting evidence. Franziska," Edgeworth warned. "You've been out of the country for a few months, you don't know what the PIC's been like. Corruption charges are being filed left and right. Old scandals are being dug up again. The media's in a frenzy, and everyone's being watched. You need to be careful."

"Yeah, sir! Why, just last week-"

"Pah! Miles Edgeworth, telling me to back down? What could this be? You'd give up your own badge to hunt down the criminal, and doubt I'd do the same?" Franziska brandished her whip, threatening him. "As if it's the Von Karma way to be intimidated."

"But if your investigation methods are called into question, it can hardly be called a 'perfect investigation'." Edgeworth pointed out, frowning. It was no use. Franziska was a force of nature all on her own. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Franziska. Don't expect any trouble from me."

"Keep it that way, Miles Edgeworth." She put her whip away, taking off. "I'm going to see if anyone else here can be questioned."

"...Be careful."

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? She's came to the city to investigate a tip Interpol received, but her contact never showed.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

Green Dyman

Age: 35

Description: Assistant of the Hakari CEO. Quite high strung and difficult to talk to. Is seeking to pursue a civil suit against Hakari's cyber-security company, and arrived after the murder.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Description: A defense attorney, known for staying calm during his trials. He is helping Mr. Dyman with his civil suit, and also arrived on the scene after the murder.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks

Type: Evidence

Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

Washington's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: She saw the intruder and the victim run out the office as she approached. The intruder was chasing the victim, and had a hood covering his face. Also describes how finances are handled in the company.

Hacker's Flashdrive

Type: Evidence

Description: Hacker downloaded information from Washington's computer onto it. Has yet to be found.

Toukai's Calling Card

Type: Evidence

Description: Left at the scene of every victim of Toukai, regardless if they performed the hacking on site. Was found on the floor of Washington's office.

* * *

 **A/N's: All authors had an involvement in the creation of this chapter, but PTV appears to be the only one who takes joy in leaving notes.**

 **PTV: I'm so glad I had spring break to work on this. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at keeping up with this story while school is going on. Understandably, neither are my co's. Which means this project is going to take a lot longer than I thought. But still, it's my goal to finish this case before school is out.**

 **As for the story… lots of additions and new characters and side investigations. Hope you were able to keep up. But can everybody be taken at their word? You saw how difficult it was to discover Franziska's true intentions.**

 **Ha, I'll leave the speculation up to you, readers. Got anything to add, AA?**

 **...Oh wait, he's busy with a holiday. We really need to get better at our posting schedules, don't we? Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review, and I will see you on the far side!**


	10. Part 2: Middle (2 of 3)

_July 1st, 10:43am  
_ _Hakari Inc. Headquarters  
Control Room_

After leaving Washington's office, Edgeworth and Gumshoe spent a few minutes trying to find the Control Room. When they stepped inside, they were greeted by giant monitors jutting every which way, hooked up to gadgets and gizmos and all sorts of security contraptions. Edgeworth knew this was a technology company, but still. He didn't know what some of these objects even did.

"Mr. Prosecutor!" Stan Gardems greeted them from behind his desk with a salute. He had been staring at a computer when they walked in. "What can I do to help? You here to investigate the Control Room, too? Need any footage? Maybe some tapes? I was just about to take out last week's, but I can-"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Gardems. I recently wrapped up my interrogation of Ms. Washington," Edgeworth explained. He's being ridiculously helpful now.

"And that investigation brought you here, hm? Well, what can this humble security newbie do for ya?"

After dealing with so many difficult witnesses in his life, Edgeworth was almost concerned. Should he be suspicious? "She told me I could find the security footage from outside her office in this room?"

"Sure thing." He began to scroll through the recorded footage. "Just give me a minute and I will get that right to ya. Anything else?"

"Actually, before that… would it be possible to see the footage taken at the murder scene? What you saw, when you came rushing out of here?"

"No problem. Mr. Atrol was a… a good boss, to me. I've only started working here a few weeks ago and yet... he treated me as if I was family. Made sure we had coffee on arrival, taught me how everything in here worked. It feels like any minute he's gonna burst right in here." It was obvious he was still in a bit of shock. "I can't believe what I saw, when I got to that hallway."

"Really, pal?" Gumshoe joined the conversation. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a fellow police officer. We all talk to each other between cases, about everything. Prosecutors, witnesses, cheap restaurants, you name it."

 _Hm… do I want to know what Detective Gumshoe says about me when I'm not there?  
_  
Edgeworth thought about the cases they'd worked on together, especially earlier in his career when he hadn't exactly been as pleasant to work with.

Or after certain salary reviews... Perhaps it was best he didn't ask.

"Do you know what exactly Mr. Atrol was doing before the murder?" Edgeworth inquired.

"He was on his rounds of the building, Mr. Prosecutor. So was the other new guy. Mr... Sneekins or something?"

"We know who he is." Edgeworth waved him off. "Would you mind giving me your testimony about the conditions before the murder?"

"Of course! But..." with a shy bow, he suddenly pulled back. "Will it help figure out who killed Mr. Atrol?"

Edgeworth nodded. The security guard still looked hesitant.

"...The last time I got involved in your investigation, I tried to get an innocent man arrested. I-I'm really sorry, if I caused you any trouble."

Gumshoe laughed at the man's confession. "Don't feel bad about that, pal! I've arrested the wrong guy maybe four times a year, but it all works out in the end. You just wait."

 _If I were you, Gumshoe, I wouldn't be so carefree when I say that.  
_  
Edgeworth did his best to comfort the man. "Mr. Gardems, please. Your testimony could be what turns this case on its head."

"I guess I can give it another shot. Uh…"

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_  
From the Control Room

"The Hakari night shift only consists of a few guards. All three of our shifts began at midnight, and were about to end at the time of the incident.

"We take turns, two patrolling, one person watching from the Control Room. I had been watching the cameras for almost an hour.

"When the first sign-in came around 8:00am, it distracted me. I went to check it out.

"By the time I returned to the cameras, I saw Mr. Atrol chasing a hooded intruder. He looked really angry!

"Thinking he needed help, I ran to the hallway as fast as I could, only to find him dead."

 _Hm… no sign of how an intruder might have entered_. Still, Edgeworth would have to question Mr. Gardems in more detail to be sure. He wasn't sure he had an accurate picture of events.

"Mr. Gardems, may I ask you a few questions regarding your testimony?"

His face fell. "Oh no. Did I say something wrong again?"

"Nothing of the sort." At least, as far as Edgeworth could discern at the moment. "I simply need all the information I can get in regards to this murder."

"...So I need to do it again?"

"Yes."

 _ **-Cross-Examination-**_  
From the Control Room

 _"The Hakari night shift only consists of a few guards. All three of our shifts began at midnight, and were about to end at the time of the incident._

 _"We take turns, two patrolling, one person watching from the Control Room. I had been watching the cameras for almost an hour."_

 _Nothing important here..._

 _"When the first sign-in came around 8:00am, it distracted me. I went to check it out."_

" **HOLD IT!** The first sign-in belonged to Mr. Ployei, correct?"

Gardems nodded. "Yes sir. As he said earlier, he arrived at 8:00am."

"Okay, that makes sense." Edgeworth muttered, as this information matched up with Ployei's earlier testimony. "But what was so odd about it that it distracted you?"

The guard fidgeted. "Well you see, the system registered only one sign-in, but picked up on more than one body entering the building."

Edgeworth recoiled in shock. "How did you know?"

Gardems was quick to explain. "It has to do with the way the system works. Employees present their card to the scanner which, if the card is recognized, allows them to enter. However, there is a second, hidden scanner that most employees don't know about. It tracks the amount of people entering."

"Does it detect the exact number of people?"

"Normally, but I'm sure you've noticed by now. Hakari security is in… let's just say a state of transition. It caught the weight, but the measure isn't exact. Best I can tell, it could have been two large people or three smaller ones." He hung his head. "The hackers caught us at a really bad time."

 _Hm. Could this have been a coincidence? With a situation like this, I can't rule out the possibility of an inside job._

 _-Inside Traitor? Added to Logic-_

"I was more surprised at how early it was than anything. It isn't that unusual to have multiple people enter at once. People hold the door open for anyone else who's coming in at the same time. They know well enough to check for badges, though, so I doubt any non-employees could get in that way."

"So they don't have to use a card, but still get picked up by the body scanner."

 _Hm… is this information of any greater importance to the investigation?_

 _-make a note  
-disregard as irrelevant_

Edgeworth would have to investigate the body scanner at a later date. But for now, might as well jot it down in his Organizer.

 _-"Body Scanner" added to Organizer-_

"Thank you for the elaboration, Mr. Gardems. If you would continue your testimony, please."

"Oh! Of course…"

 _"By the time I returned to the cameras, I saw Mr. Atrol chasing a hooded intruder. He looked really angry!"_

" **OBJECTION!** "

"Why is that a thing?" Gardems nearly pulled his taser on Edgeworth. "What's wrong with my testimony now?"

"You say that Mr. Atrol was chasing a hooded intruder." Edgeworth explained. "But Ms. Washington told us the exact opposite: the hooded intruder was chasing the victim!"

"W-What!?" Gardems' taser fell out and shocked the ground.

"As she approached the office, Ms. Washington caught sight of the victim being chased by the intruder." Edgeworth showed him the testimony he'd summarized in the Organizer. "She seemed very sure of this fact."

"Huh?" The guard looked very confused. "I don't know how she could have seen that. It was Atrol that was doing the chasing. I remember it."

"But that doesn't make any sense, pal." Gumshoe was deep in thought, waggling his eyebrows. "How could you both see different things?"

"I don't know, sir! Ms. Washington wasn't watching from the cameras like I was. Maybe she was mistaken."

Was she? Edgeworth had to wonder. Talking to Ms. Washington had led him to believe she was quite the meticulous woman. One has to pay attention to detail when handling large sums of money.

But there was no point in arguing the matter. Edgeworth detested he-said-she-said scenarios. "Is there any way we can confirm the order of people in the chase?"

"Hmm…" Gumshoe mulled it over for a bit. "Maybe we could-"

"Got it!" Gardems exclaimed, cutting the detective off. "I have the camera footage from the incident right here! I take it the police would like to view the footage, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Yes." _That should do the trick._

"Alright, give me a moment and I'll start it up."

" **HOLD IT!** " All the occupants of the room jumped as Kay's voice hit them like a brick wall. The girl had a smirk on her face as she strode towards them. "I found you!"

"Kay, there really is no reason to be that loud when you do that." Edgeworth said, not seeming as shocked as everyone else. "Come, sit."

"Yeah pal! You startled me!"

"Sorry Gummy, didn't mean to scare you." Kay said, her voice rather unapologetic. "But come on! You and Mr. Edgeworth left without telling me. When I brought forensics down to Ms. Washington's office, you two were gone. Then Mr. Dyman started yelling at me about how my presence here was unprofessional and said detectives shouldn't bring their daughters to murder scenes. He thought I was just a kid!"

"Hey! ...Mr. Dyman really thought I was your father?" Gumshoe laughed. "I don't think I'm old enough, pal!"

 _Ah yes, I did ask her to do that. I suppose an apology is in order._

"I'm sorry, Kay."

Kay waved it off. "It's fine. By the way, I did end up bringing back a forensics member. He's taking fingerprints right now."

"Good. We'll check in with him once we're done here." Edgeworth said.

"Uh, if we're done, should I play the video?" Gardens asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "Please."

Gardems pressed play on his computer, and the footage of Hallway A began to play. Edgeworth watched intently for any inconsistencies.

The footage itself was fairly standard. A masked man in black ran into the frame, looking back at the large security guard giving pursuit. As he tried to turn the corner, the intruder tripped on his own feet, turning over as Atrol drew near. He scampered back as the guard shouted, and right as Atrol fumbled for his taser-

The video feed was cut.

"Aw, come on!" Kay grumbled. "Shutting off right at the moment of action? How are we supposed to get good evidence out of this?"

"Don't be so quick to discount the footage. This matches up with Mr. Gardems's testimony, that Atrol chased the intruder and not the other way around."

"Guess Ms. Washington got it wrong after all, huh sir?" Gumshoe tried to laugh it off. "Still, it is mighty weird how the camera cut off right before anything happened. It didn't look like the masked guy did anything to it."

"No, it certainly did not," Edgeworth mused, trying to piece the puzzle together. "We know from the investigation that the camera's malfunction was no accident, and yet neither party appeared to be in a position to manipulate it."

"What I wanna know is how Mr. Atrol ended up being the victim here, Mr. Prosecutor. From the way it looked in the video, my boss had the upper hand. How did his killer turn the tables on him in the minute or so I took to get there?"

"It seems this video needs to be examined further." Mr. Edgeworth sifted through his Organizer, trying to see if there was anything he could use to shed light on the incomplete evidence. _If I see anything that connects with the evidence I hold, I'll pause the footage and Deduce with gusto!_

And so Mr. Gardems rewound the footage, pressing play a second time. Edgeworth's senses went into overdrive. He scanned every detail, every blow, watching for even the slightest inconsistency that could make or break his-

"Pause it right there!" The footage stopped a few frames before the feed did. Atrol was towering over the intruder, but the intruder wasn't looking at him.

"Why did you stop, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay leaned over his shoulder, trying to get a good view. "I don't see anything."

"What is the intruder looking at?" Edgeworth asked.

"Huh?" Gardems leaned in with the two of them, squinting. "I can't tell. Do you want me to zoom in, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"You can do that? Won't it just make the image blurrier?"

"Yeah, I can do it. The definition's high enough." Gardems smiled. "We might be a bit lagging on security right now, but at least we have basic equipment that's been available for years."

 _The police hardly have this much_. Edgeworth grumbled in his inner monologue. _I can't tell you how many cases would have gone smoother if only I could look closer.  
_  
"...Yes, do zoom in. I want to see his face- or rather, his mask."

"Coming right up."

Gardems blew up the image so that the intruder's mask filled the screen. The man's eyes were hard to see, but Edgeworth could discern what he needed to.

"What is the intruder facing?" he wondered aloud. "It's not Atrol."

"Looks like something off-screen." Gardems zoomed out, trying to figure out what it was. "I can't find anything for him to be looking at in the frame."

"That's odd."

 _-"Security Footage" added to Organizer-_

"Maybe he just glanced away for a minute, sir. It could mean nothing." Gumshoe tried to explain the footage. And for once, he may be right.

Or at least, Edgeworth didn't have any proof the detective was wrong. It was odd, to be sure. But Edgeworth didn't have any evidence to explain it.

So he decided to continue his viewing. "Well, keep playing I suppose."

"Keep playing? There are only a few seconds left of footage."

"And I want to examine them." Edgeworth's reply was curt. He watched the last fleeting moments with sharper eyes than even before, determined to figure out what the figure had been looking at.

"Wait… what was that?" This time, Kay noticed something.

"Where?"

"That shadow on the wall!" Kay pointed it out to the men. At the very last second, a long and skinny object had cast a shadow above the fallen intruder. A slight shine could be seen in the air, but the object went by too fast to tell what it was. "What is that?"

"It kinda looks like… a knife, don't you think?" Gardems wondered aloud. "I mean, with the way it's shaped and all-"

"Why would there be a knife in the footage, pal? The victim died of electrocution!"

 _Hm… is this spot connected to any evidence I hold?  
_  
Edgeworth pulled out his Organizer, flipping to the page he'd labeled "Security Cameras". _This must be how it happened.  
_  
" **EUREKA!** " Edgeworth shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This object may not be what killed the victim, merely because that isn't where it was aimed. I believe this object may have a different purpose:

 _-to kill the intruder  
-to cut off the camera feed  
-nothing: it's a trick of the light_

"This object, if it truly were a knife or something similar, may have been used to cut the camera feed. The wires were, after all, cut fairly cleanly." Edgeworth smiled. "Good eye, Kay."

"Wait, hold up." Gardems wasn't convinced. "You think the intruder threw a knife at the camera at the last second, causing the footage to go out?"

"It's the only thing that explains what happened. If the wires were cut directly before the murder, and the only people who could have done it are in the film right then, it makes more sense for the intruder to do it than the victim."

"But why, sir?"

"That, I'm not sure of," Edgeworth admitted. "It's something that will have to be investigated. If only we knew who this intruder was."

"My shift partner is helping the police find him as we speak." Gardems piped up. "I'd be helping too, if you didn't need to question me."

"Have you seen anything else of this intruder on the cameras?"

"No. A couple other employees are here in the building, like Mr. Dyman, but they were nowhere near the murder scene or the hacking site when it happened."

"...That doesn't mean we haven't seen the intruder, you know." Does it? Edgeworth reviewed the threads of Logic lying around in his head.

 _The Mystery Hacker has yet to be found… and the timing of the hacking suggests an Inside Traitor. These two things must be connected_.

And it turns out, they were. "I think it's possible that the hacker is a Hakari employee."

"What?" Gardems eyes were bugging out of his head as he dropped his taser again. "No way! Why would anyone here do that?"

 _-Hacker Disguised as Employee? added to Logic-_

 _If the hacker in this case were working here as an employee, they'd need a reason to betray their employer. Lucky for me, we already know the Hacker's Motive… of course!_

"I believe there may be a Hakari employee who also works for Toukai." Edgeworth declared. "A double agent, if you will."

"That's a serious accusation, sir." Gumshoe said. "That would be like me betraying the police force. Not happening, pal!"

 _I would argue this case is a bit different, but I understand how Gumshoe feels._ "It's only a possibility, but a certain someone's testimony made me wonder. And after coming here, I'm beginning to suspect it even more."

"Whose testimony was it, sir?"

Edgeworth presented Cassandra Washington's profile. "In her testimony, Ms. Washington mentioned you had to be an employee to know the password to any of the stolen information. I didn't think much of it at the time, but after seeing this piece of evidence..." Edgeworth presented the Body Scanner. "I became even more curious. May I see the log of who entered, Mr. Gardems?"

Gardems brought the day's log to him. It was a short list, consisting only of Emil Ployei and Cassandra Washington before the murder, with Green Dyman listed after. "Only Emil Ployei entered with more than one person?"

"Yes. But like I said, employees know to check for…" Gardems trailed off. "Someone needs to talk to him about this."

"And we will soon," Edgeworth assured him. "As I've said before, it's only a possibility."

Gardems was still a bit hesitant. "...Are you sure Ms. Washington was right about the password thing? She's already messed up once, like me."

"She seemed quite sure about it. And about Ms. Washington's mix-up, I want to check something." Edgeworth had just remembered something the woman had said, should they need to verify her testimony. "Do you have the footage from outside Ms. Washington's office?"

"There's a camera out there, so I probably do." Gardems typed something into the computer, pulling up the footage from outside Ms. Washington's office. He turned to Edgeworth. "What do you want to see, Mr. Prosecutor?"

"Roughly a minute before the murder, when the two men first left her office." Edgeworth still didn't want to believe Washington had been lying about this. But if she wasn't, it meant… he wasn't sure what it meant, exactly.

Gardems rewound to where Atrol burst out of the office, barely watching as he did so. When he pressed play, a masked figure burst out the door just behind him, chasing him at a fast run. At the edge of the frame, Washington's figure could be seen, approaching then stopping.

"What in the...?" Gardems played the footage again, pausing the frame when the intruder ran out after Atrol. "When did they switch places?"

"Did you not see this video earlier?" Edgeworth asked.

"No." Gardems had his head in his hands. "How did I miss this?"

 _-"Security Footage" updated in Organizer-_

"Wait, was Ms. Washington telling the truth?" Kay wondered. "I figured she just mixed the people up. It wouldn't make sense if they just switched places, right?"

"And yet that's exactly what they did." Edgeworth mused. "It isn't that far from Washington's office to the crime scene, so they really didn't have much time to do this. Is there any footage covering the hallway between these two locations?"

Gardems shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, that complicates things."

"Uh, does it really matter, how they switched places?" Gardems wasn't following. "The important thing is finding out who the masked man is, right?"

Edgeworth knew he was right, but something about the matter bugged him. I won't rest until I've investigated every suspicious looking nook and cranny. And I must say, this is one suspicious looking nook.

"Is Mr. Ployei still waiting near the crime scene, Mr. Gardems?"

The security guard checked the live footage. "Yes."

Edgeworth walked to the door, Gumshoe and Kay behind him. "Kay, do you still have it?"

"You mean this?" Kay reached into her pocket, pulling out a large gadget. Her eyes lit up. "Are we finally going to use it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nodded. "It would appear we have no other option."

* * *

 **Organizer:**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe  
Age: 32  
Gender: Male  
Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol  
Age: 34  
Gender: Male  
Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington  
Age: 39  
Gender: Female  
Description: Head financial adviser for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai  
Age: ?  
Gender: ?  
Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

Green Dyman  
Age: 35  
Gender: Male  
Description: Assistant of the Hakari CEO. Quite high strung and difficult to talk to. Is seeking to pursue a civil suit against Hakari's cybersecurity company, and arrived after the murder.

Kristoph Gavin:  
Age: 26  
Gender: Male  
Description: A defense attorney, known for staying calm during his trials. Is helping Mr. Dyman with his civil suit. Arrived on the scene after the murder.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge  
Type: Other  
Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report  
Type: Evidence  
Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room. The footage from the murder scene was cut intentionally.

Hacking Attempt  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

Washington's Testimony  
Type: Evidence  
Description: She saw the intruder and the victim run out the office as she approached. The intruder was chasing the victim, and had a hood covering his face. Also describes how finances are handled in the company.

Hacker's Flashdrive  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Hacker downloaded information from Washington's computer onto it. Has yet to be found.

Toukai's Calling Card  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Left at the scene of every victim of Toukai, regardless if they performed the hacking on site. Was found on the floor of Washington's office.

Body Scanner  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Detects the number of bodies entering the building, regardless of how many signed in. This device isn't known to most employees, and detected several bodies entering with Ployei at the time of the murder.

Security Footage  
Type: Evidence  
Description: Video of the the chase scene before the murder, ending with the victim standing above the fallen, masked intruder. Cuts off before the actual murder.  
 **Update** : A second footage taken from outside Washington's office shows the same victim and intruder, but in reversed positions.

* * *

 **A/N's: All writers worked on this chapter, but once again, PTV is the only one around to leave notes. It sucks that this keeps happening.**

 **PTV: Hey, everyone! Sorry we took so long to update. School really got the best of us, and I also confess to being distracted by other projects. But no more! School is out, and AAI3 is once again a priority. My personal goal is for us to finish this case off and at the very least start the third case. We've outlines to the end of the third case as well, so it shouldn't be a difficult goal.**

 **Thing is, AA isn't out of school yet, so it will be a few weeks before we have his help. KS is here of course, but leaving notes isn't his thing, so… you get to read my rambling. Joy!**

 **Anyhow, this is the middle part of the middle part of the first middle case in the "game". Sorry if it wasn't the most exciting, but it's a necessary addition for the mystery, and hey, our video watching is not as annoying as Turnabout Serenade's. We accomplished that much.**

 **So yeah. Let us know what you're thinking of the story so far, and we'll be out here with the next part (hopefully with more of AA's help)... whenever we figure out how to write a Little Thief segment. Until then, see you on the far side!**


	11. Part 2: Middle (3 of 3)

_July 1st, 11:37am_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Hallway A: Finance Sector_

"Well, you know what they say: a thief always returns to the scene of the crime," Kay said. "It only makes sense I came back here with you guys."

"Isn't that an arsonist?" Gumshoe asked, looking like he was thinking seriously about it. "I don't remember anyone ever saying that about thieves."

 _I don't care what sort of criminal they are. If they return to the scene of the crime, they're caught._

"Regardless, we're looking for a hacker and a murderer. We have no idea how the intruder escaped the scene before Ployei's arrival, nor do we know how he switched places with the victim."

"Yeah, that is pretty weird." Kay spoke as she sifted through her bag. "I mean, what sort of criminal can disappear into thin air seconds after killing somebody? A magician, maybe?"

Considering how the last magician case ended, Edgeworth certainly hoped not. He looked around the hallway for signs of Emil Ployei. The man wasn't anywhere to be seen. The only person still at the crime scene aside from them was a lingering forensics assistant, and he was only here because it was police procedure to guard a crime scene.

"Maybe he went back to his work station, pal?" Gumshoe looked around, even opening a nearby supply closet. "I don't think he's here."

"Maybe Prosecutor Von Karma spooked him in her questioning, and he's hiding from her." Kay sounded like she was teasing, but Edgeworth considered it a distinct possibility.

"Regardless, we still have an investigation to conduct. First matter of business: what cut the wires to the camera?"

Kay thought about it. "It looked like a knife in the security footage. Did the police find any sort of knife on the scene?"

"Nothing of the sort," Edgeworth responded. "The hallway was checked over quite thoroughly. He was a careful criminal, to be sure."

"Amazed he made such a clean getaway, considering the time he had." Kay was shuffling through her purse. "If I could pull of that sort of trick, just imagine what I'd be able to accomplish!"

"Kay, you promised you weren't going to become any sort of thief," Edgeworth lectured. "Why do you think I keep trying to get you to look at colleges?"

"Oh, come on, it was just a joke!"

Silence. Kay's eyes widened as Edgeworth's narrowed. Gumshoe stood between them, glancing from one person to the other, waiting for someone to speak.

And with that, Kay completely changed the subject. "Well, I got Little Thief right here. You remember how to use him, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"...I think so, yes."

 _Kay's device is truly quite special. Little Thief is an ingenious machine crafted by her father, and can be used to recreate any scene at any time, if one only inputs the correct information. To use it, Kay simply has to know the time, place, and relevant details, and she can create a simulation of the crime scene. Lucky for us, she has the security footage to use as a reference._

Kay flipped open the device, hit a few buttons, and holographic screens appeared out of nowhere. "Alright, entering the information! Should I set it for the moment of the murder, or when you got here?"

"The moment the footage stops, please."

"Got it," Kay pressed a couple buttons, inputting the last of the information into Little Thief. "Now to set the projection to maximum output…" She cleared her throat. "Dark skies of evening, when no other bird dares take wing, one alone remains all-seeing! Now, witness the power of a real, modern-day Robin Hood!"

She completed the set-up with a flourish, smiling as the hallway dissolved in a sea of green. Kay turned to Edgeworth, beaming. "Alright, you remember the rules: since this is a recreation, you can examine things the way you always do, even present evidence when you find a contradiction! Just tell me if something's wrong, and I'll fix it in the recreation settings. Just know if I make too many changes the simulation might look a little… odd."

Edgeworth nodded. "Thank you, Kay."

Edgeworth surveyed the scene Kay had created, paying special attention to the figures locked in an altercation, a sharp, blurry object hovering above the killer's hand like it had just been thrown. It looked like a letter opener.

Wait… not a letter opener. A knife! But why throw it at the camera? Had the intruder been trying to get Atrol with it? And where was the knife now?

"Detective, search this area for a knife," Edgeworth ordered. "The killer might have left it somewhere nearby." If they didn't take it with them, that is.

"Yes, sir!"

"But if the killer had a knife, why not kill Atrol with it?" Edgeworth mused to himself. "Why use the man's taser?"

Could it be that the intruder had aimed it at the victim and missed? That they hit the camera on accident, somehow?

Edgeworth shook his head. Dreaming up those types of coincidences was for bluffing defense attorneys. Edgeworth would only accept that answer if it was supported by evidence, or at the very least, testimony.

Still, he walked up to check the broken camera wires. They were cut rather evenly, but at an angle, roughly six inches below the camera itself. Of course, that was assuming Kay's simulation of the wire positions was correct and they hadn't been altered in the investigation.

"Hm… if the knife were thrown at this wall, the blade would have hit with just enough force to damage the wires. But if it didn't go into the wall, the throw couldn't have been that powerful."

 _-Knife Toss added to Logic-_

"Maybe our killer doesn't have much upper body strength?" Kay suggested.

"Or maybe it flew out of his hand on accident, sir." Gumshoe looked up from his search. "Sometimes, when I'm signing paperwork really fast, the pen just flies through my fingers! I've hit more than one detective that way. They always yell at me, but it never seems to hurt anybody."

 _The Knife Toss wasn't powerful, and the reasons behind the Camera Sabotage are unknown… huh? I see the connection, but-_

That was odd. If the killer hadn't cut the wires on purpose, they weren't as meticulous as Edgeworth was giving them credit for. He had a hard time believing the killer was simply weak. If he was, how did he manage to get the upper hand on Atrol?

But if that were so, how had he escaped so effortlessly from the scene? That wasn't something that could be accomplished by accident, was it?

"It seems there's a new possibility in regards to the sabotaging of the security camera. When a suspect is caught, he will have to be questioned on the matter."

Edgeworth returned to studying the positions of the two men while Gumshoe searched for the knife. Using his Organizer as the makeshift murder weapon, the prosecutor tried to figure out exactly how a killer could have gone from lying beneath his victim to electrocuting him in the back. Kay laughed as she watched.

"You look like you're trying to get out of bed in the morning," she giggled out.

"Kay, please." If the killer were positioned the way he is right now, he would have to reach up to steal the taser from the victim. But how would he unstrap it without the victim stopping him?

"Something about this simulation is wrong."

Kay looked up. "Huh? What's wrong, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"If the victim had his taser secure in its holder, it would have been nearly impossible for the killer to get his hands on it."

"You don't think Atrol had his taser secured at the time of the murder?" Kay asked, then thought about it. "That would make a difference. Let me update the simulation."

She pushed a few buttons on the Little Thief interface, then pressed send. When Edgeworth looked back at the figure for the victim, his holder was unclipped with the taser sticking out, likely due to his leaning over. That made more sense than before. Edgeworth wasn't sure if it would matter once he got to court, but he persisted nonetheless.

"Let's see here… if the killer was laying on his back below the victim, and managed to grab onto the murder weapon like so," he put his Organizer where the holographic taser was, "the killer would have to reach around," he did so, "to deliver the killing blow… hm?"

"Something wrong, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Kay, can you program Mr. Atrol to where his body outline was found, but leave everything else the same?"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You want me to put the victim's body in the state it was found after the murder, but leave everything else as it is in moment of the crime conditions?"

Edgeworth stood up. "Yes."

"...Well, okay then." Kay made another adjustment to the simulation, only to blink in surprise when it finished. "Oh!"

Just like Edgeworth had suspected. When Atrol fell over dead from the blow, he fell on top of his supposed killer. Bit hard to make a quick escape when one was being crushed by two hundred plus pounds of dying weight. Did the killer really have time to free himself?

Unless… had the killer slipped out of this position before killing Atrol? Edgeworth wasn't sure how such a maneuver would be accomplished, and with no evidence to offer him clues, this was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Mr. Edgeworth! The victim fell on top of his killer! How did he get away?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Something was wrong with the killer's position, but Edgeworth wasn't sure how he should alter it.

"Do you want me to play with his position in the simulation?" Kay asked.

"I'm sure there are several positions the killer could slip into that would resolve this contradiction, but we don't have evidence for any of them. For now, I suggest we-"

"Mr. Edgeworth! Mr. Edgeworth, sir! I found it!"

"What?" Edgeworth stood upright, looking for the source of Gumshoe's voice. He was standing in a supply closet.

"Save the simulation, Kay. We need to see what Gumshoe found." _But before we do, I better make a note of this._

 _-Victim Over Killer Contradiction added to Logic-_

"Gummy! What's the sitch?" Kay was the first to speak when the simulation disappeared.

"I found the knife, sir!" Gumshoe handed a small army knife over, looking very proud of himself. "It was near the back of this broom closet here, sir!"

"Hm…" Edgeworth studied the tool, looking doubtful. Sure, it could be what they'd seen in the security footage, but so could a lot of things. "Do we have any proof this was used in the murder? DNA evidence of any sort?"

"I dunno, sir," Gumshoe said, deflated. "I just found this near the crime scene and figured it was related to our case." He slumped over, pouting. "It isn't related, is it?"

"We don't know that," Edgeworth replied diplomatically, then called to the police officer guarding the crime scene. "Officer! Analyze this army knife for any traces of the victim's or killer's DNA. We think it might be connected to the murder."

"Yes, sir!" He saluted the prosecutor, them tore off into the distance.

 _-"Army Knife" added to Organizer-_

"You don't really think the evidence is unrelated to the murder, do you?" Kay pouted. "That would be such a buzzkill!"

"I would rather be sure of the situation before jumping to any conclusions. Detective," he turned to Gumshoe," what led you to search this closet?"

He waggled his eyebrows, looking deep in thought. "Well, sir, I was really just searching around the crime scene, seeing what places I could get to quickly, and it was the first thing I saw that could have been our weapon."

"I see…" Edgeworth crossed his arms, mulling it over. Then it struck him. "Hold on a second! If this knife truly belongs to our killer, and it was found here… what was our killer doing in the supply closet?"

Hold on a second… the killer hiding in the supply closet. Is this spot connected to any of the evidence I hold?

Edgeworth flipped through his Organizer, trying to find the page he'd put "Search Report". " **EUREKA!** "

He smirked. "I know how the killer might have escaped the crime scene."

"Huh?!" Kay's mouth popped open. "How?"

"Simple, really. Think about what Mr. Gardems told us when we first got here:

"'Mr. Prosecutor! He was the only person found in this entire wing of the building when we searched. He has to be the killer!'"

"After the crime occurred, Mr. Ployei called for a lockdown, and then Mr. Gardems saw him over the body. After that, he took Mr. Ployei with him on a search of the area while company higher-ups called the police. Gardems's shift partner assisted him with the search.

"Now tell me: while this was going on, who was watching the crime scene?"

"..."

"..."

"...Ms. Washington?"

"No one!" Edgeworth insisted. "If we can prove our killer dropped his knife in this closet, we can prove he hid in here after the murder, presumably when he heard Ployei coming. Then, after the guards left with Ployei to search, the killer slipped away, and has been avoiding our eyes ever since."

"...I can't believe those security guards would leave the scene unguarded! Even the worst of police officers can at least watch a body."

Edgeworth shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised. Both Mr. Gardems and his partner were new to the job. I can't say they inspire much confidence in me, either."

"This is great!" Kay piped up. "We know how the killer escaped! Now all we have to do is find him."

"Wait, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Hm?" Edgeworth turned to see the forensics assistant come running back up to them.

"This knife… We only found one set of prints on it, and they don't match with anyone involved in this case."

"What?!"

"No!"

"Hold on." Edgeworth silenced his companions. "Let him finish his report. Was nothing else found on the knife?"

The assistant smiled. "There were small traces of blood on the blade of the knife. And that blood… was the victim's."

Kay breathed a sigh of relief while Gumshoe got fired up. "Hey, why would you play with us like that, pal?"

"So this knife was used in the murder, then." Edgeworth bowed to the man. "Thank you for your report."

 _-"Army Knife" updated in Organizer-_

The officer saluted, then walked back to his original post. Edgeworth waited for him to return before speaking.

"Well, it seems my deductions may have some basis in fact after all. That's certainly reassuring."

"You don't think the killer could have slipped out before the lockdown was called, do you? He has to still be in the building."

"I believe so, Kay. And with a whole team of police officers searching for him, it's doubtful that the killer can hide from us forever." _Unless he's hiding in plain sight, that is…_

"Something is still bothering me, sir. Remember when we were in the Control Room, and Mr. Atrol switched places with his killer?"

"Indeed." Edgeworth frowned. "I'm afraid we still don't have a valid explanation for how that happened. If only there were evidence explaining it."

"Hmm…" Kay thought about it, then perked up. "Maybe we could recreate the chase?"

"I don't see how, considering the limited information on hand. Besides, is Little Thief even capable of showing movement?"

"Not with Little Thief, silly! With Gummy and I! The three of us walk back to Ms. Washington's office, I sit by her computer, and Gummy here pretends he caught me hacking into it. And then, the chase scene starts, and I see if I can pass Gummy in a way that-"

"Hold on right there!" Gumshoe protested. "Why am I the hulky victim?"

Kay crossed her arms. "Because I make more sense as a criminal hacker of truth? Why do you wanna be the Toukai operative?"

"Because I don't want to die!"

"Gummy! C'mon, you're no fun!"

Should I tell them they're being ridiculous, or wait for them to realize on their own? Either way, I doubt much is going to come from this.

Without warning, Kay bolted off in the direction of Ms. Washington's office. Gumshoe started to go after her. "Whaa-? Kay, wait for me!"

" **HOLD IT!** "

The screech from the feedback was awful. Edgeworth covered his ears out of instinct, turning to face the source of the shout.

Standing before him was none other than Franziska Von Karma, accompanied by a police officer, a security guard, and a suspicious struggling person. Edgeworth was fairly sure he'd never seen the man before.

She ripped the megaphone out of the guard's hands, throwing it to the ground before speaking to Edgeworth.

"You aren't going anywhere, Miles Edgeworth. The case is over."

Kay froze, turning back. "What? Who is that guy?"

"The intruder."

"But... sir! How do you know that guy's the killer?"

Franziska wagged her finger. "Simple, really. If he wasn't the killer, why would he have this?"

She presented her evidence with gusto. Edgeworth reached for her gloved hand in order to examine… a flash drive?

"Wait, this isn't-"

"Oh, but it is. Face it, Miles Edgeworth. It's about time I solved a case first, no?" She turned to the officer she'd arrived with. "Take him away!"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Organizer**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

Green Dyman

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Assistant of the Hakari CEO. Quite high strung and difficult to talk to. Is seeking to pursue a civil suit against Hakari's cybersecurity company, and arrived after the murder.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: A defense attorney, known for staying calm during his trials. Is helping Mr. Dyman with his civil suit. Arrived on the scene after the murder.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks

Type: Evidence

Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

Washington's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: She saw the intruder and the victim run out the office as she approached. The intruder was chasing the victim, and had a hood covering his face. Also describes how finances are handled in the company.

Hacker's Flashdrive

Type: Evidence

Description: Hacker downloaded information from Washington's computer onto it. Found by Franziska Von Karma in the hands of a mysterious person.

Toukai's Calling Card

Type: Evidence

Description: Left at the scene of every victim of Toukai, regardless if they performed the hacking on site. Was found on the floor of Washington's office.

Body Scanner

Type: Evidence

Description: Detects the number of bodies entering the building, regardless of how many signed in. This device isn't known to most employees, and detected several bodies entering with Ployei at the time of the murder.

Security Footage

Type: Evidence

Description: Video of the the chase scene before the murder, ending with the victim standing above the fallen, masked intruder. Cuts off before the actual murder. A second footage taken from outside Washington's office shows the same victim and intruder, but in reversed positions.

Army Knife

Type: Other

Description: Description: A knife found in a broom closet near the crime scene. Could it hold any significance to the case?

 **Update** : Forensic testing reveals small traces of the victim's blood, as well as a set of unknown fingerprints.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV wrote this chapter while KS and AA were busy with real life engagements. She feels like leaving notes on it.**

 **PTV: And we're back everyone! Happy Canada Day to all our Canadian readers, and Happy (early) Fourth of July to our American ones! I know I'm looking forward to the fireworks.**

 **So I'm happy I got this chapter done relatively quickly (for us, anyway). The trick really is to just write a little bit (say, 200 words) every day, and it adds up quick. I'm going to continue doing this for later parts, as I really want to finish this case before school restarts.**

 **Speaking of the end parts… I want to know. Would you all prefer longer chapters, with one part for each (there's an End, Part 1 and an End, Part 2 just like in the other AAIs), or shorter (maybe 3-5K) chapters where the part is split in two? Content wise, I think both are possible.**

 **In other news, it's now possible to put forth your guesses on who the killer is, as I can guarantee you have encountered all the possible suspects in this case. I asked the Scollard who he thought it was, and he suggested Green Dyman, and I can't ask anyone else involved because they all already know. What's your guess?**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	12. Part 3: End, Part 1 (1 of 1)

_July 1st, 12:03pm_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Hallway A: Finance Sector_

"Franziska, wait!" Edgeworth tried to stop the arrest. "Who is this man?"

"He didn't have any form of identification with him, but this," Franziska ripped an employee badge out of her Organizer, "is fake."

Edgeworth looked at the name on the badge. "Clarence Samson Steven?" He looked up at the suspect. "Is this your real name?"

The man glared at him. "What, you have reason to suspect otherwise?" he asked, his voice full of scorn. "Police and prosecutors these days, think they know everything. Well they don't! Now unhand me and leave me be! I have done nothing wrong!"

"He's been like this since I found him hiding. I tested his badge on one of the door scanners, seeking access to a different part of the building. I tried it several ways, and what do you know? It failed." Franziska explained, a condescending tone to her voice. "Quite suspicious, if you ask me."

Edgeworth hated to admit it, but he agreed with Franziska. His complete and utter disdain towards the law enforcement certainly wasn't helping their opinion of him, and, while it may have been subtle, the way the man's eyes darted back and forth seemed to imply that he was more than just annoyed; rather, very uncomfortable with their presence. He was bound to be hiding something.

Had Franziska really beaten him to the punch on this one? Illogical as it was, he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to be prideful, but he did want to be sure.

"Before he's removed from the building, I wish to ask him some questions." Edgeworth declared.

"And what for, Miles Edgeworth? He's an obvious suspect. Why not talk to him at the Detention Center?"

"Because I'm the one in charge of this investigation, in case you've forgotten. If I say I want to interrogate him before he's arrested, that's exactly what I'll do."

"Hmph!" Franziska brandished her whip, but didn't strike. Edgeworth couldn't lie: it felt good to be on the other end of this dynamic. Especially after he'd worked so hard to get investigative authority on his cases last spring. "You're wasting time, Miles Edgeworth! Don't be a fool!"

"I will run this investigation as I see fit. Thank you for your assistance, Franziska." He bowed to her, risking getting himself whipped in the process. Lucky for him, she seemed too mortified to do so.

Edgeworth used her silence to approach the new suspect. "Clarence, was it? Mr. Steven? I'd like to ask you a few questions about some recent events here."

"And I refuse to answer them!" He shook his head so fast, it was a blur. The man's neck was so thin, it looked like his head could fall off at any moment. Edgeworth wasn't sure what to do with him.

"He seems really angry, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay commented. "Maybe try talking to him a little bit to calm him down?"

 _Judging by his reaction to me, I may have to. This man has quite the bias against my profession. Did something happen to him?_

If he was going to get anything out of this man, he was going to have to get through to him. The suspect certainly had no problem talking. Edgeworth wondered what the man would do if he were to have his words used against him.

"Very well, then. Let's approach this from a different direction. Mr. Steven," he gestured at the tall, thin man. "If you consider our suspicion of you to be misguided, I will allow you to speak in your own defense. If you want to prove us wrong, your time is now."

It was a challenge, and the suspect sensed it. He froze, eyes darting from side to side. The police officers repositioned themselves to prevent the man from beating a hasty retreat.

With no other option left to him, the suspect put on a shaky bravado. He combed a hand through his curly brown afro, and began his argument.

 ** _-Argument-_**

"There's Nothing to Say"

"You find me here with a faulty badge and suddenly think I killed somebody? That's crazy.

"I showed up while the building was quiet and empty. I wanted to go to my office, but my card wouldn't let me through the door. So I started looking for somebody who could let me in.

"While I was searching, I found a flashdrive on the ground. Nothing wrong with that.

"Before I know it, that whip lady over there is after me, claiming I must be responsible for everything.

"If that sort of insanity is all you need for an arrest, there's just nothing else to say. It's a disgrace."

Edgeworth quietly listened to the man's explanation, pausing to make sure the man was finished before speaking. "I'm glad to hear your side of the story. I'd like to respond to some of your claims, if you wouldn't mind."

His eyes went wide for a split second, then went back to darting around the room. "You can't make probable cause appear out of thin air by talking, you idiot. Do whatever you want."

"Thank you," Edgeworth bowed, completely ignoring the taunts. "Now if you wouldn't mind repeating yourself."

He snorted. "Not like I care."

 _ **-Rebuttal-**_

"There's Nothing to Say"

 _"You find me here with a faulty badge and suddenly think I killed somebody? That's crazy._

 _"I showed up while the building was quiet and empty. I wanted to go to my office, but my card wouldn't let me through the door. So I started looking for somebody who could let me in."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth called out. "When exactly did you arrive at this building?"

He shrugged. "A couple hours ago." Was he shivering? "What's it to you people?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, I'm afraid. What was the time on the clock when you entered the building?"

"After ten. I don't spend all day watching a clock, you know. Why would I?"

"So you claim you arrived here well after the murder took place?" Edgeworth asked, a pointed glare in his eye.

"Yes… wait!" He held his hands up, quivering. "I mean, it's not like I know when the murder took place, but I think it was after, or else there would be more people here."

He must have thought he was dodging a bullet with that remark, but he couldn't be further from the truth. Edgeworth saw the fear coursing through the suspect's veins. The man already knew he was cornered.

"Very well, then. Please add the time of your arrival to your argument."

"Um…"

 _"I walked in around ten am. I didn't mean to be so late, but I was really surprised when I showed up. Usually this place is crowded with people."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth flipped to the page in his Organizer labeled "Body Scanner". He shook his finger by his brow and smirked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Steven, but your claim doesn't check out. I have a record of everyone who entered the building since this morning. Nowhere on it is your card listed."

"Wait!" His eyes were bugging out now more than ever. His body vibrated like it was about to explode. "I didn't sign in, but… I know! I came in with someone else. That's what happened."

"And when was that?" Edgeworth questioned. "The only person to enter the building at the time you suggested was one Green Dyman, and he only had one guest at his side: a man who signed in as Kristoph Gavin. But I do believe you were telling the truth about one thing."

"What is that, sir?" Gumshoe, who had been watching their exchange with avid interest, asked.

"You did enter the building with someone else. And this security measure proves it!" Once again, Edgeworth called everyone's attention to the Body Scanner. "The device mentioned in this document isn't well known to the employees of Hakari, but it's a clever one. Not only does it mark who signs in, but it can also tell you if anyone else entered with them. And the person that this man entered with is…"

 _-Emil Ployei_

 _-Cassandra Washington_

 _-Green Dyman_

"None other than our very first witness, Emil Ployei. And he entered Hakari around 8:00 AM, fifteen minutes before the murder took place. That's the only time you could have successfully entered the building!" Edgeworth pointed his finger at the suspect. "Admit it: you were here when the murder occurred!"

The suspect cringed, pulling on his head. "Aah! Delete, delete!"

"Not so unrelated after all, now are we?"

But Edgeworth knew it was a small victory, and naturally, Franziska was there to remind him of such a fact.

"Congratulations, Miles Edgeworth. You proved the obvious." Franziska's tone could not be more dry. "Now are you going to arrest him now, or must we suffer through more?"

" **HOLD IT!** " The suspect's interjection was more of a squeak than a shout, but it succeeded at getting everyone's attention. "Just because I s-showed up at a different time, doesn't mean I'm related to the case."

"You really expect us to believe this is all a coincidence, pal?" Gumshoe's eyebrows said it all.

"And the flashdrive you have on your person?" Franziska added. "Don't treat us like fools."

"Hm…" Edgeworth still wanted more information. And he might have just the way to get it out of this man. "If the man still wants to argue his cause, by all means, let him argue it. I just hope he'll be more careful not to lie this time around. Perhaps it's time he learned just what the right prosecutor is capable of."

"This is still a waste of time," Franziska insisted. "But let us hear it. The sooner he argues, the sooner it is over."

"Not a chance, whip lady." The man tried to remain brave, but Edgeworth could see him slipping. He took a few minutes, then put his argument together.

 _ **-Argument-**_

"Found by Chance"

"I came to Hakari to do something for a friend. He said he usually got to work on the early side, so I showed up early. Too early.

"Some guy saw me waiting outside and offered to let me in. I accepted.

"Next thing I know, police are running all over the place and all the doors are locked. Freaked me out.

"While I was running around, I saw someone drop something as they turned the corner. It was this flashdrive.

"But it isn't mine. I just found it by chance!"

Edgeworth paused to think. This argument was a bit different from the first one he heard. Unlike the last argument, Edgeworth wasn't sure he had anything direct to counter it with.

"So you simply wandered around for hours until the police found you?" Edgeworth wondered aloud. "If you really had nothing to do with the incident, why not come forward and say so?"

"Because I knew stuff like this would happen! You police officers are all the same."

Well, that wasn't helpful. It seemed Edgeworth was going to have to do a bit of talking before he could find a way to refute this man.

"...Very well. I am ready to respond."

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"Found by Chance"

 _"I came to Hakari to do something for a friend. He said he usually got to work on the early side, so I showed up early. Too early."_

" **HOLD IT!** If you only came here to visit a friend, why do you have a non-functioning badge?"

"It's… uh…" He grimaced, clutching his head and letting loose a few computer terms. "Okay, I can't hide this anymore. I... used to work here, but then I quit. I refused to turn over my employee card, so Hakari just deactivated it."

Edgeworth wasn't sure if he bought that explanation, but he had other questions at the moment. "I see. Continue."

"Well…

 _"Some guy saw me waiting outside and offered to let me in. I accepted."_

 _Hm… I'd ask Mr. Ployei if I could, but no one's seen him since this morning. If only this building wasn't so large._

 _"Next thing I know, police are running all over the place and all the doors are locked. Freaked me out."_

" **HOLD IT!** You knew nothing about what had happened?"

"Not until the whip lady found me, at least." He threw his hands up, clearly frustrated. "Question after question, and if you don't answer in time, she whips you. I can sue, you know!"

"And yet no one ever does," Franziska replied, brandishing her whip. "You were being uncooperative, and I used necessary force to open you up."

The suspect scoffed. "I can't believe that's allowed."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand, please?" Edgeworth asked before things could escalate. He almost regretted pressing this statement.

"Hmph!"

 _"While I was running around, I saw someone drop something as they turned the corner. It was this flashdrive."_

 _...Shady, but not something I can contradict with evidence. What else is there?_

 _"But it isn't mine. I just found it by chance!"_

 _Well, I can't just stand here._ " **HOLD IT!"**

"What is it now?"

 _I was hoping to come up with a question while I was interjecting, Mr. Steven. I didn't._ "Oh! Er… you say you just picked up the flashdrive and kept it."

"Yeah. What of it?"

 _I have no idea where to take this line of questioning. What should I ask him?_

 _-Did you know what was on the flashdrive?_

 _-Why not try to return it?_

 _-What did the person look like?_

"If you saw someone drop something, why didn't you attempt to return it? Most people would."

"Are you stupid! That guy's a hacker and a murderer! I wasn't giving him his stolen information back!"

For a split second, Edgeworth bought his explanation. But only for a second. It's what he'd been looking for all along.

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth shrugged, shaking his head. "And so your argument ends with your own words. I hardly had to do anything."

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't you see? Earlier, you told me you knew nothing of the incident until my colleague found you. Now, you say you wouldn't give the flashdrive back to the one who supposedly dropped it because they were a criminal. Your explanations contradict each other. What do you have to say to that, Mr. Steven?"

The look of pure shock on his face was worth all the hassle it took to reach this point. It was priceless.

"Mr. Steven, I frankly don't care what your opinion of law enforcement is, but I suggest you start cooperating with us. The whole building has been searched, and you are the only intruder we have spotted. What are you really doing here?"

"I… I…" he buried his hands in his hair, shaking and shaking and trying to pull it out. He fell to the ground, heaving. "Ctrl, Alt, Delete! Ctrl, Alt, Delete! Noooooo…"

Edgeworth watched as the man rolled over on the ground. Kay had to step back to avoid being run into. After a minute, the man released his arms, panting on the floor.

"I… I knew I wasn't cut out for this. I swear, I just wanted to help."

"Help?" Kay asked, helping him up off the ground. "What do you mean, Mr. Steven?"

"...McLean. My name is Howard Terrance McLean, not Clarence Samson Steven." He looked like he wanted to cry. "The lady is right. My card is fake."

"So the foolish fool is ready to admit how foolish he was," Franziska purred. "It didn't take much, did it?"

 _-"Fake Badge" added to Organizer-_

 _No, it did not. That confrontation finished almost suspiciously quickly._ But no matter. "Mr. McLean, I recommend you tell us what you know."

He sniffled. "It all started a few months ago. A bunch of news stories started coming out, and I… I wanted to do something about it. I wanted to find justice where the courts were too corrupt to. I... I spend all my life online. Guess I was bound to run into them sooner or later."

"Toukai, you mean?" Kay asked.

He nodded. "This guy approached me. Told me his name was Connor Piler. He asked me if I wanted to join. It took a really long time to get initiated, but I was finally in a few weeks ago. A man named Javelin Skript trained me."

"Do you know if Connor Piler or Javelin Skript were the Toukai members' real names?"

"What? Nuh uh!" He was back to his indignant self. "I'm only confessing to you coppers because I have no way out. I'm not about to drag people down with me! You want to hear this or not?"

 _Hm… do I push for more information, or leave him be?_

 _-Push him for information about any accomplices_

 _-Let him continue uninterrupted_

 _...Even if I remain silent now, he can always be questioned after his trial, or be offered a plea bargain. Plea bargains require a lawyer, however, so it's best I stick with what I have._

"Very well, Mr. McLean. Please explain your role in this incident in full. Leave nothing out."

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed, fingers tapping on his skin in a keyboard-like pattern. "Hacking Hakari was my first assignment. I staked out the building for a few days, and decided the best time to strike was at the end of the night guards' shifts, but before lots of employees arrived. Plus I needed a way in."

"Did you ever work for Hakari?"

"...No. Like I said, the badge is a fake."

"Noted."

 _-Non-Employee Hacker added to Logic-_

"So you used a fake badge to trick Mr. Ployei into letting you in?"

"Yeah. Guy always showed up at the same time, and happy! What a weirdo. But he _did_ let me in. And when I turned to the financial wing, he didn't follow me. I didn't know there was more security than that!"

"Wow. This _is_ your first break-in," Kay commented drily. "From one thief to another, you should _always_ expect security measures you don't know about. No way a place like this is going to put forth a minimum effort! Why, just last week, I was re-"

"Thank you, Kay." Edgeworth silenced her before she could say anything incriminating, then turned back to the confessed hacker. "So you were in the building. What did you do next?"

"I followed the signs to the financial wing and looked for the director's name."

"Ms. Washington's?"

"Yeah, hers. Thanks to earlier attempts to hack her from outside the building, I knew where I needed to go to get the files. I logged in, remembered to pull out Toukai's calling card, and got to work. Their new system was a breeze to get through."

 _Maybe Mr. Dyman has a case against FileLock after all. Not that it helps my investigation._

"Everything was going right according to plan until…" he gulped, "until…"

"Until Mr. Atrol showed up."

He nodded, face going pale. "He burst in right as I was finishing up. I didn't have time to safely eject, so I grabbed my flashdrive and ran for it. I made it all the way to this hallway before he caught up with me.

"I was scared out of my wits! He was huge, and he was coming right for me. I was about to run and hide in the closet when I tripped. He… he caught up with me. I tried to fight him off, but the knife flew out of my hands. And then… and then I…"

 _Here it comes. The final piece of the puzzle, the most important part…_

"And then I passed out."

Kay's mouth popped open. Gumshoe pulled back, arms up by his chest. Franziska wrapped her arms around herself, flinching.

And Edgeworth? Edgeworth recoiled like he'd touched an electric fence. How could this be?

"You-"

"Didn't…"

"K-Ki-"

"Kill him?!"

"You fool!" Franziska lashed out with her whip, striking the hacker at least twice before Edgeworth could intervene.

"Franziska! I'm as shocked as you are, but we can handle this rationally."

"Why would you confess to one crime, but not the other? It's obvious whoever hacked Ms. Cassandra Washington was the-"

"Maybe we're wrong about that, Franziska." Edgeworth wasn't sure where he was going with this, but the idea was worth entertaining, if nothing else.

Franziska was having none of it. "What is it, Miles Edgeworth? You're going back on your own logic now?"

"Wasn't it you who said this to me earlier?

 _"You assume Mr. Owen Atrol was killed by the same man who hacked into the company, but where is your proof?"_

Franziska tutted. "And weren't you the one who argued I was being ridiculous, Miles Edgeworth? Why would you turn back on your own logic?"

"Hey! Are you prosecutors gonna bicker among yourselves, or are you going to listen to me?"

They turned back to face Mr. McLean, who was thoroughly red in the face. "If you want to charge me with a murder I didn't commit, you should at least let me speak in my own defense. Isn't that right, Prosecutor Edgeworth? Or does that only apply when you need something to charge me with?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, it does not. And very well. We will allow you to argue your case one last time." He shook his finger, smirking. "Best make it good."

"Oh, you bet I will!"

 ** _-Argument-_**

"I'm Not the Killer"

"I admit to the hacking. But I didn't kill that guard!

"First of all, look at me! You think a scrawny guy like me can overpower that hulking monstrosity?

"He had me pinned down! No way I overpowered him. And it's true what I said earlier.

"After he chased me out of the director's office, I tripped. I pulled my gloves off and tried to fight back, but he knocked me out.

"All your proof against me involves the hacking! Are you so desperate for a win you'll throw in an extra charge for no reason?

"See, this is why no one likes the police. They always arrest you wrongly, and even when they're right, they overcharge you. If you ask me, you all are the real criminals!"

Edgeworth was getting really tired of the man's assault on law enforcement. A few bad apples should not be the spokespeople for an organization of thousands. He would show this man the true nature of the police force, from investigation to arrest to trial to sentencing.

"Let me guess. You want to 'respond' now?" Mr. McLean crossed his arms. "Good luck. I'm not lying this time."

"Hm. We'll see about that."

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"I'm Not the Killer"

 _"I admit to the hacking. But I didn't kill that guard!"_

" **HOLD IT!** That makes no sense. Why would you admit to one, but not the other?"

"Maybe because I committed one, but not the other?" He wasn't shaking anymore. What was giving him this new bravery? "Ever think of that?"

"But every other witness we've questioned didn't have the opportunity. Only you did."

He shrugged. "Opportunity is useless if you don't have the means. And think about it:

 _"First of all, look at me! You think a scrawny guy like me can overpower that hulking monstrosity?"_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth pounced before he had a chance to think. "You have a far smaller frame than the victim, I'll give you that. But that doesn't render you incapable of murder."

"Oh yeah? And how would I do it? I didn't have a gun. My knife flew out of my hands when I was trying to use it, and the guy was on top of me! Surely you've noticed the problem here? If I killed the guy from where I was, he would have landed on top of me!"

"That did come up in our investigation," Edgeworth admitted, thinking about the piece of Logic he'd acquired. Even with the discovery, something was still off about this scenario.

 _Mr. McLean is the Non-Employee Hacker… which invalidates the possibility of a Double Agent. There's a connection here, if a contradicting one._

"At first, I believed the camera wires were cut because the hacker was an insider wanted to get away. Are you saying that was all an accident?"

"My knife slipped out of my hand! I don't know where it went. And what's this about cameras?"

Kay had never looked more embarrassed in her life. "Oh, you are _not_ cut out for the hacker lifestyle."

"At least we can safely say this is your first time breaking into a secure facility." Edgeworth threw the two pieces of Logic out of his head. "Please, continue."

"Fine. If you're done insulting me...

 _"He had me pinned down! No way I overpowered him. And it's true what I said earlier."_

 _I already asked about this…_

 _"After he chased me out of the director's office, I tripped. I pulled my gloves off and tried to fight back, but he knocked me out."_

" **HOLD IT!** You removed your gloves during the struggle?"

"Yes, I have them right here." He pulled two black gloves out of his pocket while Edgeworth tried to think back to the security footage. He'd seen gloves when the intruder ran up, but he couldn't remember if the gloves were on the whole time. How did he miss this?

 _-"Black Gloves" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth had no choice but to accept Mr. McLean's statement. At least, until he went back to the Control Room and checked. "Did you put them back on after that?"

"No."

"But wait a minute, pal! That doesn't make any sense."

"What is it, Gumshoe?" Edgeworth was surprised. Gumshoe had been silent for quite a while.

"Well, remember when you and Prosecutor Von Karma were arguing about Mr. Ployei, sir? The way you proved Ployei couldn't have done it was the murder weapon. It didn't have any fingerprints on it!"

"But if Mr. McLean had removed his gloves to get a better grip on his knife, he would have had to put them on again to not leave prints on the murder weapon!" Edgeworth finished, then cringed.

"...No way."

Edgeworth couldn't believe it. Had he really lost this argument?

"See? I told you, and your own detective proved it! I can't be the killer!"

 _-"Army Knife" updated in Organizer-_

"Not necessarily," Edgeworth made a last ditch effort to win. For pride's sake. "We couldn't see any camera footage after your botched attempt to stab the victim. For all we know, you put your gloves back on."

"You really think I had time to put my gloves on with a three hundred pound guy raging on top of me? You've got to be kidding me!"

"He has a point, Mr. Edgeworth." Kay, of all people, spoke up. "He's clearly not an experienced thief, and it doesn't sound like he knows how to fight either. You really think he could get away with all that under the victim's nose?"

"...Well, if he didn't kill the victim, who did?" This was driving Franziska nuts. On one hand, she's caught the culprit. On the other? They weren't even close.

"Don't look at me!" Mr. McLean shook his head at warp speed as he was handcuffed. "When I came to, I was nowhere near the crime scene!"

"But how? Why would the real killer move you?"

McLean paused. "...I've said all I'm going to. That was my part in this crime, and that's all that I know."

What was it he said earlier?

 _"I'm only confessing to you coppers because I have no way out. I'm not about to drag people down with me!"_

Somehow, Edgeworth suspected this man had more information than he was letting on. But after such a brave show in his arguments, Edgeworth wasn't sure an extended questioning period would get him the information he needed. It would be faster to investigate himself.

"So you believe this man, Kay? You think he hacked Ms. Washington, but didn't kill Mr. Atrol?"

Kay nodded. "His argument makes sense. I know you want more solid proof, but right now, I don't think we have enough either way."

Edgeworth smiled ruefully. "What you're describing is called reasonable doubt. It isn't used much in cases anymore, but it can be exploited by defense attorneys to construct an alternate theory of the crime scene. Which Mr. McLean demonstrated rather well once he gained his courage."

He wouldn't admit it, but that last argument had brought Edgeworth back in time to years ago, when he first found his match as a prosecutor. The man in the blue suit had been his undoing temporarily, but it had been quite a ride. "Detective, your thoughts?"

"I don't know, sir. Did he really take his gloves off in the security footage?"

"Well well well, it all comes back to the cameras," Franziska broke in. "The knife belongs to Howard Terrance McLean, no? It would bear his fingerprints whether he took his gloves off or not."

Franziska was right. If Mr. McLean was lying about removing his gloves, the most decisive piece of his case was out. It was either the truth, or an incredibly clever lie.

 _But if the Events of the Struggle were as Mr. McLean says… the Victim Over Killer Contradiction could exonerate him. It's all connected._

"We need to watch the security footage one more time. Without it, our case will be murky no matter which way we argue."

"What are we waiting for, then? To the Control Room!" Kay took off before anyone else could say anything.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir?" the police officer restraining McLean piped up. "Should the suspect come along?"

Edgeworth thought about it. "Yes. He deserves to know what he'll be charged with when he goes to court."

 _July 1st, 12:56pm_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Control Room_

"Mr. Prosecutor? What are you doing back here again?"

Stan Gardems was still here, it seemed. Good. Though he imagined the man was quite tired by now. "A few things. First of all, I need to send a messenger to Mr. Ployei. I'll be gathering his testimony for trial in a short while. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's hanging out near the entrance. See?" Gardems pointed to a monitor in the room. Edgeworth sent a police officer to inform the man. "Wait... trial? You mean, you found the man who killed my boss?"

"Not exactly." Kay crossed her arms. "We need to see the footage of the crime scene one more time."

"And after that, we will collect it as evidence, Mr. Stan Gardems." Franziska wasted no time. "Can you put it on a CD for us after?" She'd noticed earlier that the facility didn't use video tapes.

"Sure," Gardems replied, pulling up the footage everyone had seen before. "Ready for me to press Play? Do you need any other CDs? I can record everything from today on a few, if you- ow!" He was whipped.

"Just play it."

He gulped. "Yes, Miss Prosecutor."

And the video played once more. This time, Edgeworth was careful to keep his eyes on the hands. When Mr. McLean ran on screen, they were clearly covered with black. But when the victim arrived and a struggle ensued, it became hard to tell. Right as the last frame of footage played, Edgeworth ordered Gardems to pause the video.

"Look at his hands and tell me what you see."

Kay pushed her way to the front to get a closer look. "They're… white!"

"Skin colored, you mean," Edgeworth corrected his young assistant. "It would seem Mr. McLean was telling the truth."

"I told you!" came a voice from behind. It was Mr. McLean, who was struggling against his arresting officer to go up to Edgeworth. The police officer looked nonplussed by his efforts.

"Who is that?" Gardems asked.

"One of the men in the video," Edgeworth explained. "But as we all can see, he was not the one to kill the victim."

"But… but he was right there!" Gardems argued, pointing at the screen. "This guy! Wait… where did your clothes go?"

"I woke up without them on. It was just a jacket and a black hat anyway."

"But if the man right here didn't kill Mr. Atrol, who did?"

 _Hm… a fair question. Emil Ployei is the first to come to mind, but his fingerprints aren't on the murder weapon, not to mention he had neither gloves nor motive. I suppose Ms. Washington could have run up to the two men, but you'd think that would have shown up in the security footage if she came after them._

 _Wait… the security footage!_ "Mr. Gardems. There's one other thing I need to examine. There's one more thing about the new sequence of events that still doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

 _In McLean's final argument, he made a statement that I didn't question at the time, but that I've been questioning this whole investigation. And the issue lies with…_

 _-the office he entered_

 _-who chased who out_

 _-Hakari's secrets_

"In Mr. McLean's final stand, he insisted he was chased by the victim out of Ms. Washington's office. But in Ms. Washington's testimony and the security footage, it's the other way around!"

"You mean there's still more to this contradiction?" Kay groaned. "One didn't just pass the other in the hallway or something?"

"Can you prove that was the case? If not, I'd like to continue investigating. So far, this contradiction is the only thing that's remained constant in this investigation."

Gardems sat back down at the computer. "So, what do you want me to do about it? Do you want me to play the video again?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Yes, please."

Everyone watched as Gardems rewound the footage. He ended up going a little too far and had to press fast forward. They were almost to the moment Ms. Washington saw when-

"Wait, what was that?"

"Huh?" Gardems paused the footage, going back frame by frame. A skinny man in a black jacket, hat, and gloves was seen running out of the door. When Gardems pressed play, they saw Atrol chasing after him…

Plus a third man, dressed completely in black. His build was stockier than McLean's, and he kept his face down the whole time.

"...There was a third man?"

"How did you not see this before, pal?!"

"I don't know!" Gardems was turning red. His taser fell out of his pocket. "I just… skipped past it on accident."

 _-"Security Footage" updated in Organizer-_

"I can believe that happening once, but multiple times?" Edgeworth narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to hide something from us?"

"What?! No!" Gardems was freaking out. "I swear, I'm not the guy in the video. I was in this Control Room the whole time until I saw the struggle. Here, I can prove it."

Before anyone could say anything, he pulled up footage from the hour before the murder showing Gardems entering the Control Room. As he scrolled through the footage at the way to eight fifteen am, the only time Gardems left was at the very end.

"So it wasn't you, and it can't be Washington or Ployei. What about your shift partner?"

Gardems thought about it. "I had to call Meekins in from another area of the building when the murder happened, and he approached from the opposite direction. I don't think so. Need me to find the footage?"

"Not at the moment." Edgeworth was lost in thought. If it wasn't any of those four, who could it possibly be? No matter how many times he racked his brain, Edgeworth couldn't think of anyone else who'd been in the building at the time. Not even from the moment he walked in.

"It seems there's one more suspect in the building at this time. One more man who remains unaccounted for."

"Still hiding in the shadows, is he? Well hmph!" Franziska brandished her whip with gusto. "I dug one criminal out of this building's depths. I can find another. Even if I was hoping to approach this case from a different angle." She cast a meaningful look at Edgeworth.

"For the last time, I'm not telling the whip lady what's on the USB! Those files were meant for Toukai!"

And with McLean's statement, he caught on right away. "If you want to go over testimony with Ms. Washington, I'm sure she'd be happy to assist the investigation. We're getting down to the wire, here."

"Well, isn't that good to hear!"

The door burst open, letting two more men into the already crowded Control Room.

Ah, just the people Edgeworth _wasn't_ hoping to see.

"Mr. Dyman, Mr. Gavin. How go the civil suit preparations?"

"We've collected all the necessary evidence, I believe. All that's left is for my client and I to contact the courthouse and request a date. That said, I do hope FileLock will find it in their best interests to seek a settlement outside of court. They likely know how damaging this will be for their company."

"And that's exactly why I _don't_ want them to settle! I want them to _feel_ the media attention and pressure and scrutiny that Hakari is already getting for being a target of Toukai! You!" Dyman turned his attention towards Edgeworth. "Tell me you've figured out who's responsible."

"For the hacking?" Edgeworth asked. "That man is already in police custody. As for the murder…"

Dyman waved the thought away before Edgeworth could finish. "Oh, murders happen all the time! No one bats an eye at those anymore! Hakari's insurance providers will give the guard's family some money and no one will look twice. Now a hacking, _that's_ what gets people's attention. That's what's put Hakari in the news and buried us in bad press _right_ before the big convention! I was just telling two of my employees about this in the entrance area, and they agree. For the sake of my boss and this company, I want to declare this business resolved immediately. Tell me I can do that."

Why did Edgeworth had to be the bearer of bad news? "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Dyman, but this investigation isn't over just yet."

"What the-" Was he turning purple? That… didn't go well with the man's green suit. "How are you not done? You have had all morning _and_ lunchtime! I have hundreds employees out there who have work to do that they won't finish in time and it's _all your fault!_ "

"With all due respect, Mr. Dyman, I believe someone's _life_ is bigger priority than a company deadline."

"Sure, I might have agreed with you. _Five hours_ ago. If you worked for me, you wouldn't last a day, punk! Hakari has been generous enough to put this building on lockdown for you, but clearly that wasn't as helpful as I thought it was going to be. My subordinates need to get to work, and they need to do it now."

He whipped out his cell phone. Edgeworth feared for the worst. "Mr. Dyman, please. We still haven't captured your employee's killer. If you let people enter the building, the murderer could escape in the crowd."

"Come now, Mr. Dyman," Gavin soothed. "Mr. Edgeworth is a well known prosecutor for good reason. I'm sure he's almost done."

Dyman scoffed. "You sure, Mr. Gavin? Because I'm not impressed."

"I assure you Mr. Dyman. This isn't something you want plaguing the company later."

Was Mr. Gavin helping them? Edgeworth certainly hadn't expected that.

The blonde lawyer whispered something into his client's ear. They all waited for the man's response.

"...Bah!" He threw his hands in the air after putting his cellphone away. "You all have one more hour. After that, the only thing you can block off is the crime scene itself. I know the law. And I'll be watching that clock. Gavin!"

"Just a minute. Mr. Edgeworth wants to thank me." The prosecutor and attorney watched as Dyman stormed out of the room with a huff.

Gumshoe was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was-"

"Just in case you take after your old rival, I have some information for you." Gavin focused his eyes squarely on Edgeworth. "I have been with my client since almost eight this morning. Both myself and the Hakari CEO can testify to his alibi."

"Thank you for the tip, Mr. Gavin. Be sure to send your brother my regards on his first tour." Edgeworth didn't care for the man's brother, but it sounded polite.

Unfortunately, the attorney saw right through him. "I'll send them to someone else, if you'd like. I do seem to be the only person he's talking to nowadays."

Edgeworth was careful not to react to the implications of that statement. "That would be most helpful. Now I wouldn't want to keep your client waiting."

"Nor your investigation. Good luck with the final stretch."

The room was silent as the blonde lawyer left. This time, it was Kay to speak up.

"Wow. That is the politest stand off I've ever seen. What's going on with you two?"

Nothing. Or so Edgeworth thought.

Not that it mattered. He had more important things to do.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

Green Dyman

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Assistant of the Hakari CEO. Quite high strung and difficult to talk to. Is seeking to pursue a civil suit against Hakari's cybersecurity company, and arrived after the murder.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: A defense attorney, known for staying calm during his trials. Is helping Mr. Dyman with his civil suit. Arrived on the scene after the murder.

Howard Terrance McLean

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Description: A young, easily angered intruder found by Franziska Von Karma. Has confessed to the hacking and Toukai membership, but is unlikely to be the murderer.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks

Type: Evidence

Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

Washington's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: She saw the intruder and the victim run out the office as she approached. The intruder was chasing the victim, and had a hood covering his face. Also describes how finances are handled in the company.

Hacker's Flashdrive

Type: Evidence

Description: Hacker downloaded information from Washington's computer onto it. Was found on a McLean's person by Franziska Von Karma.

Toukai's Calling Card

Type: Evidence

Description: Left at the scene of every victim of Toukai, regardless if they performed the hacking on site. Was found on the floor of Washington's office.

Body Scanner

Type: Evidence

Description: Detects the number of bodies entering the building, regardless of how many signed in. This device isn't known to most employees, and detected several bodies entering with Ployei at the time of the murder.

Security Footage

Type: Evidence

Description: Video of the the chase scene before the murder, ending with the victim standing above the fallen, masked intruder. Cuts off before the actual murder. A second footage taken from outside Washington's office shows the same victim and intruder, but in reversed positions.

 **Update** : The footage from Washington's office also shows a third man in black, meaning there was a man both in front of and behind Atrol. This is not shown in the other footage.

Army Knife

Type: Evidence

Description: Description: A knife found in a broom closet near the crime scene. Forensic testing reveals small traces of the victim's blood, as well as a set of unknown fingerprints.

 **Update** : The knife and fingerprints belong to McLean.

Fake Badge

Type: Evidence

Description: Used by Eten to trick Ployei into letting him in the building. Contains a fake name and doesn't actually work

Black Gloves

Type: Other

Description: Used in the hacking by Howard McLean. Were removed during a struggle with the victim.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and AA wrote this chapter, and both wish to leave notes.**

 **PTV: So yeah, we took the "write the entire part in a single shot and post it as one" route. It's my fault. I wrote, like, 5K of this 7K-something chapter in a day. Don't ask me how. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it again.**

 **But it wouldn't have been possible without AA. McLean as a character was his creation (the other originals here are a mix of mine (Ployei, Dyman) and Golden Darkness (Washington, Gardems), though AA has one more, and the Toukai members are from KS), and he was the only one with any ideas about how to characterize the guy. Once he stepped in and made McLean come to life, the biggest hurdle to finishing this chapter vanished.**

 **Also, McLean went through a few name changes. Our beta (The Scollard) came up with the puns (CSS and HTML) in both his names. Now the guy has a name that actually fits his character.**

 **But like Edgeworth said, this case is down to the wire. You can kinda see the inspirations behind this case (Turnabout Visitor, mainly.) more than ever now. I hope we weren't too subtle with the hints about who the killer was. If I'm honest, most of them were really minor. All I'll say now is that the person you think has the least role in this case actually has the most. Go back to the very beginning and you'll see something very strange.**

 **Do you think that's too much, AA?**

 **AA: Not at all, and you give me too much credit. I may have been able to get a fix on his character, but you were the one who spent more time writing this than me. Other than that, I don't have much to say, seeing as you've pretty much covered everything else.**

 **PTV: You're sweet. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side (in a few weeks or so when we have the final piece of the case done because IT WILL HAPPEN before school starts).**


	13. Part 4: End, Part 2 (1 of 1)

_July 1st, 1:24pm_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Control Room_

 _Fifty-nine minutes left_

"An hour left? What are we going to do, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm done helping you." Franziska declared. "I may be here on vacation, but that doesn't mean I have nothing to occupy myself with, you know."

That's right. Her investigation into Hakari as a company had stalled when she ran into McLean. Edgeworth was grateful for her help, but it wouldn't do for him to hold her or Interpol back. Besides, what sort of prosecutor would he be if he had to rely on others to catch a suspect?

"I understand, Franziska. You've been a great help." Edgeworth bowed. "If you still want to speak to Ms. Washington, now may be your last chance."

And with that, the younger prosecutor left in a hurry. Edgeworth wished her the best, but could spare no further thought from his own predicament.

He took a moment to think. "An hour left to find the real killer. Best we know, it's _none_ of our suspects."

"Yeah, how the heck did that happen?" Kay complained. "Isn't a rule the killer has to be someone we've encountered before or something?"

"I find it hard to believe we haven't encountered them before. Even if we didn't realize it at first, there's bound to be something," Edgeworth countered. "This building has been closed off since the murder. Whoever the killer is, they cannot escape. I'm sure if we sent the police searching every nook and cranny of the building, they would turn something up eventually, but there's no guarantee they would find find something before time runs out. Especially if they're searching blind."

"What are we supposed to do, sir? We don't even know what the killer looks like."

Edgeworth wanted to curse. "If only there was someone who saw our killer's face!"

Everyone instinctively turned to McLean, who somehow managed to look both cowed and defiant at the same time. _I guess it's worth a shot._

"Mr. McLean. What do you remember about the man who carried you away from the scene?"

"Absolutely nothing!" The high-speed head shaking was back. "I'm telling you! I passed out before I even saw him. Never seen the man before in my life."

Well, that was one of the most obvious lies he'd ever heard. Edgeworth considered putting the pressure on the hacker, but once again: there was no guarantee he would crack in under an hour. Especially considering how long their last bout took.

No. They needed someone more cooperative. Without any new testimony from McLean, Edgeworth was forced to go over the man's old testimony once more.

 _He lied about when he entered the building and with whom the first time around. I proved he'd entered with Ployei easily enough, and then…_

 _Wait a second…_

"Mr. Ployei!"

"What? You think Mr. Ployei did it?" Gardems looked shocked. "But this morning-"

"No!" Edgeworth interrupted. "He didn't do it… but he knows who did. Detective!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Come with me. Officers, call into police headquarters and get as much information as you can on McLean and the operations of Toukai before taking him down to the entrance. If all goes well, we can take in both men at once."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted. Gardems was polite enough to offer them use of the Control Room's computer, but they didn't take him up on it.

Edgeworth, Gumshoe and Kay made their way to the last place Ployei was seen on camera. Edgeworth could only pray this was the fastest way to get results.

 _July 1st, 1:29pm_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Main Lobby_

 _Fifty-four minutes left_

When the pair reached the main lobby, they searched all around for a sign of the young employee. Kay was the first to find him. He'd been sitting on a bench all along.

"What's all the running around for?" Ployei asked Kay, not noticing the prosecutor as he approached.

"So we meet again, Mr. Ployei." Edgeworth greeted him with a bow, trying to keep him calm after the incident early this morning. He found it was better to not remind people of how close they came to a false arrest, especially when seeking out further testimony.

"M-M-Mr. Edgeworth!" Ployei nearly fled the scene at the sight of the prosecutor. "What are you… you don't have more questions for me, do you?"

"I do." Edgeworth studied the young man's fidgeting before continuing. "I take it Prosecutor Von Karma's interrogation was hard on you?"

The man shivered at the mention of her name. "She was like a hurricane. One question after another, and if I didn't answer in a way she liked… wham!" Edgeworth assumed Ployei was referring to the whip.

"Well, I assure you. I have no intentions of battering you during my questioning. Instead, I would like to ask you about your arrival to work this morning."

"My arrival at Hakari?" The man's glasses bounced upward from sudden movement. "W-Well, I woke up at my usual time- about 6:45- and poured myself a cup of coffee…"

"Ah, perhaps I should have been more specific," Edgeworth interrupted. "I meant to ask you about your arrival, starting from your walk up to the building."

"Oh! O-Okay, Mr. Edgeworth."

 _How much coffee does this man drink every morning? He's positively quivering. But as long as he doesn't want seventeen cups in court, there shouldn't be an issue._ Edgeworth remembered when the courthouse cafeteria filed a complaint over that very issue. The whole thing had been a mess on every side.

Edgeworth never had much of a taste for coffee, preferring Earl Grey tea himself. But he supposed that was none of his business.

"If you wouldn't mind testifying up to the point we've already heard- that is, when you discovered the body, it would be most helpful for our investigation."

"Sure, Mr. Edgeworth! I-I can do that right away! ...Don't hurt me."

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"This Morning at Hakari"

"Well, like you already know, I entered the building at around 8:00am, using my card to get in.

"Some days, I'm the only one here this early. Other times, I see a few people. It varies.

"Before that, I parked my car in the company parking garage, on the top level. I'm told new employees aren't supposed to have the close spots.

"I went to my work station like normal. Until I remembered I had a meeting, that is.

"And honestly, I think you know the rest. It was a pretty normal morning until… y-you know."

Edgeworth listened to the young man's testimony quietly, ears zeroing in on the part he was curious about. _I only need to ask him about one thing. That's all I have time for._

"You were forced to park at the very top of the parking garage?" Kay asked, mouth open. "Does it have an elevator?"

"No. Not yet."

"Wow, pal! Good on you for putting some extra walking into your daily routine. Just like Mr. Edgeworth here! He never takes the elevator."

 _That is nowhere_ close _to the reason I don't take elevators_. If it was, Edgeworth would have given in during his investigation of Grand Tower. But he didn't. He couldn't.

Perhaps Gumshoe had only been attempting to be polite. Edgeworth's past wasn't a story he wanted everyone to know, after all.

"Back to things that actually matter." Edgeworth closed his eyes,deciding not to say anything further on the matter. "Mr. Ployei, may I ask you a few questions about your testimony just now?"

"The same way you did it earlier?"

"The exact same."

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"This Morning at Hakari"

"Well, like you already know, I entered the building at around 8:00am, using my card to get in."

He's right: I know this already…

"Some days, I'm the only one here this early. Other times, I see a few people. It varies."

" **HOLD IT!** Did you see anyone this morning, Mr. Ployei?"

"Uh… yeah, I did!" He looked as though he'd just remembered. "I forgot about them in the chaos earlier, but they showed up the same time as I did. I used my card to let us all in."

"They?"

"Two guys, talking to each other. The seemed to know each other pretty well. I only recognized one of them, but they were both wearing employee badges-"

"These badges?" Edgeworth presented the Fake Badge from his Organizer, followed by McLean's profile. "Is this one of the men you saw?"

Ployei adjusted his glasses as he looked. "Y-Yes! That's the one I didn't know so well. I see the other guy all the time."

 _-"Body Scanner" updated in Organizer-_

"Why didn't you mention this earlier, pal?" Gumshoe raged. "This would have saved us a lot of arguing!"

"You didn't exactly ask me, you know! I was too busy getting accused of murder to mention it."

Edgeworth's heart was racing. This was it. The one person willing to tell them who the killer was. "What did the man look like? Do you know his name?"

Ployei shrunk back, uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "Um… Chuck something. He's not very friendly. He's kinda tall, with big arms… to be honest, he scares me a little. Surprised the other guy wasn't scared of him."

"That's not helpful, Mr. Ployei. We need to find this man."

"Urgh…" Ployei struggled to remember. "He was a bit shorter than the guy you showed me, with tanner skin. His hair is longer-er, maybe just straighter- too, and he wears a watch to work every morning." Ployei searched his mind to recall the details, watching as the detective wrote them down. "Did these two kill Mr. Atrol? And frame me?"

Something felt strange about that description. Almost… familiar. Did it remind Edgeworth of someone he'd met on another case? "To be fair, I'm not sure their framing of you was intentional. After questioning McLean, I don't think it was."

"If McLean wasn't smart enough to worry about security cameras, he wasn't smart enough to frame somebody." Kay quipped.

"Yes, we kn…" Edgeworth faltered.

 _Hold it! That's not right. For some reason, I remember someone being very suspicious of Ployei from the outset. It wasn't just Gardems. It's odd to consider now, but at the time..._

 _As they were leaving, a muscular man waiting in the lobby shouted to them. "'Bout time someone caught onto that Ployei dude. He's been suspicious since the day he started workin' here!"_

"...Who was that man?"

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay looked concerned. "Why'd you go silent?"

"The killer… I've seen him before." Edgeworth's mind was racing. "What was that man doing there? How did I not see this before?"

"You saw him, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe's face was serious. "Where?"

"Here. In this very lobby. Detective… you saw him too. And Gardems… we were all there. We just didn't find it suspicious." Edgeworth couldn't believe this. The killer had been standing right in front of him, and he did nothing. The killer stood there and spoke to him like nothing was wrong, and Edgeworth didn't even notice.

"Well, where is he now? We can't exactly catch him based on where's he's been." Kay argued. "And why was he hanging out that close to the entrance anyway? Didn't he know people would see him?"

 _He can't have escaped the building. Not with the lockdown in effect. But this building is so large. Is there any way to know where to search for him before deploying men?_

"Maybe he wanted to beat a hasty retreat out of the building, only to find out the building had been locked down?" Ployei suggested.

"That's… actually plausible." Edgeworth said. "He stored the unconscious McLean far away from the crime scene, then went to scope out a way to leave the building without getting caught. When he saw me and Detective Gumshoe, he realized what was going on and hid."

"But how are we going to find this Chuckie guy, sir?" Detective Gumshoe lamented, feet stomping. "He could be anywhere in the building by now! We only have… forty-three minutes left, and the police have been searching the building for five hours!"

Edgeworth had to approach this logically. He couldn't get caught up in emotion. If he caught the killer before the time limit ran out, he could redeem himself for his embarrassing blunder of ignoring a suspect. "If what we know about this killer so far is anything to go on, I would guess the man is hiding…

- _near the back entrance_

 _-in the basement_

 _-in Washington's office_

"Near a back entrance of some sort. If he was hoping to slip out unnoticed after the lockdown ended, that would be the place to do it. That way, he could double back and enter with the crowd of Hakari employees, diverting suspicion from himself."

"That's pretty devious, pal." Gumshoe frowned. "But wouldn't the people outside notice he wasn't there before? Be kinda weird if a stranger just showed up in their midst."

Edgeworth ordered the police via radio to search near exits for someone matching Ployei's description and bring anyone they found to the main lobby. Upon hearing that, they radioed the command to everyone else in the building. Once that was done, Edgeworth addressed Gumshoe's concerns.

"There must be a way for the killer to stand among employees of Hakari and not arouse their suspicion. And their method is clear if we consider this evidence!" Edgeworth presented McLean's fake ba-

"They had badges!" Kay spoke before Edgeworth had a chance to explain. "Not to mention, Ployei's seen our killer before, so the killer must work here. Hey Mr. Edgeworth! Your thought about the culprit being an insider wasn't wrong after all."

 _It would also explain why McLean didn't know much about company security. He was relying on his accomplice._

"It would seem our killer was the more prepared of the two," Edgeworth mused, twitching with impatience. Assisting in the building search wouldn't help much at this juncture, but it would make Edgeworth feel productive. As it was, he could feel the time ticking away.

If they found the employee that matched Ployei's description after the lockdown ended, Edgeworth would lose his most damning evidence against the suspect: his presence (and lack of an alibi) in the building at the time of the crime. The killer could simply claim they came in with everyone else and that Ployei was mistaken. The way this case was turning out, Edgeworth found himself relying on circumstantial evidence more than he cared to admit. Everything had to line up just right for him to get a solid conviction.

Edgeworth was so lost in thought, he actually flinched when a walkie talkie went off. Gumshoe grabbed it before anything could happen.

"Gumshoe here. What? You found… what did you find?" Gumshoe's eyes went wide. "You found two sets of black clothes? That's awesome, pal!"

"They found the clothes used in the hacking?" Kay asked. "What about the killer?"

"This is vital evidence. Tell the officer who found it to bring it in for evidence." Edgeworth turned to Ployei. "Mr. Ployei! The two men weren't wearing black hoods and gloves when you saw then, were they?"

"...I think I would have said something if they were."

"Hey, it's hard to know with you, pal."

"Do you want me to apologize or something?" Ployei snapped, jumping up and down. Whatever the amount of coffee in this man's system was, Edgeworth could guarantee it was too much. Even after being cleared of suspicion, Ployei was still jumpier than a cornered culprit.

 _-"Black Clothing" added to Organizer-_

As the witness and detective argued (with intermittent contributions from Kay), Edgeworth checked the time. The ticking of the clock was making him feel a bit cornered himself. Just over a half hour left left.

What if the killer had found a way to escape? What if Edgeworth and everyone else were waiting around for something that was never coming? What would happen to the investigation?

It wasn't in Edgeworth's nature to leave a case half-finished, not to mention the absolute hell Dyman would put the Prosecutor's Office through for failing Hakari. If asked to stir up a lawsuit, Edgeworth knew Gavin wouldn't hesitate. All due to Edgeworth's shortcoming.

Seconds stretched into minutes, and Gumshoe and Ployei grew tired of arguing. Everything settled into a charged silence, ready to erupt at the slightest radio static.

 _…_

… …

… … …

 _Crack!_

Everyone flinched. Kay and Ployei actually screamed.

Gumshoe was the first to react. "Gumshoe here. What do you have for us?"

"We have a suspect! He was hidden in the HR Department, near an emergency exit. He matches the- Hey you! Come here, you-"

"Ow!" the officer stopped speaking for a moment. Sounds of a struggle broke out. Something made of glass broke. "Backup! I need backup!"

A different voice came through. "Headed your way! All men, converge at the suspect's location."

"When you have him restrained, bring him here on the double!" Gumshoe ordered. "We don't have much time."

This confrontation was going to be tough. If Edgeworth couldn't break the man in thirty-plus minutes, he wouldn't have enough to arrest him, and the case would end prematurely.

But what could he say? He would find the truth, no matter what it took. Anything else was not an option.

 _July 1st, 1:50pm_

 _Hakari Inc. Headquarters_

 _Main Lobby_

 _33 minutes left_

When Edgeworth and company arrived to the main lobby, they saw a group of officers restraining a man. But this time, it wasn't just the traditional handcuffs. No, these were heavier, made of cuffs three inches long and chains as wide as two fingers. The only time Edgeworth had seen those before was on uncooperative prisoners.

He'd given the police a lot of trouble.

So it was with a degree of caution that Edgeworth walked up to the new suspect. When he saw the man's face, the prosecutor was sure: this was the man from earlier. Maybe it was fate the two of them met here once more.

"Suspect. State your name and reason for resisting arrest," he said firmly.

"Resisting? What kind of-" he spat off to one side. "I was in my own workplace minding my own business when some idiot comes at me for no reason. Of course I'm going to defend myself."

Edgeworth turned to the officers who arrested the man. "Did you inform the suspect of why he was arrested?"

"I tried," the officer, who was developing a black eye, replied. "He attacked first. Almost put me in a chokehold."

They'd have to solve this dispute later, then. "Alright, I'll tell you. You have fallen under suspicion for the murder of Owen P. Atrol, Mr…?"

"...Huld." He spit it out, not looking happy in the slightest to be saying his name. "Can't read a badge?"

"Well, perhaps you can answer some questions," Edgeworth said, not looking the man in the eye. "As of now, we have only a few minutes left to wrap this investigation up."

"..."

"...Mr. Huld?"

"...No."

"No?"

"Why should I? You suspect me, don't you?" He pointed at Edgeworth, a suspicious glint in his eye. "But... if you really had the evidence, you would take me in, right? I read the news. I know about you. You just want me to slip up so you don't have to investigate no more. Am I wrong?"

 _Unfortunately, no._ Edgeworth had to get this man to talk, and quickly. He didn't have time to run around in circles. Time to crack open the chessboard.

As the prosecutor narrowed his eyes, he felt his surroundings fade away. Soon, all that was before him was his opponent and a blue chess board. He could only hope this was the quickest way to an arrest.

" _Now, let's analyze the situation."_

"Never thought I'd see the day police and the courts stooped so low. All these years…tch. How did people miss the signs?"

It seemed Huld and his accomplice had a lot in common. Edgeworth didn't reply, preferring to set his sights on the four chess pieces guarding Huld's secrets.

" _The man himself may not be impatient, but I'm operating under tight time constraints here. If the timer below runs out during my questioning, it's time the investigation won't get back._

 _"I need to be swift in my movements. Swift, but not too reckless. Persistence is key. If the suspect goes silent, I have to get him talking again._

 _"With that strategy in mind, let us begin!"_

 ** _-Begin Logic Chess-_**

"..." The game began with the suspect completely silent.

 _"I need to get the man talking. It doesn't have to be what I need, it just needs to be a start."_

 _-How dare you assault a police officer!_

 _-What were you doing when you were found?_

 _-Wait and see_

 _...Hm. Perhaps I should get him a bit riled first._ "Mr. Huld, I'm sure you're aware that assaulting a police officer is a crime in and of itself. I could take you downtown right now."

"I told you! It was self-defense. I don't attack people for no reason."

"Be that as it may, your loose fists will undoubtedly warrant a second investigation. If that investigation concludes that you are responsible for the altercation, it will be a few years added onto your sentence."

"Grrrr…" he spit off to the side once again. "Take me away, then. What are you waiting for?"

- _A confession of murder._

 _-Time to run out._

 _-Wait and see_

 _Hm… I seem to be getting somewhere. I should let the man speak._

"You think I'm the murderer? Why not arrest me know and trump up more evidence later? Ain't that what your friend did?"

"...You seem awfully eager to leave the building." Edgeworth observed. "Any reason for that?"

"Nn! No…" Huld flinched, then fell silent.

" _Well, that didn't go as planned. Still this might be an important clue. I'd do well to remember it._

 _"What should I do now?"_

 _-What do you do here?_

 _-Did you know the victim?_

"Mr. Huld, I have a witness who confirmed you work here. What is it that you do, exactly?"

"...Assist in accounting. Low level job. Can only access what I'm assigned to work on."

Accounting? That was a financial job. "You work under Ms. Washington, yes?"

Huld nodded, not looking Edgeworth in the eye.

He had to admit: he wouldn't have taken this man to be an accountant. Though it made sense, to a degree.

"About your job, Mr Huld. I've heard from… varying sources that the financial records of Hakari may have something suspicious contained within. Any truth to the rumor?"

"I wouldn't know," Huld said through gritted teeth. "What I look at is only a small part of a large company."

"That's odd," Edgeworth crossed his arms, thinking. "People who have seen less are far more suspecting than you. Do you really believe there's nothing to found out about this company?"

"Dig deep enough, and there's something to find about everyone! I can't be expected to know all of Hakari secrets in a year! And I'm not helping anyone else find them after this!"

 _-What do you mean "after this"?_

 _-Wait and see_

"After this, you say?" Edgeworth conjured an attack pawn in his mind. "What role did you have in the incident following the murder?"

"Crap!" It was a hit in one. Huld's pawn was out of commission. But he still had three more pieces to go.

"You may not have been that high up, but you had what was needed to participate. You can't possibly claim you're unrelated now!"

"..." When McLean had grown frustrated, his jaw came unhinged. When Huld grew frustrated, it clamped shut.

 _"I'll have to go back to provoking him if I want to take any other pieces. Time is running out quickly."_

 _-I saw you earlier. Should have known something was wrong._

 _-Your accomplice told us everything about you._

 _-How can you betray your employers this way?_

"You know, I saw you earlier. When the investigation had just begun, you were right here in this room. I admit, that should have caught my attention."

"...I remember." Huld wouldn't look at him.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

No response. Should Edgeworth push harder?

 _-You tried to frame another man._

 _-Wait and see._

"You claimed that you always knew Ployei was suspicious. But I have a question for you, Mr. Huld."

"What is it?"

 _-Why didn't you confess?_

 _-How did you know to implicate Ployei?_

"How did you know we were after Ployei at the time?" Edgeworth conjured another pawn.

It was a swing and a miss. "Well… Isn't it obvious? I overheard you and that guard. The new one."

How did I not think of that? Edgeworth was momentarily caught off guard.

But only momentarily.

"Hold it! That still doesn't explain one thing."

"...And what is that?"

- _Why you want to leave so soon._

 _-Why you tried to throw suspicion onto Ployei._

 _-Why your watch is made of plastic._

This time, Edgeworth was sure his pawn wouldn't miss. "Even if you knew we already suspected Ployei, that doesn't explain why you would make him out to be the murderer. What motive did you have to do that to him?"

"Well-!" It was a hit. All that remained on Huld's chessboard was a knight and a king. "Ployei always weirded me out. It wouldn't have surprised me, is all."

"Ployei might be odd, but he isn't the murderer. And yet, you wanted the police investigation to believe that he was. Why?"

"I-I don't have no more to say! Nothing, I tell you."

"I'm getting closer to the truth. He can't clam up now.

 _"What should I do next?"_

 _-Alright buster! Time to confess._

 _-How do you know Mr. Ployei?_

 _-Wait and see._

"Earlier, you said you found Ployei odd. How exactly do you know each other?"

"Ain't it obvious? We work in the same building. Different wings, sure, but I see him around. He's one of the only suckers who willingly shows up early, so we all think he's a weirdo."

"We?"

"Me and some other employees. Even the guards used to get annoyed with him. Trying to come in at six in the morning! Drove Atrol up the wall and everyone knew it."

"Did you know the victim well?"

"..." He paused. Edgeworth must have been getting closer. "Only by reputation."

"And what is his reputation?"

"He's a brute who'll attack any intruder he sees until they're unconscious or dead." Huld delivered his line in complete deadpan. "If he ever got involved in a murder, he would have been the culprit. Not the victim."

That sounded a bit extreme to Edgeworth, but it had gotten Huld to look him the eye. Should he push harder or let the man continue?

- _You don't sound sorry he's dead._

 _-So why did Hakari employ him?_

 _-Wait and see_

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you don't sound very sorry the man is dead." Edgeworth braced to attack. "Why is that?"

"I barely knew the guy!" Darn. Flew right past. "What am I supposed to do, mourn?"

"It just seems odd, is all. Makes you seem unrepentant."

"Again with the murder business! Why would I kill a guy I barely know, huh?"

- _Oh, I know exactly why!_

 _-Wait and see._

Edgeworth didn't need to provoke the man further this time. Not when he was already struggling in his chains. So he let Huld continue.

"So what if I heard the guy was a brute? He didn't even know my name, I'll bet. Why would I ever fry his brain with a stun gun? I-"

"Hold it!" Edgeworth cut his rant short. "Where did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"About how the victim died. I don't believe I ever told you."

"What?" Huld was sweating now. "No, you said it. I… overheard you! This morning."

Edgeworth shrugged, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Huld. I was called to scene mere minutes after the murder occurred. I couldn't have mentioned how he died because I didn't yet know."

"Nnnnnn…"

"No, the only way you could know is…"

- _The real killer told you._

 _-You witnessed the crime._

 _-You are the killer._

"Mr. Huld, I believe you may be the only one who could have killed the victim. No witness I've spoken to saw the exact moment of the crime, and yet you know the most important detail."

"No!" His knight was demolished. "This… you're just guessing."

"I wouldn't have arrived at this conclusion had there not been sound reasoning and logic at every step. Now admit your defeat and tell us what happened."

"..."

"Mr. Huld. I'm afraid your silence won't be enough to save you."

"Either I talk and you accuse me of murder, or I don't and you get me arrested for hitting a cop. I can live with a few years in jail." He threw his arms up. "So just take me!"

Well, this was odd turn of events. Even if he didn't arrest him for being a murderer, he could always charge him later. But something didn't feel right here…

 _"Hm. Now would be a good time to use that clue."_

 _-Why so eager to leave?_

 _-Way to trivialize assault, I see._

 _-Wait and see._

Edgeworth conjured the rook in his mind. "Why are you so eager to leave, Mr. Huld? So much so that you were found hidden near an exit?"

"...!" It was a close call, but Huld's king was still intact. "I've been trapped in here all day. Not like I can work with all these cops around. Is it any surprise I wanted to get out?"

"Well, lucky for you, the investigation is almost over." Edgeworth reassured him. "It ends with you, Mr. Huld. All you have to do is give in."

"..." For a second, the man looked conflicted. But the expression disappeared before Edgeworth could act on it.

Instead, the conflict was replaced with rage. "Give in!? To hell with that!"

"You said you wanted to get out of here," Edgeworth replied. "That's a way out."

"Yeah, straight into prison or death!" Huld shot back.

"You're the one who seems eager to leave. How else did you think you were coming out of this?"

He hasn't broken yet. But what is there left to break? What does he think he can hide by us taking him away at this juncture? Is there more evidence we have yet to find?

"So I went for the neck on your officer. I admit that. But there's no direct proof that links me to Atrol's murder! But I welcome you to try, Mr. Prosecutor," Huld said condescendingly.

 _I need to end this. And soon. I have him in a check position, but he can still slip out. How do I end the game?_

 _-Keep pushing in the same direction._

 _-Change tactics_.

 _Perhaps I should approach this in a different angle. At the rate I'm going, I'll never find the truth of what happened._

"You don't think I've found evidence that can convict you? I've already found what you've hidden away. One look, and I learned the whole story." Edgeworth thought of what had transpired earlier in the investigation, and the evidence they had found. Maybe showing the man something of his would set him off. "If you want to save yourself, words aren't going to be enough."

"Whaaaaat?" Edgeworth didn't think that line would send the man over the edge. But unexpectedly, that's what caused Huld's last piece to fall apart. "No… no way. I would never do that to…No!"

" _It's an odd victory to be sure, but regardless, it's checkmate."_

 ** _-Logic Chess Complete-_**

Huld started to lose his composure. Sweat was coming off him in bullets, and a line of spit fell from his lip. "Y-You don't really think I'm the one, do you?"

"At this juncture, we have reason to doubt that it's anyone else." Edgeworth declared. "Court will be easier if you confess now, but if you drag things out-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Huld threw his shackled hands up. "Suspecting me because there's no other suspect isn't the same as having evidence. Your average news reader could tell you that. For a guy so hesitant to arrest that Ployei idiot, you sure seem ready to arrest me. What's up with that, huh?"

 _'What's up' is I have fifteen minutes left of an arbitrarily imposed deadline thought up by a crazed businessman and his lawyer_ , Edgeworth wanted to snap. Instead, he forced himself to reply calmly with "If you don't believe there's evidence against, you, I'm more than happy to let you argue your case. I might not be able to end an argument in three minutes, but fifteen is a fair goal."

 _Now that I have him talking, I should be able to find something decisive to arrest him with. But I have to be careful- needless presenting will only waste time and damage the investigation. If I make a mistake in my objections, the penalty will be twice as severe._

"Fine! I'll show you just how thick-headed you're being." he was back to spitting off to one side. "One argument. One rebuttal. After that, we're done here."

"Deal." Edgeworth agreed, not flinching away from the raised stakes.

 ** _-Argument-_**

"You're All Idiots"

"So what if I said something I shouldn't have? Can you prove that being the killer is the only way I could know it?

"What about me being at the scene? I may work in the finance sector, but that hallway isn't on the way to my cubicle.

"People found Atrol instantly after the murder, and I wasn't there. There's nothing indicating I was.

"The police searched me after they caught me. There's nothing connected to the murder on my person.

"Far as you can prove, I had no opportunity and no motive. What would I be doing killing a stranger?

"I don't attack without cause, and I don't know the first thing about hacking.

"Face it: if you all had proof I was the killer, it wouldn't be down to this. You wouldn't be arguing with me about the incident six hours later if your case was solid.

"No, you just want me to incriminate myself so you don't have to. But I won't fall for it.

"It's a cheap trick, you know. You're all idiots, and you think we are, too!"

Edgeworth flinched as Huld finished his rant. _That's quite a damning testimony. I have to find a way to refute it, and I have to find it fast._ If this man wasn't so against law enforcement, he might have made a decent defense attorney.

 _I only have time to go through his argument once. I better get him to talk as much as I can before I present any evidence._

"...Very well, Mr. Huld. If you would repeat your argument just one more time, I'm ready to respond."

"Go ahead. The man was quite confident in himself. That only made it worse.

Still, Edgeworth had to focus. This was his last chance.

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"You're All Idiots"

 _"So what if I said something I shouldn't have? Can you prove being the killer is the only way I could know it?"_

" **HOLD IT!** How else could you possibly how the victim was killed?"

"I've been in the building since eight, remember? Your cops aren't exactly quiet. What's preventing one of them from mentioning it where I can overhear?"

"I'd like to believe my officers would notice if a suspicious person were lurking nearby while they're conversing."

"...Why would they? You didn't."

"N- Enough about me!" Edgeworth let loose before he could stop himself. _Can I prove something like that didn't happen?_

 _-Yes, I can._

 _-No, I can't._

 _...I don't have anything solid at this juncture. If I do get this suspect, this won't be how._

"Very well, Mr. Huld. Please continue, if you would."

" _What about me being at the scene? I may work in the finance sector, but that hallway isn't on the way to my cubicle._

 _"People found Atrol instantly after the murder, and I wasn't there. There's nothing indicating I was."_

" **HOLD IT!** How do you know when Atrol's body was found?"

"If you showed up fifteen minutes after the murder, that means someone called the police at least ten minutes before that. We aren't exactly close to Prosecutor's Office, after all. The latest they could have found the body is five minutes after the guy died. Even that's a stretch."

"You could have escaped in five minutes," Edgeworth argued. "Both the remaining guards are newer to Hakari than you are. If you wanted to evade them, I believe you could have."

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay stepped in. "I have an idea."

"Hm?" He hadn't heard her speak in a while. "What is it, Kay?"

"The army knife! The one we found in the closet." Kay got a hold of Edgeworth's Organizer, pointing to page where he'd taken a note. "Remember your theory?"

Edgeworth took his Organizer back. "Ah yes, I do remember. Ployei showed up right after the murder happened, and Gardems soon after. But we have traces of the victim's blood on a knife we found in the closet. I suspect you hid in the closet when you heard Ployei coming, and waited until the coast was clear to make your escape."

Huld's eyes had gone wide at the mention of the army knife. Did he recognize it? "...Was there any proof that I was there, though? Are my fingerprints on the knife?"

"Well, not _yours_ , but-"

"Then it doesn't have anything to do with me!" He insisted. "Your argument is irrelevant."

No, Edgeworth supposed not. So far, the only one Edgeworth could tie to the scene was McLean. "Very well, I suppose. Carry on, Mr. Huld."

 _"The police searched me after they caught me. There's nothing connected to the murder on my person."_

" **HOLD IT!** Mr. Huld, you said it yourself. You've been in this building for six hours. You could have hidden away evidence anywhere in the building."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like… this!" Edgeworth flipped to his note about "Black Clothes" in the Organizer. " **TAKE THAT!** "

"Clothes?"

"Clothing used in the incident to disguise the perpetrators. It was recently found for officers searching the building." Edgeworth smiled. "If you'd like us to prove they belong to you, a fingerprint test will only take a moment."

He was quiet for a moment. "Did your officers find these at a cubicle in the financial wing?"

Edgeworth turned to the officer who'd reported the discovery, who nodded. Much to Huld's delight.

"I thought so. These are my jogging clothes."

"What?" Gumshoe was first to react. "You expect us to believe that, pal?"

"You can buy this brand at any old store. Can you prove these are the clothes the perpetrators wore?"

 _-Of course!_

 _-Not at this moment._

 _I should have asked forensics to look for clothing fibers from the scene._ Edgeworth thought to himself. _It's evidence, but in order to nail the coffin shut, I need something stronger. I guess I have to keep going._

This wasn't looking good.

" _Far as you can prove, I had no opportunity and no motive. What would I be doing killing a stranger?_

 _"I don't attack without cause, and I don't know the first thing about hacking."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth couldn't let this go on any longer. "I don't know if you're aware, Mr. Huld, but a clear motive isn't required to arrest an individual. It's helpful to have for a case in court, but killers have been convicted without their motive being clear. You claim you knew very little about the victim, but we have no proof of that. You claim you have no hacking knowledge, but that doesn't render you incapable of killing Atrol. You even say you had no opportunity, but I have recently proved a plausible escape route does indeed exist. Do you really think that isn't enough to take you court?"

Edgeworth would have thought his speech intimidated Huld, had he not shook it off after a moment of silence. "...Enough for you to lose, maybe. Isn't this how you were defeated a few years ago?"

Edgeworth didn't honor that jab with a response. _I wish this case wasn't so murky. With the evidence I have, it's possible it can go either way in court. And with the way things are now, I'm not about to find any more evidence._

 _I need to break through with what I have. The question is… how?_

"...Allow me to hear the rest of your argument."

"Sure."

 _"Face it: if you all had proof I was the killer, it wouldn't be down to this. You wouldn't be arguing with me about the incident six hours later if your case was solid."_

 _We just went through this..._

 _"No, you just want me to incriminate myself so you don't have to. But I won't fall for it._

 _"It's a cheap trick, you know. You're all idiots, and you think we are, too!"_

" **HOLD IT!** Just what are you insinuating, Mr. Huld?"

"I've seen your type in the news. You and lawyers both like to try and use tricky words against honest people just to slip them up. One honest mistake and you try and put them behind bars! Just because you were too lazy to complete your jobs and get the evidence you need doesn't mean we'll fill in the blanks for you. I ain't the type to fall for it, you know?"

Well, that was the end of the argument. And Huld realized it too. He looked at his watch and mocked: "Oh look. It's been fifteen minutes. I guess your 'fair goal' didn't work out for you after all."

 _This isn't good. Do I have anything decisive that can make his conviction in court certain?_

 _-Yes, I do._

 _-Not this time, no._

Edgeworth felt his surroundings fade to grey. _Here, I have two suspects: Howard McLean and Chuck Huld. Both are clearly suspicious and have confessed to lesser crimes, but neither have strong evidence against them for being the killer. If I were to charge either one for the crime, I would fight an uphill battle in court clearing up any reasonable doubt._

 _But does that truly mean I shouldn't charge them? Does that mean I should give up on seeking out the truth of Atrol's murder? Is it what the man would have wanted, to let his case remain unsolved? Or is there another way?_

It was then that Edgeworth remembered:

 _"I'm only confessing to you coppers because I have no way out. I'm not about to drag people down with me!"_

That was McLean. And then, when he was interrogating Huld. Huld had tried to hide the presence of another person as well. That was the only thing that made sense.

 _"You think I'm the murderer? Why not arrest me know and trump up more evidence later? Ain't that what your friend did?"_

 _"...You seem awfully eager to leave the building." Edgeworth observed. "Any reason for that?"_

 _"Nn! No…" Huld flinched, then fell silent._

The more he thought about it, the more his suspects had in common. Could they be more than mere partners in crime?

Ployei, at least, thought so.

 _"Two guys, talking to each other. The seemed to know each other pretty well."_

 _Both are equally stubborn in their desire to protect the other. At first, I believed this was a hindrance to my investigation. But could it save me in these final moments?_

With no more time left on the countdown, Edgeworth took the biggest bluff he'd make in this case. "Mr. Huld. I acknowledge your case, and I agree. There's too much room for doubt to arrest you for murder."

"What?!" Kay screamed.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! You don't need to do this."

"He tried to frame me!" Ployei insisted. "He's trying to cover his tracks!"

"No, I'm afraid there's more evidence to be used against Mr. McLean. He did confess to the hacking, after all. He was seen on the security camera with the victim, and we have fingerprints proving he was at the scene. Detective," Edgeworth turned to Gumshoe. "Check on Mr. McLean. They should be done looking him up in the databases by now."

"What?" Huld's eyes bugged out of his head. One wrist was clutching the other, watch cutting off circulation to his hand. "You're gonna arrest hi- someone else? Just like that?"

"You're still going in for assaulting an officer, no doubt." Edgeworth did his best to remain casual. "But don't worry: your jail sentence will be nothing compared to that of Mr. McLean."

"I'd worry about that guy in prison," Kay added, though it was unclear whether she'd caught on to what Edgeworth was doing. "He's so skinny, and it wasn't hard to frighten him. Do you really think he'll be okay, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Nnnnnnn…" Huld was thinking about it. All he needed was a little push.

Edgeworth shrugged. "It's no concern of mine. If Mr. McLean is unable to withstand prison, he should have taken that into consideration before he killed a man."

"...!"

"Come now, Detective. Let's inform Mr. McLean of the charges he's facing."

Gumshoe looked defeated. "Yes, sir."

"..."

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you sure we should-"

"Yes. There can be no more questions. This investigation is over, and McLean is our killer."

Kay hung her head, and trudged along. Even as Edgeworth walked away, he waited.

And waited.

Had he made the wrong move? Did Ployei overestimate the relationship between the two men? That would certainly be-

"...No."

"Hm?" Edgeworth pretended to be confused. "Did the two of you hear something?"

"No… **HOLD IT!** "

The three of them turned as one. "Mr. Huld!"

His face was red, hand going blue. He looked torn apart. "I can't let you do this. It… it ain't right."

"What do you mean, Mr. Huld?"

"...You can't charge Howard with murder. He… he didn't do it."

"What makes you say that?" Edgeworth strung him along. "The evidence against him is all there. Besides, shouldn't you be happy you're off the hook?"

"Not if it means someone else gets blamed." Huld took a big breath, then exhaled. "Howard didn't kill Atrol. I… I didn't realize until later, but… it was me. I admit it.

"I didn't mean to kill him. It all just… it happened so fast! He burst into the office without warning. I ducked. Howard didn't. He was chased… I ran after them. When I got there, Atrol was screaming! Howard was on the floor. I thought the guy might have killed him! Howard fell unconscious. He couldn't defend himself!

"I didn't know what to do. That stupid guard… he wouldn't let up! I don't think he even heard me over himself. I was able to sneak up on him. And that's when I saw it."

"His taser."

Huld nodded. "I grabbed it. Before the guy could react, I put it on his back and shoved him to the side. I didn't want him to fall on Howard."

"How long did you have the taser on his back?" Edgeworth asked.

"I don't know. When I ran for Howard, he was still twitching. I tried to wake Howard up, but I heard someone coming. I didn't want them to see us."

"So you hid in the closet, huh?" Kay filled in the gap.

"Yeah. I hid in the closet until I couldn't hear anyone, then I hid Howard and went scouting. I wanted to find us a way out." Huld hung his head. "That's when I ran into you. And when I got back, Howard had woken up and wandered off. We were separated."

"I see," was Edgeworth's only response.

It was right then that Mr. McLean was led down by a band of police officers. His eyes landed on Huld right away.

"Chuck!" He tried to run over, to no avail.

"Howard!"

The policemen allowed them to reunite. Lawrence burst into tears almost immediately.

"Chuck, they caught you, too? I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I promise, I never said anything about you to-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Huld reassured the lanky man, trying to calm him down. "I know. You'd never do that, would you?"

"No!" He sobbed, then turned to Edgeworth. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, you have to believe me. This is all my fault. It was my idea to do this. Chuck didn't even want to at first!"

"Dude, don't say that!" Huld turned to Edgeworth as well. "I've been friends with this guy since we were fourteen. If he was going to pull a stunt like this, I wasn't about to let him do it himself."

"Awwww…" Kay cooed at the two men's friendship. "I can only dream of having partners in crime like this!"

"Kay, you don't need partners in crime. You don't need to get involved in crime at all." Edgeworth looked back at the two criminals. "You two carried out this operation together?"

Huld nodded. "Howard needed a way in to help Toukai. I didn't want to let him at first, but he convinced me."

"But we never planned for anyone to die. Prosecutor Edgeworth, you have to believe us!"

"...I believe you." Edgeworth decided. "I believe that neither one of you meant to kill Mr. Atrol. But that doesn't change the fact that he died at your hands."

"I know," Huld acknowledged. "I still can't believe it. Who would have thought company-issued tasers had the power to kill people? I only thought I'd stun him. Knock him out, if anything."

 _Wait a minute. Could it be…?_

They didn't know, did they? They didn't know something very important about a certain piece of evidence.

" **TAKE THAT!** " Edgeworth presented the murder weapon to Huld and McLean. "It may not have been known to you at the time, but the victim's taser was malfunctioning today. The shocks would have been much more intense than intended.

"It nearly slipped my mind, but… all this time I've been investigating this case as a murder. Maybe that was a bit presumptuous of me."

"What are you saying, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Mr. Huld… If you didn't know the taser was defective when you used it, a defense attorney could easily argue your charge down to involuntary manslaughter, a far less serious crime. I'll be sure to bring it up over the course of your trial."

"Really?"

"Yeah, pal! It isn't all your fault. If anyone should take the blame, it's Hakari. If the police went on the job with defective equipment, why you know we'd be in trouble!"

"I'm not sure I would go that far, Detective."

Who was that? Edgeworth turned around, watching as Dyman and Gavin emerged from a side room.

"Sixty-seven minutes! Sixty-seven minutes and you _still_ haven't removed this filth from Hakari's building. You!" Dyman's eyes landed on Huld. "Don't you work here?"

 _So much for watching the clock, huh Mr. Dyman?_

"Not anymore," Huld snarked. "I got so tired of your constant yelling, I was willing to help a guy hack this place. What does that say about you, eh 'boss'?"

"Mr. Dyman, it is my strong suggestion you don't allow your security team to carry any more broken equipment. Had the victim's taser been working properly, perhaps he could still be with us."

"Yes yes, very well. Must I be expected to look after everything around here? Is it not enough that I keep this company running while my boss lounges in his comfy office off in another building while I do his job for less than a quarter the pay? Is it not enough that I so generously put this building on lockdown for over six hours so you could investigate uninterrupted? So I was a little impatient with you earlier. It motivated you to catch the killer, didn't it?"

"Wow, Mr. Edgeworth! This guy's got a deeper brow than even you do! Just think: this could be you in a few years."

 _And I thought my stress levels were concerning._ "Is that an apology I detect, Mr. Dyman?"

He snorted, looking away. "Very well. I suppose it is." He grasped Edgeworth's hand for the briefest of shakes. "Thank you for coming out, Mr. Edgeworth."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Dyman." May we never meet again.

"Pardon me, Mr. Edgeworth, but where is your colleague?" Gavin spoke up. "Surely she has no reason to be wandering around at Hakari now that the investigation is over?"

"Gardems!" Dyman snapped before the prosecutor could say anything. "Fetch that female prosecutor and bring her back here. Let her know the investigation is over."

"Yes, sir!" Gardems took off.

Surely Franziska shouldn't be hard to find. She was likely with Washington as they spoke. In the woman's office, perhaps. Edgeworth hoped she'd had enough time to conduct her own investigation.

He turned to the perpetrators. "I'm sure the two of you understand what has to happen next. Your attempts to deliver justice to the world should have been left to the police."

"I know we messed up, but… I don't believe that. Even now." McLean looked Edgeworth straight in the eye as he spoke. "The end of an era is coming, Prosecutor Edgeworth. Individuals like you aren't enough to fix a corrupt system. Soon there will a be a day when people stop looking to the courts for justice. It won't be long before they look to each other instead."

"Yeah, punk? Where'd you get that? Toukai's website? Get out of here!" Dyman dismissed the two, watching as they were carted off to a police car. "What a headache!"

Edgeworth, however, wasn't so quick to ignore the hacker. He'd seen the headlines just like anyone else. But the media was merely exaggerating. With the corrupt higher ups being removed, things were better than they'd been in years. Surely the people knew that?

"I don't envy the sap who defends those two," Gavin spoke to Edgeworth out the side of his mouth.

"You don't intend to, Mr. Gavin?" Edgeworth raised a brow. "I heard you've been seeking a high profile case to put your name on the map. Surely this one is bound to get press."

"You might have a point, Mr. Edgeworth, if I didn't already have my civil suit. Hakari is a wonderful client. I wouldn't want anything more to happen to them."

"I suppose."

Gavin wasn't done. "Speaking of Hakari, I have a bit of a request for you."

"A request?" Edgeworth wasn't sure he liked where this was headed. "What is it, Mr. Gavin?"

"The information that man attempted to steal. You don't need the details to support your case, do you?"

"...I suppose not. Why do you ask?"

"That information is the private property of Hakari," the lawyer explained. "It's my client's desire that the details of what was taken are not revealed to the court or public. The fact that Hakari was a target of a Toukai operative is damaging enough for the company. Surely they don't need their private information released to the world as well?"

When Gavin put it that way, the request sounded perfectly innocent. Reasonable, even. So why was Edgeworth suspicious?

"I assure you, Mr. Gavin, I have found no reason to damage the reputation of Hakari over the course of this case. I will only present the evidence needed to reveal the truth in the courtroom."

"Good. It seems we understand each other. Now, what's taking your sister so long?"

Did Gavin know about Franziska's ulterior motives? He couldn't, could he? Surely Franziska was more cautious than that.

"She's likely on her way. It can't be long now."

Right on cue, Franziska and Washington approached the scene, heads together and speaking in whispers. Edgeworth only caught a small part.

"...to my coworker. He has plans tonight, but I'll ask him to bring them to your office."

"Thank you, Ms. Cassandra Washington. Your assistance will no doubt be vital to this case."

"There you two are!" Dyman snapped. "Don't you know the investigation is over? This mess has put us all behind! Ms. Washington?"

"Yes, Mr. Dyman?" Washington flinched when she spoke to him.

"Get back in your office! We have a lot of work to get done!"

" **OBJECTION!** " Franziska cried out. "Mr. Green Dyman, this woman is an important witness. I need to take her down to Criminal Affairs and get her statements. Isn't that right, Miles Edgeworth?"

"Indeed. I will also need Mr. Gardems and Mr. Ployei." In all honestly, Edgeworth probably wouldn't need Ms. Washington for the courtroom. The security camera had captured everything the woman had seen. "This should only take a few hours."

"A few hours? This is lunacy! How dare you take my employees away from their precious work. Did I not mention we have an important-"

"Mr. Dyman, please. It is far from Hakari's best interest to obstruct a police investigation. Besides, you'll hardly miss a few employees," Edgeworth insisted.

Dyman relented, though reluctantly. He tried to send Gavin along to help the witnesses, but they all refused him.

Edgeworth didn't call Franziska out on what she was doing, but he wasn't in a position to help her, either. If she wanted the information from McLean's flashdrive, she was going to need a warrant of her own.

 _July 2nd, 10:11am_

 _Prosecutor's Office_

 _Room 1202- High Prosecutor's Office_

"...And that is what I did all of yesterday," Edgeworth finished the story. "I was headed home for the night when your case came crashing into me."

"So that's what happened?" The younger prosecutor (Blackquill) asked him. "How does this connect to my case?"

"I can't say for sure." Edgeworth admitted. "But I do know one thing: something wasn't right that day. Whatever happened that day, it led to last night. And the common link is somewhere within those papers."

Blackquill had a grave expression on his face. "What could they have in store, Edgeworth-dono?"

Edgeworth sighed. Rest had not come easy to him last night. Getting back at two am hadn't helped. "It's impossible to know. At this point, everything is baseless conjecture. But if it's a matter of importance to you…" he leaned in. "I'm certain Prosecutor Von Karma would be delighted to aid you in sorting the evidence."

* * *

 **Organizer** :

 **Profiles :**

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: A homicide detective, one of the many assigned to this district. How I nearly always end up working with him, I cannot say.

Franziska Von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: ...Franziska. How else can I describe her? Last I heard, she was an international prosecutor, overseas on a case with Interpol.

Stan Gardems

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A security guard, one of the three assigned to guarding Hakari Headquarters at the time of the murder. Was watching from the Control Room when the murder occurred.

Owen P. Atrol

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Description: Senior security guard at Hakari, was in charge at the time of the murder. Was electrocuted with his own taser by an intruder to the building.

Emil Ployei

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Description: Relatively new employee to Hakari Inc., working as a junior software developer. Was suspected of the murder by company security because they found him hunched over the body.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. Had her computer hacked directly before the murder by intruders to the building.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My self-styled assistant, best known for her claim of being the second Yatagarasu. Was supposed to be attending a college tour when she appeared on the crime scene.

Toukai

Age: ?

Gender: ?

Description: A vigilante hacking organization, potentially consisting of several individuals. Has publicly taken responsibility for the hacking attempt.

Green Dyman

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Assistant of the Hakari CEO. Quite high strung and difficult to talk to. Is seeking to pursue a civil suit against Hakari's cybersecurity company, and arrived after the murder.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: A defense attorney, known for staying calm during his trials. Is helping Mr. Dyman with his civil suit. Arrived on the scene after the murder.

Howard Terrance McLean

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Description: A young, easily angered intruder found by Franziska Von Karma. Has confessed to the hacking and Toukai membership, but is unlikely to be the murderer.

Chuck Huld

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: A strong, silent man who resisted capture by police. Has worked at Hakari for roughly a year as an assisting accountant.

 **Evidence** :

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Taser Marks

Type: Evidence

Description: Area where taser came into contact with the victim's clothing. Left slight burns.

Crime Scene Photo

Type: Evidence

Description: Body was found face down on the floor with minimal injuries. Appears to have been attacked from behind with a taser. Check

Search Report

Type: Evidence

Description: After company security discovered the body, they conducted a search of the entire wing, finding no one but Washington. However, there is a chance it wasn't thorough. Check

Victim's Taser

Type: Evidence

Description: Taser issued to Owen Atrol as a defensive weapon. Killed him when it was used behind his back. No prints found.

Security Cameras

Type: Evidence

Description: Capture surveillance footage from various places in Hakari Headquarters. All footage can be viewed live from the Control Room.

Hacking Attempt

Type: Evidence

Description: Directly before the murder, an unknown hacker was attempting to forcibly enter Washington's computer. After hacking occurred, the vigilante group Toukai took public responsibility for the attack.

Preliminary Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: Victim died of electrocution from a single taser blast at approximately 8:15am. Check

Washington's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: She saw the intruder and the victim run out the office as she approached. The intruder was chasing the victim, and had a hood covering his face. Also describes how finances are handled in the company.

Hacker's Flashdrive

Type: Evidence

Description: Hacker downloaded information from Washington's computer onto it. Has yet to be found.

Toukai's Calling Card

Type: Evidence

Description: Left at the scene of every victim of Toukai, regardless if they performed the hacking on site. Was found on the floor of Washington's office.

Body Scanner

Type: Evidence

Description: Detects the number of bodies entering the building, regardless of how many signed in. This device isn't known to most employees, and detected several bodies entering with Ployei at the time of the murder.

 **Update** : There were three people at the time: Ployei, Huld, and McLean.

Security Footage

Type: Evidence

Description: Video of the the chase scene before the murder, ending with the victim standing above the fallen, masked intruder. Cuts off before the actual murder. A second footage taken from outside Washington's office shows the same victim and intruder, but in reversed positions The footage from Washington's office also shows a third man in black, meaning there was a man both in front of and behind Atrol. This is not shown in the other footage.

Army Knife

Type: Evidence

Description: Description: A knife found in a broom closet near the crime scene. Forensic testing reveals small traces of the victim's blood. The knife and fingerprints belong to Howard McLean.

Fake Badge

Type: Evidence

Description: Used by McLean to trick Ployei into letting him in the building. Contains a fake name and doesn't actually work

Black Gloves

Type: Other

Description: Used in the hacking by Howard McLean. Were removed during a struggle with the victim.

Black Clothes

Type: Evidence

Description: Two sets of hoodies, hats, and pants, used by the perpetrators to commit their crimes. One belonged to McLean, the other Huld.

* * *

 **A/N's: All three writers had a hand in the creation of this chapter. PTV and AA want to leave notes.**

 **PTV: After this, I'm sure you all can guess why we usually split chapters like this into two or three. It's an endeavor to write and an endeavor to read. I feel bad for procrastinating. We waited until a time when all of us were busy with going back to school, and because of that, I was doing things like writing the last half of the chapter in one go at one am in the morning. AA and KS couldn't tune in as much, though I'm eternally grateful for them doing what they could.**

 **As for the case itself, it's time to give credit where credit is due. The OCs Emil Ployei and Green Dyman are my creation, Howard Terrance McLean and Chuck Huld (our crime-committing vigilante duo) were the creations of AA, Connor Piler and Javelin Skript (the Toukai recruiters) came from KS (he wasn't on board yet when the outline for this case was made, so his characters were written in later. I believe he was also the one who gave Toukai their name), and Stan Gardems and Cassandra Washington were taken from the ideas doc, courtesy of one Golden Darkness. The concept for this case was dreamt up by myself and Golden Darkness in the ideas doc, and the outline was stitched together by myself, AA, and our beta, Emmy. Writing was the three of us, and the betas who turned our coal to diamonds are Emmy and the Scollard.**

 **If you want to contribute characters, plot ideas, or anything else of the sort, remember: the ideas doc is still open. There's a link for it in an earlier chapter and on my profile page.**

 **As for anyone who is curious about the third case… KS is working on the opening, but don't expect much beyond that. At least, not anytime soon. The outline hit a wall around End, Part 1 and needs to be reworked. We're also all off to school, and it was enough of a pain pushing out the rest of this in the summer. We got it done, but the future is somewhat uncertain. You want to tell them, AA?**

 **AA: Yeah. School is starting up and this year I'm off to a… university, for lack of a better word. So, updates are going to be slow (but really, what's new when it comes to school, right?) but they will be there. And I'll be trying my hardest to help out as much as possible.**

 **That being said, I do want to give you a little hint about the next case. Expect it to be kinda meta. Oh, and a familiar face will be showing up to help Edgeworth this time. I'm curious if you guys can guess who it will be, but I'm not sure you can. I'll give you a hint. They've been plenty around Ace Attorney, but not so much Investigations. That's all I'm saying.**

 **You want to end things here PTV?**

 **PTV: The exact title isn't decided upon, but I'll give you three names that are in the running: Game for the Turnabout, The Gaming Turnabout, and Play of the Turnabout. Got a favorite? Let us know.**

 **Also, since neither AA nor myself can commit as much time to this, I was hoping to find another cowriter. Won't break my heart if I don't, but things would definitely move faster. Just let me know in the reviews/comments or PM me. And that about wraps it up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the case, thanks for sticking around, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	14. Game for the Turnabout: Opening

**Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era**

Episode 3: Game for the Turnabout

"Welcome back old-timers and newcomers alike to the SpotLite. Today, I will be streaming live from the Expo3 Convention Center, here to give you the answers we've all been waiting for: who will be producing the new Steel Samurai game?"

A man in his late twenties stood in the camera frame, fitting the description of nerdy and attractive simultaneously. As he spoke, hundreds of people from all over tuned in, watching with excitement as their idol experienced something they couldn't.

"Your voice matters, and the votes are in: you predicted second fiddle Odetnim would overtake gaming giant Hakari in the competition for the title, so I'm here on the ground to give you a live report from Odetnim's conference, starting in…"

The conference audience chimed in in sync for the countdown. The man had timed this video down to the last nanosecond. Nothing but the best from his channel.

"Five… four…"

He took the time to pan over the crowd, letting all his viewers see the faces of those who were luckier than they were. All the people who got tickets they hadn't been able to purchase.

"Three… two…"

It was selling the dream. Let them feel like they were there, but make sure they know they weren't. He'd been doing this gig for years.

"One!"

The camera suddenly turned towards a large stage, shaking up and down as it did so. The crowd of excited gamers waited in great anticipation for the announcement of who the producer of the new Steel Samurai game was going to be. Would it really go to Odetnim? Or would Hakari beat them out for a title once again?

The crowd in the room began to cheer as a the company spokesperson approached the stage. The man asks everyone to quiet down before beginning their speech.

"Guys, I don't think I'm ready for this. Steel Samurai is about to go from a kids TV show to an extended universe sensation. Do you want me to upload a let's play when it comes out? Leave your comments below."

The man kept his presence known throughout the speech, but mostly let the viewers listen. But it wouldn't be until the very end of the speech that they all got what they came for.

"And now… it is with great honor that I announce to you… This company, in full co-operation with Global Studios, is prepared to bring you…"

All at once the posters dropped, ropes bearing banners of the game's cover. Enblazened across the posters read: "Steel Samurai: Battles of Neo Olde Tokyo".

Every rope except one.

The camera fell, the man screamed. And with a crackling hiss, the screen went black.

* * *

 **A/N's: This opening was written by both your OG cowriter (PTV) and the new member: RhythmicJustice (RJ). Both girls, as well as AA, wish to leave notes.**

 **PTV: Hey, everybody! I know it doesn't look like we've done much in the almost-month since case two ended, but you'll be happy to know we have both a completed outline and a new writer, RJ. She actually put most of this opening together. I mostly just edited. But we're really excited to have her, and… well, I'm sure she can say all this herself:**

 **RJ: Thank you, PTV. I am excited and honored to be a part of this collaboration! I had a lot of fun working with you on this opening and am looking forward to having more writing sessions together in the future for this story.**

 **PTV: I was almost worried we wouldn't get anybody after I put out the call to action last case. Hopefully with the four of us working together, updates shouldn't slow down too much. Even if AA and I are functioning at a limited time capacity, with school and all. More so him than me. KS is still around, but he's not one to say much. A lot of his work is more subtle.**

 **AA: True. It's actually funny, as we now have our own team of writers, much like an actual video game. Pity we don't get paid!**

 **That being said, I'm excited to be start working with RJ and, just from this opening I can tell we've got another great addition to the team.**

 **So, as for the case itself, as some of you guessed, it does have to do with gaming. But the specifics will have to wait! In the meantime, I look forward to seeing you guys guess what we have in store, as well as who the mystery character I mentioned last time is.**

 **RJ: Thank you AA. I am excited to start working with you, also. I agree it's going to be fun watching all of the readers guess on what they think will be in store for the future of this story.**

 **PTV: Oh, that's always fun. But we have to get this chapter online before any of that can happen. Since RJ is so excited, I hope you all remember to leave a review and let us know your thoughts. This is the kind of cowriter camaraderie I was wanting us to have in this project, and over two fifths into the project, I think our lineup is finally complete.**

 **Thanks for tuning in, hope this teaser gives you a good impression of the case to come, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	15. Part 1: Beginning (1st of 2)

_July 3rd, 11:28am_

 _I-405 Freeway_

 _Middle Lane_

Edgeworth threw his head back, sitting in traffic and pent up frustration. No matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't escape the events of the previous few days.

"Sorry I called you up so suddenly. I know you were at work."

"It's not an issue," he replied. "I needed the break."

If only his mind would agree with the sentiment. If only he could take Kay's advice. She and Gumshoe had been adamant in their suggestion he took off work today.

"I just didn't want to waste the opportunity, you know? I mean, I really thought he was gonna come through for me on this. He's cancelled on me a few times before, but… come on! We've had these plans for months! Does he have _any idea_ how hard these were to come by?" She threw her tickets in the air, arms crossed as they fell.

"I'm a bit surprised you asked me to accompany you," Edgeworth admitted. "I didn't think I'd be the first person to cross your mind."

"Oh course you are, Mr. Edgeworth! I've known you for as long as I have Nick!" He briefly turned to the woman in the passenger seat, offering the briefest of smiles.

 _Maya Fey. I haven't known her as long as I have others, but her presence brings back fond memories. Though perhaps fond isn't the best word for it… They were interesting times, to be sure._

Regardless, she was a central figure of times recently past. So recent, the idea of such an era being over was a hard pill to swallow. Even if his other relationships had to wither, he was willing and able to let others grow.

Or so he told himself.

"Unfortunate, he wasn't able to join you. Why was it he cancelled again?"

"Oh, right! Um... Nick couldn't go because his daughter is sick. Remember that magician girl? She's so cute!"

 _Daughter? Magician girl? Who is this?_

Edgeworth wasn't given a chance to ask. "But I'm so glad I got a hold of you, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya Fey beamed.

Edgeworth had to focus on the road. He turned away from her. "It isn't often I do something like this. Had it not been for the delay in one of my cases, I would have been forced to decline."

Today was supposed to be Chuck Huld's trial. But yesterday, as Edgeworth had been preparing for it, something had happened.

Something… _odd._

"You work too much. Take some time for yourself every now and then!" Maya spoke, though Edgeworth had lost focus.

"No delay in court is a good one, Miss Fey, but even I would have to admit the others were right. I daresay the timing of the matter worked out in my favor." Right as he spoke, the traffic began to inch forward, closer and closer to the sprawling convention center.

"I just wish it didn't mean Nick was standing me up... again. He hasn't been the same, since it all happened. I keep trying to help him, but he won't let me in." Maya said, a little saddened by her own thought.

"I know the feeling. It's the same on my end." Edgeworth spoke from both sides of the matter. "What he's going through is not trivial. He likely believes he's protecting you by forcing you to the side. All we can do at this juncture is lend our support and hope he reaches out."

"I hope he does." Maya stared out the window, having gone from cheerful to utterly sullen.

But the mood didn't last. "I can't wait to see all the exhibits! Do you really think there's gonna be a Steel Samurai game, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I believe such a game was confirmed, Miss Fey. The only question is who will be producing it." Edgeworth couldn't say he knew much about the different companies and their titles, but he would be sure to do due diligence on whoever received the honor. A simple trip to the message board would not be enough. If the game was anything short of a masterpiece, it was a missed opportunity.

An opportunity Edgeworth would not soon forget.

 _July 3rd 11:50 AM_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Entrance_

"Wow this place is packed. We are going to have so much fun, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed, absorbing all of the exhibits, watching as they crowded with excited convention attendants.

"There certainly are a lot of people here. We should have an enjoyable afternoon," Edgeworth agreed, glancing at the various exits. Surely the ticket sellers had been careful to adhere to fire regulation?

"Oh.. this is where they're gonna announce it! But I don't know which room! All that's out there are rumors," Maya complained, thinking back to The Steel Samurai's TV debut, no doubt. "I hope whoever gets it does the show justice. If they mess up the storyline, they're gonna have to hear from me!"

"The Steel Samurai was one of the greatest television shows for this generation. I will be looking forward to how they make such a momentous television series into a video game, even if I've never been much for them," Edgeworth told Maya. She was more expressive about the affair by far, but Edgeworth didn't mind. As hard as he worked, he knew the value of occasionally stepping away all too well. This was far less costly than a trip to Germany.

"Are you looking forward to playing the game like I am, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked, not looking at him as she spoke.

"It seems doubtful at the moment. I'm only here at the insistence of my subordinates, after all." If anything, Edgeworth would watch an online walk-through of the game, or ask Maya about it when she inevitably made the purchase.

Maya sighed, about to reply, when she locked eyes with a boy barreling in her direction.

The boy didn't stop, not even when he hit Maya. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even stop to apologize.

"Be careful! You hit a cosplayer," an older boy-who appeared to be in his teens-shouted as he too ran over.

"Cosplayer?" Maya froze, eyes going wide. "Did he just-"

"What did I tell you two? You can't go to any of the exhibits unless I'm there with you!" A middle aged man ran up to the boys, panting. "Remember our rules!"

The smaller boy looked back at Maya, seemingly noticing her for the first time. "Sorry, Miss."

"Oh, it's okay," Maya piped up, smiling. "You excited to be at the convention?"

"I am!" His smile was so big, Edgeworth could see a missing tooth in the back of the kid's mouth.

"Come now, Miss Fey. We should leave these children to their guardian." Edgeworth nodded to the older gentleman, who froze.

It wasn't long. Maybe only a second. But it didn't go unnoticed.

 _Do I know this man? He looks familiar._

"Let's go boys, there are still many exhibits we haven't seen yet." The man told the two children, a more insistent edge to his voice. Before Edgeworth could comment on it, the three strangers were gone.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked when she saw how Edgeworth watched the older man. He couldn't shake the feeling there was a connection there.

"I... believe we may have met prior to this encounter. I've definitely seen that man's face before," Edgeworth answered, still trying to recall where he may have met the man and why he looked so uncomfortable around the prosecutor. Had he been a witness in one of Edgeworth's early trials?

"Let's go try out some of the games on display!" Maya changed the subject, bright expression full of slightly forced excitement. She always did have a talent for lightening the mood.

"I had no intentions of trying out the games, Miss Fey, but if you wish to attempt some of them, don't let me stand in your way." Edgeworth told Maya, much to the medium's delight.

Without another word, Maya took off, leaving Edgeworth to run after her lest she get lost in the crowd.

When Edgeworth and Maya had reached the display, Edgeworth had begun to realize that the crowd was getting smaller. People were disappearing into conference rooms left and right.

"Ooh! I wonder which conference is about to start. It must be one of the bigger companies." Maya told the prosecutor, who had started playing the game he had chosen. It was a simple matching game, requiring little concentration on Edgeworth's part.

"That's not surprising. The majority of the people attending this convention are seeking new games, after all. I wonder..." Edgeworth trailed off.

"You know, Mr Edgeworth. There's this one gaming company called Capsul hitting the markets. They've only had one game so far, but I heard it was a big success! Big enough for them to get a conference here, I mean."

"..." Edgeworth had heard enough about gaming companies from work, to be honest.

"I heard a rumor that they could be getting the rights to be the creators of The Steel Samurai game."

"That would be an interesting choice. Didn't you say they were a small company?"

"But that's why they're getting the title!" Maya insisted. "Global Studios has never gotten along with Hakari, and the last time they worked with Gasé, their game came with a major bug! They had to release an official apology, put a free patch online… it was a nightmare!"

"I can imagine."

"The studio's had enough of the major companies. They're gonna invest in a smaller brand to get more leverage on the project."

That argument sounded like it'd been parroted from a message board, but Edgeworth played along. "I suppose we can attend this conference. Where would we find it?" Edgeworth sighed as the game over sign appeared on the screen. Apparently, he hadn't matched the candies correctly.

"Awesome! Conference hall here we come!" The two set down their controllers and looked around.

Maya was the first to spot something they could use. "Hey! This desk has a bunch of maps on it. Want one?"

"Yes, please."

 _-"Map of Convention" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth found the directory, seeking out the room given to Capsul. It was on the other side of the building.

"We'll have to hurry."

"Got it!" Maya ran off, leaving Edgeworth in the dust.

He sighed. In the end, they got there just on time.

 _July 3rd 12:30 PM_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Hall No. 13_

"This is one of the biggest crowds that Capsul has ever had for a conference! We have a lot of exciting activities planned: game news, announcements, and even a game trailer of a brand new, soon-to-be-released game!" the Capsul spokesperson announced to the crowd. A room of a hundred plus people cheered, clapping loudly.

Edgeworth, however, remained skeptical. This had to be the smallest conference room at the convention. It looked like the company had barely qualified to be on the list.

"Maybe they'll show us a trailer for The Steel Samurai game," Maya quietly said to Edgeworth, who warned her not to interrupt, before turning his complete attention back the spokesperson who was on the stage.

"The first game we are going to talk about today is the sequel to one of our very first full-length games. The game you all know and love… Turnabout Lawyers!" The Capsul conference spokesperson announced to a happy crowd, while they dropped a banner revealing the game's cover art.

Edgeworth couldn't relate to the excitement. What on earth was this game even about?

"I don't know much about this game," Maya echoed his thoughts, quietly as to not disturb the people that were sitting beside her.

Edgeworth was about to reply when the Capsul spokesperson started speaking again. "We weren't expecting to get a sequel approved so soon after the first game, and boy did our employees work hard to get it out in time! Now, to thank you all for making his life's dream a success, coming to the stage is company owner Noland Richards!" the spokesperson said, waiting a few second. But much to the spokesperson (and the crowd)'s surprise, Noland Richards did not come to stage.

 _Well, this is embarrassing_. Edgeworth already regretted giving this company his time. Especially when he could have gone to a more organized presentation instead.

Still, it went against his nature to walk out on a performance. So he let them finish.

"Um…" the spokesperson coughed, clearly confused. "It appears that Mr. Noland Richards cannot come to the stage at this time... so please welcome the writer for both installments of Turnabout Lawyers, Miss Amy Riter!" the spokesperson announced, to piecemeal applause. Perhaps the audience was thinking the same thing as Edgeworth.

Still, Edgeworth remained polite as a tall woman with short, messy hair was welcomed to the stage. As she went into her explanation of the various inspirations behind the two games, Edgeworth came to realize that Turnabout Lawyers was something of a visual novel, in which players experienced a fictionalized version of the legal world. Some things were actual legal practices taken to a satirical extreme, while others were just plain ridiculous. Edgeworth could only cringe at the thought that some people may base their perceptions of law enforcement off this game. Who on earth would play such a thing?

As the lady began to take questions from the audience, Edgeworth began to realize that Maya had already slumped in her chair over: if this company were given the rights to The Steel Samurai game, they would have said so long before now.

In effect, the entire conference was a colossal waste of time on both their ends. Edgeworth was relieved when it was finally over.

 _July 3rd, 1:30pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room Commons_

"Sorry about that," Maya apologized as they were walking out. "I really thought they were gonna get it."

"Perhaps we should stick to more credible sources of speculation in the future."

Maya bristled. "I'm not a gamer! How was I supposed to know which sites had good information?"

As they were having their conversation, they overheard two people from Capsul shouting in the corner. One was the lady who had spoken on stage. The other was someone neither the attendees recognized, a lady with colored hair and a delicate face.

"...Find him? How on earth could I have found him? I was covering for him on stage the whole time!"

"I can't believe… isn't like him to miss this… know how important this is?"

Edgeworth couldn't hear them all that well, but he was sure he could wager a guess when it came to who they were talking about. Not that it mattered much.

All throughout the conference, Edgeworth had tried to relax. This was a day meant for him to be taking a vacation. And yet for all his efforts, his mind kept coming back to that one piece of news.

The fate of that one witness.

"Well, how about you pick the next event we go to?" Maya suggested, bringing Edgeworth back to reality. "Seeing how badly I screwed up, we should probably-" She cut off at the sound of a growl.

"What was that?"

Maya clutched her stomach, looking sheepish. "I… didn't eat much of a breakfast before coming out here."

"And I take it you want to find something for lunch?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, pulling out his wallet. "Is it reasonable to guess you're going to want burgers?"

"Yep!" Maya beamed, hands flying together in front of her chest. "You know me so well."

 _I know what that man says about you, at least._ The stories recounted to the prosecutor were amusing. While Edgeworth always figured there was some form of truth to the tale, he hadn't been entirely sure what to expect.

Edgeworth smiled against his better judgement. "Very well. Let's see what this convention center has to offer."

 _July 3rd, 1:43 pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Food Truck Area_

After a short line, Edgeworth and Maya sat down with their wildly overpriced burgers. Much like movie theaters, the convention had prevented people from taking food in at the entrance so they could pull this stunt. Legalized price gouging, all of it.

As they were eating, Maya rattled on about her expectations for The Steel Samurai game and her hopes for an eventual Pink Princess spin-off. Unfortunately, Edgeworth was cynical enough to believe The Nickel Samurai was a more likely choice, if only to redeem the character after its show received a sudden cancellation. The move had received a lot of fan backlash, but what else could the studio have done? They had no other choice at the time.

"...And if we don't get to play as the Pink Princess at some point, I'm going to complain every chance I get! Pearl's with me."

"Hmph. The Steel Samurai will undoubtedly be the main character. Any inclusion of the Pink Princess will be limited to a side role at best. Regardless of your love of the Pink Princess, you have to acknowledge that the Steel Samurai is the superior lead, and should remain so throughout the upcoming series."

"What?" Maya pouted. "He can have his few games in the sun, but there are too many good characters in Neo Olde Tokyo for them to be limited to one main character. What are they gonna do after…"

Edgeworth stopped listening when he saw them. That man from earlier. Why couldn't Edgeworth remember his name?

"Excuse me, Miss Fey." Edgeworth stood, making his way over to the mysterious man and his two children. They didn't see him approaching.

Had this man really been a previous witness? The more Edgeworth thought about it, the less likely the possibility seemed. The trench coat seemed to suggest a detective of some sort, but Edgeworth couldn't remember working with the man. And he didn't remember any criminal who looked like him…

He was almost at their table. He was about to call out when-

The crowd reacted before Edgeworth knew what was happening. The screaming, the running… and the alarm emitting from inside the building. A high pitched shriek that tore through the ear. Edgeworth was torn between running towards and away.

Without thinking of anyone else, Edgeworth felt himself drawn into the chaos. He fought against the crowd, pushing his way through the door. The source of the fleeing came from a conference room. A large one.

Odetnim's.

Edgeworth gave the matter no further thought. Without knowing what was happening, he shoved his way into the giant ballroom, shouting over the noise that he was a prosecutor.

No way was it a fire. He would have seen the smoke by now if it was.

He knew before he glanced up, somehow. Maybe it was just the sort of life he led that let him jump to such a conclusion.

But as his eyes took to the ceiling, a camera flashed. When the light cleared, all was revealed.

Then came the stench. And Edgeworth was certain.

Rotting flesh. There was nothing like it.

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and RJ put this chapter together. Both writers (plus AA) wish to leave notes on this chapter.**

 **PTV: So this chapter is a bit shorter than the last few. Thank goodness, am I right? We're back to splitting them up if they get unruly.**

 **Oh, and sorry for the wait, everyone. Life is busy for everyone involved, but we definitely want this case to be written as soon as possible. My goal is to have all five cases done before July 2019 (when everything happens). That means finish this case by the spring (?), the fourth case over the spring/summer, and the fifth case is gonna be huge, so it gets the whole year to be completed.**

 **All this to say that while updates may be slow, we do have some idea of what we're doing. RJ's already forging ahead on the latter half of the beginning, and I'm trying to plan out a fourth case to put in the outline. I'll have to swing back and help RJ out later.**

 **Speaking of RJ… you want to say anything?**

 **RJ: Yes, thank you. Got so happy when I received your PM, PTV, saying it was ready and we could add notes. This update we were able to reveal the mystery character that was mentioned in the author notes of the previous chapter, so will be looking forward to the readers reactions to seeing her in the story. Writing Miles Edgeworth and Maya Fey together at the gaming convention is so fun! Thanks for the help, it's always great when we can get on and write together.**

 **AA: Personally I'm more curious about how many references the readers get. Probably all of them, they weren't too difficult. Still, a case like this gives us plenty of room to make meta jokes. And I always enjoy that. Anyway, school has been crazy for me, which is why only PTV and RJ wrote this segment, but I really hope to be able to get involved for the next few.**

 **PTV: Don't feel bad, AA. You've already been able to help us with the next part. There is one character, especially, we'll benefit a lot from your services with. But until that's up, I hope everyone enjoyed, don't forget to review, and we'll all see you on the far side! Happy Halloween!**


	16. Part 1: Beginning (2nd of 2)

The Odetnim conference attendants were in a state of panic. The either didn't hear prosecutor's words or they didn't care. The general public was never very composed in situations like this. Upon realizing as much, Edgeworth turned away from the body to speak to the crowd. He wished he had a microphone as he made his address.

"Everyone please calm down! There is no need to panic. My name is Miles Edgeworth and I am a prosecutor."

The shouts turned to murmurs. "A prosecutor? Already?"

"I promise everyone that I will investigate and get to the bottom of this horrendous crime that you have witnessed here," Edgeworth addressed the audience, who (mostly) heard him. They were finally starting to settle down when Edgeworth saw the man he had crossed paths earlier at the scene. What was he doing here? Had he followed Edgeworth in? Where had he left his children?

Curious, Edgeworth approached him once more. "Sir, this is a murder scene, may I ask what business you have in being here?" _I need to close off the crime scene. Did anyone call the police in this mess? Where is the convention's security?_

Edgeworth was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the man's introduction. "I know it's a murder scene. That's why I'm here."

 _What?_ "I'm sorry? And you are?"

"Joseph Caché, private investigator."

 _Caché… is it? No, it couldn't be._ Edgeworth felt the memories rushing back. How had he not seen it before?

"You!"

"You know him, Mr Edgeworth?" Maya asked, arriving on the scene in time to hear their exchange. Edgeworth could have sworn she'd been just behind him.

"...Yes, Miss Fey. I do know him. He used to be a prosecutor. Had been with the district for twenty years, if I recall."

"I resigned years ago," Caché added with a clipped tone. He didn't elaborate, leaving Maya to wonder why Joseph Caché had left the prosecutor's path. Edgeworth's mind, however, was on something else entirely.

 _This is clearly a matter for the police to attend to. Why is he here? Is he trying to investigate the murder?_

"Mr. Caché, this a matter that should be left to the police, not a private investigator. Surely you understand the magnitude of this crime," Edgeworth told the PI, who looked away, an irritated glint in his eye.

"Please, we both know that the police force often needs a guiding hand in these investigations, particularly the detectives. You're aware of this, I'm sure." Edgeworth grit his teeth at the PI's clear disdain, preventing a rash rebuttal.

When he was ready, he continued. "Be that as it may," Edgeworth began, his voice betraying no indication of how jarred he was. "I believe that it would be far better for a certified member of the Prosecutor's Office to be the one to oversee the investigation."

"And I believe that it would be better for someone with more experience to be on top of the case. I can easily tell this one is not going to be easy, and I would hate to see you fail due to hubris."

Edgeworth found himself bristling and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I believe my record of cases stands for itself as proof of my experience. And at present, I am the only qualified person here to investigate the crime." This time, Edgeworth couldn't entirely keep the bite from his voice. To his surprise though, Mr. Caché merely laughed.

"Ah yes, your record! Last I recall, it was pretty good, with plenty of victories. Almost suspiciously so."

"Are you questioning my integrity?" Edgeworth's voice was low, and one could clearly hear the anger in it. None of this was new to him, of course, but it had been a while since someone was so direct. He thought he'd left those years of his life behind.

"Let me put it this way, Prosecutor Edgeworth," the PI began, his voice low as well with a clear undercurrent of harshness. "There are very few on the official side of the law whose integrity I haven't questioned. It's been this way for a couple of years now. Make of that what you will. Now, I'm going to start my investigation at the stage, but rest assured I'll be making sure everything stays in order."

With that, Mr. Cache swept off, leaving a dumbstruck Maya and an infuriated Edgeworth.

For a moment Edgeworth just stood there, trying to gather his wits.

 _That was… unexpected._ He'd seen the signs like anyone else. It was no secret the general populace is less trusting of the police than before, but even so. Had something been personal for this man? For the life of him, Edgeworth could not remember why the man had left the Prosecutor's Office. He'd been dealing with issues of greater importance at the time.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay?"

Edgeworth shook himself out of his reverie, offering Maya a shrug. "Of course, Miss Fey. You'll have to forgive me for slacking. I'll have to have Mr. Caché removed when the police get here. I suggest we start our investigation with the victim's body." Whatever the man believed, he couldn't change the fact his presence on a police investigation was trespassing.

"Wait… investigation? With you?" Edgeworth nodded, causing Maya to jump up and down. "This is so exciting! I haven't been on an investigation since Nick-" Maya cut herself off, putting her hands together in excitement.

 _And I thought I left Kay behind today._

 _ **-Begin Investigation-**_

As the two approached the body, Maya's enthusiasm dampened considerably. Edgeworth asked a blue-faced convention employee to lower the rope with the body attached, laying the corpse on its back.

Edgeworth knelt down, studying the corpse in more detail. _I won't rest until I've inspected every suspicious-looking nook and cranny._

The victim was a middle-aged man, less than ten years Edgeworth's senior. Still, he had the beginnings of wrinkles on his face, and his skin had a clear blue tinge, indicating strangulation. His light brown hair was short , and his build slightly bulky. The way he was dressed, Edgeworth would guess the man was a company higher-up of some sort. Edgeworth would have to find a witness who could confirm the victim's identity. But for now, it was best to examine the body himself.

"It seems fairly obvious the man was strangled, but that tells me nothing."

Maya shuddered. "Look at how the rope was tied. It looks like a…" she gulped, "a noose. Do you think he hung himself, Mr. Edgeworth?"

 _And he would have done that in the middle of a gaming convention… why exactly?_

Still, the medium had a point. If Edgeworth wanted to investigate this case as a murder, he first had to confirm it wasn't suicide. At least the circumstances already ruled out accidental death.

Lucky for Edgeworth, it didn't take much thought. A look at the rope told him the whole story. "The rope isn't tied like a noose exactly. Look at the knot right here." Edgeworth pointed to the knot at the back of the victim's neck. "This knot isn't one that can be adjusted after tying. The victim couldn't have put his head in after making the knot. I've heard of some outlandish suicides, but I've yet to encounter someone who tied a rope while it was around their neck tight enough to kill them, but not enough to knock them out before finishing."

"Yeah… I guess you have a point. That doesn't seem very likely." Maya couldn't bring herself to touch the body. "So you think it was murder?"

"I do." Edgeworth confirmed _. I should make a note of this_.

 _-"Knot Details" added to Organizer-_

"Let's see. What else does the body have to tell us?"

"Um… Mr. Edgeworth? Do you want me to call the police and let them know you're on the case?" Maya asked, hand over mouth. "If they don't know, they might send another prosecutor."

"That would be most helpful, Miss Fey." Edgeworth had a suspicion she was doing this to get away from the body, but he didn't mind. It wasn't as though she were used to inspecting corpses on investigations, after all. Not that it was her first time seeing a body…

He turned back to the body, studying the man's neck in more detail. _These marks… are they truly from the strangulation?_

They were far wider than the rope currently around the man's neck, and deeper than Edgeworth would have expected. While hanging from a stage rope like this would indeed kill a man, the rope wasn't tied in a way that would leave marks so dark. Had the man been strangled somewhere else?

"Whatever was used to kill this man, I can guarantee it was not this rope," Edgeworth said to himself. "So how did he end up in this situation?"

 _-"Stage Rope" added to Organizer-_

 _-Different Crime Scene? Added to Logic-_

"If he wasn't killed with the rope around his neck, what was he killed with?" Edgeworth wondered. "How will I find the true murder weapon?"

"A different murder weapon? Already?" Maya was back. Edgeworth had no idea how much she'd heard. "No wonder you work alone. You figure everything out so fast, you don't need any extra help."

"Thank you, Miss Fey, but I hardly work alone. Did you get in touch with the police force?"

"Yep!" Maya nodded. "And just in time, too. They were about to send their best prosecutor over here!"

"Their best prosecutor? What do you mean?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. They just said 'Prosecutor The Best'."

Edgeworth caught on right away. "Ah... I see. I suppose it's no concern of ours." He'd have to apologize to the young man later.

"I guess. But don't worry, Mr. Edgeworth! The police are on their way with a team." Maya was pumped up. "What next?"

"I don't think the victim's body can tell us any more at this time. I want to know more about who this man is and what it was like when he was discovered. Everyone who was in this convention room was a witness."

"So we have to ask someone…" Maya thought it over. "Who should we talk to?"

While Edgeworth and Maya were looking around, Edgeworth had time to see the other ropes hanging around the room, most of which held promotional posters. Posters for none other than…

"So this is the company that was given rights to the Steel Samurai." Edgeworth noted. "Pity we weren't here when they announced it."

Maya slumped. "I'm not sure I would've wanted to be here when they did. It's not as though the presentation went well."

"I suppose."

 _-"Steel Samurai Banners" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth and Maya were looking at the crowd of attendants when Edgeworth spotted a blonde man with a phone in his hand. He seemed to be typing something very rapidly. Maya looked to the prosecutor, who shrugged.

As the two of them approached, the man failed to look up. Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir, my name is Miles Edgeworth. I am the prosecutor investigating the murder that happened today. I would like to ask if you could tell me how the body was discovered." That caught the man's attention. He looked up, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Maya Fey, Mr. Edgeworth's... assistant." Maya introduced herself with slight uncertainty.

 _Assistant, hm? I suppose she's acting as such._ Edgeworth decided not to correct her on the matter.

"Wow. Police got here fast." He turned away to type something else, muttering aloud as he typed. "'Rapid response… former demon prosecutor on the prowl… ditched the teenager for someone older, but clearly has a type.' And... send!"

"And you are…?" Edgeworth tapped his sleeve impatiently. _And why are you familiar with me?_

The man scoffed, almost insulted. "Allen Lite. I run the SpotLite."

"And what is the SpotLite, exactly?" Edgeworth inquired to butter the witness up. He certainly seemed proud of it, whatever it was.

"Aw, man, you've never heard of my show? You ain't that old!" He sighed, running his fingers through his air. "I stream fun stuff online. Video game let's play's, reviews, unpackaging vids, collabs… everything the modern gamer wants. And when I can get tickets to attend gaming events like this one, I livestream the conference."

Maya gasped. "Wait! I do know who you are!" Her face went serious. "You saved my life, Mr. Lite. I was stuck for _days_ when your latest let's play got to the finale."

 _I take it this man is popular on some online video-sharing network?_ Edgeworth internally groaned. Must he be given two technology cases in a row?

"So I take it you were videoing the Odetnim conference, Mr. Lite?"

He cringed, clutching his phone to his chest. "Yep. Usually videos like those are really big hits, but… I might have to take that last one down. I don't _think_ I got any footage of the dead guy…"

"But you saw it?" Edgeworth questioned. "When the body was being lowered, I mean?"

"Yeah. Me and three hundred other traumatized convention goers. Total buzzkill, am I right?"

"Would you be willing to offer your statements on the matter?"

"Can I post it online later?"

"No." Edgeworth was firm. "Releasing evidence before trial can compromise the investigation."

The man rolled his eyes. Lite didn't look younger than Edgeworth, but he certainly acted like it. "Fine. I guess I can be your witness."

"Thank you, Mr. Lite. Now please tell us about you saw before I arrived."

"I guess…"

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"The Grand Reveal"

"So I'd started my vid feed and began with my usual opening. Place was as packed and loud as you'd expect.

"One of Odetnim's Spokesmen, Reggie something-or-other, gave the introduction, got the crowd hyped... you know how it is.

"When he got to a certain part of the conference, he announced that Odetnim was given the rights to the first ever Steel Samurai game. Big news.

"On the conference guy's cue, banners hanging from the ceiling were lowered down... pity they weren't the only things that dropped.

"When people saw the body, they screamed. I dropped my video phone, and had to protect it from getting trampled.

"Only thing I can remember after that is screaming. Can't imagine anyone saw much different."

The video-maker sighed, his testimony over. "I swear, if YouStar takes my video down for 'inappropriate content'," he used air quotes to accompany the last two words, "I'm gonna be pissed. It's not like I knew what was gonna happen." He whipped his phone out. "But wow are the comments blowing up. I bet this is gonna go viral!"

Edgeworth found it vaguely concerning the man was more concerned with virality than the fact he'd witnessed a murder, but he supposed self-absorption wasn't a crime. Irritating as it was.

"...Thank you, Mr. Lite. I think I have a better grasp of what happened when the body was discovered."

 _-"Lite's Testimony" added to Organizer-_

"Great. So, have I finished my civic duties?"

"Er, not quite." Edgeworth stopped Lite from leaving. "I need you to clarify a few details for me. I assure you this won't take long."

Lite rolled his eyes, putting his phone in his pocket. "I guess I can stay a few more minutes. Not like I was planning a response video or anything…"

"You can do so after we're finished here, Mr. Lite. Now please repeat your testimony."

"What, did you already forget it?" He sighed, then went into it.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"The Grand Reveal"

 _"So I'd started my vid feed and began with my usual opening. Place was as packed and loud as you'd expect._

 _"One of Odetnim's Spokesmen, Reggie something-or-other, gave the introduction, got the crowd hyped... you know how it is."_

" **HOLD IT!** And no one noticed anything out of place during this time?"

"How would I know?" Lite shrugged. "I was paying attention to two things: my vid and the guy on stage. If anyone saw something weird, they didn't tell me about it."

"And about your video… I'm curious. Did you happen to catch anything strange with your camera?"

"Dunno. Haven't checked it since I filmed it."

"..." Edgeworth didn't know how to respond to that.

So Maya stepped up. "Do you think we could maybe… see your video, Mr. Lite? I don't have a video phone, so I can't pull it up on my cell."

"Sure thing, baby doll. Anything for a Liter!"

"A lighter?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"One of my subscribers," Lite explained, whipping his phone out to show Maya. "It's only a few minutes long, since I was cut short."

"If possible, could you fast forward to when the body was discovered?" Edgeworth asked.

Lite scoffed, but did as he was told. Edgeworth and Maya watched with their breath held as they scanned the crowd. Edgeworth did his best to tune out the witness's ceaseless banter. No wonder he never used this man's channel.

"...don't think I'm ready for this. _Steel Samurai_ is about to go from a kids TV show to an extended universe sensation. Do you want me to upload a let's play when it comes out? Leave your comments below."

"I'm not seeing anything…" Maya frowned. "Everything looks normal to me."

Edgeworth hated to admit it, but he was in agreement with Maya. It looked like a normal conference to him. The video wasn't focused on other conference-goers, but even so, Edgeworth couldn't detect even a hint of suspicious activity.

"And now… it is with great honor that I announce to you… This company, in full co-operation with Global Studios, is prepared to bring you…"

The camera panned around as banners dropped from the ceiling. It had scanned about half the room when-

"Holy shirtsleeves!"

The image blurred up as the phone fell. A few seconds later, the video feed cut, never settling on a clear image.

"Well that was unhelpful."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't livestream the moment of the murder for you. Pretty sure I'd have my account revoked if I did that." He put his phone back in his pocket. "But hey- no dead bodies in my videos. That's a good thing, right?"

 _For you, maybe. I think it would be quite helpful if I had an image of the scene as it was before I arrived._

"Well, Edgelord? Any other questions?"

"Edge _worth_. My name is Miles Edgeworth," he corrected sternly. "And yes. Please continue your testimony."

 _"When he got to a certain part of the conference, he announced that Odetnim was given the rights to the first ever Steel Samurai game. Big news._

 _"On the conference guy's cue, banners hanging from the ceiling were lowered down... pity they weren't the only things that dropped._

 _"When people saw the body, they screamed. I dropped my video phone, and had to protect it from getting trampled."_

Lite paused. "I just showed you this in my video. Is there any point to me still being here?"

A fair question. Edgeworth didn't know if there was anything else for the witness to tell him. And it wasn't as though the man was eager to speak…

Still, it was best to make sure. "Please finish your testimony, Mr. Lite."

The blonde wasn't enthusiastic, but he complied.

 _"Only thing I can remember after that is screaming. Can't imagine anyone saw much dif-"_

" **HOLD IT!** "

Edgeworth jumped, looking from side to side. Who had said that?

"There's no need to waste time on this pointless badgering any longer." Edgeworth turned around to see Caché walking towards, dragging a vaguely familiar young man behind him. "The only person worth investigating is right here."

"...A young boy?" Maya stared at the PI in confusion.

"Mr. Caché. Are you accusing this child of personally strangling a grown man?"

"Of course not. I'm not so desperate to pin blame that I would just place it on the first person I see." Edgeworth didn't miss the implication the PI was making. "However, I do have reason to be suspicious of this child. Certainly more so than a grown man who happened to be here to play pretend as a professional news anchor."

"I run a gaming channel! Not a news vlog," Lite objected.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Lite," Edgeworth dismissed the witness, turning to face the older man. "And this suspect of yours is…?"

"Let me go, old man!" The child struggled against Caché's hold, messy hair poking out from under his baseball cap.

"Not sure. Refuses to respect his elders and actually tell me," Caché said, ignoring the child's struggles.

Maya gasped. "Wait. Is that..."

The doors burst open, several police officers filing in. "Police! This crime scene is under our official jurisdiction."

"Hold on," Edgeworth interrupted the familiar spiel. "Where is Detective Gumshoe?"

"Assigned to another case. No detective is currently available to assist in this investigation." _What?_ "In the case of the murder, the Police Department and Prosecutor's Office assign investigative authority to Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

Another officer salutes. "At your service, Mr. Edgeworth!" He saw the child. "Has a suspect already been captured?"

"Mr. Caché believes he has captured a possible suspect for the crime, officer. I have not yet had the opportunity to question this young child." Edgeworth informed the officer, who looked towards Caché and the boy.

"The investigative authority belongs to Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, sir. Please let the child go so the proper authorities can question him," The officer had said to Caché who narrowed his eyes. For a moment, Edgeworth thought he was going to protest. But the PI merely nodded and handed the kid over to Edgeworth.

"Do make sure to do this correctly, Prosecutor," Caché whispered to Edgeworth. "I would hate to have to report any misconduct to McNeal."

With that the PI walked off leaving Edgeworth dumbstruck with one thought bouncing in his head.

 _He knows the Chief Prosecutor? Hmm..._ Edgeworth turned away from the others, taking a moment to reflect.

 _I had known this man was going to be difficult. But what was he here for? What history did he have with the Prosecutor's Office, and why did he leave?_

 _And this murder. What did it mean? How had the victim been hung above an audience of hundreds without being discovered? Who was this man? Where had the man been killed? And with what?_

 _Some vacation day this was turning out to be._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Organizer:**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and had an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV, RJ, and AA all worked together in the writing of this chapter. All three wish to leave notes.**

 **PTV: Happy Thanksgiving to all our American readers! Consider this a gift from us to you, to show our thankfulness. For all our non-American readers… it's still a gift for you guys, occasion-free.**

 **So now you know a little bit more about the murder scenario, and about the mysterious man from the last chapter. AA is, of course, the mastermind behind this particular character, as he is for quite a few of ours. But I guess you could say we swapped out one mysterious male character for another. Sure Maya recognizes who he is, but did you all?**

 **AA: As always, I look forward to seeing the guesses in the comments. Also, how many of you noticed a certain side mention of a certain member of Ninten- I mean Odetnim?**

 **Anyway, Caché was a real treat to be writing. As the man behind the concept for the character I was in charge of writing him. And I must say, I enjoyed having him spit-fire towards anyone and everyone I could have him do so to. Perhaps a bit too much in the case of Miles.**

 **Caché is actually very important to me as a character. But in the interest of keeping you guys guessing, I'm keeping the reason why a secret till the end where I plan on giving a short character study on him.**

 **Anyway, I've droned on enough. RJ, you want to add anything?**

 **RJ: Happy Thanksgiving to our readers! Thank you PTV and AA . It was awesome working with you two, in this chapter. Agreed, reading the guesses on the character Maya knows will be great. Also really enjoyed your character AA, his interactions with Edgeworth were great! I have a lot to be thankful for but one of those things was the opportunity to write in this collaboration. Everyone involved in this project is awesome and it is such a honor to get to write with you all.**

 **PTV: I guess we'll have fun reading the reviews. Since it's Thanksgiving, I also want to say that I am thankful for everyone on this project, both former and current. Thank you RJ, AA, and KS, for writing this with me. Thank you TLG, wherever you are now. Thank you Emmy and The Scollard for beta-ing for us. Thank you SME (my real life moirail) for our cover art, and for all our years together. And thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and submits ideas to make our story great. I hope we continue to have your support throughout.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	17. Part 2: Middle, Part 1 (1 of 2)

_July 3rd, 2:23 pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 2_

Edgeworth took a few minutes to break away from his thoughts. When he was finished, he decided the best course of action was to question the private investigator.

"So. You have reason to suspect this child was involved in the murder," Edgeworth addressed Mr. Caché as professionally as he could muster after finding him outside the conference room. "Care to explain your reasoning?"

"Certainly," the PI asserted. "Once you hear me out, I think you'll be inclined to agree with me."

"Is that so? Then why don't you come back to the room and share your testimony?"

A snort as they walked. "Fine." He began as soon as the doors were closed.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"My Suspicions"

"I came to this convention to have a good time with my son and his friend. I believe you saw them earlier.

"Soon after the three of us arrived, we saw this boy arguing with the victim. I wasn't sure at first, but I recognize them now. It was definitely those two!

"And when I went to check backstage, I found the same child again. He was hiding back there near the ropes!

"I believe he could have strangled the victim backstage with the stage ropes and moved the body to where it is now.

"Is it enough to convict him of murder? No. But you must admit he's suspicious."

Maya was polite enough to wait until the end of the testimony, but she had no problems speaking up once finished. "Am I the only one still having a hard time believing a little boy strangled a grown man? He's half the victim's size!"

"Hey!" The kid objected. "I may only be ten, but I'm the strongest kid in my class! I'm gonna be the best on the team next year. You watch!"

Who was this boy? And why did he look at Edgeworth in such a way? "Ah yes, and your name is…?"

"Mr. Edgeworth? You really don't remember?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I, Miss Fey?"

"Well, yeah! You were the prosecutor of that case, after all. And you got to meet the Steel Samurai!"

 _Wait a minute…_

Edgeworth turned back to the child. It was all coming together in his mind. "Were you, by chance, a witness in court almost three years ago? For a case at Global Studios?"

"Took you long enough. What, do all grown ups have memory trouble or something?" He crossed his arms (a feat, considering they were held back by a police officer) and puffed out his cheeks. "Name's Cody Hackins. Remember it this time."

 _Well, he's hardly matured. You'd think three years would be enough to change someone._

"You know this suspect, Mr. Edgeworth?" Mr. Caché asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "He was a witness for one of my cases a long time ago. Caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Trouble? I'm the reason that spiky haired lawyer even won the thing!"

"So acting suspiciously isn't new for the kid, then? That should make my argument even stronger."

Edgeworth tsked, shaking his finger near his head. "Not quite. I still wish to examine your testimony, Mr. Caché. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

 _ **-Cross-Examination-**_

"My Suspicions"

 _"I came to this convention to have a good time with my son and his friend. I believe you saw them earlier."_

" **HOLD IT!** About your son, Mr. Caché. If you don't mind my asking, where are he and his friend now?"

"I wasn't about to involve them in any incidents if I can avoid it, regardless of their curiosity. So I asked Samuel to wait with Mathias at the entrance and called my wife to pick them up." He paused. "Not that it matters to you. They would tell you the exact same thing I'm about to."

"And that is?"

" _Soon after the three of us arrived, we saw this boy arguing with the victim. I wasn't sure at first, but I recognize them now. It was definitely those two!"_

" **HOLD IT!** Did anyone else see the victim after that?"

The PI shrugged. "I was going to investigate that next, actually. But somehow, I doubt it."

"And why is that?"

"That's whacked-up, old man!" Cody protested. "I didn't kill that Richards guy! He isn't worth it. Even if I could've-"

"Richards?" Edgeworth interrupted. "As in, Noland Richards? The owner of Capsul?"

"The very same," Mr. Caché confirmed. He then frowned disdainfully. "Don't tell me you didn't even know the victim's identity."

 _I… did not. Though it explains quite a few things._

"But wait. When did you see this man with Mr. Hackins?"

"12:20, maybe? It was definitely after noon."

"That's right before the Capsul conference started!" Edgeworth realized. "Mr. Richards was supposed to appear on stage."

"And did he?" The PI asked, though it was clear he already knew the answer. No doubt he just wanted Edgeworth to admit it for himself.

"Mr. Richards did not appear at the Capsul conference. His employees were sent to search for him. He wasn't found until now. ...but that doesn't mean he died right after you saw him!" Edgeworth argued. "Over an hour passed between when you saw the victim and when his body was found. For what we know now, he could have been killed at any point in that timeframe."

 _Even so, I best make a note of this…_

 _-"Caché's Claims" added to Organizer-_

"I suppose that's true," Caché conceded. "But we still don't know if anyone saw him after I did. Right now, it's very possible this boy and I were the last people to see him alive. And that's not all…"

Oh, this couldn't be good. "What else do you have to say?"

" _And when I went to check backstage, I found the same child again. He was hiding back there near the ropes!"_

" **HOLD IT!** " This time, Edgeworth turned to Cody Hackins. "Mr. Hackins, would you care to explain what you were doing backstage?"

Hackins shook his head defiantly. "It's none of your business. And I didn't kill anyone!"

"Please, Cody?" Maya offered a winsome smile. "It would help us a lot if we knew."

"No! I have the right to remain silent. Which means I don't have to say anything I don't want to."

 _Well, that was helpful. Not._

"Since the suspect doesn't have an explanation for what he was doing back there, I'd like to offer one of my own," Caché said. "If it pleases the man in charge."

Edgeworth narrowed his eyes. "Go ahead."

" _I believe he could have strangled the victim backstage with the stage ropes and moved the body to where it is now."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth called out, showing his Organizer notes about the "Stage Rope" to Caché. "The stage ropes found here could not have been used to strangle the victim on account of their marks not matching those on Mr. Richard's neck. If you had paid the victim's body any mind, you would have known that before making baseless claims."

Caché looked struck. "What? Let me see!"

The PI ran back to the victim's body, much to the dismay of the police. Edgeworth hastily followed him, telling the officers to let him through. The PI hovered over Richards's body, paying particular attention to the marks on the man's neck. The PI stared blankly at the area for several moments before cursing under his breath.

"...I need to investigate further. Expect me back soon." Before Edgeworth or anyone else could respond, the PI had left the room.

 _Well, I got the man to leave. That was easier than I thought._ Edgeworth had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of Joseph Caché, but even so: he would enjoy the lack of challengers while it lasted.

 ** _-Investigation Complete-_**

"Well, I suppose the initial investigation of this area is over. We can let forensics take over now. Where to next, I wonder?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, we can't leave this area yet!"

"And why not, Miss Fey?" Edgeworth asked his temporary assistant, genuinely curious. "Did you notice something unusual?"

"Remember what Mr. Caché said? He found Cody backstage in this very room when the body was revealed. If he isn't our killer, then what was he doing there?"

"I see your point." Edgeworth mulled it over, watching the kid struggle fruitlessly in the police officer's grip. "It may be a good idea to question him in Caché's absence."

It may be petty, but Edgeworth didn't want to acknowledge the validity of the PI's points (at least, not while the man was there). Even if the ultimate conclusion was wrong, the man had taken several logical steps along the way. Edgeworth would be a fool to ignore them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hackins? Cody?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." The boy was defiant, but he looked like he was about to cry. "I want my momma."

"If the parents get involved, things'll get ugly," the police officer restraining Hackins warned. "You know how parents are."

Edgeworth nodded, considering his options. He had to find out what Hackins knew about the case, but if the kid got his parents involved, he'd have to wait until they arrived at the scene to question the boy further.

"Miss Fey, you have a younger cousin. You seem to be far more suited to speaking with children than I am. Care to assist?"

"Oh! Um… sure," Maya looked almost ashamed. "Well, the last time Nick and I were trying to get Cody to talk, we had to give him Steel Samurai trading cards. And channel Sis."

Surely they could accomplish the same goal without resorting to the occult. "Just try your best without those things."

"Let me go! I didn't do anything."

"Cody, if you were handcuffed and promised not to leave the room, could the police officer let you go?" Maya asked, looking to Edgeworth for guidance.

Edgeworth gave a nod in agreement. That could be arranged. The room was already closed off anyway.

After a mumbled affirmation from Hackins, it was done. Maya smiled. "There. Is that better?"

Not trusting himself to speak too much, Hackins nodded. "Thanks. What was your name, again?"

"Maya. Maya Fey." She kept up her smile throughout. "It's good to see you again, Cody."

"Where's the other person?"

"Oh…" Maya wilted. "Well, you see, the thing about him is-"

"Not the blue guy! The pretty girl. The one who wore the same clothes as you." Cody crossed his arms (once again a feat, considering he was wearing handcuffs). "Where is she?"

"She... didn't come with me today."

"Cody, I understand you want to be uncuffed. But before I can do that, I need you to tell me what you know," Edgeworth urged, trying to be as soft as Maya was. "Can you do that for me?"

For a minute, the boy looked like he was considering it. Then the moment passed. "If I say anything, you'll accuse me of things! Just like that old man did!"

 _I don't think Mr. Caché is quite that old, but I suppose I can see Cody's view. I've yet to face an opponent this young, but there's a first time for everything, isn't there. If he won't tell me outright, I simply have to work the answers out of him._

Edgeworth sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the conference room had faded away, replaced with a glowing blue chessboard. _"Now, let's analyze the situation."_

"I didn't kill that man! I couldn't have done it, and I had no reason to. Why won't you dumb grown ups believe me?"

" _For all his anger, I sense fear is the driving emotion behind this boy's continued resistance. He knows he's in trouble, and is seeking a way out. I must be gentle, and not jump to any conclusions. It won't do to upset the child further."_

All in all, this shouldn't be a difficult task. The boy had only two pawns guarding his king.

 _"To begin, it would likely be best to soothe him. Perhaps I should attempt to relate to this boy."_

 _ **-Begin Logic Chess-**_

"Cody. I must say, it's a surprise to see you again. What brings you to this convention all by yourself?"

"None of your business! I didn't do anything wrong!"

- _Are you sure about that?_

 _-It's okay. I think I know why._

 _-Wait and see_

"I suppose you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Still, I have my own suspicions as to why."

It was all coming back to Edgeworth now. The case at Global Studios. What this boy had been doing there at the tender age of seven. Perhaps he was simply reprising his act, as it were.

"Cody." Edgeworth kept his tone even, even as he conjured an attack pawn in his mind. "Surely you didn't think you could fool me again? I am a prosecutor, after all."

The boy flinched and the pawn soared past. "No way, man. I-I don't believe you."

"I don't believe you strangled a grown man, but I also find it hard to believe you've done nothing wrong in this scenario. And I think I can guess at why someone your age is at a convention all by yourself."

- _You have extremely irresponsible parents._

 _-Mr. Richards brought you here._

 _-You snuck in._

"Oh, Cody, I thought you would have learned your lesson all those years ago. Don't you know better than to sneak into places you don't belong?"

"No!" The first pawn was out of commission. And while Edgeworth hadn't expected a ten-year-old child to put up that tough a fight, this was going far smoother than expected. "You… you don't have proof!"

"Proof of that sort is easily obtained," Edgeworth responded drily. "All one would have to do is search your belongings for a ticket."

"And all I would have to do is cry and say I lost it." The boy rubbed his nose, evil smirk on his face. "You got nothing on me."

" _Well, he seems to have recovered to a degree. Maybe now I can ask him about the case."_

 _-Why were you backstage?_

- _Why were you arguing with the victim?_

 _-Did you kill the man?_

"In his testimony just now, Mr. Caché claimed he saw you arguing with the victim. Care to tell me why you were doing that?"

"I'll tell you why. He was a mean old grown-up. I got in his way and he snapped at me. Acting like he was all high and important. Well, I don't even like his stupid game! I tried playing it, and I kept losing in court! The logic on that game makes no sense, and I never know what evidence to present when."

 _Sounds like it was modeled after a man I know._ "And that's when Caché saw you two?"

"When else could it have been?"

Edgeworth got the sense the kid was lying, but what could he do about it?

- _Change directions_

 _-Double down harder_

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth tried to come at the matter from a new angle. "My assistant came across an internet rumor that Capsul may have been given the rights to the _Steel Samurai_ game. Did you hear about it?"

"Heard about it? Of course I heard about it! Kids my generation live on the internet. Good thing it wasn't true."

"I suppose…"

 _-Wait. How did you know that?_

 _-You were in the same conference as me? How did I miss that?_

 _-Wait and see_

"Cody," Edgeworth conjured up another pawn. "How did you know Capsul wasn't given the rights to the _Steel Samurai_ game?"

"Dude, isn't it obvious?" Cody gestured around him, struggling with the handcuffs. "Look at this room! Either Odetnim got the game, or they have a lot of fanart on hand."

"Gah!" Edgeworth watched the move backfire on him. _I need to be more careful with my words. I can't make too many mistakes, or he'll shut down on me entirely._

Edgeworth stayed silent for moment to reassess his thoughts. He knew there had to be a way to get through to this witness, but how?

This time, he chose to wait and see.

"If that old man hadn't been so nasty, I wouldn't even be in this mess. I wish I was more like the Steel Samurai. He never gets into trouble..." Cody crossed his arms with a slight pout. The invocation of the TV hero gave Edgeworth an idea.

 _"Interesting how he thinks, when his own actions play a big part in why he is in so much trouble. I wouldn't say he's anything like his hero right now. However…"_

 _-You can be like the Steel Samurai_

 _-You never should have come here_

 _-Wait and see_

"Cody, if I were to tell you there is a way you could be more like the Steel Samurai right now, would you do it?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? The Steel Samurai is only the greatest hero of all time, I would do just about anything to be like him!" Hackins's anger had begun to melt away, if only slightly. It may have been a few years, but the child's love of quality characters had yet to wear thin.

 _"This could be the breakthrough I have been waiting for. But only if I choose my words very wisely.''_

"Cody, the Steel Samurai always fights for truth and justice, right?"

"Yeah, of course he does. Do you know anything about the show? What does this have to do with me?"

"What this has to do with you is this: the Steel Samurai always fights for the truth, and he never tells a lie. If you want to follow his example, you need to tell me the truth of what happened. It takes far more heroism to tell the truth than it does to lie, Cody." Edgeworth explained, he could tell by the look on Hackins's face that the boy was thinking about what he had said. Edgeworth just had to hope that Hackins would get the words from his head to his heart.

"...But the Steel Samurai does lie, though. When he showed up in episode twenty-seven of The Nickel Samurai, he and the Nickel Samurai hatched an elaborate deception plot to overthrow the Evil Magistrate and incite a rebellion."

- _But that installment was terrible and should be removed from the canon._

 _-That's not what the Steel Samurai stands for, though._

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth could go into all the reasons The Nickel Samurai was a tragedy of a show and a stain on the franchise's legacy (and why it had been rightfully cancelled), but he had to maintain some veneer of respectability. So he simply set his next attack pawn into motion. "And in the same episode, he gains the courage to tell the Pink Princess the truth about her father's death. His mission with her succeeds, but the one he takes with the Nickel Samurai fails. Why? Because he tells the truth."

"...Ungh." The kid didn't say any more, but his second pawn was out of commission. Only one piece left.

"Now that I've gotten Cody to see the importance of telling the truth about this situation, maybe he'll open up to me."

"Cody. Even the Steel Samurai knows how important it is to tell the truth. If you are both honest and innocent, you have nothing to fear. Please tell me about what you were doing, before the victim was killed."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Cody claimed, but Edgeworth was still suspicious. If he was going to confess, why was the king piece still in play?

" _He claims he's going to cooperate, but I've yet to declare a checkmate. How should I approach this development?"_

 _-Insist it's a trap._

 _-Hear him out._

Edgeworth decided to see where this was headed. "Good. Let's start with why you entered the convention without a ticket."

"Fine." The boy was thinking about something, but Edgeworth couldn't tell what it was. "I'd heard about the Steel Samurai game like everyone else. The convention's close enough to my summer camp, so I snuck out to come here."

"That's all?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Pretty much. I was just enjoying the convention until a bunch of old guys yelled at me. So can I go now?"

 _"Hm… could that really be all?"_

 _-I don't think so._

 _-That's sufficient for me._

Edgeworth prepared his next attack. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" Hackins became combative. "Why don't you grown ups ever believe me? I'm always accused of stuff I didn't do!"

 _-Maybe it's because kids these days are delinquent._

 _-I remember too much about you._

 _-Wait and see_

Edgeworth tapped his finger on his arm in thought. " _Since he is starting get argumentative again, I'll wait and see what he says before I speak."_

"I guess I can't expect people to believe me too easily- since no one listens to kids anyway- but I said I was going to tell you about what I was doing, and you just keep interrupting me. Why tell you anything if you won't let me speak?"

Is that really what I've been doing? Edgeworth had to take a step back.

The prosecutor might have said he wanted to hear Hackins's side of the story, but getting him to tell it? First, he'd undoubtedly been interrupted by Caché, and now every time Edgeworth got close, he spoke over the boy and ruined his chances. No wonder the boy was reluctant.

"I'm sorry, Cody. Will you please continue with when you arrived at the convention?"

And that was how the king piece shattered. Not by winning an argument, but by lending an ear. "It's like I was saying. I came here to learn about the Steel Samurai game. I wanted to know if it was worth anything before I begged my mom for it."

"Where did you look?"

"Everywhere I could." Hackins began sweating. "The building is so big, and there were so many people… I got lost, to be honest. By the time that old grown-up found me, I didn't know where I was. It looked like an office for the Capsul company. But I guess it was somewhere guests weren't supposed to be.

"I tried to tell him I was lost, but he didn't listen. He dragged me back to the entrance place, yelling over me the whole time. I don't know anything about how he died. That was the last time I saw him."

"Thank you for telling me, Cody. I'm glad we finally heard what you had to say."

 _"It's an unorthodox victory, but nonetheless, a checkmate."_

 ** _-Logic Chess Complete-_**

"Confirm one thing for me: you had nothing to do with the murder of Mr. Richards?"

"Of course not. Like I said, he dragged me to the entrance place. I never saw him again until now. I didn't kill him. I've said that a thousand times." Cody answered the question. It was the most straightforward Edgeworth had seen the boy act all day.

Even ignoring that… had anyone really thought a ten year old child was capable of strangling a grown man? How would Hackins have even gotten to the victim's neck, short as he was?

"Thank you, Cody. I have only one more question for you, and then you can be uncuffed. But we need you to remain in the area, just in case we have any further questions."

"Ah, come on! What do you want now?" And just like that, he was back to being his usual self. "Haven't I done enough?"

"When Mr. Caché found you backstage, what were you up to?"

"Oh! Um…" The kid looked embarrassed. "I was in the crowd when Odetnim was making their announcement. When I looked up and saw the dead body, it was... quite a shock for a boy of my tender age. I ran away as people freaked all around me. I was trying to hide when another grown up yelled at me again!"

 _This boy goes from being scared to angry at the drop of a hat,_ Edgeworth noted. Still, he supposed that explanation would be sufficient for now. Until the private investigator bothered him again, Edgeworth felt no reason to consider Hackins a potential suspect. He turned to Maya.

"Well, I think we've gotten all we're going to get out of him for now."

"I guess. Bye, Cody!" Maya waved. As the police were busy removing his handcuffs, Hackins didn't return the favor. "So where to next? Backstage?"

"Yes. We need to know exactly how the body ended up above an audience of hundreds." Before they left, Edgeworth gave one last order to the police. "Keep an eye on the child, if you will. We may need him to answer more questions later."

"Should we attempt to contact his mother, sir?"

"If he asks for it."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Edgeworth and Maya began their ascent up to the stage. Time to try a different place for answers.

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

 _Steel Samurai_ Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV, AA, and RJ all contributed to the writing of this chapter. Each would like to leave notes.**

 **PTV: Well we meant to get this chapter done earlier. I was planning to finish this over winter break, but a few things happened. One, I went and saw The Last Jedi twice, effectively becoming obsessed with Star Wars (have now seen all the movies. Even the holiday special). Two… let's just say there were some family emergencies I have no right to go too much in depth about and leave it at that.**

 **But on the bright side, the fourth case is fully outlined for whenever we get to it, and the finale is even starting to get planned. We have a lot of pieces to set up in the first four cases, but I'm really liking how it's all coming together so far. I think you'll find it very enjoyable. We might not approach the glory that is AAI2, but that's okay. We never were going to.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed seeing a long-forgotten first game character grace the screens once more. I always wanted to see Cody in another game. He made me laugh several times throughout Turnabout Samurai, and his interactions with Edgeworth are a delight. So are Cachè's.**

 **Speaking of Cachè… got anything to add, AA?**

 **AA: First, that the old man hasn't vanished completely. He'll be back, and hopefully soon we'll find out a bit more about what made him who he is. Oh, also that you did a wonderful job at writing him for me seeing as I was a bit more busy than usual.**

 **Also, I feel so bad that you actually sat through the holiday special. Though getting addicted to Star Wars isn't a bad thing.**

 **PTV: ...Let's just say I used the fast forward button very liberally and forget it ever happened. And I may also be writing for Star Wars now, but that doesn't mean I can't make time for AA. Anyone else looking forward to the new title being planned for this year? I wonder what game it's gonna be? Another main series entry? A new spinoff? The third AAI? Last one's probably too much to hope for, but hey: that's what we're here for.**

 **RJ: I was also a little busier than usual with the holidays and a family emergency as well, but I won't go into details. It was great getting together again to write/finish this chapter for all of you, are awesome readers! Writing Cody and the Logic Chess was a great experience, hope you enjoyed reading Cody's appearance and this chapter we really enjoyed writing it and are so happy to be able to post this chapter for you all! An AAI3 game would be awesome!**

 **PTV: Thanks for reading, hope Emmy enjoys this chapter when she gets to read it (we only had one beta this time), please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	18. Part 2: Middle, Part 1 (2 of 2)

_July 3rd, 3:19pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 2- Backstage_

"Nothing. No evidence, no fingerprints... not even a witness. Out of all of my years as a prosecutor, this is the first time I have come up with _nothing_ for an investigation!" Edgeworth was becoming frustrated.

The body had been hung from this location, that much was true. But then, how was it that there was no sign of anything being wrong in the entire area?

"I don't get it, Mr. Edgeworth. How can there not be any evidence here?" Maya put her hand to her cheek in thought. "Even when I used to investigate with Nick, we could always find something that proved to be valuable evidence."

 _-Clean Backstage added to Logic-_

 _If the rope Richards was tied to wasn't the murder weapon, and backstage is clean of evidence, that could only mean…_

"That in itself may be the evidence, Miss Fey." Edgeworth replied, as he searched the area one last time. "If there's nothing to be found backstage, it's possible nothing happened here, either. The body must have been hung most carefully, out of the sight of any witnesses. Perhaps it was carried in here before the conference began, when not many people were here. But either way, the murder occurred in yet another location. A location we have no way of discovering at this juncture."

"Maybe the evidence is somewhere else, Mr. Edgeworth. If there's a crime scene in this building, there's gotta be evidence pointing to it!"

"That's the spirit, Miss Fey. Perhaps a witness could point us in the correct direction." Maya's face brightened as she put her hands together, nodding. They left the area together.

 _-Moving Body added to Logic-_

 _I know it's a common figure of speech, but saying "that's the spirit," with Miss Fey around… it puts the statement in a whole new light,_ Edgeworth thought. It had taken him a long time to accept the woman's spirit channeling as the real deal. Even though she'd practiced it regularly in court, he'd always told himself it was simply her acting as the deceased would to give the defense a moral boost.

 _July 3rd, 3:21pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 2_

He mused on the past as he and Maya were leaving the backstage area. Had they not been watching where they were going, they would have ran into someone once again. Someone who really should have been paying attention to his surroundings instead of his phone.

"Gah! Watch where you're going, dude! I'm in the middle of a status update."

"Mr. Lite, can I ask you some more questions about the murder?" Edgeworth was hoping that Lite might have an answer to something that's been bothering him.

"I told you everything I know and saw earlier, man." Lite, annoyed at the prospect of further questioning, fired back. "What else could you possibly ask about?

"Mr. Lite, I am investigating a man's murder. I would appreciate it if you took the weight of this matter seriously." Edgeworth picked up on the fact that the man wasn't exactly thrilled to see him again, but at the moment, they didn't really have much of a choice. His investigation was short on leads.

"Alright, alright!" Lite threw his hands up, phone in one. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"During the conference. What did you notice?"

Lite rolled his eyes. Edgeworth took it as a bad sign even before the man's testimony began.

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

"A Whole Lot of Nothing"

"Like I told you last time, I saw nothing out of the ordinary until the posters came down.

"I doubt anyone else can say different. Don't you think if someone noticed a dead body hanging from the ceiling ahead of time, they would have said so?

"It wasn't until after the banners came down that anyone noticed. After that, everyone panicked and starting running everywhere."

"Not that I was paying much attention. I was too busy… you already know this."

Lite rolled his eyes again as soon as his testimony was over. "Well? Any groundbreaking information you desperately need me to elaborate on? A case-changing contradiction?"

Edgeworth ignored his mocking tone, thinking to himself. I really didn't learn anything new in this testimony. Should I cross examine the witness?

 _-Absolutely._

 _-No need._

 _Since he told me the same story twice, he most likely does not know anything different then what he had told me earlier. At this moment, I see no reason to hold him any longer. Especially if he has no wish to stay._

"Thank you Mr. Lite. I do not have any further questions." Edgeworth told the amateur filmmaker. "If I require your services later on, or in trial, understand that you can be summoned to court to appear before a judge. You may also be summoned before that for the sake of preparing your testimony."

"Great," Lite replied, though Edgeworth doubted the boy had been listening. "Now, I'm going to go home and finish editing a new video for my channel. Can't keep the Liters waiting!" Lite had turned to walk away from Edgeworth and Maya, but before he left he looked towards Maya. "Be sure to check my YouStar channel later. it will show everything but the murder."

"Will do once this case is over." Maya's face beamed after she promised Lite. She watched him leave. "I can't believe I got to meet him in person!"

"Personally, I'm not impressed." Edgeworth grumbled.

 _Now that Lite has left, I can think over the circumstances of finding the body in earnest. What threads of logic do I possess thus far? Only the moved body, the different crime scene, and-_

 _Of course! The connection between these first two is easy enough, no?_

"The body was moved here from another crime scene, that much goes without saying. We will have to search for evidence of this, but I find it hard to believe someone was able to move the body without using a transport of some kind."

"Agreed." Maya nodded, hands clasped together. "But where should we look?"

"I was hoping to find something of the sort backstage, to be honest. But no luck."

"Yeah, that is disappointing."

 _-Body Maneuvers added to Logic-_

 _Let us see… is there any more I can do with what I have now?_

 _...Somehow, I doubt it._

"It's too bad Mr. Lite didn't have anything for us. I wish we could have talked to him longer."

"Even so, I did find talking to him helpful. Thanks to his testimonies, I can make three observations about the murder."

"Really?" Maya seemed surprised. "What are they?"

"My first conclusion, Miss Fey, is this: The body was either not above the stage until right before it was lowered… or it was too high up for anyone to be able to smell it. Perhaps both."

"Ew," Maya reacted. "Can you imagine?"

"There's no need to imagine, Miss Fey," Edgeworth said. "The body is right over there. And it was hanging next to heated stage lights for who knows how long, so I'm sure the odor is quite-"

"I'm not going over to smell it!" Maya exclaimed in disgust.

Edgeworth allowed himself a small smile before continuing. "Regardless, consider the following: If the body was not tied to the ropes until just before the banners were lowered, the body could have been moved there from the backstage while the conference was happening, which explains why no one witnessed it."

"But wouldn't people have seen it being moved from the backstage?" Maya asked.

"Not if they weren't backstage," Edgeworth answered. "Only the conference personnel should have had access at the time of the conference."

"True… so how did this happen?"

"Simple, really: while the conference was underway and no one was looking, someone backstage tied the already dead victim to a stage rope, moving it over people's heads while their attention was elsewhere. After all, most people would be more interested in the speaker onstage than they would be in what's above their heads."

Maya was silent for a minute, processing the new information. "That all makes sense, but… why would the murderer do such a thing? Why would they want the body to be found by hundreds of people at once?"

"I'm afraid I still don't know," Edgeworth confessed. "Whoever this was, they wanted people to know Mr. Richards was dead. They wanted to cause hysteria and confusion."

"Well, they succeeded there. I'm completely stumped, and everyone in that crowd was frantic."

"And with that, it seems we're on the same page, Miss Fey." Edgeworth was glad that he at least had reasons for what could have happened to the body, but in his mind he was still wishing there was evidence for him to use.

His wish was quickly granted... but not in quite the way he expected. The sound of police chatter as the door opened just confirmed his suspicions.

"Mr. Cachè. You're back sooner than expected."

"Not my choice, I assure you. But since I'm not one to hide evidence, and the lady specifically requested I hand this off to you…"

"A lady?" Edgeworth was curious. "Who might this woman be and what did she have to give to me?" _It better not be who I think it is…_

"During my investigation, I was able to get a photo of the exact moment the body was found." the PI said, handing it to Edgeworth. "Some reporter, by the sound of it."

 _It isn't._ A sigh of relief. "Do you know who this reporter was?"

Cachè shook his head. "She didn't tell me. Just told me to give it to her 'second mentor'. I asked her to clarify, and she gave me your name."

"...I see." Edgeworth weighed the benefits of seeking her out at a time like this, wondering if she could have witnessed more.

In the end, he decided it probably wasn't worth the trouble. "This photo of the body as it was found should prove to be a valuable piece of evidence." Edgeworth accepted it despite the source, utterly ignoring the message written across it.

 _-"Picture of Richards" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth stared at the PI for a second, considering what to say next. Should he thank the man for being so forthright, or have expected nothing less?

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to make a decision, for right as he opened his mouth, a dispute erupted between Hackins and a police officer.

"Hey, where did you get these?"

"Give those back! It's none of your business, you-" The boy tried to defend what he'd been holding onto, to no avail.

"Excuse me, officer," Edgeworth stepped in to mediate. "What did you find on Mr. Hackins' person?"

"These papers! Looked like they belonged to the victim, to boot."

"I beg your pardon?" This was certainly unexpected. Why would Hackins have those hidden away? "May I analyze the item in question?"

The officer handed Edgeworth the pages. There were three in total, all handwritten. They appeared to be an outline for a speech of some kind.

"'Welcome to the Capsul conference, it's a pleasure to be meeting with you all, and it is with great pleasure that I bring you the details for-'" Edgeworth read aloud, then stopped. "This is the victim's speech! He was supposed to give it to the audience at the Capsul conference. The one he never showed up to."

 _-"Richards' Speech Notes" added to Organizer-_

"Now why would this kid have a thing like that?" Cachè's suspicions were coming back. Edgeworth could see it in the man's eyes.

"What? No way!" Maya protested. She seemed to have a hard time believing he was a thief.

Edgeworth turned to the child, who was still struggling. "Where did you find these?"

"Oh, nuh-uh! No way am I riding this ride again! I don't have any more to say about this to you grown ups! I'm done with this murder business." He looked like he was about to cry, and for all Edgeworth's determination to find answers, he wasn't willing to traumatize the kid further.

"Officer, will you take this kid to another room? I don't think it's good to keep him in the same place as a dead body."

"Yes, sir!" The small party watched as Hackins was led away. Edgeworth would question him again when the kid had calmed down.

After that, he turned back to Mr. Cachè, who was ready to pounce.

"I have two answers that I can give you, Mr. Edgeworth, but both are just a matter of opinion," Cachè piped up, enigmatic smile on his face. "Will you entertain an opinion that isn't your own, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Here we go again. I don't quite understand what Cachè thinks he's going to gain from this, but I suppose hearing him out can't hurt.

So he just shrugged. "Very well. Mr. Cachè, please tell me your theory on how you believe Cody Hackins got the papers."

 _ **-Argument-**_

"A Kid in Trouble"

"For me, this is just one more piece of evidence that implicates the kid. Hear me out before you explode, alright?

"The victim was supposed to give an important speech, right? It would make the most sense he had these papers on his person. So he could practice and all that.

"This kid was poking around backstage when the body was discovered. I bet that's where he found them.

"That's right: he took them from the victim's body. And he still appears to be the last person to see the victim alive.

"Face it: this kid just keeps getting in more and more trouble."

Edgeworth waited until the man was finished before voicing his objections. "You have no proof that's where he got the papers. For all either of us can prove, he picked them up off the floor in a hallway."

"Perhaps. But the fact that he even had such a thing is bad enough. Add the fact he was trying to hide it only makes things worse."

"Of course he hid it! He's a scared kid who wants nothing to do with this," Maya spoke up in Cody's defense. "Isn't your son about Cody's age? I would think you'd be a bit nicer to him. He's only ten."

Cache refused to let up. "Samuel knows better than to get tangled up in things like this. Do you have anything to rebut me with, Mr. Edgeworth?"

 _Hm… I lack evidence at the moment, but so does he. I may be able to argue my way out of this one regardless. What should I do?_

 _-Pursue a rebuttal_

 _-No need_

Edgeworth took no time at all to make his choice. "Why, I believe I can, Mr. Cachè. Would you care to repeat your argument just once more?"

"Certainly. This should be interesting."

"Glad you think so."

 _ **-Rebuttal-**_

"A Kid in Trouble"

 _"For me, this is just one more piece of evidence that implicates the kid. Hear me out before you explode, alright?_

 _"The victim was supposed to give an important speech, right? It would make the most sense he had them on his person. So he could practice and all that."_

" **HOLD IT!** We have no way of knowing that."

"But it is the most plausible explanation, no? Unless we find evidence that contradicts this assertion, I see no reason to change it, Occam's Razor and all."

"You were a prosecutor long enough to know that cases don't always unfold in the most plausible of ways," Edgeworth pointed out. "As have I, in fact."

"That may be true, but usually we only consider alternate theories once evidence has contradicted the main one." The former prosecutor raised an eyebrow. "Or do you have a better theory?"

 _I may, but this isn't the place to present it._ Edgeworth remained silent, remembering what he'd been told. Such a thing may come in handy after all.

 _"This kid was poking around backstage when the body was discovered. I bet that's where he found them._

 _"That's right: he took them from the victim's body. And he still appears to be the last person to see the victim alive."_

" **HOLD IT!** There's another place from which Hackins could have reasonably found the papers."

Cachè scoffed, clearly nonplussed. "Oh, and where is that?"

- _On the backstage floor_

 _-From the true killer_

 _-In the Capsul office_

"After you left, Hackins confessed to me why he'd been arguing with the victim. As it turns out, Richards had caught him lost in Capsul's office area. He yelled at Hackins for being where he shouldn't, and escorted him back to the convention entrance, where you saw them."

"...Their office, you say?" That complicated the investigator's argument. "But wait. How do you know he wasn't lying to you to hide where he found the papers?"

"At the time, I didn't even know such papers existed. Hackins had no reason to believe I would find them, and thus no reason to cover his tracks for such an eventuality. Admit it: this scenario is far more likely than a child robbing a body!"

"Urgh!" Cachè spent a second taking damage. But only a second. "I guess the only way to know for sure is to investigate the Capsul area myself."

"I was thinking the same thing." Edgeworth agreed, though not enthusiastically. "I would ask the boy, but he's still quite agitated, I imagine."

"Will the police allow me to enter the Capsul area more easily than they do here? Or will I have to fight my way through there as well?"

Edgeworth considered the question. On one hand, he had no reason to allow an outsider access to anything related to the murder. The police had enough on their hands guarding the conference room from a crowded convention. Edgeworth would have thought the organizers would cancel the event in the wake of a murder, but so far, it had yet to happen.

But on the other… such a tactic clearly wasn't effective. Edgeworth remembered the type of prosecutor that Cachè had been. Edgeworth _was_ that type of prosecutor. Not having official authority had never been enough to deter him from an investigation, and it seemed this older man was the same way.

The man had already proven himself an honest, if difficult investigator. Edgeworth wasn't about to assist him, but perhaps it was counter-productive to hamper the PI in his pursuits.

And so he answered: "Unless the investigation finds more reason to believe Capsul's area is directly related to the crime at hand, it will be no more closed off than the rest of the convention center. While I imagine the convention organizers may choose to close off the entire building in the future, they have not yet. Does that answer your question, Mr. Cachè?"

"It does," the man grunted, a begrudging look in his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to do my own work. Don't expect me to just hand you anything else."

"Trust me, I don't require such assistance."

"Hmph." The investigator turned to the door, about to step out through the exit when-

"Mr. Cachè, wait!"

Maya ran up to him, a bashful set to her face. "Mr. Edgeworth mentioned you were a prosecutor, once. Tell me… why did you resign?"

"I hardly see how that would be relevant to this investigation." It didn't seem as though he was going to answer her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… you seem to be against prosecutors and the police. But being a private investigator, don't you basically do the same thing as them, just without all the court stuff? I don't get it."

The older man sighed, turning to face Maya. "Being a private investigator allows me to seek the truth without taint. I don't have to worry that my investigations will be perverted by a corrupt justice system because I handle every aspect of them, working with clients directly. It doesn't pay as well, but it's far more honest a work. Not to mention… it allows me to close the book on a difficult chapter of my life."

Edgeworth didn't know any of this. All he remembered was that one day Cachè had been a valuable member of the Prosecutor's Office until… something. And whatever it was, Edgeworth never saw him again. It hadn't mattered to him at the time, but now…

What had happened to Joseph Cachè that made him so resentful?

Maya wanted to know too. "A difficult chapter? What happened? Was it a case?"

The PI shook his head. "In a way, but not one of mine. About three or four years ago... I got very sick. With cancer. The doctors said they couldn't do much. I really thought I would die. I thought a lot about my life during that time.

"It was thanks to my wife and son as well as McNeal, my closest friend, that I had the strength to fight on. They're the ones who convinced me to push forward with my treatment. We tried everything, and those three… they were always there for me. Through everything. After almost two years of fighting, I was lucky enough to make a full recovery.

"It was three Marches ago that I was well enough to go back to work. But when I returned. it seemed like where I used to work was gone. Or rather, that it never had existed.

"I came back to see some of my worst fears realized; prosecutors having been caught tampering with evidence, manipulating cases and witnesses, and even a case of murder that had been covered up for years. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

"Imagine for a moment, if you will, the utter betrayal I felt to find that office higher-ups, people I had worked under for years, were weak-willed and allowed to tamper with vital cases, That police leaders used the Prosecutor's Office to take control of the law, manipulate it as they saw fit, and even murder a man in fear of being caught.

"When I came back, I saw these symbols of justice, these noble pillars of the law to be just as criminal as those they had sworn to stop and deal justice to. That's what it was like, coming back in the wake of those momentous cases.

"All these years I had done my best to serve justice, to seek out the corrupt and make sure they got their due, only to find that the people I held in esteem and placed my trust in, who I trusted to be as devout in their commitment to the law as I was, were corrupt as well.

"After realizing just how fleeting life is, I knew could no longer live it without thinking. And unlike some I may know, I couldn't continue working alongside what I foresaw, correctly might I add, as a failing system. So, while he went on to try and play damage control, I decided my path lay outside the legal system. My wife was supportive of me. The next day, I turned in my badge for the last time.

"And that's it. To this day, I do investigative work for individuals who harbor the same distrust of the courts that I do. My latest case is a missing persons, someone who knew too much and might have been killed for it. No way are the courts going to deliver justice for him."

Edgeworth wanted to object, but the time didn't seem right. Not after a confession like that.

"Has it been easy for me and my family? No, it hasn't. As I've mentioned, money isn't as present anymore, and my wife's started working as well. But we don't regret it. At the end of the day, we feel like we're doing the right thing. At least I can go to bed at night without worrying about the standards I'm setting for my son."

It was with the room captured in silence that Cachè made his exit. As the door closed, the various police officers and forensic investigators got back to work immediately, though a few seemed to do so in a dazed way, as if they were pondering over the words they heard.

But Maya and Edgeworth? They just stood there, both taking in the story they were just told. Maya was the first to speak.

"Wow. Rethinking your life after looking in the face of death?" The medium turned to Edgeworth. "You'd know something about that, huh?"

"I don't see it that way." Edgeworth's reply was strained. He was reminded of someone completely different. "Come: we need to go to the Capsul conference room and speak with the witnesses there."

 _I… didn't know that about Mr. Cachè. But I must agree: its connection to the current investigation is tenuous. He made his choice, and I made mine. When I see something wrong in the system, I don't have the luxury of running. Never again._

 _Whatever flaws may exist, I will take it upon myself to fix them. And I'll start with this case here._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Organizer:**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It was given to me by Cachè, and bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person, though it isn't clear why.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV, RJ, and AA all share partial responsibility for the creation of this chapter. The three of them all would like to leave notes.**

 **PTV: Sorry this chapter took a while to put out. It was actually finished a week or two ago, but we wanted it to go through betas first. And now we have it ready for you, in its best condition. This chapter may not be as eventful as others, but that's no excuse to slack on quality.**

 **And now, you also have Cachè's backstory. You can thank Ajani for putting that together. I personally really like what he did with the character. Did you want to elaborate on anything, Ajani?**

 **AA: Well, I originally said I'd do the character study on him at the end, but you know what, now is as good a time as any.**

 **Cachè was an interesting mix of a few things. As far as story goes he was meant to be a face to the general public at the time of this story. Disgusted and fed up with the what was going on in the law enforcement, and wanting to do something without having the oversight of people who he could no longer trust. The average Joe if you would. (Which btw, was actually pointed out by PTV!) However, the most important bit of Joseph is what he means to me personally.**

 **My father was a prosecutor whose name was in fact Joseph (so yes, Cachè is named after him) who got cancer and never ended up going back into law. He unfortunately died three years ago and I miss him to this day.**

 **My father taught me alot, and was one of the strongest men I've ever known. I like to think I'm doing a nice homage to him with Joseph's character.**

 **Funnily enough, the job he ended up taking after he got cancer actually put him in constant communication with our community, helping people out on his own. Not actually a PI, something else entirely, but for story purposes, I figured PI would be the way to go.**

 **(For those curious, he was referring to the whole Lana Skye and Damon Gant incident earlier. In the story he would have come back to work right after that fiasco and that was the final straw, knowing the office he worked in and the police he worked with couldn't be trusted, that even their heads were corrupt. Yes, Lana had her reasons, but as a leader, one has to be able to put aside personal feelings for the good of the people and Lana kinda failed at that.)**

 **At this point I'm kinda rambling. Tl;dr, Joseph Cachè is a memorial to my dad, and I hope I'm doing him justice as an honest and morally strong man. While it isn't a perfect replica (my father was actually rather quiet, as opposed to Cachè who has to be loud and ready to be confrontational for the story) it gets the core points across and I hope you've enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy him.**

 **RJ: I agree with PTV, what Ajani did with the backstory for Cache's character was great. The conversation between he and Edgeworth was awesome. Poor Edgeworth it would be really disappointing to be in his position and get nothing during the investigation, luckily for him we were able to add to the logic and organizer, as this chapter progressed. Looking forward to our next writing session together.**

 **PTV: Once again, thank you for reading, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the box below, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	19. Part 3: Middle, Part 2 (1 of 2)

_July 3rd, 4:08pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

Edgeworth, Maya, and Cachè made their entrance to the Capsul conference room flanked by four police officers. When they stormed in, all conversation in the room went silent.

Not that there were many people conversing to begin with. Two women (both of whom Edgeworth remembered from earlier) were standing together in the center of the room. The spokesman from the Capsul presentation they had attended was also present, and appeared to be animatedly discussing matters with some of the conference coordinators. Beyond that, the room was empty.

After a few tense seconds, the woman with the dyed lavender hair stepped forward. "It's you, right? The one investigating Mr. Richards's death?"

Edgeworth saw no point in denying it. "Yes. My name is Miles Edgeworth. I am the prosecutor in charge of this investigation. And you are…?"

"Pitch, sir. My name is Lyra Pitch," she stuck her hand out for him to shake, but didn't give him enough time before taking it back and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I actually work for Odetnim, but I aided Capsul in getting music made for their games, so I came over here to ask about things, or else I would have been there when Noland- when he…" she covered her mouth. Her next words were almost a whisper. She leaned in to ask him. "Is it true the man hung himself?"

Is that what people were saying about this case? "No, Miss Pitch. The police do not believe Mr. Richards's death was a suicide."

"So, it's murder," the other woman piped up. Amy Riter, if Edgeworth recalled correctly. "Who would have thought?" She had a curious glint to her eyes as she wrote something into her notebook. Almost… excited.

Whatever the look meant, it bothered Maya. "You don't seem very concerned that he's dead. Wasn't he your boss?"

"Amy!" Pitch scolded her. The woman looked up momentarily, but overall didn't seem concerned. She went back to writing as Pitch spoke to them on her behalf. "You'll have to forgive Ms. Riter, sir. She lives in her own world most of the time."

"Well, this isn't one of her Turnabout Lawyer cases! Someone is actually dead, here!" Maya protested.

Riter didn't respond.

Cachè watched the exchange with a guarded eye, then walked towards the company spokesman. He hadn't been happy about Edgeworth and Maya catching up to him, but what had he expected? They were headed to the same place.

Still, he hadn't said a word since his confession in the other conference room. It seemed he was as surprised as Edgeworth with what he had been willing to reveal. He'd really gone off about it back there.

Edgeworth tried to put the confession out of his mind, just as he had the case he was supposed to be taking to court today. The case he had come to Expo3 to avoid.

So far, it was working.

Well, Edgeworth didn't come here to stand and stare at people. "Miss Pitch, I seem to remember seeing you earlier. You said you had gone looking for the victim?"

"Oh, you heard that?" The woman looked down, almost embarrassed. "Y-yes, I did. But I would have never thought to check Odetnim, let alone… where he was found."

"Would you mind testifying on the matter? The victim's disappearance, your search, and anything you may have noticed in the meantime?"

"Of course! Right away, sir. Let me think…"

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"Looking for Richards"

"The conference began without Richards, though we didn't know he was missing at the time.

"I don't know why they started without him. I had assumed he'd be onstage with Amy, that they'd walked there together.

"When I found out he wasn't there, myself and a few Capsul employees volunteered to go look for him.

"We searched his office here, the hallways, and even the nearby conference rooms. They were all in session when we looked.

"By the time the Capsul presentation was ending, I returned here to report, even though I had nothing to say. Amy was as confused as I was.

"We went searching for him together after that. Still, neither of us really thought to check Odetnim. What would he be doing there?

"I can't believe something like this would happen! This is terrible, all of it!"

"Thank you for your testimony, Miss Pitch, but we'll need you to remain calm," Edgeworth said after ensuring she was finished. The woman was almost in tears by the end of it. Had this man's death truly affected her to this degree?

"I'm sorry, sir. This is all just… very confusing… How did any of this happen?"

"That's what we're trying to find answers to, Miss Pitch. And I assure you: we will find the truth of this incident."

"Could Mr. Edgeworth and I ask you a few questions, Miss Pitch?" Maya asked, making it sound like she would be participating in the cross-examination. Edgeworth gave her the side eye before turning back to the witness.

"Oh! I guess so," Pitch replied, green eyes flitting about. She looked almost fairy-like, with her flitting eyes and high cheekbones. "What would you like to ask me?"

"Before I answer that, could you go through your testimony again?"

"Certainly. Just let me remember what I said, first." She cleared her throat, then began once more.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"Looking for Richards"

 _"The conference began without Richards, though we didn't know he was missing at the time._

 _"I don't know why they started without him. I had assumed he'd be onstage with Amy. That they'd walked there together."_

" **HOLD IT!** Why did you think the two of them would arrive together?"

"Because they were supposed to meet just before the presentation started," Pitch said matter-of-factly. "Both Amy and Mr. Richards were going to give a speech about the new Turnabout Lawyers game, and Mr. Richards wanted to make sure they were coordinated."

"Right before the presentation started? That's cutting it a bit close, don't you think?"

"This company has been working around the clock to get their sequel ready. I know Amy was really surprised they were releasing a new one so quickly. It's only been a year since they dropped the first one, after all. It doesn't surprise me that they've been a little disorganized. These things happen with bigger companies, too."

 _If Pitch isn't exaggerating… that means Riter saw the victim after Hackins and Cachè did. That could end Cachè's obsession with the boy for good._ Edgeworth would have to speak with the writer next.

He made a mental note to himself, then continued with the cross-examination. "Thank you, Miss Pitch. Please continue, if you would."

 _"When I found out he wasn't there, myself and a few other employees volunteered to go look for him._

 _"We searched his office here, the hallways, and even the nearby conference rooms. They were all in session when we looked."_

" **HOLD IT!** Did you see anything unusual while searching?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have paid it mind."

"Huh?" Maya spoke up for the first time in the cross-examination. "What do you mean?"

"The convention center was packed with children. Adults, too. I don't know how familiar you are with the gaming crowd, but the serious fans can be… eccentric, at times."

 _Oh trust me, I've noticed._ Edgeworth thought back to Lite and Hackins, both of whom lived a life obsessed with popular culture. At least Edgeworth kept his passions in balance with his professional life.

She laughed, a bell-like sound. "But it's all in good fun. I think it's great they get so excited, it really is. It's great for the gaming companies too, if you know what I mean."

"I see…" Was any of that relevant?

Pitch didn't seem to think so either. "But I digress. All I know is that I didn't see Mr. Richards."

"You may continue, Miss Pitch."

" _By the time the Capsul presentation was ending, I returned here to report, even though I had nothing to say. Amy was as confused as I was."_

" **HOLD IT!** Why did you want to report back?"

Pitch looked confused. "I figured the people giving the conference would want a status update. Are you saying I shouldn't have returned?"

"Not at all, Miss Pitch. I was merely curious." It was at that moment Edgeworth realized. "Is that when I saw you and Ms. Riter?"

"I guess it would have to be," Pitch replied after thinking. "Right outside this room?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. It was."

This wasn't turning up anything new. "And what did you two do after that?"

 _"We went searching for him together after that. Still, neither of us thought to check Odetnim. What would he be doing there?"_

" **HOLD IT!** How connected are the companies Capsul and Odetnim?"

"Capsul's games are playable on Odetnim systems, but that's about it. Capsul isn't a subsidiary or anything like that. I only ended up working with both because I knew people here. They needed someone to help them with their game's original soundtrack, and I had just enough time to show up on my off hours."

"Can you think of any reason Mr. Richards might have gone over there while alive?"

Pitch shook her head. "I never worked with him closely, but I can't think of one. Perhaps one of his true employees would know."

Well, Edgeworth was already planning to ask one. Just as soon as he was finished here. "I believe I will. If you would please finish your testimony?"

"I can, but do I really need to?"

Edgeworth considered her question. He'd never really thought about it, to be honest. "Only if you want to, Miss Pitch."

She shrugged. "Okay, then.

 _"I can't believe something like this would happen! This is terrible, all of it!"_

She paused for a beat to see if he would interject, then exhaled when he didn't. "Is that all you wanted from me, sir? I'm happy to help the investigation however I can."

"That's all I need from you for now, Miss Pitch. But I may have more questions later, so please don't go anywhere just yet."

The woman nodded. "Understood. Please let me know when Mr. Richards's killer is found. I'll rest easier tonight if they're caught."

"Of course, Miss Pitch. I believe we all will." Edgeworth bowed before walking away. He, at least, always took comfort in knowing there was one less criminal out in society.

"So, I guess we should question Ms. Riter next?" Maya asked, to which Edgeworth nodded. With that, the two made their way over to Ms. Riter, who was currently speaking avidly at a police officer.

"-and your participation would be very helpful. If we were to receive input from actual law enforcement, the games could feel even more realistic. You'd be doing me and all of our games' players a huge favor."

"Ms. Riter, if you would be so kind as to stop heckling the officers, I require your assistance."

Edgeworth had stepped in, hoping to get the attention of Amy Riter. He had planned to ask her about her meeting with Richards, but he could not do so as long as Riter was talking with the police officers about a less important matter.

"Get a book, lady, or look it up online. Don't bother me when I have a job to do!" The officer scolded her, then saluted to Edgeworth. It was only then that she noticed him.

"You may investigate elsewhere, Officer. I will talk to this witness."

"Good luck with that." Still, he left.

Riter bristled, writing a couple more lines down in her notebook. "I can't believe he couldn't answer any more questions. I was only asking him so we could have a more realistic game, when the next one comes out." Riter complained. "It's going to be a trilogy, you know. I didn't originally plan it that way, but I've already sown the seeds for it in this game. It may not have been part of the grand finale this time, but we're going to pull out the full stops... provided the second game does well." Her eyes grew brighter. "A cavern of ice, a bridge on fire in a raging blizzard…"

 _Is this a courtroom game, or a wild adventure story?_ Either way, it was utterly irrelevant to him.

"Ms. Riter, as I said a moment ago, I require your assistance."

"And what would you require my assistance for? I was told I could return to drafting as soon as this commotion was over."

"That was before a murder was discovered." Maya pointed out, still trying to figure the writer out. "Aren't you at least a bit concerned?"

"About what?"

Edgeworth cut to the chase. "Ms. Riter, I seek your testimony. Did you meet with Mr. Richards before the Capsul conference began?"

"..." She didn't respond right away.

"Ms. Riter?"

"...I'll answer you." She closed her notebook, placing it by her side and tilting her head back. "Let's start simple with this one, shall we?"

Why did Edgeworth always get the characters on his cases? Had "that man" passed his curse onto him now that he was no longer investigating?

No, that didn't make sense. He'd been having this problem long before _that_ even happened. Oh well.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"Before the Conference"

"..."

"...What Lyra told you is correct. I was supposed to meet with Mr. Richards before the conference began.

"Unfortunately, I was running late. I didn't even show up to the event until ten minutes before our time slot.

"Most of that time was spent searching for our company's area. When I found it, there were two minutes left.

"I did peek into our office area to look for him, but he wasn't there. I had assumed he'd given up waiting for me and was onstage."

"It was not until I was called up that I realized he wasn't there either. By that time, it was too late. I had a presentation to give."

As she wrapped up her testimony, Riter's eyes locked onto Edgeworth's cravat. She chuckled. "I remember that ridiculous piece of clothing. You were in the audience when I spoke." She turned to Maya next. "And your hairstyle… I thought it was all cosplay at first. Perhaps a bad rendition of the Pink Princess's civilian dress."

 _Is she just now remembering this?_ "Yes, we were in the conference room when you discussed your new game. What does that have to do with my case?"

The notebook made a reappearance. "A few things."

"Like?"

"For one…" she flipped a few pages as she spoke, "you weren't here on a case when you first arrived. Neither was the detective with you."

Did she mean Cachè? "He's not a detective, nor is he with me. We met here." Edgeworth was beginning to feel like he was wasting his time. "Anything else you found important, Ms. Riter?"

"It also means you have no reason to question me further."

Hm? "What brought you to that conclusion?"

"You know where I was during the Capsul conference. And now you know where I was before that. I was with Lyra after, as I'm sure she mentioned. It's obvious I know nothing."

Edgeworth wasn't sure it was that simple, but he could see her logic. "So you didn't see Richards before the conference started?"

"No."

"Would you mind if I went through your testimony one more time, Ms. Riter? I will be done questioning you after that."

She sighed, putting her notebook away again. "I guess I have to. I thought cross-examination was saved for the courtroom. You know," she gestured about with her hands. "Defense attorneys."

"Not this time. Your testimony, if you would."

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"Before the Conference"

 _"..."_

 _"...What Lyra told you is correct. I was supposed to meet with Mr. Richards before the conference began."_

" **HOLD IT!** How did you know who informed us?"

"I saw you. And who else would have told you besides her?"

"...True." Edgeworth would have to be careful not to underestimate this witness. She seemed to have a greater grasp of the situation than Edgeworth had initially believed.

When she was paying attention, that is. "But yes. I told Lyra of Mr. Richards's intent to meet with me. I don't know who else might have known… unless my phone was tapped by the true killer." She paused, appearing to seriously consider the possibility.

 _Where does she come up with these scenarios?_ "Until there is evidence of such a thing, I'd hardly consider it relevant, Ms. Riter. Would you mind telling me about what happened at this meeting?"

"..." A sigh.

 _"Unfortunately, I was running late. I didn't even show up to the event until ten minutes before our time slot."_

" **HOLD IT!** Why were you running late?"

"My car would not start. I spent my morning searching for the cause."

"And what was the cause?" Maya asked.

"My muffler. It was muffled by a muffler."

Maya's eyes drooped. "Huh?"

"An article of clothing was trapped in her car muffler, I think," Edgeworth translated. "Did it work when you took the muffler out?"

Riter raised a sculpted eyebrow, confused. "Why would I take the muffler off my car? Do cars not need those?"

"No, not _that_ -" Edgeworth shook his head. "Let's move forward in this testimony, shall we? You did make it to the convention center by the time the conference started, at least."

"Indeed. About ten minutes before.

" _Most of that time was spent searching for our company's area. When I found it, there were two minutes left."_

" **HOLD IT!** Ms. Riter, when you arrived, were there exactly ten minutes left before the conference began?"

"It was within a minute of difference, yes."

 _Should I question her about this?_

 _-Yes, about her arrival_

 _-Yes, about finding her conference room_

 _-Don't question further_

"Ms. Riter, would you be willing to tell me more about the state of affairs at the time of your arrival?" Edgeworth tried to present himself conversationally, but inside, he could barely hold back a smirk. He was beginning to think he was onto something. "For example, from which entrance did you come in?"

"The main one, at the front of this building."

The smirk made it past. "Interesting. And did you notice anything or anyone of note?"

"...Nothing you wouldn't expect to see at a gaming convention."

"I see. And would you please add that statement to your testimony?"

"You take issue with my account?" She rolled her eyes. "Very well… though I think I can guess what's coming.

" _I saw nothing out of place when I entered the convention hall."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth whipped out his Organizer, flipping to the page titled "Cachè's Claims". "You say you never saw Mr. Richards, but you also say you entered the convention hall from the main entrance. That contradicts a previous witness's testimony."

"Oh, really?" She almost looked disappointed, eyes downcast. "How so?"

"I saw Richards at the front entrance," Cachè broke in before Edgeworth could explain. "Didn't see you there, though."

"You did? Well," she didn't even look up. "I did not."

"Really? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

She shrugged. "It was a crowded room, and an entrance of many doors. Can you really say for certain that we all would have seen one another?"

"Well, I guess not," Maya grumbled. "So is it a contradiction or not?"

 _Ngh... She has a point._ Edgeworth was more used to dealing with cases that had only a few witnesses, but he should have learned by now that that wasn't always the case. This time, he had a case that potentially had hundreds of witnesses. The true challenge wasn't finding testimony, but finding what's important. Something he had no way of discerning at this time.

So he didn't commit. "As of now, we have no way of disproving either testimony. I don't want this to dissolve into a 'he said, she said' matter."

Neither witness looked particularly happy about his judgement, but they remained silent. _I should remember this contention._

 _-Crowd at the Entrance added to Logic-_

 _Well, that was unfortunate._ Edgeworth had hoped for something more conclusive from Riter. Most notably, confirmation that someone had seen the victim alive after Cachè and Hackins had. As of now, he still couldn't disprove the P.I.'s assessment of the crime.

"Did you have any other questions, or can I can get back to work?" Riter's tone could not be more dry.

Edgeworth struggled to let this point go. "Just to confirm: from the time you arrived to now, you never saw Mr. Richards?"

"Not once."

"Did he not return to the Capsul area after being seen by the entrance?"

A shrug. "It seems not. And here I was thinking he'd simply grown impatient with me. That wouldn't be out of character for him..." She sauntered away, not waiting to be excused.

"Mr. Edgeworth, it seems to me you're getting nowhere in this cross examination," Cachè said. "Who else do you need to talk to before you accept what I said as the truth? No matter what you think, it's obvious that Hackins is the most likely suspect. I've tried being patient. If you were truly the prosecutor you're said to be, you would have had Hackins arrested already."

At this, a chill went through Edgeworth, and he turned to glare at the PI.

"No, Mr. Cachè, that isn't the prosecutor I am. Not anymore. I was once like that. Taking the easy road. Going for the low-hanging fruit. Finding whoever seemed most likely to have been the culprit without taking the time to examine the case as comprehensively as I should have.

"But I learned, and I learned the hard way. Prosecutors like that are the ones who have caused the mistrust we see in the judicial system. I was once like that, but never again. Over two years ago, my eyes were opened. It took a long time to come to terms with myself, but once I did, I made a promise to myself. That no matter what, I would never again take the path of least resistance. No, I would only be satisfied with my conclusions once I was certain there were no other options. After all, only by eliminating all that is impossible can we find what is true.

"And right now, we have yet to do so. So I will continue searching, until all other options have been exhausted, until we are left with only the truth. Then, and only then, will I be satisfied."

For a moment no one moved and all were silent. The air was thick with tension, as Edgeworth stared down Cachè. Finally, an odd look crossed over the PI's face.

"..." Cachè gave the prosecutor a glare that clearly showed he had meant what he had said about not wanting to agree with Edgeworth. His glare faded when something that needed his investigation came to his mind.

"..I'm going to investigate why the body was moved to the Odetnim conference room. I would think it's a better use of my time than remaining here." Cachè turned away from Edgeworth and Maya, then stomped off towards the Odetnim conference room.

As he passed him, Edgeworth saw out the corner of his eye that Cachè's face took on a pensive look. He muttered something to himself that Edgeworth didn't hear.

For a moment the room fell back into silence, quickly shattered by Maya. "Wow, Mr. Edgeworth. That was… unexpected."

 _Yes. Yes it was. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one surprised._

* * *

 **Organ izer:**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game. Has difficulty seeing the difference between her game and reality.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helps Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person, though it isn't clear why.

* * *

 **A/N's: All three cowriters helped put this chapter together. As such, each wishes to leave notes.**

 **PTV: Sorry once again these take so long to write. Once this last month of school is over, this is my #1 priority with regards to fanfiction, and both the third and the fourth case will be complete by the time summer is over. It's ambitious, but true. I purposely made case four's outline a bit shorter to make that possible.**

 **But I make no promises about the finale. That's gonna take forever. We haven't outlined it all yet, but I'm guessing it will have seven parts. Maybe eight. Not quite on Grand's level, but still a big ass case.**

 **Even so, we're officially halfway through this case! We've got 2.5 parts done out of five, and the next chapter is already underway, thanks mostly to RJ's efforts. Edgeworth has now had a detailed conversation with every suspect in the case. May the guessing game begin.**

 **I think things are starting to get interesting, and on more levels than one. Riter was Emmy's suggestion as a character (Pitch Ajani's, if I recall), and I hope she loves her when she gets a chance to sit down and read her coming alive on a page. Scollard said he enjoyed both. And with Ajani helping Cachѐ become more vivid than half what I imagined when the idea was introduced, we've got quite the colorful cast here.**

 **I think that (and the self-referential humor, seeing as this is supposed to be an AA "game". Poor fourth wall.) are gonna be my favorite things going forward. What about you, RJ?**

 **RJ: Agreed on the fact its ambitious but I do believe we could finish cases 3 and 4 done before summer ends.**

 **Thanks PTV, it was a pleasure to help get a start on the next chapter. I wonder if any of the readers have any thoughts on who the culprit is and how many references they caught?**

 **I have really been enjoying all of the AA references that we have been able to put in this chapter along with all of the other chapters for this case. Having a character that is part of a game series called Turnabout Lawyers, a reference to the AA series within an AAI fanfic is pretty cool and Cache` and Pitch are also awesome! We have had way too much breaking the fourth wall in this case, Haha!**

 **PTV: Maybe not breaking, exactly. More like heavy leaning. Not that the series hasn't touched their fourth wall before. (Cough sounds suspiciously like "crossover").**

 **RJ: Yes that's it a lot of leaning. Oh my goodness the crossover, that was a nice thought of comparison. They did that a lot with the fourth wall in that one. :)**

 **PTV: I had fun with that. It made actually finishing the game worth it. But that's a different topic, I guess. What are your thoughts, Ajani?**

 **Ajani: I think I might start going by Ajani in these ANs considering how often AA means Ace Attorney.**

 **Commentary on poor pseudonym picks (could have said choices, but alliteration for the win people) aside, I will always enjoy whenever we lean on the fourth wall. It always makes me laugh when fiction makes meta humor and its really enjoyable to be able to write it myself.**

 **However, as a writer, my favorite part is seeing characters and scenarios evolve far beyond what we expected them to be. To look at the original outlines and to see just how much the characters have grown will always bring me indescribable joy.**

 **As for finishing Cases three and four before the start of another school year, I see that as a an achievable goal. Difficult, but definitely achievable.**

 **But let's not distract you guys, we're still in case three. Now that all the players are on the field, it's time to place the bets. Who do you think did it? How do you think it was done? And why do you think it happened? Lets see those minds working people!**


	20. Part 3: Middle, Part 2 (2 of 2)

_July 3rd, 4:35pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

After the talking was over, Edgeworth turned to the conference room, itching to begin his search. After his experience with the Odetnim backstage, he wasn't really expecting to find anything, but Maya was hopeful as ever.

"I won't rest until I've searched every suspicious looking nook and cranny of this room."

 ** _-Begin Investigation-_**

At first glance, the conference room appeared to be empty. The chairs had already been cleared away, and all that remained was the stage and the people standing around. As Edgeworth scanned the floor of the room, he happened to notice-

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth, check this out!" Maya ran over to the floor near the stage's steps. She picked up what she'd found for the prosecutor to see. "It's a laptop bag strap."

"I see." _What does that have to do with the murder?_ "It looks like it was torn off the bag."

"Yeah, where is the rest of it?" Maya wondered. "Who does it belong to?"

Edgeworth shrugged. "Probably just some random convention attendee. You can put it back."

"But what if it belonged to someone involved in the case? And even if it doesn't, the person who lost it probably wants it back. I could return it to them!" Maya persisted. "Let me hold onto it for now."

"Very well, if you wish." Edgeworth relented. It wasn't his business what the medium carried on her person. Maybe she would throw it away later.

 _-"Laptop Strap" added to Organizer-_

Edgeworth went back to investigating the conference room. He and Maya went up to the stage, looking at the two cover arts on display. The first seemed to be an ensemble of people standing in a courtroom, while the second was just the four main characters (so Edgeworth assumed) in profile. I guess the artists wanted something simpler this time.

"I kinda like it," Maya broke in, seeming to have read his thoughts. "It kinda looks like one of those fighter games where you choose your character, but instead of fighting, you duke it out in the courtroom."

That would have been interesting, except "I didn't get that impression from Ms. Riter's presentation. She made it sound like a visual novel of some kind."

"I guess."

Beyond the decor, the stage had already been stripped down. Edgeworth imagined the Capsul crew was in the middle of cleaning up when they'd heard the news about their boss.

All in all, another fruitless investigation. Edgeworth didn't know what he'd been expecting. Nothing related to the murder had occurred here as far as anyone knew, which would explain why there was no evidence to be found.

 _So I guess it's time to question witnesses again. But who should I talk to?_

 _Maybe someone here knows where I can find more evidence. The real crime scene has to be somewhere in this convention center. But where?_

"...I need to ask Ms. Riter something."

"Huh? What are you gonna ask her?" Maya questioned, curious as they went back to the erratic woman.

"I want to ask Ms. Riter to take us to the room where she was supposed to meet with Mr. Richards. I believe there's something to be discovered there. Problem is, I don't know where to find it," Edgeworth replied, hushing Maya's response as they approached.

"Ms. Riter, I have another question to ask you," Edgeworth called out. Amy Riter turned around to face them, notebook in front of her face.

"So do I, actually." Her angular eyes lit up with an undercurrent of excitement. "What is the extent of the Chief Prosecutor's power?"

"And why would you want to know?" Edgeworth wasn't sure how much of this woman he could take. "How does that relate to this case?"

"In no way at all. However..." She flipped to a page in her notebook. "I need ideas for when the trilogy is over. Can the Chief Prosecutor authorize the test of an entirely new court system with no oversight?"

 _And why exactly would such an event ever happen?_ "I doubt it. It isn't the Chief Prosecutor's job to oversee trials. He only oversees the prosecutors. He may be able to sponsor such an event, but the actual execution would have to carried out by someone else. Someone the courts as a whole have absolute trust in to be impartial." Edgeworth waited for Riter to finish writing his response down before he continued. "Can I ask my question now?"

"...I suppose. What do you need?"

"The room you were supposed to meet the victim in, where is it?"

"Close to here. You just exit this room through the staff entrance and take the hallway. It's a twisted place… easy to become lost in."

"I see. Would you perhaps be willing to take me and my assistant back there? So that we don't get lost?"

Riter straightened her back to the suggestion, thought her eyes were downcast. "Your investigation is up a ditch, isn't it? You have no leads."

"What makes you say that?" _How does she know?_

She went back to writing in her notebook, a bemused smile on her face. "For what other reason could you want to go back there? As far as I know, Mr. Richards did not enter that room on this day. Not even once."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Miss Riter. I have every reason to believe that the victim spent time in that room just a few hours ago."

"And you can prove it?"

Edgeworth shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Naturally." He opened his Organizer, flipping to the page with Hackins's profile on it. "After a long and trying conversation with Mr. Hackins, the boy finally admitted to me he had been snooping in the Capsul staff room. He was caught by the victim while in there, and thrown back out at the entrance. Right around when you showed up, as it were."

"Ah, yes. I remember your detective friend mentioning that. Is this Hackins witness really that young?"

"He's ten," Maya confirmed. A period of silence took to the air.

Riter was facing Edgeworth again when she spoke, eyes solemn. "A sad thing, to be involved in a case so young. And a suspect, to boot. I... can see why you don't want to arrest him." She was still watching him uncomfortably, even as she turned towards the staff exit. Maya and Edgeworth took that as a sign to follow.

 _She knows what's going on here. No matter how she acts._ For someone who writes about murders so much, Edgeworth was worried she wouldn't accept the gravity of the situation. But perhaps this behavior was just the woman's way of coping, shielding herself from the shock that losing her boss must be. He'd seen people resort to stranger things.

 ** _-Investigation Complete-_**

Edgeworth wanted to say more about it, but Riter's brisk pace made conversation difficult. It wasn't until they turned the fourth corner and she stopped in front of a door that he felt comfortable getting words out.

"Is this the room Capsul was assigned for staff?"

"It is, yes. But even so," the writer continued as she opened the door, "Mr. Richards was seen alive after that. And as I said, he was not there when I entered the room just a few minutes later. I don't know what you hope to find here."

Edgeworth didn't know either. But he knew he had to look, if only because he had no other ideas for where to go. "It's entirely possible that the victim returned to the room after dealing with Hackins, if only for a minute. Perhaps he came back to wait for you, only to be lured out by the true killer."

"Hm…" Neither woman looked convinced. "Perhaps." Riter stepped aside as the door swung open.

 _July 3rd, 4:46pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Staff Room No. 13_

The room itself was windowless, basic, and looked only able to fit about four people. There were two entrances: one which the small party had entered through, and another on the other side of the room. Paper and personal belongings were strewn about everywhere, with a single desk in the far corner.

Hopefully the scarcity of the room meant he would be able to finish investigating it faster. _I won't rest until I've investigated every suspicious-looking nook and cranny._

 ** _-Begin Investigation-_**

Edgeworth walked over to the desk, scanning its clutter for anything he could possibly use. It wasn't a large desk, and though papers and pens were strewn all about, most of the space was taken up by a single laptop, sitting atop what Edgeworth could only assume was its bag.

"Quite a nice laptop someone has here," Edgeworth commented. "Is this one of the new ones?"

"I believe so. It actually belongs to Lyra. She had to get a new one because her previous one was infected with a bombing virus."

A bombing virus? Surely she's not remembering that correctly. "How unfortunate."

"...Indeed."

After that, Edgeworth was drawn to the papers that were on the desk. He picked one up to read the contents, shaking his head as he did.

"This is the most unrealistic portrayal of the court systems I have ever read. It's a disgrace to the legal system at large." Edgeworth was about to set it back down when something occurred to him.

The writing. He'd seen that handwriting before.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked, noticing the expression on the prosecutor's face. "Did you find something?"

 _Is this spot connected to any of the evidence I hold?_

Edgeworth went searching through his Organizer. He spent a few seconds looking, but finally found the page titled "Richards Speech Notes". Once there, he took out the pages he'd folded within, comparing the handwriting to that which was on the desk note. His Deduction didn't take long after that. " **EUREKA!** "

"Woah!" Maya was taken aback. "What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"This paper appears to belong to the speech Mr. Richards was going to give at the conference. Which means the papers Hackins had were incomplete."

 _-"Richards Speech Notes" updated in Organizer-_

"Huh? But I thought Cody took the papers off Mr. Richards's person. Why would Mr. Richards walk around with only part of his speech?"

Maya was right. That didn't make sense at all. "We don't actually know how Hackins got his hands on the speech notes. He could have taken them from the room itself."

"But why would he do that? Cody isn't a Turnabout Lawyers fan!" Maya paused. "Or is he?"

Edgeworth wasn't sure, but he had a theory. "Miss Fey, do you remember how you believed an internet rumor about Capsul gaining the rights to the Steel Samurai game?"

At the mention of such a rumor, Riter snorted. "That was Lyra's idea, believe it or not. She posted it under her unofficial account to get Capsul more press at the convention. And to take the heat from the gaming community off of her company. It garnered quite a bit of attention online. Now more people than ever know our company's name."

Miss Pitch told such a lie? She hadn't seemed like the type to pull such a stunt to Edgeworth, but what did he know? She wouldn't be the first witness to surprise him. "Why would Miss Pitch do such a thing? Wouldn't she want people to go to Odetnim's conference?"

"Not sure. She didn't tell me about it until today. But it isn't like the two conferences were at the same time. If one rushed, they could get from here to there in just a few minutes… provided the traffic was moderate."

 _Interesting. I best make a note of this._

 _-"Map of Convention" updated in Organizer-_

"So…" Maya looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Was there really nothing behind the idea that Capsul was going to make the Steel Samurai game?"

"...I wouldn't say nothing, no." Riter reached over towards another stack of papers on the desk, picking one up from the pile. "We were one of the companies that expressed interest, but Global Studios didn't see our working together as a viable possibility. They told us as much in this letter." She handed it to Edgeworth.

He accepted the letter, briefly looking it over. "I see. May I take this letter with me as evidence?"

She shrugged. "You have more use for it than I do. Personally, I don't like it when the Evidence pages are clogged with too many useless things. Makes it hard for players to find what they need."

 _We're back to thinking this is a video game, I see._ Edgeworth already had a use in mind for this evidence.

 _-"Rejection Letter" added to Organizer-_

"Beyond this, there's no real reason to believe Capsul was ever going to make a Steel Samurai title?"

"None."

Maya flinched. "Look, I'm sorry I fell for that, okay? I'm not used to searching game news. I have no idea which sites have the best sources!"

"That's not what I'm getting at, Miss Fey," Edgeworth assured her, going back to his original point. "What if you weren't the only one here who believed it?"

Maya paused, pondering what Edgeworth's line of reasoning would lead to. "You think Cody thought it was true?"

"What if he lied about getting lost, and was actually searching this room to see if Capsul really had the rights to the Steel Samurai game? Then, when he was caught by the victim, he hid the speech notes for later?" It was conjecture, but still a possible chain of events.

"If that's true, we'd have a reason for why Cody took them in the first place. We should go talk to him and confirm it!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We need to question him again." There. I think I've seen all there is for the time being.

 _ **-Investigation Complete-**_

That had been slightly better than his previous two searches. Edgeworth turned to Riter before they departed. "It seems there was something of value to be found in here after all."

The writer smiled, though it looked thin. "You are the attorney at the head of this case for a reason. Perhaps I should have been writing from the prosecution's side. Though how would that play out in court scenes, I wonder? Hm..."

Edgeworth and Maya left the woman to her own devices, finding their way back to the Capsul conference room before walking back over to Odetnim's.

 _July 3rd, 5:08pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 2_

Getting from one conference room to the next was easier than it had been before. The building was nearly deserted now. When Edgeworth and Maya returned to the room where the body was discovered, the police had already taken the corpse away, leaving a white outline in its wake. A few police officers lingered in the room, but everyone else but the two witnesses and some police officers had cleared out.

"Oh, Mr Edgeworth!" one of the officers called out, saluting as he approached. "We just got more news on the autopsy report."

"Really now? What did the mortician have to say?"

"There's… been some commotion at the hospital where the mortician is working, sir. No autopsy report is available at this time."

 _A commotion at the hospital? What could possibly be going on over there?_ Edgeworth accepted the news gracefully, bowing to the informant officer. "Thank you for the update. Please let me know when more information is available."

Without another word, he and the spirit medium went over to Cody Hackins, who had calmed down considerably since their last meeting. Perhaps the gravity of the situation had finally caught up to him. The boy was still edgy, but no longer looked like he was about to flee the building. Edgeworth prayed that mood would persist when he questioned the boy again.

No such luck. The mere sight of the prosecutor seemed to be enough to make the boy's face go red.

Edgeworth pretended he didn't notice. "Hello again. I'm afraid I have to ask you a few more-"

"You still think I did it?" He was practically fuming. "Why can't I go home, huh? Does my momma know I'm here?"

That caught Maya off guard. "Did she not know you were coming here?"

"No! I… I didn't tell her. She thinks I'm at summer camp. She's supposed to pick me up at five thirty."

It was with that Edgeworth remembered: the boy had previously confessed that he'd snuck into the convention. He supposed it _was_ getting late. "I'll have an officer call your mother in a moment. If all goes well, she can take you home as soon as she gets here."

The ten year old looked up from under his cap, eyes gleaming. "Really? I'm not going to jail?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "Not if I can help it. But you need to tell me the truth, or I won't be able to find the person who really did it. Do you understand?"

Hackins nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Satisfied, Edgeworth pulled the page he'd found in the staff room out from his Organizer. "My investigation has led me to believe you stole Mr. Richards's speech notes from the Capsul staff room. Would you care to explain what happened in there?"

"It's like I said earlier. I got lost, and the mean dead guy found me."

"That's not going to be enough, I'm afraid." Edgeworth fixed Hackins with a stern glare. "I need you to testify about everything you did in that staff room. If you leave something out, I'll know."

The boy's gulp was extremely noticeable. _He's hiding something even still. But what could it be?_

"Cody, please," Maya pleaded, bending down to look in his eyes. "This is really important. And we both know you didn't kill Mr. Richards. You can trust Mr. Edgeworth."

"..." Hackins didn't respond. But he did begin to testify.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"Wandering Around"

"I was wandering around the convention when, before I knew it, I was in a hallway I didn't recognize.

"I was trying to find my way back to the main area. But no one I talked to wanted to help me.

"So I started trying random rooms. No one told me I was in a staff-only section!

"When I went into the Capsul room, the old grump came in right after. He scared me so much, I dropped my stuff.

"I was just trying to get it all off the floor when he yanked me up by the arm. I must have grabbed his speech by accident."

Edgeworth noticed the fishiness of the testimony right away, but he didn't call attention to the fact. "Thank you for that, Mr. Hackins. I just need to run over a few things."

"Huh? What do you mean 'run over'? You asked for my testimony and I gave it." He paused, facial features hardening. "You lied to me! You don't think I'm innocent at all! You don't think I remember you from the last time we met? I know what kind of prosecutor you were."

It was a bold move, to accuse _Edgeworth_ of lying after the testimony Hackins just gave. But Edgeworth refused to be provoked, and hoped remaining calm would encourage the boy to do the same. "That isn't it at all. There are just a few things that still aren't clear to me. The sooner we get through this cross examination, the sooner we can call your mother."

Hackins face suggested that was a mixed blessing, so Edgeworth changed strategy. "Whatever you're afraid of, I promise it's better than having the suspicion of murder hanging over your head. The sooner we can clear the latter up, the faster the former will be dealt with."

"You don't have to be afraid of us, Cody. We've never suspected you, and we never will," Maya added, making it a point to use words she knew the boy would understand. Edgeworth realized his fault too late to amend it.

He didn't fully agree, but the prosecutor nodded anyway. "Please."

The boy looked small and scared. But he drew a breath nonetheless, and did as he was asked.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"Wandering Around"

 _"I was wandering around the convention when, before I knew it, I was in a hallway I didn't recognize."_

" **HOLD IT!** You wandered into the staff hallway by accident?" Edgeworth found that hard to believe. "They should have all been marked with signs. How did you miss them?"

"I-it was really crowded, okay? I kinda got shoved around a little." He crossed his arms, sulking. "I wish I was taller. I wish people noticed I was there."

 _I still think that's odd, but I'm not sure this line of questioning will get me anywhere. Not when there's a more solid contradiction I can go after. I shouldn't press my luck, lest I harm the investigation._

"...Very well, then. Would you continue your testimony, please?"

 _"I was trying to find my way back to the main area. But no one I talked to wanted to help me._

 _"So I started trying random rooms. No one told me I was in a staff-only section!"_

Edgeworth felt the urge to press the boy, but resisted it. _Again, pretty sure all the exits are marked. But if I press him on this, he'll just close up even more. I have to save my strikes for where it matters._

 _"When I went into the Capsul room, the old grump came in right after. He scared me so much, I dropped my stuff."_

" **HOLD IT!** You say the victim walked into the room right after you entered?"

Hackins nodded. "Seconds after, even."

"That's odd. You have thought he would have seen you in the hall, and perhaps said something. Are you sure you didn't notice each other before you entered the room?"

"Yes! I am!" His hackles were up now. "You grown ups have to question me on everything I say, don't you? Well, I'm sick of it!" The boy even started to sniffle. "I don't care how much trouble I'm in with Mom anymore. I wanna go home. Let me go home!"

 _Nghoooh!_ Edgeworth flinched, feeling as though the investigation's lifebar were draining away.

Maya did her best to sooth Hackins, then turned to Edgeworth. "Maybe you shouldn't press him so much, Mr. Edgeworth. I… see the same thing you do, but there's gotta be a better way to do this. A way that doesn't involve so much pressing."

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Fey. Let me… try again." This time, Edgeworth left Hackins's shady statements alone.

All but the last one, that is.

" _I was just trying to get it all off the floor when he yanked me up by the arm. I must have grabbed his speech by accident."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth interjected, swift and true. "All my warnings, and you still feel the need to lie. I can't help but to be curious as to why." He pulled the speech page from the staff room out from his Organizer, under the page labeled "Richards Speech Notes". "You claim you picked the victim's speech notes up from the floor of the staff room, but we found the remainders of it on the desk in there. We don't have reason to believe the victim returned to that room as of yet, ergo-"

"What? Of course the mean old grown up went back to his staff room. He just did something else first, is all! He probably just… just picked the rest up off the ground!" Hackins smiled, oblivious to (or perhaps misinterpreting) Edgeworth and Maya's shocked expressions.

Maya regained her composure first. "Cody… how do you know the victim returned to his staff room?"

His face fell. He flinched, looking as if he wanted to cave into himself. The boy was already small, but shrinking up just made him look even smaller, almost as if it really _were_ three years ago all over again.

"Good question, Miss Fey. As far as we've heard until now, your encounter with the victim at the convention entrance was the last time anyone saw him alive. It's why Mr. Cachè suspects you so much in the first place. Are you saying that isn't the case?"

"If you are, that would be great!" Maya beamed. "We may be able to find the real killer if that's the case! Even Cachè would have to accept he was wrong."

Hackins didn't look convinced. "Really?"

Edgeworth nodded. "It all depends on you, and if you're willing to tell me the truth. The Steel Samurai can't save the day without the help of his trusted friends. And I can't find the truth unless those I question tell it."

When the boy didn't budge, Edgeworth plowed on, opening his Organizer once again. "Of course, you don't have to start from the beginning. I think I may know what you'd been looking for all along." He turned to the page he'd labeled "Rejection Letter". " **TAKE THAT!** "

Hackins looked at the paper, vaguely curious as to what it said. "This is about the Steel Samurai game, isn't it?"

"It is. You see, when Miss Fey and I first arrived, she recommended we attend Capsul's conference, even though we'd never heard of Turnabout Lawyers before. Do you know why?"

"It's because I saw a rumor online that Capsul was granted the rights to the Steel Samurai game," Maya answered for him. "You saw it too, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." He still wasn't owning up to it. "Like I told ya, kids my age live on the Internet. But Odetnim got the game instead, so who cares?"

"Well, I think you may have believed it at first," Edgeworth asserted. "Or at least, enough to look into things yourself. When we first found you, you had been lurking backstage at Odetnim for evidence they had the Steel Samurai game. Is it so unbelievable that you might have searched other places?"

And with that, the boy broke. "Okay! I'll tell you everything. Just… promise there's no more questions for today. My momma's probably looking for me right now."

Edgeworth checked the time. That she (likely) was. _I suppose we can always question him tomorrow, if necessary. Though it may be more difficult with a parent present._

"Tell us the truth, and we're done for the day. That, I promise."

Would he actually do it this time, after all the chances the boy had wasted? Edgeworth wasn't sure, but he had to try. Whatever it was, this kid knew something the investigation was lacking. Something there would be no progress without.

It was with bated breath that Edgeworth listened to Hackins's final testimony, searching desperately for what he hadn't found backstage: a way forward.

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

"What Really Happened"

"The prosecutor guy is right. I was looking for evidence of who got the Steel Samurai game.

"I spent the morning searching all the company staff rooms for clues, but I wasn't caught until I reached Capsul.

"I hadn't had time to search the room before I was kicked out, so after I was chewed out… I went back.

"But I wasn't there for long. I had just snuck back in when I heard somebody coming. I thought it was the guy who caught me the first time!

"So I stole the papers I'd been reading, and ran away before they could catch me. That's why I had the notes I did.

"As I was walking away, I heard the other door open again. I don't know who it was, but the way the door slammed… it startled me. I heard people yelling.

"I knew it was a bad idea to keep hanging around there. So I decided to search Odetnim instead. And that's all I did."

Both Maya and Edgeworth were silent as Hackins finished his final testimony. It was a lot for them to think about. At least they didn't notice any contradictions this time.

But what he was suggesting… could it be? Had the victim really returned to the staff room alive? Or was Hackins mistaken about who he'd heard enter? He hadn't actually seen Richards, only heard a door open. According to Riter's testimony, it could have just as well been her.

Yet even if that were true, who was the second person? Why had they been angry?

Whatever it was, one thing was for certain: Edgeworth had to investigate the staff room a second time.

 _-"Hackins's Testimony" added to Organizer-_

"Thank you, Mr. Hackins, for your testimony. I have many questions left, but none for you." Edgeworth nodded to a police officer. "Help this boy get his mother on the phone."

"Yessir!"

Edgeworth couldn't stay here. Not while a killer remained on the loose.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set

to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helps Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2.

 **Update** : Each company is also provided a staff room in the employee only section. It's possible to get from Capsul's staff room to Odetnim's conference room in only a few minutes.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person, though it isn't clear why.

 **Update** : Part of the speech was left behind in the Capsul staff room on the desk.

Laptop Strap

Type: Other

Description: A strap that was broken off of a laptop bag. Found near the edge of the stairs in the Capsul conference room, and appears to have no relevance to the case.

Rejection Letter

Type: Evidence

Description: A letter that Global Studios sent to Capsul rejecting their request to be the makers of a Steel Samurai video game.

Hackins's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: After being kicked out by the victim, Hackins returned to the Capsul staff room. He heard two people enter, one right after the other. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: The cowriters PTV and RJ were responsible for the writing of this chapter. Both authors and Ajani would like to leave notes.**

 **Ajani: So, for all the observant ones amongst you the readers, you've probably realized that I'm kinda breaking formation, as PTV normally says their piece first. The reason for me starting is because I have an announcement to make.**

 **I'm taking a leave of absence.**

 **While this chapter was being written, I was put into a situation that made me have to re-evaluate a lot about myself. While I am thankfully fine physically, mentally and emotionally I've been under a decent amount of stress. Adjustments to my life have to be made and thankfully, I'm beginning to recognize certain problems going on and am beginning to take the proper steps to fix them. However, this means I need to devote my time towards that process, and must put my work,here on hold. While I will be stopping in to check everything now and again, I will probably be gone throughout the rest of the summer. However, I promise I will be back; I'm pretty sure PTV would hunt me down if I abandoned this story entirely.**

 **PTV: I would be upset, certainly, but I don't have the money or the intel to track you down in real life. Thanks for coming out here to leave a note, Ajani. While you will be missed, it's my hope that your time off is healing for you, and that we can do great work together on the finale. Or Case Four, whenever it is you return exactly.**

 **Ajani: You're welcome and I look forward to when I can be back. It's been a blast working with everyone, and I don't plan on losing that.**

 **PTV: You won't. RJ and I will both welcome you back with open arms, I'm sure of it. We'll try and get as much of this story written as we can in the meantime.**

 **Ajani: Thank you, it means a lot to hear that.**

 **PTV: But speaking of RJ and I, we have the first 2K of the next chapter written out. It's a rough draft, but one I plan to work on just as soon as I get this posted. We're nearing the end of this case, and I fully intend to start the next one. It might be hard with just the two of us, but I know we can make it work. Isn't that right, RJ?**

 **RJ: It has been awesome working with you, Ajani. Also hope this will be a time of healing for you and we will be looking forward to working with you again in the future. Yes we can make it work, and have a pretty good start on the next chapter. Speaking of posting this chapter, since this case takes place at a gaming convention, it's so awesome that we are going to be able to post this on the final night of E3! Was hoping for AA7 or an AAI3 game, oh well, maybe next year. As always it was a pleasure working on this chapter with PTV, and Ajani. They put so many great moments in this chapter! We are nearing the end of this case, so you all are probably playing the guessing game, on who you all think killed Noland Richards now. Everything is really starting to come together, and you all are going to have a lot of fun reading more about that in the next chapter! I'm going to pass the writing back to Ajani or PTV, now.**

 **PTV: Thanks, RJ. We'll have the next chapter out ASAP, thank you to both Ajani and The Scollard (our wonderful beta), don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	21. Part 4: End, Part 1 (1 of 2)

_July 3rd, 5:42pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

After Hackins had been escorted away by a police officer, Edgeworth and Maya saw fit to return to Capsul's area. They needed to ask the people there if anyone could corroborate or elaborate on what the young boy had told them.

"Who do you think the people were, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked. "I know Cody thought the first one was Mr. Richards, but wouldn't Miss Riter make the most sense? She told us she was going there, after all. It would have happened at around the same time."

"That's only one person, though. While I do find it likely she was in the room at some point, we don't know when she entered." _Was she the first person, or the second? Or was she even heard at all?_

"Well, let's go talk to her, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya picked up the pace.

The prosecutor and assistant searched the conference hall for the Turnabout Lawyers writer. Was she still in the staff room?

Maya spotted her first. It seemed she had just returned from somewhere, standing in the corner by the door and murmuring furiously. Her notebook was open, and the pen was flying.

"Miss Riter, I have some more questions to ask you." Edgeworth wasted no time. "It's about when you arrived in the staff room, minutes before Capsul's conference. Was there-"

She wasn't listening to them. Just murmuring to herself. "...A crossover story. Traveling across time and sea to a London long ago. There, our dear lawyer teams up with a great detective and his young assistant, and they solve the puzzling mystery of… hmm..."

It was like every time he talked to her, her ideas grew more outlandish. As if a real court case would ever be concerned with time travel!

Maya didn't seem to find it as ridiculous as he did. "Hey, that kinda sounds like-"

"Miss Riter! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

She blinked, startled to see him in front of her once more. "Oh what is it now? Is you're investigation still at a dead end?"

"Not anymore. Miss Riter, I need you to tell me about your time in the staff room. What you did when you got there, the state of the room… anything you might remember could be very useful." Edgeworth chose not to mention the details of what Hackins had told them. He wanted to see if Riter would bring them up herself.

She closed her notebook once again, eyes glancing downwards. "I wasn't there long. I don't remember much."

"Just tell us what you do remember."

She rolled her eyes, still not meeting his gaze. Riter breathed in, about to start her testimony.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"In the Staff Room"

"...When I finally found the staff room, I only had a few minutes left before the presentation started. I was in a bit of a rush.

"Nobody else was in there. I'd presumed they were all at the conference room already, and that Richards hadn't waited for me. I told you as much already.

"The room was messy, but I didn't think anything of it. My coworkers aren't the tidy sort.

"After looking around, I decided I couldn't stay and wait. I left the room soon after, and made it to the conference room just in time."

Edgeworth paused, making sure the witness was done speaking before he piped up. "That isn't much to go on, Miss Riter. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"I was only there a minute, if that. You think I had time for a thorough observation?"

"I suppose not," Edgeworth conceded. _Assuming you're telling the truth_. "Would you mind if I went through your testimony a second time?"

"..." She didn't answer right away. "...As if I can stop you. No witness can refuse to testify. Not really. If they stop to save themselves, it is merely pried out of them with vicious blackmail and past secrets." The look she fixed him with was vile. "Is that not right?"

"Of course not!" Edgeworth objected, doing his best to not be rattled. First Cachè, now this woman. Why did everyone assume the worst of him? "I only seek to question you in the hopes of finding the truth. That is my true pursuit, and has been so throughout this investigation. Now would you please repeat your testimony?"

She didn't look convinced, but no longer resisted. That was a start.

And this wouldn't take long. Edgeworth already knew what he had to do. _She must not know about the evidence I possess, if she thinks she can get away with such claims. It's not surprising she wouldn't know, but if she thinks that gives her license to lie… All I have to do is show her I have more information than she realizes, and see where that takes us._

 _ **-Cross-Examination-**_

"In the Staff Room"

 _"...When I finally found the staff room, I only had a few minutes left before the presentation started. I was in a bit of a rush._

 _"Nobody else was in there. I'd presumed they were all at the conference room already, and that Richards hadn't waited for me. I told you as much already."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth broke in, opening to the page where he'd recorded "Hackins's Testimony" in his Organizer. "You say you were alone in the room, and yet a witness who was near the room at the time says he heard two people enter. Who came in with you, Miss Riter?"

"..." Her face was blank. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was alone in there. Are you certain your witness was there when I was? Capsul employees had been going in and out of that room all day."

Edgeworth wasn't _actually_ certain, but the events described by both parties occurred in an extremely narrow time window. What were the chances that in the span of roughly eight minutes, Hackins was kicked out of the staff room by Richards, had snuck back in, heard people coming, got out of the way, and the two people Hackins heard all left before Riter found the room and went in? The odds were astronomical. If they even existed.

So naturally, Edgeworth wasn't inclined to accept Riter's excuse. "It's doubtful they weren't, to put it mildly. Are you sure you didn't see anyone else in or near the staff room? Could they have been leaving as you approached?"

It was Riter's turn to shake her head. "Your witness wasn't there in the room, were they? Just nearby? What did they hear, a door opening twice?" She paused for a minute to think. "I wasn't in there long. Maybe they heard both my entrance and exit?"

Maya considered it. "Do you think that's what Cody heard? It sounds possible, right?"

Edgeworth forced himself to recall Hackins's testimony. _Is what Riter is saying a possibility?_

 _-Yes, it is_

 _-No, it contradicts the evidence_

Edgeworth shrugged off the woman's suggestion, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that still contradicts the other testimony. In the testimony given to Miss Fey and I, our witness specifically mentioned that he 'heard people yelling'. What would you like to claim next? That you were on the phone when you walked in and out?"

Riter stuck to her guns. "Who gave you that testimony, anyway?" She snatched and looked through Edgeworth's Organizer before he could consent. "That Hackins kid from earlier? What was he doing in a staff-only area?"

"Sneaking around," Maya admitted. "It took a few tries to get him to confess to it. Look, if you saw Mr. Richards after Cody and Mr. Cachè, it would blow that PI's entire case-"

"Well, I didn't. But it sounds like your kid has changed his story before, and more than once." She tried to soften her expression, to no avail. "Kids his age… they love their video game heroes. Half their lives take place in another world."

"I can think of someone else that description applies to," Edgeworth said pointedly. "You're hardly one to lecture someone else on the matter."

She opened her notebook again, indicating this conversation was close to over. "I'm not lecturing. I'm sympathetic. I've always had a very active imagination. It serves me well in my line of work now. But at that age… my creations, and those of other people... they were real to me."

"What are you claiming?"

"All I'm saying is that I have been nothing but consistent with you. Your other witness, the ten year old, hasn't." She changed her strategy without warning. "Your assistant seems… familiar with the boy. Have you two met him before?"

"Yeah, we have," Maya answered. "It was a case three years ago."

"Did he have an imagination then as well?" _Make anything up, you mean?_

Maya fiddled with something in her pocket, seemingly avoiding the question. Edgeworth thought back to that time in his life. He hadn't remembered it well at first, but now that he concentrated... "He was seven back then. He thought actors in costume were their characters, and was traumatized when their actions didn't follow the script. So he changed what he saw to fit his expectations."

"Ah... How good life would be, if we all just had a script to follow." Riter was smiling, but not genuinely. "But alas, I had my cue, and I came in late. I missed my meeting with Richards. Nothing happened in that staff room." She walked off without being dismissed, leaving Edgeworth and his curiosity behind her.

"She's hiding something," Maya announced, clutching a small object to her chest.

"I'd think that was pretty obvious," Edgeworth tapped his finger in thought, noticing the small object that Maya was clutching onto. "And I didn't think one would need a magic rock to spot it. Why did you bring it to the convention?"

"Nick gave it back to me last May. He felt like he had to return it, after… what happened. But he didn't! He shouldn't have. I... meant to give it back when we came to the convention together." She finally unwrapped her fingers, exposing the glowing green. "Do you remember when he lent you this last February?"

Not willingly. Edgeworth wasn't one to believe in occult matters, but that case had been something else. When he'd returned to the country, that man had wanted him to fill his shoes for a few days, and even gave him a magic rock that visualized people's secrets. Psycholocks, he called him.

Edgeworth remembered how cumbersome it had been, to dig through lock after lock to get through to people. "Are you saying Ms. Riter has locks?"

"Yes. Four of them. Do you think we can break them now?" Maya had her hands in fists, like she was ready to try it herself.

But Edgeworth wanted to hold off. "No, I don't. We just need to make sure she stays in the area and doesn't try to leave. Maybe someone else can shine insight on the matter."

As if on cue, Edgeworth remembered the other witness in the room. She had been waiting nearby the whole time, half covered in shadow. Edgeworth was expecting that he and Maya were going to have to track down a witness. He couldn't believe they were lucky enough to have such a person come to them.

"I... heard you talking with Amy." A voice that Edgeworth hadn't heard in a little while spoke. Edgeworth waited as Pitch approached Edgeworth and Maya. "It seems like she was giving you a hard time. But I know for sure she didn't meet with Richards before their conference."

"Really?" Edgeworth wanted to hear how this was going to go. "Do you know where both of them were at all times before the conference started?"

"No, but… I know she didn't want to see him. I know why. I... think I might know what her problem is, in speaking with you." Pitch said, now standing in front of a very hopeful (but outwardly stoic) Miles Edgeworth, who was anxious to discover what Lyra Pitch had to say.

"Miss Pitch, anything you can tell my assistant and I right now will be tremendously appreciated." Edgeworth was trying to be discreet, but the music director picked up on what Edgeworth was really asking for.

She recoiled. "You don't seriously think Amy did it, do you?"

 _That's… still taking it a little far. I have to pull back. I can't rush this investigation for any reason. Not now that I don't have to._

"Miss Pitch, right now I am just searching for witnesses to the crime or who have information necessary to solve the case. I am not planning on arresting a suspect just yet, so whatever you believe about the crime, I strongly encourage you to tell me the truth about what you know." Edgeworth was firm, but not aggressive. He could tell by the look on the music director's face that his words must have gotten through to her. "What made you think I suspected Riter?"

She didn't want to say anything at first, but couldn't keep it inside. "I'll tell you what I know, if it will help Amy out and point you in the direction of the killer."

Was she being genuine? Edgeworth honestly couldn't tell. "Go on, then."

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"The Truth About Richards"

"I'm not one to speak ill of the dead, but I think you need to know:

"Noland Richards made himself look good in public, but behind closed doors, he was not a good man.

"He didn't treat his employees well, especially not female ones.

"He was rude enough to me, and I only met him a few times. I can't imagine how he was to others.

"Amy's complained to me before. I did what I could to help her, but she's been so stubborn… until recently.

"She was trying to switch to a different company. She was going to write a letter of resignation once the whole series had a working draft.

"I… don't know what happened to the letter, or if it exists yet. All I know is what I've seen and heard."

So Noland Richards wasn't exactly benevolent to everyone he met? That could be important, particularly when it came to establishing motive. _I wonder if she would elaborate on that matter?_

Pitch didn't look pleased to be giving testimony like this. "I know it looks bad, but I promise you: Amy was already leaving the company. This isn't a reason for her to kill. She just… wasn't eager to be alone with her boss. That's why she didn't meet with him this morning."

"I see." Edgeworth did his best to soothe her. "Miss Pitch, if you recall, you're the one who told me about Mr. Richards and Miss Riter's meeting in the first place. Now you're telling me they never met today? And that the victim's behavior is why?"

"I thought I only said they were supposed to meet. Not that they ever did." An astute observation on her part. "I knew the meeting was supposed to happen, but I never knew if it did or not. Hearing Amy talk to you… I wasn't going to bring it up, but it explains why she was resistant to your questioning." She looked away. "Are you saying I shouldn't be telling you this, sir?

"No, Miss Pitch. Not at all. I'm just trying to make sense of the new information. Would you mind if I asked you a few more questions about your testimony?"

"I guess not…"

 _ **-Cross-Examination-**_

"The Truth about Mr. Richards"

 _"I'm not one to speak ill of the dead, but I think you need to know:_

 _"Noland Richards made himself look good in public, but behind closed doors, he was not a good man."_

" **HOLD IT!** Ms. Pitch, I hope you aren't implying the victim deserved what he got. Need I remind you, he was strangled and had his body dangled from a rope before a crowd of hundreds."

"No no no! I wasn't saying that at all." She covered her ears, rocking back and forth as she did so. It was as though she were listening to music, and her fingers were headphones. "What happened to him was horrible. It's like something out a murder story. I still find it hard to believe."

"Then why would you make such a claim?"

"I just want you to know the relationship he had with... inferiors. His employees. People he thought were beneath him."

"Okay, then. Tell me about it."

" _He didn't treat his employees well, especially not female ones."_

" **HOLD IT!** I'm afraid I need you to be more specific. What made his treatment of female employees worse?"

She stared at him, dumbstruck. "Where do I start? It's not just what he says, though he makes 'jokes', too. He never wants to hear what we're saying, he likes to lean in close, sometimes he keeps his hand on a woman's person just a little too-"

"So nothing illegal?" Edgeworth asked, cutting her off. "Nothing that police would be able to do something about?"

Pitch ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it. "Well, I guess not. It never occurred to me to try reporting him."

"Miss Pitch, what more can you tell me about Miss Riter and Mr. Richards' relationship?" Edgeworth continued to question Pitch, who was a bit taken aback.

"What?" Pitch took a few steps back. "What do you mean?"

"Did she also have these experiences with the victim?"

"Well…"

" _He was rude enough to me, and I only met him a few times. I can't imagine how he was to others._

 _"Amy's complained to me before. I did what I could to help her, but she's been so stubborn… until recently."_

" **HOLD IT!** So she and the victim didn't have a good working relationship?" Edgeworth had to be careful with where he took this line of questioning. Most of his experience as a prosecutor was with homicide cases. He didn't usually deal with issues of this particular nature, and wasn't sure what approach he should take. "Do you think that could have motivated Miss Riter to… retaliate, in any way?"

"No, of course not! Amy… she would never take things that far. I know she was handling her problems in the best way she could."

"And what is 'the best way' to handle a situation such as the one you describe?"

Pitch sighed. "I hate to be this way, but…

 _"She was trying to switch to a different company. She was going to write a letter of resignation once the whole series had a working draft."_

" **HOLD IT!** " Edgeworth was getting ready to ask Pitch a question, but Maya beat him to it.

"She was harassed at work, and the best thing for her to do about it was resign?" The medium looked furious. "That's not fair to her!"

"What else could any of us do? He owned the place, and as you, sir, pointed out…" Pitch indicated Edgeworth with a nod. "Nothing he did was really illegal. Just... rude. Usually, things like that would fall on the company to manage, but Amy was convinced there was nothing Capsul's resources would do about it, since Mr. Richards owned it all. So I told her if she ever applied for work at Odetnim, I would put in a good word for her. It was the best solution there was."

"And this is why you think she didn't meet with Richards? You think she avoided doing so on purpose?" Edgeworth piled on the questions. "Showing up late, only spending a second in the staff room... this explains all of it?"

"Yes. When she says she never met him today, I have every reason to believe she's telling the truth. Don't you see?" Pitch was getting more insistent now. "She was almost out of the company. For good. Why would she go after Mr. Richards now? It doesn't make sense."

Edgeworth could see the woman's point, but he needed to know she wasn't making it up. "And you can prove this with evidence?"

With that, Pitch deflated. "Well…"

 _"I… don't know what happened to the letter, or if it exists yet. All I know is what I've seen and heard."_

" **HOLD IT!** So you have no way of proving anything you've just told me is true?"

"Ask any of Richards's female employees. They'll tell you the same thing I have. I'm sure of it!"

Edgeworth shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I was asking if you had any proof of Miss Riter's imminent resignation. Was it all just a topic of conversation between you two?"

"I mean, it mostly _was_ talking... but I'm not lying! I swear! I'd swear it on the witness stand, if you wanted me to." She looked ready to cry again. "Please sir, you have to believe me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pitch, but such claims require evidence. I've spent enough of this investigation pitting testimonies against each other. That's not going to hold up well in court." It didn't help that Edgeworth had almost zero forensic evidence. Or anything telling him where the real crime took place. Or even the real murder weapon.

No. All he had were a bunch of conflicting accounts. If Edgeworth kept this up, his case was going to fall apart once it came to court. He just knew it.

Maya tried to be helpful. "Is there anything you have in writing from your friend that says she was planning to quit? A letter, maybe? Or even a phone call, if you recorded it."

"No, I never record personal calls, but… wait." Her eyes lit up. "Amy and I email each other quite frequently. I'll bet she said something about it there!" She snapped her fingers several times, trying to remember. "I brought my laptop to the convention center with me. There's more staff members in the Odetnim room, but all the rooms are the same size, so I left it in Capsul's. I could log into my email account and show you what Amy sent me. Maybe there's even a place I could print it. Would that be enough, sir?"

Edgeworth thought about it, then nodded. "It would be suitable. I think I may have seen your laptop the last time I was in the staff room. That reminds me." Edgeworth did his best to remain good natured, but his glare might have ruined it. "When I inquired about a certain online rumor, I was told it was you that had spread it. Did you post online that Capsul had earned the rights to the Steel Samurai game?"

Pitch didn't answer right away. "I... did."

"Why would you do that?" Maya asked, confused. "You work mostly for Odetnim, right? Wouldn't you want people to know your company had it?"

The witness shook her head. "Odetnim wanted to keep it a secret, to surprise people at the convention. But the gamer news groups were onto us anyway. Once they eliminated Hakari from their list, we were the next choice. I think someone might have leaked it. I did what I did to cover our tracks… and as a favor."

"A favor? Would you tell us more about that, Miss Pitch?"

"My post… it was a publicity stunt for Capsul, essentially. My best friend was proud of her work, but the biggest gaming companies are all here. Amy was worried that Capsul would be overshadowed."

"So she asked you to spread that rumor?"

Pitch didn't waste a minute objecting. "No, of course not! I did it without telling her. She only found out about it today." She made as if to leave. "Is that all, or can I fetch the evidence for you now?"

Edgeworth wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "One more thing, Miss Pitch."

"Yes?"

"The meeting between your friend and her boss, the one you say never happened. What time should it have occurred at?"

"Well, like I said before, they were supposed to have it before the conference at 12:30 began. Odetnim didn't want me to present at theirs, and that one was later anyway, so I was here. I'd imagine they were supposed to have it right before things began." She paused, green eyes clouded with confusion. "Didn't you already ask me this? Remember when you asked me why they were cutting their coordination meeting so close to the presentation?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did. "Ah yes, I do. Thank you, Miss Pitch. You may fetch your emails. Would you mind if I sent an officer along to assist you?"

"Not at all."

Pitch waited as Edgeworth called one of the half dozen officers over. When the policeman was in earshot, Edgeworth gave the man his orders at a near whisper. "Accompany this witness to the Capsul staff room. Don't leave anyone alone in there. When the witness is done in there, call a forensic team. I still think something happened in that room."

"Yessir!" The officer saluted, then walked off with the music director.

"Well that was… interesting." Maya put Edgeworth's thoughts to words. "Where do we go from here, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Hm… Pitch claims that Riter never saw Richards today because she was trying to leave the company. But something about that seems odd to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Every time we try talking to Miss Riter, she's working on a future Turnabout Lawyers game. If she left the company, she wouldn't take any of those games or characters with her. Copyright wouldn't allow it."

"Well, Miss Pitch did say she wanted the series to have a draft ready before she resigned. Maybe that's what she's working on." Maya tried to make sense of it. "You don't think she killed Richards so she didn't have to leave, do you? That's ridiculous!"

"I agree it seems absurd, but even absurd things can occasionally be true. Your previous career as an assistant should prove that better than anything."

"Did anything even happen in Capsul's area? The more testimony we hear, the less sure I am. We don't know who Hackins heard in the staff room, and no one actually saw the victim after that scene at the entrance. What if he really did die somewhere else?"

"Where?" Edgeworth countered. "Where else could he have been killed? We have no evidence of him going anywhere after his encounter with Hackins. At least returning to Capsul makes sense."

"But he was found at Odetnim! Isn't it more likely something happened over there?"

"We had forensic teams go over Odetnim's entire area, on and off stage. They found no evidence of a struggle, of an unusual party being present aside from Hackins, and nothing that matched the marks around the victim's neck. I stick to my point that he was hung in the Odetnim backstage area, but not killed there."

"Maybe... the murderer took the weapon with them?" The medium was getting frustrated. "I don't know! We have no idea where or when he was killed. Do you think the autopsy report would show us?"

"Even if we had one, I doubt it. Time of death on those reports tends to be more of a range, as you know. And given that we're looking at a window that's roughly an hour long, I don't think the autopsy report will be any more specific than what we've already deduced for ourselves."

"But we still think that he was killed on the earlier side of the timeframe? Right after he was last seen alive?" Maya asked, a desperate tinge to her voice. "There are cameras at conventions like this, right?"

"Yes, there are. But they don't have any in the staff only sections, and the rest of the building was crowded at the time. The police officers assigned to the task have been looking through footage for hours, and have nothing to report." Edgeworth shared his assistant's frustration, but didn't want to get into it. "This is how initial investigations are, sometimes. I know you're used to getting involved only once a suspect appears, but one doesn't always appear right away. Until I have evidence suggesting otherwise, I'm going to continue investigating the possibility that Hackins is right, and our victim returned to the Capsul staff room. Where he went after that, or if he was even alive, is anyone's guess."

"I wish I were investigating with Nick," she confessed. "We always knew what to look for, when we went snooping around a murder location."

"Your investigations were far more structured and tightly paced, spread intermittently with court appearances. Initial investigations for the prosecution's side flow whichever way the situation calls for, and court comes only after the hard work is done." Edgeworth really felt like it was late in the investigation. So why did he have so little figured out? Edgeworth knew it would get him nowhere dwelling on it, but even still.

"I just wish we knew how the victim ended up at Odetnim. How was the killer able to hang his body from a stage rope and not be seen?"

"I don't know. But we can't waste any more time thinking about the leads we wish we had. We just have to pursue the leads we do have and see where it takes us."

"Leads?" Maya was almost groaning. She flopped down on the edge of the stage. "What leads?"

Edgeworth looked her over, unimpressed. "You're free to return home whenever you like, Miss Fey. In the meantime, I plan to speak with Miss Riter once again. See if she can corroborate what her friend had to say about her." It occurred to him he could wait for Pitch to bring him her evidence, but he wanted to see how far he could get without it.

"Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm fine. Just… really hungry. I could so go for another burger right about now."

"We can eat when the case is solved." Edgeworth knew it had been a few hours since lunch, but he wasn't focused on that. He was used to investigations eating up his time and energy like this. "I'll even pay for it, when it happens. Until then, let's go."

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helped Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2. Each company is also provided a staff room in the employee only section. It's possible to get from Capsul's staff room to Odetnim's conference room in only a few minutes.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person after he stole them from the staff room. Part of the speech was left behind on the desk.

Laptop Strap

Type: Other

Description: A strap that was broken off of a laptop bag. Found near the edge of the stairs in the Capsul conference room, and appears to have no relevance to the case.

Rejection Letter

Type: Evidence

Description: A letter that Global Studios sent to Capsul rejecting their request to be the makers of a Steel Samurai video game.

Hackins's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: After being kicked out by the victim, Hackins returned to the Capsul staff room. He heard two people enter, one right after the other. Check

* * *

 **A/N's: Both PTV and RJ were in charge of writing this chapter. They each wish to leave notes.**

 **RJ: As always it was awesome being able to work with you on this chapter! The plot continues to thicken. The curtains are starting to close and this mystery is well on it's way to being solved! So who was expecting to see Amy Riter and Lyra Pitch again in this chapter? It has been a little while since we had Lyra Pitch on the scene so it was great being able to write another scene involving her, Edgeworth and Maya. And you don't come across very many kids in the AA series, so writing for Cody Hackins is always fun! You are awesome with the references, PTV! I'm going to pass the A/N's back to you, now.**

 **PTV: Thanks, RJ. As always, you're a pleasure to work with. Would you believe we had this chapter written in just three days? We spent more time waiting on our beta than we did writing for it.**

 **The next chapter (and the last half of End, Part 1) is under way as well. Let's just say it's about time everyone came together for one last round of questioning, arguing, and examining. No matter who you're gunning to see go down as the killer (so far, we have two suspects named by readers), you're gonna like what we have for you in the next chapter. And then in End, Part 2, we answer all the questions. And raise a few ones on the way.**

 **But I'm getting ahead of myself. Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave your review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	22. Part 4: End, Part 1 (2 of 2)

_July 3rd, 6:21pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13 - Backstage_

"Not trying to evade the police, I trust?"

Edgeworth and Maya had searched every inch of Capsul's area at the convention center before coming backstage. This company's backstage area was far smaller than Odetnim's, with poor lighting and plenty of hiding spaces. They'd almost not seen her.

"Of course not. I'm not so foolish. I merely wanted quiet. A place to do my work," she held up her notebook for emphasis, "in peace. These dialogue drafts aren't going to write themselves. I don't know which ones are going to be used, so I'm writing extra cases for all of them. Every game."

"For what reason do you feel the need to write so far ahead?" Edgeworth wanted to see if the writer would confirm it without prompting. The less he had to pit people and their testimonies against each other, the better. That was the sentiment he was beginning to feel for the case.

"Because after the first game was launched, I was under the mistaken impression that I was getting a break. Then I find out the game was such a success that we're having a sequel coming out in under a year, and that I'm the last person in the company to know." Riter's eyes were wild. "I don't want to be surprised again, so this time, I'm going to have the jump on them." She paused. "...Why am I telling you this?" She was onto him now. "Don't you have an investigation to be running?

"I do," Edgeworth confirmed. "An investigation in which I was forced to waste precious time searching for you. Why don't you wait with everyone else?"

"...What do you want?"

"Your friend Lyra Pitch." Maya gave it away. "She told us some things after we talked to her. They were about you."

"Lyra has an eavesdropping problem." Her response was biting. But she did put her pen down. "What is she saying to you now?"

"She told us that Mr. Richards, um, harassed you," Maya blurted out. Blunt as ever, it seemed. "Is it true?"

She didn't spend any time denying it. "I wasn't special. He did it to every girl he considered beneath him… which is pretty much every woman in existence. It wasn't anything major. Just… irritating. Not that anyone cares either way." Against all odds, the woman laughed. "Now, did Lyra also mention that I was handling it in a professional manner, or did she leave that out? And why does any of this matter?"

"She told us you were planning your resignation, yes." Edgeworth replied, his response guarded. "Was your strained professional relationship with the victim why you were reluctant to meet with him before the conference today?"

Riter picked up her pen again. "...A lazy, overconfident rival with an unfounded personal grudge. A rival who believes he is the hero, only to end the game as a villain. Who spends his last days fighting for others… to save himself." Now she was outright ignoring them. "Would it set a bad example for the younger players if he were addicted to cigars? Perhaps I should use a more socially acceptable vice…"

"Miss Riter, if we can confirm you never met with the victim, we'll be done with you. But as things stand, this could be seen as motive."

That caught her attention. She immediately fell silent upon hearing Edgeworth's words. "If I never met with Mr. Richards… you will let me go and you won't have to question me anymore?" Riter lost her confidence in asking the question, something that Edgeworth picked up on. "Well, I promise I didn't. I didn't do it to avoid him. That would be incredibly unprofessional. It's like I told you… I told you from the beginning. I was late. That's all it was."

 _She seems nervous all of a sudden. But why? Shouldn't she be eager to be exonerated?_

"Miss Riter, you appear concerned. Why is that?" Edgeworth didn't know if he was going to like the answer to that question.

She shook her head. "I'm just… stressed about work. There's always been so much to do, and now everything is uncertain. I work so hard and so fast, but in the end... will any of it be fruitful? Or will it unravel nonetheless?" Riter's answer was not what Edgeworth wanted to hear, but Edgeworth was able to get an idea from it. He decided now would be as good of a time as any, to ask the question.

"Miss Riter, do you know what the future holds for Capsul, now that Mr. Richards is dead? Will the company shut down, or…?"

Just the question was enough to make the writer freeze, notebook and pen falling from her hands. Her eyes didn't seem to see; her ears heard nothing as well. It was as if the game in her head had paused, and Edgeworth didn't know how to resume it.

"Miss Riter? Are you listening?" Riter looked to the prosecutor, but at first remained silent. Perhaps she didn't know what she wanted to say at first, but when the words came to her mind, she spoke her reply, ever so softly. It almost went unheard by the pair of investigators.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Maya questioned. Edgeworth echoed the sentiment. The prosecutor thought she might have at least had an idea of the direction Capsul would go in, if she was so intent on writing out plans for Turnabout Lawyers games. Why would she spend so much time writing new games that may never see the light?

"No. Whoever is supposed to inherit the company from Mr. Richards… he didn't disclose such information with the staff. He was still fairly young. He probably didn't think he needed to… or that we just didn't need to know. It's not like he has heirs. And Capsul is not a publicly traded company, so…" she shrugged. "Who knows?"

 _Is she telling us the truth? Does she really not know?_

Before Edgeworth could question her further, a police officer burst onto the scene. He was panting. "Prosecutor Edgeworth! We've been searching everywhere for you."

They'd gone looking for him? What was going on? "What's wrong, officer? Did something go wrong?"

"The private investigator… that man who won't leave us alone…"

"Cachè?" Edgeworth was worried that he knew where this was going. "What about him?"

"He's back, sir. He saying... he knows everything there is to know about this case."

 _July 3rd, 6:39pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

Edgeworth, Maya, and Riter had all rushed to the scene. There, they were met with the sight of Joseph Cachè, Allen Lite, and… a pushcart?

Edgeworth looked at the cart, thoughts filling with impending dread. He recalled what the private investigator had said to him as he was leaving this very conference room:

 _"...I'm going to investigate why the body was moved to the Odetnim conference room. I would think it's a better use of my time than remaining here."_

It looked like he knew exactly where Cachè was going with this. Cachè caught onto the fact and smiled. "Mr. Edgeworth. We meet again. I'm not surprised to see you're still investigating. This case is full of tricks that would stump any young prosecutor."

 _Is he implying that I lack experience?_ First the PI insulted Edgeworth's career as a prosecutor, now he was insinuating the man lacked one? "Where did you find the cart, Mr. Cachè? And why bring Mr. Lite with you? I didn't even know he was still in the building."

"I caught him trying to leave," Cachè admitted, a strangely good-natured twinkle in his eye. "He and I had a long chat. At first, I wasn't sure it was going to pay off. But then… I found this." The older man gestured to the pushcart. It was empty, save a large piece of blank paper. "I performed some rudimentary tests on my own, but by all means, have your labbies check it over. I don't want you to have any reason to doubt my case."

A few members of forensics took steps toward the cart, but Edgeworth stopped them with a hand. He wanted to speak with Mr. Cachè first.

The former prosecutor in him was shining through now. Edgeworth would have to be a fool to miss it. Perhaps he ought to remind the man of something.

"This from the same man who spent his first few hours in the investigation trying to convince me a ten year old was the culprit?" Edgeworth chuckled, mostly for show. "As if the allegations ever held water in the first place, but I had my own long chat with the young Hackins. One that ended with me releasing him to the custody of his mother."

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, Mr. Edgeworth, and I agree the initial suspicion around the boy has cleared away. I never wanted to suspect them, and now I don't have to. Especially since I have found a more likely chain of events."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

Cachè sighed. "...I really _don't_ want you to doubt me again, but I can see that my word as a critic and a civilian mean ultimately little to you. So for that reason, I want you to come to the conclusion that I did the same way I reached it. First through testimony… and then through evidence."

 _He's baiting me. Whatever he has, he wants to make sure I'm utterly unable to refute him. I'll have to watch my thoughts, and hope that my logic doesn't steer us away from the truth._

So Edgeworth maintained his good humor, but objected all the same. "You say you have testimony for me first? Well, I've heard enough testimony. At this stage of the investigation, I'd much rather see some evidence." With that, he motioned for the forensics crew to begin their analysis.

 _I just hope Mr. Cachè's 'tests' didn't contaminate it. There's a chance he just rendered the evidence inadmissible in court._ _You'd think a former prosecutor would know that._ Edgeworth hoped the man had been careful. For everyone's sake.

"And evidence will follow in due time, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm sure your officers will be done soon." Cachè didn't give anything away. His face was inscrutable. "But that's not what I started with, and nor will it be what you start with. Mr. Lite, if you would."

"Is this really necessary?" The young vlogger spoke up for the first time in the encounter. "I already told you everything."

"And now you can tell the police. Go on."

 _What more could this man possibly have to say? I best listen carefully._

"I'm not sure I like this…" Maya echoed his sentiments. But neither one continued to speak when the testimony began.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"Before the Odetnim Conference"

"I arrived to the Odetnim conference room a few minutes early. I wanted to be in the best position to stream the presentation.

"They hadn't put up all their curtains yet, so I could see backstage.

"The crew were hanging posters, but they seemed to be missing a few, because they left some ropes bare.

"I couldn't see the posters themselves from that far away, so I didn't know they had The Steel Samurai's cover art on them.

"If I'd known, I totally would have filmed that. I could have posted the pics with deets before the conference even started."

Edgeworth wasn't sure what he was supposed to get out of this testimony, but he went ahead nonetheless. "And this is exactly what you told Mr. Cachè when he talked with you? You haven't changed your statement since then in any way?"

"Nah, man. I don't lie to real cops." He cocked his head towards Cachè. "This guy, maybe, but-"

"Are you accusing me of witness tampering?" Cachè cut Lite off, looking mildly offended. "I don't have a reputation for that, and for good reason. Is it that hard to believe you and I want the same thing?"

"I had to be sure." Edgeworth hated being led around like this. But if he wanted to see whatever hand Cachè was clutching to his chest, he had to play along. Worse comes to worse, he arrests Cachè for obstruction. Surely the PI had realized Edgeworth could do that?

"I think we're supposed to find a contradiction, here," Maya whispered from beside him, standing like they were behind a bench. "But where is it?"

"I may have something in mind," Edgeworth mumbled back before turning to Lite. "Mr. Lite, I am ready to cross examine you. Please repeat your testimony."

Before they could start, Lite had some mumbling of his own. "How many times do I have to play this game? It isn't even fun…"

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"Before the Odetnim Conference"

 _"I arrived to the Odetnim conference room a few minutes early. I wanted to be in the best position to be shooting my video._

 _"They hadn't put up all their curtains yet, so I could see backstage."_

" **HOLD IT!** You could see backstage before the conference? How much of it was visible?"

"Not all of it, I guess. I couldn't see the far sides from where I was. But the curtain that separates stage from backstage? That wasn't put up until a couple minutes before. They had it up when the real crowd came pouring in."

Did all the gaming companies at this convention wait until the last second to act? That… wasn't as unbelievable as Edgeworth had previously thought.

"So Mr. Lite, would you say you had a pretty good view of what was happening up there?"

The young blonde nodded. "I was a little far away at that time, but yeah. I would have noticed someone hanging a body on one of the ropes."

"That's… not what I was asking, Mr. Lite." Is that what Mr. Cachè questioned him about? "Please, continue."

"..." Cachè remained silent throughout the encounter. What was he waiting for?

"The crew were hanging posters, but they seemed to be missing a few, because they left some ropes bare."

 _Ah, this must be it. But what's so notable about… never mind_ , Edgeworth thought before shouting " **OBJECTION!** "

"And here we are again," Lite crossed his arms, waiting for the inevitable.

Edgeworth didn't hear him, however. He had been flipping though his Organizer, trying to find the page with "Steel Samurai Banners" written across it. "Mr. Lite, you claim that several stage ropes were left bare before the conference began, but when I arrived at the crime scene, every rope had a poster on it. Every rope except one."

"Yeah, I know that. I was there when they lowered them too, remember? Not to mention this guy reminded me." Lite cocked his head towards Cachè.

 _Ah, so that_ was _the contradiction I was supposed to find here_. Edgeworth wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. But it did allow him to advance to the next round.

"So now we've established an important fact: the body, as well as several posters, weren't hung until right as Odetnim's conference was starting." Cachè summarized, then looked at Edgeworth. "Would you agree with my assessment?"

"...I suppose." It was as though Edgeworth were being led into a trap, not unlike one he'd set for defense attorneys and suspects in the past. It did not feel good to have the roles reversed. "What are you driving at, Mr. Cachè? We already suspected the body was moved into position around this timeframe. The Odetnim employees confirmed this hours ago."

"Perhaps, but the information about the posters is new. And that is where this trolley comes in. Part one, at least."

"You're saying it carried posters for Odetnim?" Edgeworth wasn't sure he bought it. "Why an entire pushcart?"

"There were a lot of very large posters. Odetnim had to bring in some of their own ropes as well," Cachè explained. "The employees had unloaded the cart in their own staff room, then left it outside the door. When they went to get the last load out roughly an hour before their conference, it was gone."

 _-"Odetnim's Pushcart" added to Organizer-_

 _-Large Cart added to Logic-_

"And you know this… how? Did you find the cart there?"

"No, I asked a staff member as they were leaving. They seemed to think I was the detective in charge of this case. It was advantageous, to say the-" Cachè was cut off with the sound of a door opening.

"I printed them, sir! I have the proof you need that…" Pitch began her announcement excited. Then she noticed all the eyes on her. "Oh. Well, here it is."

She'd returned alone. Edgeworth could only assume that meant the officer he'd sent was still there.

He was lucky to have such a large force at his command. It reminded him of an Interpol agent he'd once met.

"Thank you, Miss Pitch." Edgeworth accepted the papers graciously. He scanned them briefly, then filed them away in his Organizer.

 _-"Pitch's Emails" added to Organizer-_

"Miss… Pitch, was it? How good of you to join us," Cachè greeted the younger lady politely, the twinkle back in his eye. "I think you'll find our discussion rather interesting."

Pitch paused. "...Is that so, sir? What are you discussing here?"

"We were just talking about how Odetnim brought a large trolley to the convention. One that went missing an hour before their conference."

Pitch nodded, then stopped. Her eyes had landed on the item in question. "I see. Seems like an odd discussion to be having in the middle of a… Amy!" And with that, her train of thought derailed. "You're back!"

"Hm?" Clearly, the writer hadn't been listening.

Odd. The last time Edgeworth had glanced in her direction, she'd been watching intently while Lite testified.

"Now that we have everyone here, I think it's time we moved to the second part of our young man's testimony. Mr. Lite, what else did you tell me after I found the trolley?"

Lite looked up from his phone. "You sure you need me here, man? You seem real good at explaining this yourself."

"I want this prosecutor here to hear exactly what I heard and see exactly what I saw when I came to my conclusion. That way when he comes to the same one, he won't feel the need to argue with me. Your second testimony, if you would."

Lite rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. His testimony began without another word.

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"When I Saw the Cart"

"I was pacing around outside the Odetnim room once I'd picked my spot. Thought it would look cooler if I walked in with everyone else.

"While I was out there, I saw some people pushing the cart this guy has. Looked like they were having trouble with it.

"It was kinda weird, actually. The cart only had a roll of posters on it, plus a few on top.

"I couldn't see what the posters were for. The blank side was facing out in the roll."

If Edgeworth were to wager a guess, he would say the purpose of this testimony differed from that of the first. There was nothing Edgeworth could see in way of a direct contradiction, so that meant he would have to feel around. See how far he could push Lite before he said something useful. Or dropped the charade entirely.

"We're almost there. What Cachè wants us to know… I think we can guess what it is already, don't you?" Maya was surprisingly helpful when it came to dissecting testimonies like this. Edgeworth supposed it fit better with her previous experience than investigating had earlier.

"I agree, Miss Fey, but there seems to be one detail he's guarding quite carefully. A detail I'm going to need if I want to solve this case." _I wonder… if I were to ask Lite outright, would he tell me? I suppose there's no harm in trying._

So Edgeworth steeled himself, then announced he was ready. "Please repeat your testimony, Mr. Lite."

"That's it. Next time some police try and talk to me, I'm ignoring them. I can't get video, no audio… I can't even make a decent tweet out of this! I just can't even!" Lite complained, but he did what he was told.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"When I Saw the Cart"

 _"I was pacing around outside the Odetnim room once I'd picked my spot. Thought it would look cooler if I walked in with everyone else."_

" **HOLD IT!** Why did you leave the room after choosing your place? How would it look 'cooler', exactly?"

"My video, you nitwit! Videos uploaded to the SpotLite channel might look effortless, but they take a serious amount of preparation. You don't get six figure subscription numbers by fooling around in a basement." The young man looked proud of himself. "You don't get them by looking like a half dead troll either."

"Oh wow! You finally passed a hundred thousand subscribers?" Maya asked, eyes wide. "Congrats!"

"Heh. Thanks, sweetie." He smiled to himself for a minute, then frowned. "Crap, where was I?"

"You saw the cart outside the Odetnim room," Cachè reminded the online personality. "And what else did you notice about it?"

"Oh, right…

 _"While I was out there, I saw some people pushing the cart this guy has. Looked like they were having trouble with it."_

" **HOLD IT!** Mr. Lite, would you elaborate on your statement, please?"

"Huh? How so?"

 _Hmm… there are a couple directions I can take this line of questioning. Which should I aim for?_

 _-Who was pushing it?_

 _-Where were they going?_

 _-Why didn't you offer to help them?_

Edgeworth chose the obvious route. "Who were these people you saw pushing the cart?"

Lite glanced over at Cachè, nervous. "Well, I didn't know their names at the time, but-"

" **OBJECTION!** " Cachè cut him off. "We aren't to that part of the investigation yet. I didn't discover that information until the last second, and neither will you. Ask something else."

That seemed like an awfully arbitrary reason for the witness not to answer, but Lite was cooperating with Cachè, at least for the time being. _What should I do?_

 _-Press on_

 _-Leave it alone for now_

Edgeworth chose to ask a different question. "Could you tell me where the mystery individuals were taking the cart, at least?"

"Well, I assumed they were taking it into the Odetnim conference room, but they didn't take the audience entrance. They looped around into a staff hallway and probably went backstage."

"And what led you to that assumption, Mr. Lite?"

The blonde looked at him like he was the dumbest man alive. "My last testimony, maybe? I saw the Odetnim people were short on posters. Now I see people carrying a cart with some more posters. Doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! Use those Logic powers you love so much." Maya teased, a big smile on her face.

Edgeworth sighed, shaking it off. _How I miss Gumshoe_. "Very well. If you would tell me more about the posters that were on this cart?"

"Sure thing." His tone could not be more sarcastic.

" _It was kinda weird, actually. The cart only had a roll of posters on it, plus a few on top."_

" **HOLD IT!** If that was all they were carrying on the cart, why would it be difficult for someone to operate it? Did the cart have a loose wheel, perhaps?"

Cachè chuckled. "Check for yourself and answer your own question, this time. What else besides large papers could have been moved with this trolley?"

He wanted Edgeworth to say it first. To point out what everyone in the room must be thinking by now. That PI knew exactly what the cart was used for, but he wasn't about to confirm Edgeworth's suspicions. Edgeworth had to face them all for himself.

"Forensics!" The prosecutor waited as they all turned to look at him. "What have you found so far?"

"Sir!" One of the investigators saluted him. "The trolley appears to be in full working order, with a single Steel Samurai poster facing down on top of it. We are checking the whole thing for fingerprints and bloodstains now."

"No. Don't check for any blood," Edgeworth ordered. "The victim was strangled to death, and did not appear to have externally bled anywhere. As such, performing such a check would be useless. Instead, continue looking for fingerprints and add a search for all forms of DNA."

"Yes, sir!" Another salute. And with that, the forensics guy got back to his work.

"See? No loose wheels." Cachè was probably the only person here who was in a good mood. "And judging by the nature of your requests, I think you know what the next step is here. What was really on the cart when Mr. Lite saw it?"

The man was right. It was time Edgeworth put the pieces of that puzzle together. _Do I have what I need? Surely, at this point, I do._

 _Allow me to think… a Large Cart belonging to Odetnim was found by Cachè. I admit, this is a possible explanation for the Body Maneuvers._ As it turned out, the two pieces of Logic were a natural pair.

"So the cart was used to transport the body from the crime scene to where it was found?" Edgeworth accepted the possibility, shrugging. "That's simple enough."

 _-Cart's True Contents added to Logic-_

 _And with that possibility beginning to gain ground, I may be able to tie up another thread of Logic here and now. If the Cart's True Contents weren't brought in until later, it would explain the Clean Backstage. Or at least, why no one saw or heard anything._ Another match.

"I see. This is your answer to how the body was moved, Mr. Cachè? I'll admit the cart looks big enough to haul a body, but would that not attract an undue amount of attention?"

The older male shook his head. "Not if you remember the other part of our witness's testimony. He saw, and I quote, 'a roll of posters', plus a few on top. I think you know what I'm suggesting here."

Edgeworth froze. He had to confirm what he was hearing before he accepted it. "You're saying someone knew Odetnim had this cart, stole it, murdered the victim at the unknown crime scene, rolled his body up in posters, and brought everything with them to the Odetnim conference room backstage for the body reveal setup?" Edgeworth was summarizing, thoughts flying a mile per minute. "That's… you would have to have one of the posters Richards was wrapped in to prove that. What did you do, test every poster in the conference room for…"

"Saliva." Cachè filled in the blanks for him. "I had no way of confirming it was the victim's with my means, but I figured the presence itself would be out of place on such an item. I _did_ check every poster in the conference room, actually, but none had any more than a trace. I was beginning to worry that my theory was off base, but then," he gestured to the poster laying atop the pushcart, "I went back to where I'd found the trolley: a dumpster not far from Odetnim's area. That's where I found that one: crumpled up and tossed aside."

Edgeworth looked at the poster again. He supposed it was a bit wrinkled. But if it were really thrown in a trashcan, how can the investigation be sure it wasn't contaminated? It must have been there for hours.

 _-"Tossed Poster" added to Organizer-_

"I figured the police would be able to confirm or deny whether the saliva belonged to the victim. That's why I brought it here," Cachè finished off his explanation.

Well, almost finished. He still hadn't explained one thing. One very important thing the two men had put off until the very end.

Edgeworth tried Mr. Lite first. "If you saw all this, why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I didn't think it was important! How could I?" Lite protested. And for one of the few times in his career, Edgeworth was inclined to believe it was true. "All I saw was people pushing a cart. Why would I be suspicious of that? It's not like I knew they had a body under there."

And there it was. The piece of the puzzle Edgeworth still needed to see the whole picture. "Mr. Lite… you keep speaking of those that you saw in general terms. 'People'. 'They'. But who did you see? If it's finally time for this information to be revealed to me, that is." Edgeworth accompanied the last portion of his statement with a pointed glare at Cachè.

But Cachè didn't respond the way Edgeworth had expected. Instead, he turned to Lite. "Well, I guess it is time for the big reveal. Would you like to make the accusatory statement, or shall I?"

Lite smiled for the first time in a while, to Maya's delight. "I'll do it. I've always had a flare for the dramatic."

"Wait, you mean they're in this room with us?" Maya asked, hands up above her shoulders. "Who?"

"It… was…" Lite got ready to point with a mischievous smile, delivering the pose with as much ham as any lawyer or prosecutor. "Lyra Pitch!"

Pitch? Edgeworth hadn't even considered the Odetnim employee yet, but… could it be? The victim was found at Odetnim and transported with Odetnim belongings, and the only suspect with any-

"And! ...Amy Riter!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helped Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2. Each company is also provided a staff room in the employee only section. It's possible to get from Capsul's staff room to Odetnim's conference room in only a few minutes.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person after he stole them from the staff room. Part of the speech was left behind on the desk.

Laptop Strap

Type: Other

Description: A strap that was broken off of a laptop bag. Found near the edge of the stairs in the Capsul conference room, and appears to have no relevance to the case.

Rejection Letter

Type: Evidence

Description: A letter that Global Studios sent to Capsul rejecting their request to be the makers of a Steel Samurai video game.

Hackins's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: After being kicked out by the victim, Hackins returned to the Capsul staff room. He heard two people enter, one right after the other. Check

Odetnim's Pushcart

Type: Evidence

Description: A large cart Odetnim brought with them to the convention to move posters. Went missing about an hour before their conference, only to be found by Caché later.

Pitch's Emails

Type: Evidence

Description: Electronic correspondence between Riter and Pitch that discusses Riter's imminent resignation. Check

Tossed Poster

Type: Evidence

Description: A Steel Samurai banner that had been thrown away outside Odetnim's area. It is Caché's theory it was used to hide the victim's body as it was moved.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and RJ were mostly responsible for writing this chapter, though Ajani also made a brief visit. Both PTV and RJ would also like to leave notes.**

 **PTV: And here we are, halfway through the end. Things are finally starting to come to a close. I don't know if we'll split the next part in two or give it a straight shot, but we do plan to finish it ASAP. And I don't know if you've noticed, but today is July 1st. It's the two year anniversary of this project being posted online. How far we've come since then!**

 **This chapter was hopefully pretty informative for you. I hope you're beginning to get a sense for how the crime was carried out, because the murder method may not be as complex as, say Bridge to the Turnabout or Turnabout Ablaze, but it's not as straightforward as the last two episodes. The reason for that will be revealed later.**

 **I would type for longer, but I'm worried I'll spoil something if I do. So I'll just take the opportunity to once agains thank The Scollard, our beta, for his support and input. Even when I send him two chapters back to back and demand it be done right away. My thanks to my co's as well and everyone else who's made this project possible. We will be crediting everyone who saw their ideas featured in a later chapter. Now if you don't mind, I need to get the next chapter started...**

 **RJ: Happy second year anniversary to the co-writers on this project and also to our awesome readers! It is getting exciting nearing the of this case, and almost being able to finally reveal who the real killer is. We got to bring back Lite in this chapter, it's been a little while since we have featured him. Really like how this chapter ended with Lite pointing like how they always do in Ace Attorney, (or should I say Turnabout Lawyers? Haha!) So thankful to be a part of this project! It truly is awesome how far this project has come, since it's beginning, and posting new chapters for you all to read is always exciting! Looking forward to writing the next chapter, with this awesome team team of writers!**


	23. Part 5: End, Part 2 (1 of 2)

_July 3rd, 7:04pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

Everyone reacted with shock when they heard Lite's accusation against the two women. Each of the accused recoiled as they were named, wasting no time in their objection.

Pitch spoke first. "Excuse you? I… I did _what_ , exactly?"

"Pushed the trolley carrying the victim's body away from the crime scene and to the Odetnim conference room, where it was found by hundreds of people at once," Cachè doubled down on his and Lite's claim. He wasn't giving them any room to breathe. "Tell me: where was the cart when you two came across it? When was it that this happened?"

Pitch gulped, face pale. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping up. "You- you believe that… attention-seeker?" She looked Lite right in the eyes. "I've seen his videos suggested to me. Clickbait, all of them. You shouldn't take his word sir. That man will do anything for fame."

"I'll wager he's planning to post everything about this day online later." Riter added onto her friend's claim, tone critical. "It would make for a good story if he were to tell his followers he witnessed a murder plot. Especially if this investigator man told him what to- what he was looking for." She stopped just short of accusing Cachè, eyes furious.

Cachè wasn't taking it. "Hey! What are you implying, here?"

She turned on Edgeworth. "All this time, you've been taking these other witnesses at their word. First the boy, now this… well, I wouldn't quite call him a man."

Now it was Lite's turn. "Excuse me?!"

"You believe everyone, no matter how often they lie and change their story. Everyone… but me. And why is that? I have-" she paused, then gestured to Pitch, "we have been nothing but straight with you. We have cooperated with your investigation, even as it stretches into- what is this, the sixth hour?" Riter scoffed, throwing her pen aside. It landed with a clash on the floor. "It's ridiculous. It's inconvenient for all of us. You may have started your day on vacation, but some of us have real work to do. I came to this gig to tell my concocted murder stories. Not listen to them."

"Prosecutor man, I'm telling you. I'm not lying. Maybe I've, um, exaggerated in my videos before, but I wouldn't lie about something like this." Lite was beginning to sweat. It wasn't pretty. "This is serious. I get that now. I-I promise I won't post anything I'm not allowed to. I back the blue, I do." He laughed uncomfortably. "Support the local police force! If you see something, say some-I believe in all that. I always have." He sensed he wasn't getting anywhere, and dropped the facade entirely. "Trust me. I saw those women pushing that cart. Don't believe me? Check it."

"I will be doing just that, thank you." Edgeworth remained unaffected as the drama unfolded around him. For such a strong reaction to come out of this, he must be getting close to the truth.

"I don't think Mr. Lite is lying," Maya spoke up. "I've seen all his videos. He's never gotten this worked up in any of them."

Edgeworth didn't have a response to that. At least, not yet. He stepped away from the bickering witnesses, finding solace beside the pushcart as the forensics team progressed in their work. "Anything in the way of fingerprints?"

"Several sets on various parts of the edges. None of them belong to anyone connected with this case. But the handle, sir…" The forensic officer's face fell as he made this report. "Whoever pushed this cart was careful, sir. All the fingerprints on the handle were wiped."

Edgeworth felt his stomach lurch. "Are you sure? All of them?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. We can't find a clear print on it anywhere."

 _-"Odetnim's Pushcart" updated in Organizer-_

 _Well, that's not helping my case._ Now Edgeworth had no way of proving what Cachè believed was true.

Or not. "Have you checked the poster yet? Were any fingerprints found on it?"

"Only partial ones, sir. This type of paper isn't the best at holding fingerprints, so they aren't very clear. But we did find a large amount of sweat and saliva on it. Tests confirm that the saliva belongs to Noland Richards."

"Well, that's some good news, at least." Even if he was hoping for a sign of one or both women using it. "Mr. Cachè's theory may be provable after all." _I should make a note of this._

 _-"Tossed Poster" updated in Organizer-_

"Keep searching for prints you can identify. Don't mention these results to the party over there," Edgeworth ordered.

"Yes sir!" the forensic officers said before they went back to working on the cart. There seemed to be an extra fervor associated with their movements this time around.

Edgeworth walked back over to the small crowd, trying to decide on the best way to handle the new allegations.

Cachè spoke first. "Well? Did forensics back up what Mr. Lite saw?"

"The tests are being run. Evidence so far has been inconclusive. In the meantime, I'd like the ask the two of you," he pointed casually at Riter and Pitch, "about what you did when the Capsul conference was over."

"Who would you like to question first, Mr Edgeworth?" Maya asked him.

He didn't answer with words, instead turning to one of the women. "Miss Pitch, what more can you tell me about the time in question?" Edgeworth asked. "First of all: have you seen this pushcart before?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "...Yes. It belongs to Odetnim. We used it to carry in materials for our own conference."

"I see. And when was the last time you saw it before now?"

"I…" she bit her lip, looking close to tears once again. "I did see it after Capsul's presentation was over, but it didn't have a body on it. That can't possibly be true."

"So you say." Edgeworth kept his tone gentle, but suspicion was beginning to form in his mind. "And would you be willing to give testimony on the matter?"

Riter stepped in on her friend's behalf. "Does she have to? You said it yourself: you don't have evidence backing up anything those two are saying. If we're being accused, we should be allowed to protect ourselves."

Pitch shook her head. "Amy… I appreciate your help, but… I'm not afraid. I know we're both innocent."

"Then if you believe that you are both innocent, you should have no hesitation in continuing your testimony." Edgeworth held onto his gentle tone as he tried to urge her to tell him more.

Lucky for the investigation, it worked.

 _ **-Witness Testimony-**_

"When I Came Back to Capsul"

"I spent the whole hour trying to find where Richards went, with no luck.

"When I realized the Capsul presentation was nearly over, I went back to update the people who gave the presentation. That's when Amy and I spoke.

"After that, we went looking for Richards together. On our search, we noticed the cart that's sitting there.

"I realized it belonged to Odetnim, and wanted to return it to them. I figured they could finish hanging posters as their presentation began.

"Amy came with me. She kept an eye out for Richards while we walked over.

"But there was a never a body on that cart! Not while we had it."

Edgeworth listened with a trained ear while Pitch spoke. He didn't notice anything odd from the outset, but he couldn't help but feel as if she weren't saying something. Parts of her testimony remained vague, and there wasn't a clear reason why. He supposed he would just have to press it out of her.

Before he could, Lite felt the need to react. "But wait! Mr. Cachè, you told me… you told me the body must have been on that cart by then."

"Yes, because that's the only thing that makes sense," Cachè replied. "You saw a roll of posters on the bottom level of the trolley, right? And those two were steering it like it was heavy, right?"

"Well, I remember the roll of posters, yeah, but it's not like I saw any body parts sticking out." Lite was beginning to doubt himself. "That Richards guy wasn't huge or anything, but he was a full grown man. Would he even fit on a cart like that?"

And with that, an idea struck Maya. "Hey, Mr. Edgeworth! Why don't you lay on the cart and test it out? I can wrap you up in posters and see what it looks like!"

"That... won't be necessary." The more time Edgeworth spent away from Kay and with Maya, the more he was convinced they were secretly the same person. He wondered if they would get along, should he ever introduce them one day. "Now, Miss Pitch, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the testimony you gave just now. Will that be alright?"

She nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll repeat my testimony now."

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"When I Came Back to Capsul"

" _I spent the whole hour trying to find where Richards went, with no luck._

 _"When I realized the Capsul presentation was nearly over, I went back to update the people who gave the presentation. That's when Amy and I spoke."_

 _This is nothing new. She told the investigation as much in her previous testimonies._

 _"After that, we went looking for Richards together. On our search, we noticed the cart that's sitting there."_

" **HOLD IT!** Where did you find the cart, exactly?"

Pitch had to think about it. "It was in one of the staff hallways somewhere."

"Miss Pitch, I need you to be more specific. Was it near any particular room? Was anyone waiting nearby?" Edgeworth was considering the possibility that the cart had been sitting close to the real crime scene, as it was possible the culprit hadn't had much time to move it. Or even a particular place in mind.

The music director looked to Riter for assistance, who shrugged. "I'd been wandering the building for a while at that point. Sorry, sir. I really don't remem- wait!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but… I think the Capsul Room was right around the corner. Being the last company to qualify, they got the room that was furthest away from the action. The people who owned the building cleaned up only the areas they had to. The place where Amy and I found the cart was dusty and deserted. I don't even remember why we were back there to begin with."

Edgeworth accepted the new information warily. It fit with the theory he was beginning to piece together regarding how the crime was committed, but he didn't want to take it at face value. Not from someone who was shaping up to be a potential suspect herself.

So he kept his answer as neutral as possible. "I see. What would it be doing in such a remote location?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it, either." Pitch was beginning to look nervous. Did it mean anything, or was it just part of her nature? Edgeworth felt like he was seeing her in a different light ever since the accusation. "At the time, I just wanted to know where Mr. Richards was. The cart was a distraction. Still…

" _I realized it belonged to Odetnim, and wanted to return it to them. I figured they could finish hanging posters as their presentation began."_

" **HOLD IT!** Is that why you and Miss Riter brought the cart backstage, as Mr. Lite testified?"

"Yes. It's the only reason we did it."

"So to be clear: you don't actually deny pushing the cart?"

"Well, Amy is the one who pushed it, but no," Pitch insisted. "We deny the accusation that we were using the cart to move Richards's body. We wouldn't have looked so hard for him if we'd known he was right there the whole time!"

 _There's something about what Miss Pitch said just now. What should I ask her to do?_

 _-Add who pushed the cart to the testimony_

 _-Ask how thoroughly they checked the cart_

 _-Do nothing_

"So the one actually operating the cart was Miss Riter. Is that so?"

"I offered, yes," Riter broke in before Pitch could answer. "What difference does it make?"

So far? None that I can prove. "I'm simply trying to gather as much information so that I may ascertain the truth. Miss Pitch, if you would add this detail to your testimony."

"I will, sir.

 _"Before I could move it, Amy offered to push the cart instead. I never saw her have any trouble with it."_

" **HOLD IT!** How heavy was the cart when it was being pushed?"

"Is that a question for Lyra, or myself?"

"You may answer, Miss Riter."

"..." She picked up her pen as she spoke. "It was as heavy as I expected it to be. As in, not heavy at all. I had no trouble with maneuvering. Unlike what your previous witness said."

This wasn't good. "Mr. Lite. What gave you the impression the cart was heavy?"

"Well… I guess it was the way she was pushing it." Lite hunched over to demonstrate. "She had her back hanging over it like this, and her arms right near her. It looked like it was either caught on something or really heavy."

"I can certainly see how you came to that conclusion," Edgeworth replied, thinking. "And Miss Pitch. Did you take any notice of how Miss Riter was doing with the cart? If she were truly in such a position, did you offer to help her?"

"No," Pitch answered right away, breaking eye contact with her friend. "I didn't notice anything like that. I definitely would have helped Amy if I had."

 _Next time, I'll interrogate them separately._ Edgeworth made a note to himself regarding the matter. If the two women were colluding to cover something, it would be that much harder to get to the bottom of what it was. "You may continue with your testimony, Miss Pitch."

 _"Amy came with me. She kept an eye out for Richards while we walked over._

 _Somewhat odd, considering the circumstances, but we've been over this already…_

 _"But there was a never a body on that cart! Not while we had it."_

" **HOLD IT!** How do you know Mr. Richards's body was nowhere on that cart? Did you check it before you brought it over?"

Pitch looked flustered by the question. "Well, not exactly, but-"

"Who would be expecting to find a dead body somewhere like that?" Riter intervened. "At the time, we both thought Mr. Richards was still alive."

"That may be, but it doesn't answer my question." Edgeworth kept pressing. "Did either of you actually look to see if the body was there when you were operating the pushcart?"

For a moment, neither woman spoke. Then Pitch sniffled. "All… All I remember seeing were posters scattered on top. I never looked beyond that. Oh Amy… what if Richards's body really _was_ there?"

"It wasn't," Riter insisted, though for herself or her friend, Edgeworth wasn't sure. "You think I could have pushed a dead man's weight around the convention center and not noticed?"

"No… No I don't."

Everyone turned when they heard Cachè speak. It had been a while since the PI had said anything. "I thought about it at first, but the longer I considered it, the less likely it seemed that the one pushing the cart had no idea what they were doing. I think whoever moved the body was an accomplice to the murder… if not the murderer themselves."

Another accusation. Riter wasn't having it. She looked ready to storm out again. "If there _was_ a body on the cart at that time. Is there any solid evidence connecting the body with the cart?" Her last question was directed at Edgeworth.

He chose to respond honestly. "The victim's DNA was indeed found on the poster Mr. Cachè brought us. However, none was found on the cart itself, though forensics is still looking."

In that moment, something strange occurred to Edgeworth. If Riter had been the one to push the cart around, and was willing to admit as much, then who was it that wiped the prints from the handle? If Riter had done it to hide her role in the crime, as Edgeworth was beginning to suspect, then why would she turn around and confess to it later? Pitch may have mentioned it first, but-

He supposed it would have looked more suspicious if she denied it. If she did, Lite would have entered the conversation. Two witnesses against one was not a good position to be in.

Then why had Pitch said it? Why deny parts of Lite's testimony when they could have denied all of it? Did they not have a coherent story planned for just this occasion? If they were colluding on any part of this crime, the pair was doing a terrible job of it. But if even that was enough to derail the investigation, Edgeworth wouldn't know what to do with himself.

 _If I'm going to conclude this investigation before midnight, I need a suspect to pursue. But which one?_

Edgeworth didn't yet have an answer to that question, so he decided to alter his approach ever so slightly. "Allow me to ask you one more question, Miss Pitch. When the two of you went to deliver the missing posters to the Odetnim backstage, did both of you go back there to do so?"

Pitch didn't answer right away. Her expression had gone blank. She glanced back and forth at the various faces in the room, looking for some sort of guidance.

It was Maya who offered it to her. "Please, Miss Pitch. If we're ever going to find out who killed the victim, we need the truth. You don't have to be afraid to say it."

But it looked as though the woman was, indeed, afraid. She kept shaking her head, fingers sliding up to her ears. She was whispering, but Edgeworth couldn't make out the words.

So Edgeworth turned to Riter instead, who was watching her friend pensively. "Well, Miss Riter? Can you answer the question, since your friend seems unable?"

"Of course we went back there together." She didn't waste any time. "Pitch was the Odetnim employee. She was the one with the access. I was just pushing the cart along. It was right as the conference was beginning. No one seemed to notice us, so we left everything there and went on."

"I see. And is that true, Miss Pitch?"

"..."

Edgeworth looked towards the lavender-haired woman, becoming slightly concerned. Her whole body was shaking now. "Miss Pitch?"

"...I know this case."

"Excuse me?"

"This murder… I remember hearing about it. The way the body was moved-" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "No… it can't be…"

Well, this was alarming. "Miss Pitch. Are you claiming someone planned this murder in advance and told you about it?" If that were true, why hadn't she come forward? The closer the investigation came to the truth, the stranger things seemed to become.

"No! I don't think it happened that way. I don't know what happened. All I know is-" she grimaced as she spoke. "I didn't go backstage during the Odetnim conference."

And with that, Riter's face went ashen. She had another pausing moment, but resumed right away. "You… Pitch! Lyra, what are you trying to do here? They don't have the proof to blame either of us for the crime. Just some stupid testimony. You don't have to throw me under the bus to save-"

"Don't say that." her voice was cracking. Tears were streaking down her face. "I-I never wanted to believe it, Amy. But with everything-"

"Enough!" Cachè broke in before there could be another argument between witnesses, to which Edgeworth was grateful.

The current prosecutor took over from there. "Miss Riter, if you wish to offer your own side of the story, please do so through testimony of your own. Until I can ascertain who is to blame for what, I will be questioning everyone at length."

"Or you could just arrest both of them for the night and interrogate them tomorrow," Cachè suggested. "There's no reason this investigation can't take more than one day."

Actually, there was. Edgeworth was supposed to be taking a case to court today. Two, actually. It was the same incident, but with two criminals, which is why he'd kept jurisdiction over both of them. But the only reason he'd placed the cases on hold was because of an unexpected incident during the questioning of a witness. He wanted to give the witness a day to recover before putting them on the stand.

But even then, it was likely the trial would begin tomorrow. And if it did, he couldn't continue his investigation. Not since the new chief decided prosecutors shouldn't work more than one case at a time. It was his way of ensuring the prosecutors didn't overwork themselves, but Edgeworth detested the policy. It meant that if Edgeworth paused his pursuit now, he would have to turn this case over to another before a suspect was even apprehended. It went against Edgeworth's work ethic to leave a case unresolved.

That's why he said, "No need. We can finish things here. Miss Riter, if you would."

The author rolled her eyes. "As if I have to explain how ridiculous this is."

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"Gone Too Far"

"...Well, this escalated quickly.

"First, you accuse me and Lyra of returning a cart to its owners. That's simple enough.

"Then, you insist we had Mr. Richards's dead body with us. A claim you have yet to prove.

"And before you even find proof of your last claim, your private detective friend uses it to accuse me of murder. Slow down, will you?

"If the cart I moved had his body on it, neither Pitch nor myself had any idea. If we are accomplices, it was unwitting.

"You wouldn't arrest people for being played as pawns, would you? Not when the real mastermind is still out there.

"At the end of the day, even if you prove the body was on there, all you've really proved is that the two of us were unobservant. Nothing more."

Riter finished her argument with a flourish, then looked to Pitch. She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, cropped brown hair nearly poking her purple tresses. "You see? No need to get swept away, now is there?"

"Miss Pitch, do you stand by your claim that you did not accompany Miss Riter to the backstage area?" Edgeworth asked, his tone grave. If Riter was ever alone backstage with the body, she would be the sole suspect for who hung it on a stage rope, if not the murder itself. It seemed Riter was aware of that, and sought to cover her tracks ahead of time. This woman knew the evidence could go either way, and had a plan for both occasions.

She was the more calculating of the two by far. But that alone didn't make her the culprit. If Pitch conceded, he would be forced to break through both their walls again.

So it was a good thing Pitch did not. "Amy, I want to believe in you, but… I can't lie. I'm sorry. I care about you, but a man is dead. We have to find the truth about what happened to him." She turned to Edgeworth. "I offered to take the cart backstage and unload it, but Amy said I didn't have to. She told me to keep looking for Richards… while she did it herself."

Riter threw her hand off Pitch, stepping aside gingerly. "It's... okay. Fine. Be that way. I just wanted to be out of here faster, but if you insist. The truth is that all I did was help Lyra return her company's belongings to them. It's you all who are making it seem like more. I may love to look for stories, and I agree there's one in everything. But not every story is true, and the sooner you realize that, the better."

"Miss Riter, you are correct in that not all stories are true, but this 'story' that you are being questioned as a suspect in is very real. Someone is dead, and I won't stop until I discover the truth behind his murder." Edgeworth gave a glare after directing the statement to Riter, who was getting really fed up with the prosecutor's questions and theories.

"We are trying to give you the truth to solving your murder mystery. I think the real killer is attempting to use us as their scapegoat."

Maya gasped. "A scapegoat? But who would do that to the two of you?"

 _A clever mastermind of a killer tricked the two of you into moving the body for them by… leaving the body in a deserted area that no one was expected to visit?_ If this was the sort of content the woman wrote about for the Turnabout Lawyer games, Edgeworth couldn't possibly be expected to buy one. If one did not possess the exact brand of erratic logic as the writer did, they would never be able to get through it.

"Interesting. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to question you a bit further about the statements you've just made."

"..." A sigh, followed by page flipping.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"Gone Too Far"

 _"...Well, this escalated quickly._

 _"First, you accuse me and Lyra of returning a cart to its owners. That's simple enough."_

" **HOLD IT!** Both you and Miss Pitch have confirmed that part of the story. Neither one of you actually disputes Mr. Lite's testimony. Is that correct?"

"His testimony on what he actually saw, perhaps. Not the detective's theories, or what the vlogger made up after the fact."

"So… let's be clear on the matter," Edgeworth kept his tone as even as possible. "You believe nothing about your body language indicated the cart you were pushing was heavy?"

She groaned. "The cart was not hard to push at all. Either he saw me rounding a corner, or he's making it up."

"I am not making anything up! I'm not my competition." Lite crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "I would never get the police involved in one of my stunts. Other people, maybe, but unlike what some people think, I do have limits. Besides, can't you get fined for filing false reports?" Lite continued to speak after that, but no one was still listening.

See, this was the problem with having all the witnesses in the same room and hearing each other's testimony. There was the constant danger of having one witness seek to contradict the other, then get into fights about it. Things would be much easier if only the investigating prosecutor were exposed to such contradictions and were given time to find the resolving evidence.

Sadly, this was not the case. And since Edgeworth wasn't there to see what had happened for himself, he wouldn't be able to resolve this he-said, she-said nonsense right away. So he stuck simply to saying, "I was only seeking to clarify the witness's position on the matter. I don't believe the truth of the matter can be obtained at this time. You may continue, Miss Riter."

 _"Then, you insist we had Mr. Richards's dead body with us. A claim you have yet to prove."_

" **HOLD IT!** I confess forensic tests are still being run, but so far, the evidence is showing promise. You're hardly in a position to merely dismiss it out of hand."

"Oh, really?" Her reply was more of a murmur. Judging be her renewed scribbling, inspiration seemed to have struck mid-rebuttal. "And why not? Would you be willing to show any promising evidence at this time?"

That… was a good question. _Am I ready to show my hand?_

 _-Present evidence_

 _-Not yet_

If Edgeworth wanted to, it was possible he could present the poster that Cachè had found. But since it hadn't been found on the cart itself before Cachè put it there and there were several dozen identical posters printed by Odetnim in this very convention center, all it could be used to prove was that Richards's body had been wrapped in the poster, not that it had been on the cart. At least, that was how the opposing side would see it. Edgeworth would only use that in court if he had nothing stronger.

So instead, Edgeworth chose to wait. "Be patient, Miss Riter. The truth will be revealed, and the hammer of justice will strike swiftly as soon as it is."

That seemed to give the author an idea. "...A detective who sees himself as a superhero of justice, a shining light in the dark age of our courts. A light that was ultimately snuffed out before our characters ever saw it, but its memory remains. Warped through the twisted lens of a..."

 _Can I go a single case without people talking about how terrible they think our courts are? If they knew what the not-so-distant past was like, they would see how far we've come_. Unfortunately, the press narrative had chosen to leave that out. Edgeworth feared this toxic idea would only grow with time. Especially if people like Riter kept adding it to her stories.

"I can see I've lost you on this point, Miss Riter. If we could continue?"

"..."

 _"And before you even find proof of your last claim, your private detective friend uses it to accuse me of murder. Slow down, will you?_

 _"If the cart I moved had his body on it, neither Pitch nor myself had any idea. If we are accomplices, it was unwitting."_

" **HOLD IT!** How could you not know if the body was on there? Did you not check the cart over?"

"Not particularly, no." Riter didn't have the decency of looking bashful, but she was contemplative. And parroting off her friend. "All I saw were the posters on top. The Steel Samurai was on them, so I knew it belonged to Odetnim. Lyra turned the posters over so no one would see, then I pushed it over to their area with her."

"So neither of you actually have any idea whether the victim's body was there?" Cachè wasn't buying it. "Mr. Edgeworth, do you honestly believe this?"

If he were being honest? Not really. "I've presided over enough implausible cases to know common sense won't be enough to prove anything. Don't tell me you haven't had that sort of case in your career before?"

"Oh, I have several times. Both then and now." The PI shook his head. "Remember: I get the cases that the police dismiss. Or that were never taken to them in the first place."

 _This is taking me nowhere. If I'm going to refute Miss Riter on any point, I have to attack her words directly._

"Maybe we should keep listening," Maya suggested, hand up to the side of her face. She looked exactly like she had in court all those times. It was odd seeing her act this way up close. Usually he was on the other side of the courtroom.

"I suppose. Miss Riter?"

 _"You wouldn't arrest people for being played as pawns, would you? Not when the real mastermind is still out there._

 _"At the end of the day, even if you prove the body was on there, all you've proved is that the two of us were unobservant. Nothing more."_

" **OBJECTION!** " _Alright, this is the best I have at the moment. If forensics isn't done by now-_ Edgeworth presented his entry on "Odetnim's Pushcart" from his Organizer. "I find it hard to believe you when you say that both of you were unaware. If both of you believed this to be a mere errand… why cover your tracks afterwards?"

"Hm?" Pitch looked confused. "What do you mean? Is it because we didn't mention it earlier, sir?"

Edgeworth shook his head, finger shaking by it. "Not at all, Miss Pitch. After all, Mr. Lite didn't understand the importance of what he saw either. No, I'm referring to the fingerprint results that came from analyzing the pushcart handle."

"And what about them?" Cachè was curious now.

"The fingerprints were wiped. If you thought you were innocent, why would you wipe the pushcart clean of your prints?"

"...!" Riter took a step back, eyes wide. "That's… wait, they were wiped?"

Cachè raised an eyebrow. "Are you claiming you didn't know? Again?"

That got her to recover. "If you think otherwise, I think a presentation of evidence is in order. Which button is it, again? I don't manage the actual mechanics. The game designers add those instructions in after."

"Why would anyone else do it?" Lite was getting frustrated with this back-and-forth. "I don't get this!"

Cachè considered it for a moment. "If I were your opponent in court, I would say that the real killer did it so that their prints wouldn't be there. The fact they also wiped Miss Riter's away is merely a coincidence."

"Why would they get other people to move the body, go to where the body was moved, and then erase traces of themselves? Wouldn't it be easier to do it right after the crime was committed? Then only Miss Riter's prints would be on there and their frame-job would go neatly."

The discussion brought Riter's inner mystery author back to the surface. "Well, it's not like one can transport the body entirely above people's heads. That's just not possible in a building like this. They needed somebody to be seen moving it, or else they wouldn't be able to frame anyone at all."

 _...What?_

"Wait a minute!" Pitch broke in before Edgeworth could cobble together a response. "I… I know what this murder reminds me of!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Lyra, what are you-" Riter stopped mid-sentence, eyes forming a glare. "No. You are not talking about that. That had nothing to do with this case and you know it."

"Sir prosecutor!" Pitch ignored her friend's warning once again. "I don't know if my words are enough, but... the emails I printed out for you. I… I think you'll find the third one the most interesting."

Edgeworth reached into his Organizer, pulling out the pages in question. He did as the witness requested, and read the third email. It occurred to him that he actually had yet to look over this particular piece of evidence. He'd been in the middle of something when she handed them to him, but now…

Edgeworth began to read. It was from Riter to Pitch and informal in nature, lacking even a salutation. "'I wasn't sure about him before, but something that happened today convinced me. Do you remember the case I told you about? The one set in a theater? Well, you know how after the killer strangles the victim, they use the stage ropes to move the corpse from the stage where the crime happened to the next one over, and it falls off the rope in the middle of a rival's actor's play? Well, I took your advice before presenting it to the company, and moved it with a prop cart instead. Added the option of doing that, at least.

"'Richards still hated it. He thinks our players are idiots who can't handle a more complex case, especially not in the first game, and that the only killer who would move a body like that is a crazed psycho and wouldn't exist in real life. He took my notebook, threw it in my face, and told me that my real job here was to l-'"

"Stop it!" Riter cut them off with a scream. The way she was holding her pen, she looked ready to stab someone. That email had really gotten to her. "No one needs to hear what he did after that." She turned Pitch. "Why would you give him that? You knew I was confiding in you."

"I did it to help you! I thought if he knew you were quitting, he would see that you didn't really have a motive, and… and-" Her shoulders shook as her chest heaved. Giving the printed papers of the emails had taken a turn from what Pitch was expecting. She broke down crying, thinking on what she'd just done. Her hands over her ears, her discordant humming… it all cast the image of a woman truly ashamed by her own words and deeds.

Edgeworth could only watch as it continued. "I... I never thought you were capable of doing this. I still don't know what- what happened in there. But if something changed this morning, something made you feel like you had to-"

"I didn't do anything! Lyra! How could you betray me like this?! I thought we trusted each other. I would never suspect you of this. Why is it you don't have the same trust in me?" Her voice became quieter as she continued to speak. "I thought we were going to work together. Once I left, I would join you at Odetnim. We could work together without you sacrificing your sleep to help me. We could-"

"Amy... I never said you were guilty." Pitch was beginning to calm down. Riter's tactics were working, but not in her favor. "There's no way that any evidence I gave the prosecutor could betray you. Unless... you did it, and you think this evidence will convict you."

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helped Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2. Each company is also provided a staff room in the employee only section. It's possible to get from Capsul's staff room to Odetnim's conference room in only a few minutes.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Mostly likely tied by someone other than the victim, and unlikely to be the true murder weapon. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person after he stole them from the staff room. Part of the speech was left behind on the desk.

Laptop Strap

Type: Other

Description: A strap that was broken off of a laptop bag. Found near the edge of the stairs in the Capsul conference room, and appears to have no relevance to the case.

Rejection Letter

Type: Evidence

Description: A letter that Global Studios sent to Capsul rejecting their request to be the makers of a Steel Samurai video game.

Hackins's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: After being kicked out by the victim, Hackins returned to the Capsul staff room. He heard two people enter, one right after the other. Check

Odetnim's Pushcart

Type: Evidence

Description: A large cart Odetnim brought with them to the convention to move posters. Went missing about an hour before their conference, only to be found by Caché later.

 **Update:** The handle of the cart is completely devoid of prints, making it difficult to know who handled it.

Pitch's Emails

Type: Evidence

Description: Electronic correspondence between Riter and Pitch that discusses Riter's imminent resignation. Check

Tossed Poster

Type: Evidence

Description: A Steel Samurai banner that had been thrown away outside Odetnim's area. It is Caché's theory it was used to hide the victim's body as it was moved.

 **Update** : The poster is covered in the sweat and saliva of the victim, indicating it was in contact with Richards somehow.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and RJ were responsible for the creation of this chapter. Both parties would like to leave their notes.**

 **PTV: So we decided to split End, Part 2 into two chapters after all. It's longer than the one for last case, so I think it's better this way. We're north of seven thousand words for this chapter as is, and I'm pretty sure the next one is going to be even longer.**

 **So since this is the second to last chapter, I would like to give a shoutout to all the people whose ideas helped create this case. I'm pretty sure you all know that Caché is Ajani's creation, but did you know he came up with the idea for Lyra Pitch as well? Amy Riter was the idea of Emmy (EmeraldWings1992), our former beta, as were several details of the murder plan. Allen Lite (originally named Allen Leet), Noland Richards, the inclusion of Cody Hackins, and the premise of the case were all from Golden Darkness, and finally, the idea of including Maya instead of Kay for this case (as well as the mention of Psyche-Locks) was mine, though Emmy helped. More formalized details of the murder plan and general story are from the three of us (RJ, Ajani, and myself) plus Emmy, and of course, we wrote the thing.**

 **I'm really happy with how this case has been coming together, and I'm excited to wrap everything up in the next chapter! We have the fourth case fully outlined, and are planning to release its opening the day after we finish case three. We will also reveal the next case's title in the next chapter's A/N. If you read this case over again, you might be able to guess what it is.**

 **That's… all I trust myself to say without spoilers. Your move, RJ.**

 **RJ: I am also happy with how this case has come together! Everyone came up with such awesome ideas for Game For The Turnabout, and it was great being able to help with the writing of these characters and case, and bring everyone's ideas and OC's to life as a team in this case! Looking forward to revealing the new case title to all of you, our readers, in the next chapter. It will be interesting to find out if anyone can guess what the next case title is going to be. So I don't say to much about the next case, I'm going to pass the writing of the A/N's back to PTV, now.**

 **PTV: Thanks RJ, and thank you to everyone who's stuck with us on this journey. We're coming up on the end of the case, but not the end of an era. There are two more episodes after this. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	24. Part 5: End, Part 2 (2 of 2)

_July 3rd, 7:48pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

At first, Pitch's tearful statements had been enough to render everyone speechless. But the silence didn't last long.

"...So what if a case idea I had over a year ago has a slight similarity to what you think is going on right now? Is that really all it takes to arrest someone for murder in these courts? Do you honestly think you could win a case on that sort of evidence?" Riter questioned the prosecutor with a cold fury. She refused to look Pitch in the eye.

Edgeworth actually gave the matter some thought. "While it's possible another prosecutor might try it, I don't think it would be enough. Not when it's clear that more individuals than just you knew about it. If I were to suspect you, I would have to suspect Miss Pitch for the same reason." Edgeworth shook his head, hoping his words would calm her down. He let out a small sigh when they didn't.

"Good! Because there is no real evidence suggesting that I was the killer!" Riter was slightly relieved, but remained on edge. And for good reason.

"There is nothing to suggesting that you are the killer? I find that hard to believe." Edgeworth's tone was calm but firm. "It took a long time, but I feel we have finally arrived at the stage of the investigation where I can zero in on a suspect. And the suspect I choose is…"

- _Amy Riter_

 _-Lyra Pitch_

 _-Maya Fey_

"I think it should be obvious now, but to make it formal… Ms. Riter. If you think the investigation made an error in coming to this conclusion, you are free to argue your case."

Before she could respond, a forensics member who'd been working on the pushcart ran up to them. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir! We have finished our analysis of the poster and pushcart, and are ready to report."

"Finally!" Maya cried out. "I know tests like these take a long time in court, but I would've thought the investigations were faster."

"Sometimes they are. It depends on who's working forensics that day." Edgeworth gave the officer a pointed glare. "Report."

"Partial prints that could belong to one Lyra Pitch were found on the cart, but no fingerprints could be lifted from the Steel Samurai poster. It appears it encountered a slight stain of grape juice from its time in the trash. All we are sure of is that the poster was absolutely covered in the victim's DNA, and traces were found on the bottom of the cart as well."

Edgeworth listened patiently as the forensics officer went through it all. _Well, I suppose it could be worse_. "His DNA was on the bottom shelf of the cart? Even though Mr. Cachè had placed the poster on the top when he retrieved it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Thank you for your report." _I see no need to pay the poster's stain any mind. But the cart data could be useful._

 _-"Odetnim's Pushcart" updated in Organizer-_

Riter, for once in this investigation, had actually been paying attention when the police made their final report. "I see. So you really do have nothing of substance."

"Nothing of substance?" Maya questioned before Edgeworth could say anything. "There were two witnesses who saw you push the cart with the body on it! Now with this evidence, we know that the body was definitely on there."

Cachè picked up the slack from there, the gaze he'd used arguing with Edgeworth making a comeback. But this time, it wasn't directed at Edgeworth. "Not to mention there's witness testimony that puts you alone backstage with the body perhaps ten minutes before it was discovered. As things stand, it's looking more and more like you were the one responsible for moving the body."

"And all that proves is that I unwittingly moved the body. Unless you think you can prove anything more? If I had anything to do with the actual murder, for example."

Edgeworth could already see it. A defense attorney in court, arguing for Riter that she'd only been an unwilling accomplice to the crime. Or that she'd accidentally tampered with evidence. If Edgeworth didn't establish anything solid, no greater charge that he levied would stick.

He had one other open investigation being run at the time. Two, if one counted the autopsy report (what was going on at that hospital, anyway?). If Edgeworth were to give those investigations time to run their course, he had to keep her talking. So he made the offer one more time: "As I said before, if you object, you are free to argue your case."

"Fine then, Mr. Prosecutor. If you aren't convinced of your own folly, I will simply have to show you."

 ** _-Argument-_**

"The Half-Written Story"

"Tell me if you've ever heard this one: every good story is made with only three parts: the beginning, the middle, and the end.

"You seem to think you have the ending all figured out. According to you, I retrieved Mr. Richards's body from an obscure part of the convention center and hung it on a stage rope.

"But tell me: what happened before that? When, where, and how did the murder actually occur? Have you forgotten that my meeting with Mr. Richards never happened?

"And how did this story even begin? Why would I ever do something like this?

"I disliked my boss and wanted to leave. I was already planning my resignation.

"My dislike was… personal. But never enough for murder.

"Until you can write a full story, don't expect anyone to believe it."

As much as Edgeworth hated to admit it, Riter brought up some good points. He only had part of the picture. The rest, as it were, was proving to be elusive to his investigation.

He opened his mouth, ready to dive into a rebuttal, when Maya put her hand on his shoulder. She had something glowing out of a fold in her robe. "Mr. Edgeworth! The Psyche Locks are back. When Miss Riter mentioned her dislike of the victim, I saw them again. The same ones."

Edgeworth had almost forgotten she had such a thing. "The same ones? But the last time we saw them-"

"It was about Cody's testimony, when he heard people enter the staff room." Maya's fists were clenched near her face, it wearing a mask of determination. "Something happened in that room, and whatever it was…"

"It gave Miss Riter the motive she needed for murder," Edgeworth finished. His assistant's deductions were impressive, even if they were prompted by a magic device. "I'll keep that in mind during my rebuttal."

"What?" His assistant was incredulous. "You're not going to break her Psyche-Locks? You've done this before, right?"

He had. It… wasn't an experience he cared to repeat. "While I agree that Ms. Riter is definitely withholding some of the truth from us, I am not going to resort to using occult magic to solve this case." Edgeworth was remembering the third and last time he'd used the device. Instead of picking the Psycholocks apart one by one in the investigation, he'd chosen to pry the truth out the conventional way: in court. It was his belief that he could accomplish something similar here.

Maya however, put her hand to her cheek in thought, trying to come up with a new strategy to convince the prosecutor. It was clear she wasn't used to arguing about this. "But Mr. Edgeworth, this may be the only way for us to really discover who killed Mr. Richards. By using this Magatama, Nick and I have- er, had- been able to crack a lot of cases." Maya reached out her hand to give the stone to Edgeworth. He didn't take it right away.

It was such an unorthodox method, one he never expected to use in his everyday life as a prosecutor. But what if it was the only way? _What other options do I have available to me, here?_

He supposed he could crack open the chessboard. But for all her erratic habits, Riter was shaping up to be a wily opponent. And with such a strong emphasis on evidence from her part, it was possible she wouldn't accept a mere sparring of words. Delving into the cracking of Psycholocks could give the investigation the focus and clarity it needed to finally reach the end.

 _What should I do? How do I want to respond to Riter's argument?_

 _-With a Rebuttal_

 _-With Logic Chess_

 _-With the Magatama_

Surprising even himself, Edgeworth reached over and took the Magatama from Maya's hand.

 _-"Maya's Magatama" added to Organizer-_

"What are you two doing?" Cachè had been watching their whole exchange, but he hadn't heard what was said. Nor had anyone else.

Edgeworth didn't want to (nor could he, really) explain that a medium's spiritual power to recall the dead was also capable of visualizing a witness's secrets in a lock and chain format, so he kept his lie simple. "Consider it a good luck charm. Miss Fey once gave it to her former boss for luck, but has been kind enough to let me borrow it for the home stretch of this investigation." He turned to Maya and bowed. "Thank you, Miss Fey. I would normally not approve of such a method, but as of this moment, there appears to be no other choice."

"Wow. Is her argument that solid?" Lite wondered aloud. "You don't seem like the guy who'd believe in something like luck, you know."

Yes, I do. All too well. Perhaps it would help if Edgeworth swallowed his pride from time to time. It may cause his suspect to feel more confident and actually let something slip. "Now, if you would please recount your argument to me one more time. I am ready to respond."

"So, my 'special good luck charm'. You remember how to use it, right Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

 _Well? Do I want Miss Fey to refresh my memory?_ He wasn't going to be given a simple lock for practice any time soon. If he was to go forward, he needed to make sure he knew what he was doing, or his own soul may suffer for it. It was with that thought in mind he made his choice between:

 _-Yes, I remember_

 _-No, please help me through this_

Well, it hadn't been all that long since he used this Magatama. Though it was amazing how long a few months could feel, sometimes. "No, I don't think I'll be needing your guidance this time. Thank you, Miss Fey."

 _When she gets to the statement where I see Psycholocks, I'll present the Magatama as my first piece of evidence. We'll see where things go from there._

Riter was kind enough to wait for their conversation to finish before repeating herself. Once it was clear the two were finished, she began without delay.

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"The Half-Written Story"

 _"Tell me if you've ever heard this one: every good story is made with only three parts: the beginning, the middle, and the end._

 _"You seem to think you have the ending all figured out. According to you, I retrieved Mr. Richards's body from an obscure part of the convention center and hung it on a stage rope._

 _"But tell me: what happened before that? When, where, and how did the murder actually occur? Have you forgotten that my meeting with Mr. Richards never happened?_

 _I'm not so sure about that, but pressing won't be how I prove otherwise._ Edgeworth had chosen not to pursue a traditional rebuttal, after all.

 _"And how did this story even begin? Why would I ever do something like this?_

 _"I disliked my boss and wanted to leave. I was already planning my resignation._

 _"My dislike was… personal. But never enough for murder."_

Here they were. The Psycholocks. With the magic rock now in Edgeworth's possession, he was capable of seeing the Psycholocks surrounding Riter. As Maya had mentioned earlier, there were four of them. She must have quite the desire to hide her secret. Not that Edgeworth was going to let her.

Magatama in hand, the prosecutor braced himself for what was to come. When he was ready, he yelled, " **TAKE THAT!** "

The rest of Edgeworth's surroundings disappeared. He wondered if the people waiting nearby could still hear the exchange that followed. "Miss Riter, you really shouldn't hide things from a prosecutor. A good one will always find the truth, and the act itself does you no favors."

"Oh, really? And what do you suppose I'm hiding from you?"

"Your dislike for the victim. I don't think you've revealed just how deep it runs quite yet."

Riter broke eye contact, not quite flinching. "What is there to reveal about it? And when did I try to hide aspects of this topic from you?"

"It was right when you saw this piece of evidence." Edgeworth opened his Organizer, pulling out "Pitch's Emails". "When I attempted to share this aloud with the investigation, you couldn't have reacted faster in an attempt to stop me. More particularly, when I reached this section..." he scanned the email, looking for the part where it discussed Riter and Richards's interactions directly, "here!"

"...uh!" Riter looked like she was trying to hide behind her notebook when the first lock broke. "It… was an embarrassing moment, for me. A private one, one I'd shared with Lyra in confidence. She had no right to go showing those to the police."

Edgeworth took a moment to read the section in question. The victim's language certainly was… explicit. If what Riter had written was true, and she'd wanted to file a harassment lawsuit, she may well have had a case.

"But even so… it's like I said. I wasn't special. He did it to other women too. Including Lyra."

"And yet it was different for Miss Pitch, wasn't it?" Edgeworth asked doing his best to sound sympathetic. "She didn't work for him full time. You did."

"That's right!" Riter seemed to have remembered something. "But if you read the last email I'm sure Lyra gave you, you would realize I was already handling the issue. Professionally."

"By quitting?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't work in the industry I do. You have no room to judge my choice. If I were to sue, or even complain publicly, the community of hardcore gamers would turn it around on me. Just a few years ago, they more than proved that they don't care about issues like these. The opposite, in fact." Now she looked really uncomfortable. "My life could have been threatened. Did you ever hear about that?"

Edgeworth had to admit, he wasn't one to follow news about video games. He'd read a few articles about Steel Samurai speculation, but that was about it. "I'm… sorry to hear the situation was so dire for you."

"Wow, you actually are going to say you're sorry to me? I'm shocked." Riter huffed sarcastically, unsure if the prosecutor actually meant what he said.

"I am not one to say things I don't mean, Ms. Riter, so take my last statement as you will."

"So if you really sympathize with my situation, maybe you will be more inclined to believe me?"

"If I believe you or not will be determined by the evidence, and that alone." Edgeworth told Riter, who just twirled her pen around.

"I can assure there is no evidence that will tell you I killed my boss. Any motive you think I had was already being dealt with."

But was that really true? Perhaps it was at the time the emails were written (the latest of which being dated two weeks beforehand), but that didn't explain why Richards was now dead.

Unless… "Something changed when you went to meet with Mr. Richards today. Tell me: since you decided you were going to resign, did you have any other meeting alone with the victim?"

Her eyes darted about before she confessed. "No. I avoided him every chance I could. But this one was necessary for both our jobs… which is why I was truly upset when my car wouldn't run this morning."

"Ah yes, the story you've told me from the very beginning. If I recall, there was also reason to doubt your testimony. It was presented the first time we ever heard it."

"So you don't believe me, is what you're saying. You think I sabotaged the meeting on purpose, then?"

 _Is that the line of reasoning I'm going with, here?_

 _-Yes, it is_

 _-No, she met the victim_

 _-No, she told the truth_

"Not quite, Miss Riter. In fact, I'm not sure if any of your testimony was true." She has to have met with the victim today. And when she did, something happened between them. Something she doesn't want anyone else to know about. That was the only thing that can explain why this incident occurred. "I wasn't sure then, and I'm even less sure now."

"Oh? And why is that? What is the cause of all your doubts?"

"The piece of evidence that first gave me cause to doubt your story is… here!" Edgeworth ripped into his Organizer, turning back to the page where he'd written down "Caché's Claims". " **TAKE THAT!** "

"What your detective friend saw?" She scoffed. "Didn't we discuss this earlier? The entryway was crowded with people. It would have been simple for none of us to see each other."

Indeed. Edgeworth had stored away as much in Logic. Not that that particularly thread has proven to be any use. _I may as well discard it._ "You asked me what caused my doubts in your testimony to appear. Nothing more. But suppose, for a second, that I take you at your word. You arrived at the convention center ten minutes before your conference was to begin and went to find the staff room. That only gives me more reason to believe you met with the victim there."

"Hm?" The darting eyes were back again. Edgeworth must be on to something. "What makes you say that?"

The Psycholocks fastened around her heart… they first appeared to Miss Fey when I presented this piece of evidence. Edgeworth flipped ahead to the page he'd labeled "Hackins's Testimony". "This is the reason I suspect you of meeting the victim!"

"...The words of a child. Do you intend to use his testimony in court to prove your case? Young as he is?" Despite her apparent dismissal of the evidence, Edgeworth hid a small smirk when he saw the second lock break. He knew he must be going in the right direction.

"It won't be the first time Mr. Hackins has testified in court. By the time this boy gave this testimony, he had already been cleared of all suspicion in relation to this crime. He has no reason to lie anymore. You, on the other hand…" It was just then that Edgeworth remembered. "Earlier in your argument, you asked me to prove when, where, and how you committed the crime. At this stage of the investigation, I believe that I am prepared to answer two of those questions."

"...!" She was getting more nervous by the second. "R-Really? And which of my questions are you going to answer?"

 _Which one should I start with?_

 _-When?_

 _-Where?_

 _-How?_

While it didn't actually matter which path he pursued first, Edgeworth decided to answer when the murder took place. "Strangulation may not be an instant death, but if one's grip is tight and the murder weapon blocks the airway sufficiently, it is possible to lethally strangle a full grown adult in mere minutes. And mere minutes is all you had before you were expected elsewhere. This evidence is directly related to what you did minutes after the murder!"

Edgeworth used the only evidence he had that referred to such an event in its description. He produced "Richards's Speech Notes" to illustrate his point. "The reason you were willing to meet your boss alone in the first place and the reason you came to this convention center are one and the same. The two of you were meant to give a speech at your company's conference in one of the biggest gaming events of the year. The Expo3 Convention."

Riter recoiled, but the third lock didn't break. She made no move to protest Edgeworth's version of events.

"And with the murder occurring only a few minutes before the Capsul conference, that puts the time of the murder around 12:25. Give or take a few minutes." This time, Edgeworth made no move to hide his smirk. "With the time of the crime established, the next answer to one of your questions becomes increasingly obvious. The next question I will answer is…"

 _-How?_

 _-Who?_

 _-Where?_

"...where you committed the murder of your own boss. Lucky for us, I have a map of the convention center right here." Edgeworth pulled the "Map of Convention" out from the confines of his pocket. "I hardly need to say it, but the true crime scene is located… here!"

With a practiced pointer finger, Edgeworth indicated the very edge of the map made for convention attendees. His finger rested atop the area labeled "Company Staff Rooms- Do Not Enter". "The exact location isn't labeled here, but you understand where I'm going with this, do you not?"

"...The Capsul staff room. The one I only entered for less than a minute."

"We only have your word that that's what you did there. For all you can prove, you spent the better part of ten minutes in that room. More than enough time to kill Mr. Richards."

"And you have more than the child's word that he and I were in the room together? He never even _saw_ either of us!"

Edgeworth avoided the question. "There are police officers going over every inch of the staff room as we speak. You didn't have enough time to erase your tracks entirely. What do you think they're going to find in there, Miss Riter? The real murder weapon, perhaps?"

"Nn-uhhh!" Third lock out. Edgeworth only had to break one more, and this process would be finished. Lucky for him, he had an idea of what he needed to do to crack it.

"Something happened in that room before the conference began. Someone that changed your mind about simply waiting to resign. But what was it?"

"Nothing… none of your business." Riter was beyond nervous, quivering behind her notebook. A far cry from her state of mind when they first met. "It's nothing you need to know about."

"I find that very unlikely. I've seen the passion you have for your job, Miss Riter. The amount of effort you've put into every detail of these past two games. It came through very clearly in your presentation, not to mention your musings since."

"...What's with the flattery? Cut to the chase, would you?"

Edgeworth felt no need to rush this. Not when he knew where he was going. Even if he didn't have proof per se… "When a sequel was announced, you worked day and night to give it the quality it deserved in half the time you needed to do so. Even now, you're trying to draft an entire series. An entire series of games for a company whose future has been thrown into uncertainty.

"For you to leave it all behind, and all over the actions of one man… It had to be something serious. Something far more serious than what you told your friend about. For you to risk the end of Turnabout Lawyers, and take the chance that your stories may never be told again… things would have to have been extremely dire. I see that now."

"...What are you even saying." She didn't phrase it like a question. The words came out as a whisper.

Edgeworth had never had to deal with this sort of situation before. He knew other prosecutors who had, but in his career, he'd preferred to stay away from cases regarding this crime, if only because of how murky they usually were. "The actions of your boss described here," once again, he indicated "Pitch's Emails" (the one he'd read aloud), "is that all they were? Threats?"

Riter looked at the papers in disgust. She was still angry with Pitch for giving their private email exchange to an outsider. "What do you want me to say? That I was defending myself from violation?"

"If it's true, then yes. It's vital that the investigation uncovers all the circumstances that led up to this crime. If they don't, the courts won't be able to render a fair verdict. Or the correct sentence."

"Are you still trying to imply that I killed my boss? Do you really think I would take the time to kill him here, at an event like this, with over a thousand people in attendance? You think I'm that irrational?" Riter tried the play off her statement as cool as she could, but Edgeworth knew he was close. Just a bit more of a push and he would have what he needed.

"Murders are rarely committed rationally. But this one comes quite close to it, once the actual deed was done. The plan to move the body, to expose it in front of a crowd… very well-crafted. And very dramatic." Edgeworth could not think of any other person at this point that could have committed the murder, and Riter had motive. A motive that was shaping up to be quite solid, as it were. But he needed her to admit it. "But let's talk about before that. Let's examine the subject you've spent this entire investigation avoiding. You were in the Capsul staff room with your boss, Mr. Richards. What happened next?"

Paper was wrinkling and ripping under Riter's tight grip on the pages. "He acted like he was congratulating me, but I knew that tone of his. He was complaining about how we never spent any time together anymore. He said once this game was released, he was going to fix that. But there… in those few minutes. He wanted me to have a taste of what was to come."

With Riter's own words, her last lock broke, but the quivering didn't stop. It took Edgeworth a second to realize where the shaking was really coming from. "He stood in front of a door, hands on his belt. I tried to run out the other, and was grabbed. By the waist. It was a good thing one hand was still busy, or I…" she stopped, seeming to consider her next words very carefully. "I never would have escaped."

And there he had it. What really happened in the staff room today.

 ** _-Unlock Successful-_**

That had been a hard fight, but the results were clear. Once Edgeworth had worn her down, Riter, in her own words, had put herself in the room with Richards, with no one else there, several minutes after Cachè and Hackins had saw the victim alive. Things were all starting to come together now.

Both Maya and Pitch were dead silent, the latter in silent tears. Cachè cleared his throat, searching for the right thing to say. "That must have been quite an ordeal for you, Miss Riter. I can see how you became desperate."

Was that really the path this case was going to take? Should it? Thanks to her work on Turnabout Lawyers, she'd had an elaborate murder plan written out. One that she chose to copy and paste onto her real life situation. Even if her initial action had been in self-defense, did her subsequent cover-up rule the plea? Would there be separate, but additional, charges of obstruction?

Before Edgeworth could decide (if it were even his place to do so), he needed to hear a confession. So far, Riter had given him everything _but_ that.

Yet before he could delve into that further, the police officer he'd sent with Pitch to the staff room returned, panting with his hands on his knees. He slowly straightened his back, hands shaking as he gave his salute. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir! Sorry for my lateness in delivering the results of the investigation you requested. I am embarrassed to say I became lost on my way back to this room."

"Never mind that now. What did the investigation turn up?"

The officer went on to confirm everything they already knew. "The mess of the room hid signs of a struggle, sir, with torn items and angled prints on the door. The running theory is that the lady," he indicated Riter, "tried to grab the door handle and escape, only to be pulled away. The victim's prints were present in the room as well, but not in as great a number. No traces of blood were found on the scene, nor anything resembling a murder weapon."

 _-"Staff Room Summary" added to Organizer-_

"So it's true." Pitch breathed, barely audible.

"Of course it's true!" Riter snapped. "Did you think I was lying when I said I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible? Is that why you dragged your feet on talking to your own boss?"

"No! I just… didn't think he would go this far. That you would go this far." The women were inconsolable. Edgeworth couldn't be bothered to deal with it.

"Miss Riter, do you confess to killing your boss in self-defense? If you only struck to save yourself, the court may be more generous with you." This was her last warning. If she continued to resist, Edgeworth would convince the next prosecutor to take her to court on higher charges and work it out with her attorney there.

"Wait! I never said I killed him. You can't say that I did." Her last spark of determination hadn't burned out yet, it seemed. The way it shone through her reddening eyes gave her the look of near madness, even as tears collected within.

"Yes, Ms. Riter, I can. You have the motive. You had a murder plan written out months in advance, one that you chose to follow. You chose to move and reveal the body in the most desecrating way you could, traumatizing adults and children alike. You ruined this convention for all who attended." Edgeworth pointed at Riter, his own face set in stone. "Had it not been for all that, I may have reason to pity you."

Everyone looked away from Edgeworth as soon as he said that, murmurs escaping from their lips. No one seemed interested in giving voice to their thoughts, but it was certainly clear that they were uncomfortable with the present situation.

"Sh-Shut it!" Riter practically shouted, tears coming to her eyes, causing the entire room to fall silent. "Ruined for them? For them?! What about... as if you can actually prove I did any of this."

Edgeworth sensed a new Argument coming on. "Test me, if you wish."

"..."

 ** _-Argument-_**

"Missing One Thing"

"I was attacked. That much is true. But all I did was escape.

"I never returned to kill him. What makes you think I even could?

"He was taller than me, stronger than me. I had no weapon. What could I have strangled him with, my bare hands?

"I'd think there would be more evidence if I had. Maybe those fingerprints you love so much.

"I hated Mr. Richards, but I never killed him. Nothing you say or do will make that claim true."

In the end, the argument boiled down to one thing: the murder weapon. Edgeworth certainly didn't think this woman strangled the victim with her bare hands (the strangle marks on Richards didn't match), so how had she done it? What had she used?

 _Ngh! The police haven't brought anything to me that could serve as the murder weapon! At the moment, I don't believe I have sufficient evidence to disprove her._

No one else was in the room when the murder occurred. Hackins had only heard the very beginning of their encounter, which was probably for the best. Not to mention Richards was dead. He could neither confirm nor deny anything Riter said about their final encounter.

A man was dead, no matter the circumstances. Whatever kind of man he had been in life, it was Edgeworth's duty as a prosecutor to bring the killer to justice. And that's exactly what he would do.

"I am ready to refute you, Miss Riter." The process began right away. No one else possessed the energy to speak.

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"Missing One Thing"

 _"I was attacked. That much is true. But all I did was escape."_

" **HOLD IT!** The victim went after you with the intent he had, and you ran? You didn't fight back? He didn't chase after you?"

"I don't know if he came after me or not. After what happened, I did my best to hide. I didn't want to face him ever again."

"But if that were true, your next action wouldn't make much sense, would it? Just after being attacked, you returned to this very room, fully expecting to give an hour-long conference with the man who'd just assaulted you."

She turned away, face half hidden behind her notebook. Edgeworth thought he saw a tear streak down her face. "I admit I was relieved when I didn't see him onstage. I don't know how I would have given the presentation had he been right next to me."

"So you fully expected him to show at the conference you gave on the company's behalf? Even though you had just killed him?"

"I'm telling you!

 _"I never returned to kill him. What makes you think I even could?"_

" **HOLD IT!** I don't remember ever saying you came back to kill the victim. You certainly wouldn't have had time for that." Edgeworth shrugged. "No, I think you had yet to leave when the strangling occurred."

"You thought you were fighting back. Maybe you went too far." Cachè offered. "It's not like this same scenario has never happened before."

"That's not it at all! It was physically impossible for me to commit this crime." Riter's voice was getting higher, reaching the sound of a whine. She still refused to show her whole face. It wouldn't take much more before she broke down entirely. Or so Edgeworth hoped.

"How so, Miss Riter?"

 _"He was taller than me, stronger than me. I had no weapon. What could I have strangled him with, my bare hands?"_

" **HOLD IT!** Miss Riter, it may be true that the police have not found anything that serves as the murder weapon at this time. That does not change the fact that the murder did happen, and there was most definitely a weapon involved. You can't be dismissed as a suspect on that alone." Edgeworth pointed out.

"You just don't know how to give up, do you?" Riter questioned, as she started bending the notebook.

"Not when I believe I am standing in front of the killer."

"Without a weapon, you can't convict me. No one saw what happened during our meeting. Your evidence is circumstantial at best. You are being about as much of a pain and a nuisance as a tutorial prosecutor."

 _I'd like to believe I'm a bit tougher of an opponent than that._ Or at the very least, it would be one difficult tutorial.

Still, Edgeworth couldn't deny he didn't have the murder weapon to present at this time. He would have to keep going.

 _"I'd think there would be more evidence if I had. Maybe those fingerprints you love so much._

 _"I hated Mr. Richards, but I never killed him. Nothing you say or do will make that claim true."_

" **HOLD IT!** Even after all this time, you still claim to be innocent?"

"Yes. I do because it's true. Unless you have conclusive proof that I committed the murder itself?"

 _Ngh… I have everything_ but _that._

The investigation wasn't over yet. It couldn't be. Not now that they were so close to nailing down the true culprit.

"I'm not sure I like this," Maya grumbled, hand over her mouth.

"Like what, exactly? She killed the victim. Regardless of what happened before that, it is a crime she will have to pay for."

"I know, I know. Believe me…" Maya ducked under the scrutiny of his gaze. "I remember that all too well."

It took Edgeworth a moment to remember what his one-time assistant was talking about. Not that now was the time for reminiscing.

 _I have to find a contradiction that breaks her entire argument apart. I must have the evidence somewhere…_

Edgeworth combed through Riter's argument one more time, pausing on the statement about the weapon. Something about it nagged at him. But what?

 _Surely, I must have some concrete evidence against her._ Edgeworth thought as he flipped through his Organizer, reading over each entry he had recorded for the day. He paid special attention to the "Picture of Richards", the one that reporter had taken specifically for him.

His eyes zeroed in on the marks around Richards's neck, the ones that were partially visible even with the stage rope tied around it. A strange thought occurred to the prosecutor. _Is this spot connected to any of the evidence I hold?_

 _I've spent all this time searching for something that may be the murder weapon… but what if I've had it for some time now? What if once again, I dismissed a seemingly innocent detail that could turn this whole case on its head?_ It wouldn't be the first time, at least.

It was with an open mind that Edgeworth flipped through the Evidence pages in his Organizer one last time, looking for anything that could possibly be used to strangle someone. There was only one thing it could be. Even if it was a bluff, even if he was completely off base… it was a chance Edgeworth was going to take.

He stopped on the page labeled "Laptop Strap" and Deduced. " **EUREKA!** "

"You know how pure your gold is, now?" Lite asked, confused as to what Edgeworth was doing.

The prosecutor ignored him. " **OBJECTION!** Ms. Riter, you are wrong. I did not realize this until just now, but I do have a record of the murder weapon. The weapon you used was an item in the staff room, one you ripped off and grabbed by pure chance. And that weapon… was this." Edgeworth urged Maya to show the crowd the "Laptop Strap".

Riter hid. Pitch gasped. "But that's-"

"This was from the bag you used to transport your laptop here, yes? You can confirm it would have been in the room at the time of the crime?"

After all she'd done, Pitch was reluctant to speak. Instead, she nodded, imperceptibly so.

Edgeworth couldn't help it. He couldn't stop that triumphant smile from bursting through. "Then let forensics run a few short tests on it. They should look for…"

 _-saliva_

 _-fingerprints_

 _-blood_

Edgeworth was initially only going to ask for one thing, but decided against it. Why not have both done now? "Officer! Have this item tested for the victim's saliva… and Riter's fingerprints. That will be enough to prove that this is indeed the true murder weapon."

"Yessir! Right away!"

 _July 3rd, 8:31pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Conference Room No. 13_

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir! We have the results from the test you ordered."

This time it had only taken forensics a few minutes. To be fair, they were covering a far smaller area. "And?"

"It is as you suspected. Forensics found large traces of the victim's saliva dripped onto the object from near the center of the strap, and the suspect's fingerprints on the ends."

Edgeworth bowed as he accepted the report. "Thank you. Your work is most appreciated."

 _-"Laptop Strap" updated in Organizer-_

And with the last piece of the puzzle in place, Edgeworth turned to the suspect he'd cornered, motioning for the police to close in. It was time for the investigation to end.

"Well, Miss Riter? Anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

"I… I…" Riter tried to explain herself, but she was getting choked on her own words. Her eyes started to water. Within, she felt the rage, the sadness, the shame over having to tell the whole crowd everything that had happened between her and her boss. Her hands wrapped around the notebook she'd poured ideas into for the last three years, hands getting tighter and tighter until the binding broke and it snapped in half.

"He wouldn't stop… He just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He forced himself on me, no matter how hard I tried." She then started ripping pages out of her notebook before tossing the pages up in the air, allowing them to fall like rain around her. "And now… it's gone. It's all gone. All my stories, all my dreams… he took them all with him."

She wasn't hiding her tears now. "I guess it's obvious now, isn't it? I did kill Richards. I ripped the strap off of Lyra's laptop bag, then I strangled him and hung his body on that rope. I don't know why I did it, but… when I was leaving the staff room, I was worried another employee would walk in and see. I came across the cart Odetnim used. I remembered that idea, the one I had two years ago. So I took it. And the rest came after that. I was shocked when Lyra didn't notice a thing… but maybe I shouldn't have been."

"Amy-"

"Lyra knew what I was going through. She knew the kind of pressure that I was under. And yet… she did nothing for me. Nothing but seal my doom. And to think: I considered her my best friend!"

"Amy…" It was hard to tell who was crying more by this point. One would think it was the person about to be arrested for murder, but that may not be correct. "I never meant for any of this to happen. You must know that!"

"You can't blame this lady for trying to help you. Even if it didn't work out that way," Lite added, mollified.

"I don't think anyone here is to blame for what happened!" Maya spoke up. "You were just acting in self-defense, right? I've seen cases like that before! Trust me when I say the sentences are usually lighter. You won't get life, and I don't think you'll get the death penalty, either!"

"No. I blame myself. I tried to follow the plan of a villain. In the end, even the best villains are doomed to failure, because no matter the story, the hero had to win." Riter continued to talk amongst sniffing back her tears. "And in this case, this was your investigation. I guess that makes you the hero in this case… Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Edgeworth supposed he would have to give into his doubts another day. He would let the prosecutor who took this case to court decide whether this was a case of self-defense or not. Maybe he could even recommend that path be taken.

At least, that was what he thought. But then-

"Mr. Edgeworth! We have the autopsy report to give you, sir." An officer who hadn't been seen since the beginning of the investigation burst in, a collection of papers in hand. "Apologies for the delay. Things have finally calmed down at Dye Young."

"Thank you, officer. I have been waiting a long time for this report." Edgeworth took the papers from the officer as he gave the prosecutor a salute. The officer then walked away.

"What does it say, Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya asked, only somewhat curious. They'd already figured out what the report was going to say already, after all. Right?

Wrong. Edgeworth almost felt his heart sink as he combed over the details. _So much for self-defense._

"It says... the autopsy report does say Mr. Richards was strangled, but that he survived the first encounter. He was left unconscious from the lack of air, yes, but... the ultimate cause of death came from being hung at a later time."

 _-"Victim's Autopsy" added to Organizer-_

"So in other words…"

"Miss Riter didn't kill the victim in the staff room when he attacked her. She killed him when she tied him to the stage rope. I... suppose that makes the stage rope the real murder weapon."

 _-"Laptop Strap" and "Stage Rope" updated in Organizer-_

"While I will agree it is unfortunate, I'm afraid this makes the plea of self-defense rather difficult to sustain in court. I'll leave that to the trial to figure out, however." Edgeworth spoke as the police arrested Riter once and for all. She didn't speak, dumbstruck as she was from what the autopsy report had revealed.

No one had anything else to say as the writer was led away. Lite didn't stick around either, preferring to leave after promising an officer he would serve as a witness if need be. Edgeworth wondered if he would, indeed, post his dealings online later. He supposed Maya would know if he did.

Once she was gone, Maya expressed her concern. "I still say she acted in self-defense. She didn't know he was still alive after that!"

"That may not be enough to save her, Miss Fey. But I suppose it all depends on how those in court choose to argue it."

"I agree," Cachè came in on Edgeworth's side, surprising both of them. "Ultimately it's up to the courts and those that fight in them to decide." He then turned to face Edgeworth and look him in the eye. "You made the same choice I would have if I were you… Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Edgeworth gave a curt nod of acknowledgment, not sure where the investigator was going with this just yet. Instead of replying directly, he turned to Pitch. "You can leave now, Miss Pitch. I hope I don't have to remind you, but you will need to testify in court when this case goes to trial. I can't imagine the prosecution wouldn't call you when it does."

Pitch was no longer crying, but her head was still down. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Would it be possible for me to visit Amy once she gets into the detention center?"

"I would imagine visiting hours are about to end, but you may be able to tomorrow."

Edgeworth's reply made the music director feel a little better about her role in this case. She was hoping that in visiting Riter, she could help her friend heal as well. "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth, I'm going to do that." Pitch exited the room after that.

For a moment Edgeworth, Maya and Cachè stood silent, before the Investigator let out a sigh. "A pity," he said, turning his head to look into the distance.. "It's cases like these which make me wonder which side we're on." He then turned back to Edgeworth and Maya. "Regardless, Prosecutor Edgeworth, Miss Fey… Congratulations on completing that investigation, and even more so, on how you did it. I was pleasantly surprised," Cachè told the prosecutor and assistant, who were both a little shocked.

Maya was more willing to give voice to the matter. "Really Mr. Cachè? You seemed really critical with how Mr. Edgeworth was handling the case earlier. What changed your mind?" Maya clapped her hands together, a small smile breaking out onto her face.

"It's as I said before. When I was still a prosecutor, the man who stands before you was best known for the sordid lengths he would go to for a guilty verdict. The longer I stayed, the more it felt like he wasn't unique, in that regard. It's why I had to leave. But throughout my time here…" Cachè smiled, accentuating the wrinkles on his face. "I was proven wrong at every turn, and could not be happier about it. Even when I would attempt to test you, you passed with flying colors."

"What exactly were you testing me for?"

"I was testing not just your ability, but your character. I wanted to see for myself the kind of man you were. You said you wanted to become a different kind of prosecutor- no, a different man than who you once were, so I was testing if you really meant those words, and just how far you've come. Now that I have worked this case with you, I think I can safely say I liked what I saw."

"Well, you should! Mr. Edgeworth is the best prosecutor I know! And trust me, I've met several." Maya piped up before the prosecutor had a chance to respond.

"...Thank you, Mr. Cachè. You did some good work today, yourself. Would you ever consider returning to the Prosecutor's Office?"

Cachè laughed, shaking his head. "You aren't the only one to keep asking me that. But I have to say, I like where I am. It helps me reach the people the regular system can't. Perhaps with people like you, there may be hope yet for our justice system. However, even that wouldn't be enough to bring me back. We need people on all sides of society working to support the law, and I'm sure the best way I can do that is from where I am. Speaking of…" he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his trench coat, "If you remember what I said earlier, I'm on a missing person's case at the moment. If you have any information I can provide my client about Wess T. Bower, call the number on the flyer."

"It will be done."

 _-"Cachè's Flyer" added to Organizer-_

"Now I have to get home. My wife will be quite upset with me for missing dinner. And I still have to see how Samuel is doing." And with that, he left. Edgeworth wasn't even given a chance to say goodbye.

"We make a pretty good team, Mr. Edgeworth! Now are you ready for some burgers?"

Oh right. Edgeworth had promised he would buy her some more food as soon as this case was over. Personally, he was in the mood for something a bit more refined, but a promise was a promise. "Very well. I'm coming."

As the police dispersed, Edgeworth and Maya made their way to through the deserted convention center to the entrance. Edgeworth had arrived when it was still crowded, so their parking spot was quite far away. They didn't see anyone else as they were walking back.

Which is why it was such a shock when, through the setting sun, Edgeworth saw two people running towards them to the doorway. Who was it now?

"Miles Edgeworth! Let me in!"

Edgeworth obliged before he had time to think about it. When he got a good luck at their faces, he crinkled his brow in confusion. "Kay? Franziska? What are you doing here?"

"How was the convention?" Kay asked, eyes bright. "Did you get to play a bunch of cool new video games?"

"No. Why are the two of you here?"

"To bring you news relevant to your case. Your actual case," Franziska answered. Clearly, she'd heard about his activities today from somewhere.

Edgeworth caught onto what she was saying right away. "How is she? Will she recover in time to testify?"

With that, Kay went silent, hand flying up to grab her scarf. It was Franziska who actually spoke. "No… I'm afraid not. Not tomorrow, not ever."

It couldn't be. "You don't mean?"

"Your witness, Cassandra Washington? She is dead."

* * *

 **Organizer:**

Profiles:

Miles Edgeworth

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Description: Me. What else can I say? Currently High Prosecutor for my local district.

Maya Fey

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: Once a legal assistant, Miss Fey is a spirit medium set to become the village leader of Kurain. Called me out of the blue for the sake of attending the Expo3 Convention together.

Amy Riter

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Description: Sole writer of the Turnabout Lawyers games at Capsul. Richards was her boss, and very involved in the creation of the game.

Noland Richards

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Description: Owner of Capsul gaming company. Was meant to give a speech at the convention, but never showed up. His body was found strangled in the Odetnim conference room.

Joseph Caché

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Description: A former prosecutor, now works as a PI. Insists on investigating the case for himself, and harbors an almost personal distrust of the legal system.

Allen Lite

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Description: A moderately popular online gamer. Was in the audience at the Odetnim conference when the body was discovered.

Cody Hackins

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Description: A convention attendee. Was seen arguing with the victim before the man died, and was caught snooping backstage at Odetnim's conference.

Lyra Pitch

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Description: A music producer for various games. Mostly works with Odetnim, but helped Capsul with their Turnabout Lawyer games. Went to look for Richards after he didn't show for the conference.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: My badge. It allows me to do my job, and is to be kept in my pocket at all times.

Map of Convention

Type: Other

Description: Shows all areas available to the public at the convention. Capsul was in room number 13, while Odetnim occupied number 2. Each company is also provided a staff room in the employee only section. It's possible to get from Capsul's staff room to Odetnim's conference room in only a few minutes.

Knot Details

Type: Evidence

Description: The knot tied at the back of the victim's neck. Cannot be adjusted after tying, and very difficult for the victim to have done himself.

Stage Rope

Type: Evidence

Description: The rope used to hang the victim's body from the ceiling. Other ropes of this type held promotional posters.

 **Update** : As it turns out, it actually was the murder weapon. I… did not see that coming.

Steel Samurai Banners

Type: Evidence

Description: Hanging from various places around the crime scene. Odetnim was given the rights to the Steel Samurai video game, it seems.

Lite's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim's body was found during the Odetnim conference. The body and banners were lowered on cue by Odetnim employees.

Caché's Claims

Type: Evidence

Description: A summary of assertions made in Joseph Caché's testimony, with the claim that Richards and Hackins were seen arguing shortly before the Capsul conference among them. Check

Picture of Richards

Type: Evidence

Description: A picture taken of the victim as his body was lowered towards the crowd. It bears a message that is addressed to me. Check

Richards Speech Notes

Type: Evidence

Description: What the victim was going to say at the Capsul conference he never showed up to. Were found on Hackins person after he stole them from the staff room. Part of the speech was left behind on the desk.

Laptop Strap

Type: Evidence

Description: A strap that was broken off of a laptop bag. Found near the edge of the stairs in the Capsul conference room, and appears to have no relevance to the case.

 **Update** : Was used by Riter to stangle the victim in the staff room in response to being attacked.

 **Update** : Despite the item's use in the struggle, it is ultimately not the murder weapon.

Rejection Letter

Type: Evidence

Description: A letter that Global Studios sent to Capsul rejecting their request to be the makers of a Steel Samurai video game.

Hackins's Testimony

Type: Evidence

Description: After being kicked out by the victim, Hackins returned to the Capsul staff room. He heard two people enter, one right after the other. Check

Odetnim's Pushcart

Type: Evidence

Description: A large cart Odetnim brought with them to the convention to move posters. Went missing about an hour before their conference, only to be found by Caché later. The handle of the cart is completely devoid of prints, making it difficult to know who handled it.

 **Update** : Traces of the victim's DNA line the bottom shelf of the cart, indicating the body was once held there.

Pitch's Emails

Type: Evidence

Description: Electronic correspondence between Riter and Pitch that discusses Riter's imminent resignation. Check

Tossed Poster

Type: Evidence

Description: A Steel Samurai banner that had been thrown away outside Odetnim's area. The poster is covered in the sweat and saliva of the victim, indicating it was in contact with Richards's body.

Maya's Magatama

Type: Other

Description: A green glowing rock that reveals when people are keeping secrets in the form of Psycholocks. I do not have fond memories of this device.

Staff Room Summary

Type: Evidence

Description: Signs of a struggle can be found in the staff room, complete with riter's fingerprints on the doorknob. However, there was nothing resembling a murder weapon in the room.

Victim's Autopsy

Type: Evidence

Description: The victim was strangled twice, once pre-mortem around 12:30pm and once fatally after 1:30pm. He was unconscious between those times. Check

Cachè's Flyer

Type: Other

Description: A missing person's poster for one Wess T. Bower. The name and face are unfamiliar to me.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and RJ worked together to write the final chapter of this case. Both authors, plus Ajani, wish to leave their notes.**

 **PTV: We made it, folks! To the end of case three. I admit I was hoping to get more done this summer (school starts in two weeks for me), but I'm still happy with what we've accomplished, and hope you enjoyed this case as much as we did. Of all the episodes, this is probably the most lighthearted and fun (outside the actual crime scenario, which is pretty dark when you stop to think about it). It all gets darker in mood from here.**

 **Bet you never thought there would be Psyche-Locks in an AAI game, did you? Well, this fic is open to doing things we don't think the actual games would ever attempt. Last case's culprit being a background extra until the very end should have clued you in on that. The next case only gets better, in this regard. In Episode Four, we will write an entire episode of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth… in which Miles Edgeworth does not appear. Not even once. Warranted, as Episodes Three and Four take place at the same time. And with that, I'm pretty sure you all can guess the rest of the details from there. If not, the opening should be up in a day or two.**

 **But before we announce the episode title, I'm gonna hand the mic (or rather, the keyboard) over to my fellow co-writers. Who wants to go next?**

 **RJ: I am also happy with what we were able to accomplish with this case! Having a case centered around a gaming convention, made for a very unique setting and it was a pleasure to be able to assist you PTV, and Ajani on this case, and look forward to the next one. Putting a Psyche-Locks scene in an AAI "game" was pretty cool, it would most likely never happen in an actual AAI game. Although, wouldn't it be funny if it actually did in the future? So who is excited for the opening of case 4? We are excited to do more writing for it, so you can start reading it! Thank you all for reading and we look forward to also reading your reviews on Game For The Turnabout's final chapter! I'm going to pass the keyboard back to PTV, now.**

 **PTV: Seriously, though. Give it up for RJ. I was in a bit a slump regarding this case last week (my mind had already moved on to the next case and the finale), and she was up in here writing a good quarter of this chapter straight through (from end of Psyche-Lock to Riter's final arrest) in like, two days. When I came back, I had to reload our doc because it changed so much. With a little blending of our writing voices in the edits, it flowed great.**

 **I'm hoping with all three of us fully committed on case four (if more intermittently because of school and shit), we can get content that's a true mix of all of us (rather than one dominating in sections) posted at a semi-decent pace. Ajani and I have already been riffing off each other on the opening and once that blends, I think you all will love it. Isn't that right, Ajani?**

 **Ajani: I'm sure they will. Best part? It's going up tomorrow! That's right, you guys get to not only see the conclusion of this case, but get a preview of the next one!**

 **PTV: And without further ado, the title for the next case is… Turnabout on Life Support. We have an opening in the works, a fully written outline, and will begin writing for the case proper soon.**

 **Thanks for sticking with us, don't forget to let us know what you thought of this case, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	25. Turnabout on Life Support: Opening

**Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: End of an Era**

Episode 4: Turnabout on Life Support

The intruder waits outside the hospital ward. Everything is in place. They walk in, set the trap, and walk out. Easy.

Before they enter, the intruder can't help but think about what they're about to do. This isn't their first time on the wrong side of the law, but this is different. This is big.

How did it get to this point? They'd never been the greatest person, but never thought they were bad! All the things they'd done… how'd it lead them to this?

 _Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep… Beep..._

The patient woke up to the sound of a heart monitor, eyes blurry and vision dim. The world seemed to swirl around her. It took her a second to realize where she was: a hospital room of some kind.

But… why was she in the hospital? Where was everyone? The patient felt paralyzed, her brain refusing to cough up the memories that would explain how she'd gotten here. Unbidden, a collection of images rolled through her mind.

A small room, with a table. A woman on the other side, lips pursed in thought. Next to her on the table, a whip. The patient had been talking to someone. But what about?

 _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep..._

Though she didn't realize it, she'd actually been woken up by the sound of a door, opening and closing as an intruder snuck inside. The intruder froze when they saw the patient awake, nearly dropping the item in their hands.

The intruder hadn't been expecting her to be awake. They had hoped she would be nice and asleep when they made this delivery. That way she wouldn't remember them, in case anything went wrong. That way, they could pretend they weren't actually about to do this, even though they had to.

Their heart stopped when the patient laid eyes on them. The intruder froze as she reached out, noticing her shaking arm more than the dazed look in her eyes. They nearly ran out of there, panting in fear as it was.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

The patient didn't know who was standing over her, but she tried to reach out. To wave. As she did, the intruder fiddled with a machine beside her bed with one hand, a circular object in the other. A plate, it seemed.

Were they her doctor? A lab technician? What were they doing to the machine? ...Why was she hooked up to machines, anyway? Nothing made sense anymore.

Not that she would ever know, but it was actually the patient alarm their hand was messing with. The intruder was turning it off. The intruder couldn't risk anyone interfering with what was to come. Not if they wanted to keep the life they loved.

 _Beep… Beep…_

After the intruder finished disarming the alarm, he set the plate down on the bedside table, right next to the patient. Her hand wandered to the plate, closing around what was on it. The smell wafted through the air. It was supposed to be just enough to be near it. If the patient actually touched it, the reaction (and her death) would only happen faster. And uglier. The intruder didn't want to be there when it happened.

The intruder raced out the door at the first sign of convulsions, guilt overwhelming them as they closed the door behind them. They resisted the urge to run further, lest they be seen by unwanted eyes. They very nearly march back in, ready to stop what is about to happen. But it they did, it would all be revealed. A checkered past. A whole sum of mistakes. There is already so much distrust, they can't be the cause of anymore.

Once out of there, the intruder listened through the door as the patient gasped for breath. To the sound of flailing limbs hitting metal surfaces, of choked gasps. After an agonizing minute, the sounds slowly but surely died out. The intruder waited with bated breath for the signal.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

And there it was. Their job was done.

Her life was over.

* * *

 **A/N's: The story of this is that Ajani and PTV wrote two separate openings that were meshed together into this one. Both would like to leave notes.**

 **PTV: I really like this opening. I say that about all our openings, but it's true. It really captures the feeling we wanted it to convey without giving away too much about the case and culprit. You get a general feel for their thoughts and motives, but that's it. To me, putting our two openings together was better than picking one or the other. I hope you all liked it as much as we did.**

 **Ajani: I really enjoy it. While my original idea was to do it from the killer's perspective, PTV had a version from the victim's. However, merging the two together was clearly the best. It's so unique and really paints a picture of what's going on from both ends.**

 **PTV: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy what is to come, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	26. Part 1: Beginning (1 of 1)

_July 3rd, 9:01pm_

 _Expo3 Convention Center_

 _Entryway_

"Washington? Dead?" Franziska watched as her little brother floundered, the color leaving his face. "Do they know how it happened? Who did it? Why?"

"Miles Edgeworth, I can assure you that while you were ruining your vacation day by attending a childish gaming convention, I was dealing with far more important matters." Franziska cocked her head, looking smugly at the other prosecutor. "The investigation into this case was completed under my supervision. The killer has their date in court two days from now."

"Oh really? You arrested the suspect? I thought you weren't even working in this district."

"I made an exception for a personal request." That, and a few other reasons.

"You should have seen her, Mr. Edgeworth! I like investigating with you, but she was intense out there!" Kay hyped the international prosecutor up to Edgeworth, not even acknowledging the other girl with him.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so? I suppose the two of you wouldn't mind bringing me up to speed as I make a last minute trip to the office?"

"You're going back to your office?" Maya Fey balled up her fists when she heard. "What about my burgers?"

Edgeworth pulled a bill out of his wallet and handed it to her. "I'll drop you off at the Burger Barn next to the train station first. I need to change the witness list for tomorrow's trial."

Maya took the money, if reluctantly. "Okay…"

Franziska watched the exchange with a small smile. "So little brother, you want to know what happened to our dear witness, and how I carried the full investigation out? Then we best start now. It's been a long day, and it makes for quite the longer story."

"Then tell me, Franziska. We've got the time." Edgeworth's reply was dry as the four walked out to the parking lot. Franziska and Kay had ridden in a squad car over, so they had no problems getting in with Edgeworth.

Franziska's smile was a bit bitter as she recalled the day she'd had. "It all started at lunchtime when I received a call. The call asked me to come to Dye Young Hospital immediately, and so I went…."

 _Earlier that day…_

 _July 3rd, 12:30 PM_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Entrance_

Franziska burst through the door with her whip in hand. Her thoughts were traveling a mile a minute, her heartbeat not far behind. In bit and flashes, she thought over the circumstances that had led her to this moment.

The Interpol prosecutor had been looking over the files that rookie had shared with her yesterday when she got a call from Miss Adrian Andrews, a witness in one of her previous cases. She'd heard Franziska was in town and wanted to have lunch with her before she left. But as soon as she met up with the woman, Franziska received a second call. This one of a far less friendly nature.

 _"Prosecutor Von Karma? Is it true you've returned to this country? If it is, I'd like you to investigate a case for me."_

Franziska didn't recognize the voice right away. All caller ID could tell her was that it was a phone from Dye Young Hospital. Then it came to her. _"Miss Karen Jenson? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes. I know we've only met once before, but… I tried to ask for Prosecutor Edgeworth, and his office told me he was on vacation! You're the_ only _other prosecutor I trust with what happened here."_

Franziska knew she should feel insulted. How dare she be considered a mere second choice?! But she had enough sense not to vocalize that. Not when she wanted to know more. So she left without ordering any food, working things out with the local chief in the rental car as she made her way to the scene of the call.

"Prosecutor Von Karma, you're here! Thank goodness." Karin Jenson ran over to greet her. She looked the same as she had a few months ago, minus the presence of her elderly grandmother. "When I heard Prosecutor Edgeworth wouldn't be coming, I was at a complete loss!"

"Ms. Jenson, stop your foolish stressing or my whip will make you." Franziska threatened the nurse, who jumped back at the prosecutor's words.

"Eek!" To the nurse's credit, she did do her best to calm down after that.

"Now. Tell me what happened," Franziska demanded, not bothering to phrase her query as a question.

"Yes… Prosecutor. It's the witness we had in protective custody. Just a few minutes ago, she-"

"She?" Franziska interrupted, heart and thoughts seeming to freeze. She had a bad feeling about this. Thinking back to that fateful interrogation made her shudder. She listened as the nurse gave final confirmation.

"Yes. Miss Cassandra Washington. You… knew the woman who was killed?"

"We had met." Franziska's reply was terse, eyes seeing visions of the past. "Tell me: what was the cause of her death?"

"I'm... not sure. I called for the High Prosecutor's Office as soon as I found out she was dead." The shuddering dread was back. "Her nurse arrived too late! None of our injections would have been able to revive her."

"Are you not a nurse yourself? You should know the cause of death!" Franziska reacted to her intrusive thoughts by whipping the young lady. "If your hospital cannot answer such basic questions, I suppose the police will have to. Know that when you contact Franziska Von Karma for a case, you order a perfect investigation poised to deliver absolute justice." The prosecutor pointedly ignored the fact that the police were supposed to have been protecting Washington to begin with. If Jenson felt the need to call her, then they were pretty sure her death was no accident.

That only left one question: had Washington died from what happened in the interrogation room, or from a separate event? Either way, Franziska felt responsibility for the woman's ultimate fate weigh down on her. She supposed only an investigation would have the answers she craved. Unfortunately, she was unable to start right away.

"Ms. Von Karma, sir! I'm on the case and ready for duty!" Gumshoe announced as he walked through the hospital door. The oaf was panting as though he'd run the whole way over. Behind him was Kay Faraday, in tow.

What was she doing here? Had Franziska temporarily acquired her brother's assistant while he was on vacation? She didn't seem to recall having any sort of say in this matter.

"Hey, Gummy! Can you believe someone was murdered in a hospital? I mean, yeah, people die here, but this must be a new way, right?"

Franziska let out a sigh as they approached her. She was hoping to conduct a quiet investigation, but it appeared at the moment that it was too much to wish for.

"Been a long time since you had me for one of your cases, huh Ms. Von Karma, sir?"

"Yes, Scruffy, and I seem to recall you temporarily losing your badge the last time such an incident occurred. One thing I have come to like about Interpol is that I've the chance to work with far more competent detectives than the likes of you. Cassandra Washington is dead, and I can assure you that I will conduct a perfect investigation on my own. Your presence here may be mandated, but it is unnecessary," Franziska lectured the detective, who let out a small yelp. He'd been expecting to be lashed with her whip, but such an act would be premature, even in her frazzled state.

"What about me?" Kay asked, almost insulted that she hadn't been addressed. "It wouldn't be the first time we've worked together, right? The only thing different about this time is that Mr. Edgeworth isn't here."

"You? I didn't think you'd even come back to this place, Miss Kay Faraday. I don't imagine your last stay here was pleasant." Franziska's response had a biting tone to it, enough that Kay's mouth came open when she was reminded. The teenage thief wasn't able to form a response right away. Franziska took the opportunity to leave them behind.

Had her chief witness really been killed for her connection to the Hakari hacking case? The idea seemed absurd, especially considering how unimportant her testimony was in the context of that case by itself. The other possibility was that her killer knew Franziska was investigating Hakari itself for other, less physical crimes. They somehow knew they had a wagging tongue in Washington. When the director had agreed to aid Franziska, she'd effectively signed her own death warrant. Before even seeing the crime scene for herself, Franziska came to the conclusion that someone had slipped through the witness's protective guard and silenced her, killing the best lead Franziska had found since her initial contact went missing.

 _I must do whatever I can as a prosecutor to ensure these fools gets convicted. If they think they can hide their crimes in the blood of murder, I can only show them the weight of their error. I can only watch as they writhe and rot in prison._

It was the best Franziska could do to make up for the blame she placed on her shoulders.

 _July 3rd 12:42 PM_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Patient Room 202_

Franziska arrived on the scene before anyone else, listening as the police filled in behind her. Her eyes locked on the terrible sight of the body, heart sinking as her chest went cold.

Cassandra Washington looked horrible. Red welts had traveled up her arm down under her hospital gown, cuts and bruises showing signs of thrashing. Her blue eyes were stuck open, a clouded deadness to them. Strips of blonde hair were caught in the corner of her bed frame, likely from an earlier struggle.

However she died, it had been painful. Far worse than most of the murders Franziska had seen before. No matter what the prosecutor did to console herself, she felt the guilt coming back in full force.

She had been the one who convinced Washington to come forward against her employers. The director had been terrified, but Franziska had insisted. She'd promised to protect her. Through their talks, Franziska had been able to console her, to convince the woman to come down to the station and tell her what she knew. Washington said she had not only testimony, but evidence. She didn't take anything from the office with her, instead asking a coworker and friend to deliver the documents to the Prosecutor's Office.

And now, both she and the friend were dead for their crimes against Hakari. Their dead bodies convinced Franziska better than any hard evidence could. The only Hakari employee who knew anything and was safe was Chuck Huld. Detention had a way of doing that for someone.

Though these thoughts nearly paralyzed her, it was the steel she needed to strengthen her resolve. "I know there has to be the evidence in here to condemn the killer. I just need to know what it is."

 ** _-Begin Investigation-_**

Franziska took a deep breath before diving into the heart of the matter. As a prosecutor, her job was to eliminate such enemies of society. And the only way to do that was to obtain the perfect evidence at every opportunity.

She started with the body, though it pained her to do so. "I wonder… are any of these injuries new, or have I seen them before?"

Franziska could still remember what had happened in their interrogation room that day. What had sent Washington into the hospital to begin with.

 _"The orders were from on high. I wasn't given an opportunity to question them."_

 _"I see. Now Ms. Cassandra Washington, would you say you were…" Franziska paused in her question, watching as her witness began to gasp. "Ms. Cassandra Washington?"_

 _The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but no voice came out. Only coughs and gasps. Her hands flew over her body, feeling for something. What was she looking for?_

 _Washington's eyes widened with panic. Her search was fruitless._

 _Franziska was beginning to panic herself. What was this? How had it happened? What should she do?_

 _She settled for shouting at the guard, whip in hand. "You! Call an ambulance, now!"_

 _The guard ran out immediately. Washington fainted as the door closed, hitting her head on the table as she fell._

The doctors weren't allowed to tell Franziska what had happened to her witness at the time, only that she had an allergy and was exposed to it on accident. Maybe the interrogation room hadn't been cleaned properly, they said. Still, she was alive, and was expected to make a full recovery in a day or two.

That hadn't been enough for Franziska. Given everything that had happened those past two days, the prosecutor suspected foul play. Against everyone's advice, Franziska put her witness into protective custody. Now she had a guard to watch over her as she recovered from anaphylaxis in the hospital. Some good that had done. He must have been on break.

 _-Washington's Mysterious Allergy added to Logic-_

If Franziska wanted to confirm whether the murderous attack had occurred in the interrogation room or the hospital room, she would have to search for signs of a new incident. There must be something in the room that could indicate that to her.

She forced herself to look away from the body so she could inspect her patient monitors. The flat-lined heart monitor was still letting out a vague whine. Next to it were an array of machines, none of which Franziska was skilled in understanding. Not that that would dissuade her.

"Hmph. I won't give up until I have perfectly inspected every corner and crevice!"

A muffled laugh sounded behind her, to which her whip responded. "Yowch!"

Franziska turned around to see Kay licking her wounds. Would she have let loose if she'd known the teen was behind her? "What are you laughing at and why are you here?"

"You sounded kinda like Mr. Edgeworth right then." Kay answered the first part of the question, but Franziska cut her off before she could get to the second.

"In what way do I sound like my little brother?"

"Mr. Edgeworth would say he has to investigate 'every nook and cranny'." Kay said, in her best Edgeworth impression. Gumshoe, also in the room, laughed at Kay's attempt at mimicking Edgeworth. Franziska was not amused. "The fierce, determined look on your face, it was just so much like what Mr. Edgeworth would get. I can't believe how much you two are alike."

"Enough! I am a Von Karma, I do all of my investigation perfectly and without error. I do not handle investigation the same way as Miles. Where my little brother flounders at every hypothetical, I will arrest the true culprit in a matter of minutes!"

"But you even use Logic like him, sir!"

This was getting annoying, so Franziska whipped Gumshoe for his impudent suggestion. "Every decent prosecutor uses at least as much. Miles Edgeworth has no greater monopoly on basic deduction than you have on incompetence." Then the whip landed a second time.

"Eeeeuggggh!" The pain was dramatic enough for the detective to keep his distance. Kay was not yet deterred, but she soon would be. The pair watched as Franziska searched the room for any evidence she could find.

Truth be told, she hadn't embraced her brother's exact system of logic until a few months ago, when he walked her through it after their time at the Grand Tower. He was still trying to get her to adopt his tricks with the chessboard, but had had no greater luck with that than she'd had at convincing him to carry a whip.

 _But if I want to whip a specific individual, it is next to the "Talk" button at all times. I may also use it during Rebuttals and Cross-Examinations in the place of "Press", should I feel so inclined._

With that out of the way, she turned back to what she'd been examining earlier. Her eyes zeroed in on the time specified on the heart rate monitor. According to the machine, the victim's heart had stopped at exactly 12:15pm and had been making noise ever since.

 _-"Time of Death" added to Organizer-_

Franziska also examined the other machines, but struggled to understand the exact information they were seeking to convey. She was a prosecutor, not a medical doctor. Still, one other thing caught her attention. The patient alarm button. Its switch was firmly set in the "Off" position. _Could this be the sign I'm looking for? A sign of a second attack?_

If the victim had been attacked while this alarm was on, nurses and medics would have rushed into the room to keep their patient alive, potentially catching the killer in the act. But with the alarm switched off, there's no way they could have known what was happening. Whatever caused Washington's death, her killer wanted to be sure no one interfered.

 _-"Patient Alarm" added to Organizer-_

 _-Alarm Switched Off? added to Logic-_

It was certainly an important clue, but Franziska chose to keep it to herself for the time being. She simply walked away from the various patient monitors and over to the side table on the opposite end of the bed. On it rested…

"A sandwich of only peanut butter? Who would eat such a thing?"

"I dunno. Someone who doesn't like jelly?" Kay spoke up from the doorway where she and Gumshoe were waiting.

"Sometimes I leave ingredients out of my food if I can't afford them. Like flavor packs for noodles."

It may just have been the victim's intended lunch, but there was something odd about it. It looked as though the bread had been squished, and the sandwich wasn't fully resting on the paper plate beneath it. Had the food item been moved in some way?

 _-"Peanut Butter Sandwich" added to Organizer-_

There was nothing else to be seen on the side table, and a quick sweep of the room didn't offer any more clues as to the cause of death. The only signs of a struggle were on and near the victim's body. Even so, Franziska had trouble identifying any obviously fatal wounds. That may have to wait for the autopsy report.

How was Franziska supposed to identify a killer if she didn't even know how they did it? She wanted to at least have some idea. So she swallowed her reservations and took a second look at the body.

The welts on the victim's arm still caught Franziska's eye, mostly because she couldn't remember them being there the last time they saw each other. Franziska lifted the victim's hand, studying it in closer detail.

Hm? What is this odd substance smeared on her fingers? The swelling was worst in those areas, the red of the skin countered only by the light brown spots that covered them. Curious, the prosecutor took a sniff.

Peanut butter.

 _-Residue on Fingers added to Logic-_

She must have been trying to eat her sandwich when the attack happened. It was lunchtime, after all. If the victim had been feeling well enough, the act of being fed by the hospital cafeteria wasn't odd in itself.

But wait. Ms. Cassandra Washington has a mysterious allergy, and the peanut butter on her fingers causes swelling? There was a clear connection here!

"I think I may know what our victim was allergic to." Franziska put the arm back in the position she'd found it, then pointed an accusatory finger at the sandwich.

"You think she's allergic to bread, sir?"

"No, you fool! If you were to actually look at the body, you would see her swelling is worst in the places with smears of peanut butter. I believe the murderer gave her this sandwich on purpose, and when she grabbed it to eat, the reaction killed her."

"Aw, but I don't like dead bodies, sir!" Gumshoe remained squeamish. "Does that mean-"

"Someone used a sandwich as the murder weapon?" Kay broke in. "Where do you think it came from?" The teenage thief may have seen some crazy things in her times with Edgeworth, but never someone who'd committed murder by lunch item.

 _-"Peanut Butter Sandwich" updated in Organizer-_

"The hospital cafeteria. Where else?" Franziska was no longer engaged in the conversation at hand. She had to know: who'd ordered the murder weapon sent up to the victim's room?

Well, it had to be someone who knew of Washington's allergy. The doctor who'd treated her after the first incident had remained tight-lipped on the matter, so it was likely only a handful of people were told. Further narrowing the suspect list were the stipulations of who had access to the hospital, its cafeteria, and the victim's room. Not just anyone would be allowed to visit a witness in protective custody, after all.

With all these details in mind, the first person Franziska had to consider was the nurse. There had to be at least one in charge of Washington's care at the time of death. She needed to know who it was and to question them right away.

Franziska whipped her head around to the whiteboard on the other side of the room. On it was a packet of paper which listed every hospital staff member with access and the victim's personal information. The notes should contain who Washington's nurses were. Franziska ran up to the spot, flipping through the papers so quickly it was a surprise she didn't rip them.

"Ooh, what if one of the nurses did it? I bet they knew what Miss Washington was allergic to!" Kay spoke as if she'd made a breakthrough. "But which one? This hospital must have hundreds of them!"

"And just what do you think I'm searching for, Miss Kay Faraday?"

Such a response caused Kay to pout. "It's not my fault you don't voice your thoughts out loud. How am I supposed to know what you're thinking? Your face isn't nearly as expressive as Mr. Edgeworth's!"

"Maybe I don't give voice to my thoughts because it isn't necessary for you to know them. Have you considered that?" This was making it hard for Franziska to read the names. She set the list down for a second.

"But Gummy and I want to help! If we are going to help, we have to be thinking on the same page. Even if you don't call on your partner, we can still say what we think when you're examining something, right? That's how things have always been, haven't they?"

Gumshoe, who'd worked with Franziska directly before, shook his head mournfully at Kay. It was no use. Kay protested with him for a minute, then quietly followed the detective to the waiting area outside.

"Finally." Just as she said so, she found what she was looking for in the notes: the name of the nurse on duty.

And that name? Maddy Sims. Alongside the name was a small photo of a fair, petite woman with big eyes and a round mouth. According to the list, she had no other patients assigned to her today. Franziska took the relevant page with her, folding it neatly onto a page of her Organizer.

 _-"Care Provider List" added to Organizer-_

So Miss Maddy Sims was Ms. Cassandra Washington's nurse for today. She would've been the only one with full access to the victim at the time of the murder. There was no doubt this woman was a suspect.

 ** _-Investigation Complete-_**

"Scruffy! Get back in here!"

Gumshoe wasted no time. He'd learned from past mistakes when it came to letting Franziska wait. "Yes, Ms. Von Karma, sir?"

"I have a suspect for you. I would like you and this country's police to track her down and apprehend her immediately."

Kay, for one, was surprised. "Already?"

"Who is it, sir?"

Franziska held the name and picture she'd found up to Gumshoe's face. "Miss Maddy Sims. She should still be working right now. When you find her, I will question her outside this very room."

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe nearly tripped as he gathered up a few police officers. Together, they scoured the hospital floor for signs of that particular nurse.

As for Franziska, she was content in waiting for them to return. Kay's attempts at making conversation proved fruitless, encouraging her to be quiet once again.

 _July 3rd, 12:56pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Hallway_

Franziska remained silent as Gumshoe approached her with a slim brunette in nurse's robes like Jenson's. Her hair was tied back, though strands still obscured her face. Another police officer trailed behind them, but the nurse wasn't handcuffed.

So she hadn't put up a fight. Good.

"You are Miss Maddy Sims, the nurse in charge of Ms. Cassandra Washington's care at this time?"

"...Yes, I am. And I was." The woman's voice was so soft, Franziska could barely hear it.

"Speak up!" She drew her whip back, preparing to lash her when Sims fell back.

"What is that for? I didn't do anything!"

"Where were you and what were you doing when your patient was killed?" Franziska's question came quickly and bluntly. The nurse was taken back by how straightforward it was. "Testify."

Franziska could be generous when she wanted to be. She would give Sims a single chance to confess the truth. But if the prosecutor caught her in a lie, it was over.

Sims gulped, eyes blinking rapidly. She seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, at least. "Oh…"

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"My Whereabouts"

"I was in charge of Ms. Washington's care today. My shift runs from 7:00am to 7:00pm.

"The last I saw her alive was at morning checkup. She was recovering nicely.

"I must have been seeing another patient when it all happened. I came back in the room only after she was dead.

"The sight was horrible! I rang it in to the nursing station right away. I'm so glad the police are here."

Franziska saw the contradiction right away. It was so obvious. She almost regretted letting the nurse speak. Why do this if she were only going to be lied to?

"You only went back to see your patient after she was dead? Shouldn't a nurse be more attentive in times like these?"

"I guess so…" Her hands covered her face, voice back to being meek. "I just graduated nursing school. This is horrible!"

Nice act. Too bad Franziska wasn't falling for it. "Could you repeat your statements for me? I want to settle something. Here and now."

"Um… all of them?"

"Yes, all of them." Franziska kept her whip string taut, but didn't want to strike until the suspect was cornered. "Now speak. Clearly."

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"My Whereabouts"

 _"I was in charge of Ms. Washington's care today. My shift runs from 7:00am to 7:00pm._

 _"The last I saw her alive was at morning checkup. She was recovering nicely._

 _"I must have been seeing another patient when it all happened. I came back in the room only after she was dead."_

" **OBJECTION!** " Franziska let out a tsk, finger shaking with an elbow to her hip. "Another patient? Really, now? Why would you tell such a lie?"

Sims's face went blank for a second. "...Huh?"

Franziska pulled the "Care Provider List" page out of her Organizer. "You have no other patients assigned to you. You're an inexperienced novice with her first serious job, and have yet to work your way up to a full plate of responsibilities. Had you told me the truth, I might have listened to your side of the story more."

"What are you saying?"

"Miss Maddy Sims, you had unlimited access to Cassandra Washington at the time of the murder. Tell me. Who delivered the sandwich to her? Was it you?"

"I… don't know, Miss. No one told me anything about bringing her lunch."

"You foolish fool!" Franziska voiced was raised as she whipped the nurse. She was now set in the belief that the nurse had a role in this crime. "Where did the peanut butter sandwich come from?" Franziska furiously demanded, making the nurse nervous.

Sims had only been here since May. She's seen people get upset in the hospital before, but none to the point of pulling a whip on her or the staff. It was hard to know how to react in a situation like this. "I assume it came from our hospital's cafeteria, but I don't know who ordered it, or even left it there. Maybe the patient did. I'm honest though, it wasn't me." Then she blinked. "Wait, peanut butter? That can't be right. The patient wouldn't have ordered that."

"No, she would not have. Whoever left that sandwich in her room did so with the intent of murder. The victim is your only patient. You had access, you had knowledge, and yet… you have no alibi. Concerning, no?"

She gasped, finally realizing where this was going. "No!"

"Miss Maddy Sims, you are the most likely suspect at the moment for the murder of Cassandra Washington. Until proven otherwise, I am putting you under arrest." She bowed, grateful for the quick resolution, then turned to the detective. "Scruffy!"

Gumshoe directed the officers while Sims protested. "No, wait! You don't need to arrest me. Please, wai-"

"Miss Von Karma, are you really in such a rush you can't investigate a crime thoroughly before arresting someone? Truly a shame."

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard that voice. Franziska felt a rage coming on. What excuse would he use this time to interfere with her investigation?

She flipped her head around, coming face to face with the blonde defense attorney. "Mr. Kristoph Gavin. I can't imagine why you would be here at this time. Did you not have a case in civil court this morning?"

"This morning, yes. It resolved itself quickly. FileLock Plus will think twice before it crosses Hakari a second time, I'm afraid."

"So now you're chasing a case at a hospital? Did someone want to sue Dye Young for malpractice?" Did this ambulance chaser have nothing better to do?

"I asked him to come." The woman next to him spoke up for the first time, forcing Franziska to acknowledge her. She was a severe-looking woman with a tight updo, all dark brown with greying streaks. When the light caught on her gaudy necklaces, Franziska was blinded.

"And you are?" Franziska demanded to know. Would no one let her investigation simply run its course?

The woman blinked at Franziska, as if she were genuinely shocked. "...Klana Dharless. It's thanks to my many donations that Dye Young can serve this city. I wouldn't be happy to see my pet project go down in scandal, so I came here with the fine defense attorney to protect them from blame." Dharless answered the prosecutor's question with ease. When she talked about her work with the hospital, she couldn't have looked prouder.

"I want the two of you off this floor. Neither of you have any place in my investigation," Franziska said before pointing at the elevator door with her finger. "The door is there. Use it."

"But if anyone has a right to be in here besides you, it's us. This hospital has done so well, I would hate to see its good name dragged over this. Murderers aren't employed here. After all-" Dharless quieted down rather quickly when she saw Franziska draw her whip out. "You wouldn't really hit someone with that horrid thing, would you?"

"Yes. I will hit you if you do not stop interfering with a police investigation. How much money you have donated to this hospital means nothing to me."

"And if you lash out at either of us, I will lead my second successful lawsuit of the week against you. Should I send the bill to the local office, or to Interpol?"

Franziska thought it over, then put her whip away. If Gavin threatened to sue, it was best to take him seriously. She was confident things would end in her favor should he press charges, but didn't have the time to deal with the attorney's antics. This murder was part of a greater investigation, one that could not be sidetracked. She would not be able to use her whip in interactions with Gavin or his companion. "There will be no need so long as you stay out of my way. The suspect will remain in custody while the investigation progresses."

Gavin put a hand up, shaking his head. "There's no need for that. I'm here to tell you you have the wrong suspect to begin with. Allow me to tell you why."

 ** _-Argument-_**

"It's My Duty"

"My reason is not an excuse, Miss Von Karma. I was the defense attorney that was hired to defend this hospital.

"You were about to arrest an employee. Quite wrongfully, I might add.

"See, I actually took the time to investigate Miss Sims's movements in the moments leading to the murder. I have the true sequence of events.

"Had you been interested in finding the true culprit, you would have done the same. Must I tell you what you missed?

"It's unfortunate that you would let a defense attorney outshow you in this arena. Your reputation implied otherwise to me."

It didn't take a sharp mind to realize she was being insulted. The implication that Gavin knew something she didn't about her own case would have been bad enough in a courtroom, but on an investigation where defense attorneys have no place? How dare he imply he could run a better one than her!

"You have evidence to prove the innocence of this nurse?" Franziska questioned, keeping her tone even.

"I wouldn't call it evidence per say, more like testimony of what I saw as I was arriving."

"Oh no!" Sims had her hands to her face once again, a knowing glint to her eye. Franziska paid her no mind.

"And I'm to trust your testimony?" Franziska wasn't buying it. "When you so obviously have your own agenda in interfering with this case?"

"I wouldn't call my job an agenda, but yes, you are. Especially when there are two separate individuals who can confirm it."

Now she really didn't like where this was going. Had she really made such a foolish mistake? If not, she had to rebut this man, and her words had to be sharp as whip lashes when she did. He would feel her true strength however she went about it.

Gavin picked up on her intentions easily enough. "...Ah, I see. Allow me to reiterate what I have said thus far."

 ** _-Rebuttal-_**

"It's My Duty"

 _"My reason is not an excuse, Miss Von Karma. I was the defense attorney that was hired to defend this hospital."_

" **HOLD IT!** Your job as a defense attorney is to defend in a courthouse. There is no place for your kind in this investigation."

Dharless chuckled at this. "You police types and your protocol! Why waste time going to trial if he can prove her innocence right here? Would it not save money and effort for everyone? Really, honey-"

"I am not your honey and you will not refer to me as such!" Franziska protested.

Gavin took it in another direction. "Miss Von Karma… are you so unable to handle my argument that you would kick me off the crime scene without hearing it?"

"That ain't it, pal!" Gumshoe leapt to the prosecutor's defense. "You're not supposed to be here, plain and- owwww!"

Franziska took her frustration out on the detective. "I don't need your help, detective. Mr. Kristoph Gavin… I can let you speak. But you best have the perfect explanation."

"And I do. Now, remember…

" _You were about to arrest an employee. Quite wrongfully, I might add._

 _"See, I actually took the time to investigate Miss Sims's movements in the moments leading to the murder. I have the true sequence of events."_

" **HOLD IT!** Why should I believe your account?" Franziska stopped Gavin before he could say what he knew. "Miss Maddy Sims was already given the chance to explain her actions before the murder, and she chose to lie to me."

"That's because what she was doing was a breach in her duties. I will warrant that this young lady is not a good nurse. But that isn't enough to accuse her of murder."

"Mr. Gavin, please don't…" Sims looked like she was about to cry. "I wasn't there for my patient when she needed me. It's not-"

"Nonsense." Considering she was sort of his client, it was odd how willing Gavin was to ignore the nurse's wishes. "You were negligent and have a right to be ashamed. But that is no reason to lie to the police or go to jail. If you won't tell them what you were up to when I saw you, I will."

"And what did you see her doing? Add it to your argument." Franziska was sure this was going to be a lie. From what little she'd heard of Gavin, he and the truth were not on speaking terms.

"Of course."

 _"When I arrived at this hospital at the time of the murder, I saw Miss Sims outside. She was meeting with a man her age."_

" **HOLD IT!** " This was ridiculous! "Where is your proof?"

"I know what I saw, and that is all. When I arrived shortly after noon, that nurse was not in the building. She could not have been here to kill the victim."

Franziska was about to fire back when she noticed something strange. "Who told you the details about this murder?"

"I did," Dharless replied. "I was visiting when the murder was reported. The staff informed us of the details. And I, for one, believe Gavin."

"Well I have no reason to. If you have no evidence-"

"Wait a minute!" Kay stopped the conversation. Franziska had forgotten she was there. "I know how we can prove what really happened!"

"And how is that?"

"Look!" Kay pointed to a security camera trained on the fire escape. "Those may not show us who entered the victim's room, but they can let us know who went in and out of the building, right?"

Dharless smiled. "Indeed they can, little girl."

Franziska didn't need to give the order for Gumshoe to get the hint. "Right on it, sir!"

 _July 3rd, 1:14 pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Hallway_

"We got the footage from noon until your arrival, sir!" Gumshoe had run back as fast as he could. He didn't want to give Franziska any reason to cut his pay again. Or take his badge.

"And?"

Gumshoe slumped. "It's… true, sir. She was outside kissing some guy at 12:15pm. And fifteen minutes before that, as well. She didn't go back inside until 12:22."

Franziska couldn't believe it. Why did this have to be how she found out? Why couldn't she have had enough sense to check for cameras before diving into this case. Her emotional investment into this case was damaging her skill as an investigator, and it showed.

 _-"Sims's Outing" added to Organizer-_

"Miss Maddy Sims… why would you be doing such a thing?"

"He's… my boyfriend," Sims confessed. "Today was our anniversary. I was going to get time off, but the staff is so overworked… they assigned the newest patient to me. They told me I would be working twelve hours. I thought I could slip out for just a few minutes to-" She shook her head, the guilt overwhelming her. "The last time I saw Ms. Washington, she was fine! How did this happen?"

Franziska wasn't quite ready to give up, though her cheeks were burning. "The victim was killed due to her reaction to a food item. Who's to say you didn't leave the weapon there and wait for her to die?"

"No way! That isn't how Ms. Washington's allergy works at all." Sims was insistent. "Her sensitivity to peanuts is so delicate, she can't even be in the same room as unsealed peanut products without reacting. She would have reacted right away if she was."

"If Sims had left the murder weapon in the room before walking out, it wouldn't have taken the victim fifteen minutes to die. And you seem very specific about the time of death," Gavin summarized. "Admit your mistake. Miss Sims cannot be the killer you are looking for."

"I'm sorry I lied, Miss Von Karma. Can you forgive a mistake I made in my youth?"

"I'm younger than you." She turned away before she could explode on them.

Franziska felt her vision going red. She wanted nothing more than to whip one of those insolent fools into a coma. They were already in the right place to have one.

Self-control kicked in before the German could conduct herself in such a manner. The rational side of her brain realized that lashing out now would only diminish her status even further in this investigation. For all her anger, there was no one to blame but herself. If she wanted to put Gavin in his place, she would have to regroup. Keep investigating. Find the _real_ killer this time.

"Scruffy. Kay Faraday. Let's go."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Franziska von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: The Prosecuting Prodigy, also known as myself. Need this file contain any more information?

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: The scruffy detective who is always in need of a whipping. Why I must always work with him while in this country, I'll never understand.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My little brother's assistant whom he acquired a few months ago. Her obsession with thievery makes them an odd pair. Now she wishes to work with me.

Karin Jenson

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Description: A nurse for Dye Young. I encountered her on a case a few months ago. Asked for me personally when the victim was found dead.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc. A key witness in the current investigation. She fainted during interrogation, then died in the hospital the next day. Foul play is suspected.

Maddy Sims

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Description: The nurse in charge of the victim's care at her time of death. Was meeting with her boyfriend while her patient lay dying.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: An obnoxious defense attorney I've encountered more than once now. Outside of court, this is very unusual.

Klana Dharless

Age: ? ? ?

Gender: Female

Description: Some rich local woman who wants to protect the hospital from bearing any blame. I don't know who she is.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: The token of my noble profession. It is to be safely stored away in my pocket at all times.

Time of Death

Type: Evidence

Description: The heart monitor says the victim's heart stopped at exactly 12:15pm. It has not been touched since.

Patient Alarm

Type: Evidence

Description: Meant to alert the hospital if their patients experience any difficulties. However, it was turned off at the time of the murder, possibly by the killer themselves.

Peanut Butter Sandwich

Type: Evidence

Description: Left on the victim's side table by an unknown party. Residue on the body indicates the victim touched it, causing the fatal reaction. Makes for an odd murder weapon, but one nonetheless.

Care Provider List

Type: Evidence

Description: The nurse in charge of the victim at her time of death was Maddy Sims. Sims had no other patients at the time.

Sims's Outing

Type: Evidence

Description: This foolish nurse was visiting her boyfriend for twenty-two minutes while the murder was in progress, from noon to 12:22. She did not discover the body until after that.

* * *

 **A/N's: RJ and PTV wrote this chapter together. Here are their notes:**

 **PTV: Sorry this took some time, folks. School is time consuming. But to make up for the fact we haven't updated in a while, we kept the beginning as one long part instead of splitting it. There wasn't really a natural way to break it up, either, so there's that.**

 **One difficulty in writing this case is that it's very much Franziska's. Her character and investigation style is not the same as Edgeworth's, and making sure the way we write this suits her but stays true to the AAI style is a hard balance to strike. In a way, she's almost on the opposing side of the typical "rival vs. main character" dynamic that's present in the other two spinoffs. I hope you think we were successful in getting that right.**

 **Oh, and Kristoph is back as well. I quite enjoy writing his character, and I'm confident the Scollard can agree with me. This whole chapter has a lot of fun pieces as well as difficult ones. Isn't that right, RJ?**

 **RJ: Yes agreed, switching from Miles Edgeworth to Franziska Von Karma in this was a little tricky especially considering the roll that Franziska usually plays as the "rival (like you had said), but we did it! Franziska is such a fun character to write for though because she's different from most female lead characters with her her more high strung and proud demeanor, and the whip.**

 **Also agreed, on there were plenty of fun parts as well the difficult ones but that's part of what it made it great in a way. It's always great when you take on a challenge like this and see it through and are able to post or share something that everyone is going to enjoy. It really gives such a feel of accomplishment. With that I'm going to pass the keyboard back to PTV, now.**

 **PTV: Thanks. We already have the next chapter in the works, but who knows when that will come out. With this chapter, however, I have passed 700K words on my fanfiction account. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave your thoughts below, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	27. Part 2: Middle (1 of 2)

_July 3rd, 1:17pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Waiting Area_

Franziska resisted the urge to hide her face as she, Gumshoe, and Kay made their way from the blonde attorney. Her pride may be strong, but it had also taken a beating recently. They needed to mentally regroup after the ridiculous blunder Franziska had made.

Her logic had been solid for what she'd known, but she hadn't investigated carefully enough before attempting an arrest. After all the cases she'd taken in this country, she really should have known better than to trust witnesses to speak in their own self-interest. The last case she'd had a part in before joining Interpol featured a woman so dedicated to her role as an accomplice that she nearly allowed herself to take the blame for the whole murder. Truly, Franziska had acted foolishly.

Still. Gavin had _no place_ in her investigation. Why had he been invited to the hospital? Was he just that much of an opportunist, or was there something darker to his motives? Unlike the blue attorney Franziska had grown used to dealing with over the years, Kristoph Gavin embodied all the worst stereotypes the prosecutor knew about defense lawyers. He did so with no remorse, and his teen brother was equally insufferable. And not just because of his conduct in his first trial, either. If one wished to speak German, the least they could do was learn the proper grammar structure, lest they butcher her native language!

Stalled in the waiting area, Franziska whipped out her cell phone. She flipped to the number of a certain contact, finger wavering over the call button. Should she?

No, she would _not_ call Agent Lang. He had yet to tie up loose ends in his home country, not to mention he hadn't even been assigned to Franziska's current case. As of now, her presence here was still very informal. Despite the circumstances, it felt odd to not be investigating with the wolfish man. Franziska had grown rather used to his assistance over the past few months. Together, they were rarely humiliated so.

Kay did her best to break Franziska out of her thoughts. "You know... we could try talking to people around the hospital. There are a lot of people here. I bet somebody else saw something." Kay wasn't sure if the prosecutor was going to go with her idea or not, but it was the best she could do.

Gumshoe hopped on the bandwagon. "Yeah, that's right, sir! I'll bet we can find our own witness, someone better than that nurse back there."

 _Are they trying to cheer me up?_ The thought was ridiculous, but Franziska still took the time to consider what they'd said. It was true that the possibility of other witnesses remained distinct. As both had pointed out, plenty of nurses, doctors, patients, and visitors were milling about the second floor at the time of the murder. Perhaps it would be worth her while to question one of them.

"...Come," Franziska commanded the two of them, leading them back to the area surrounding the victim's hospital room.

 _July 3rd, 1:20pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Hallway_

By the time they got back, Gavin and his female companion had left and Washington's body was being hauled off to the mortician in a different section of the hospital. Sims was still there, floundering as before. The prosecutor saw no point in questioning her further at this time.

Beyond that, Franziska wasn't sure who to approach first. She tried the young, long-haired brunette at the nurse's station, only to discover he was an intern in high school who had just arrived. The whole interaction was fruitless.

Before she did anything else, the guard assigned to Washington's protection detail returned from his lunch break. "Prosecutor, si-ma'am! What are you doing here? Did you want to talk to your witness?"

 _Now here's a foolish fool in desperate need of a whipping. First, I approach the deserving target, then I press the "Whip" button when it appears next to "Talk"._ Franziska did not hesitate. She released her whip the second she was in range.

"Ow!"

"You ignorant, incompetent excuse for a human being. What kind of idiot leaves his witness unguarded for any period of time, let alone an hour?"

"I-I was just eating lunch. Why, what's going on?" The guard looked around, finally noticing the other police officers on the hospital floor.

Franziska wasn't willing to explain the situation, so Gumshoe had to step up. His eyes were wide and teeth bared. "While you were gone, someone snuck into your witness's hospital room and murdered her! What were you thinking, pal?! Why didn't you call for a replacement?"

"What?" The guard squeaked, hands pulled up to his chest as he leaned back. "N-no way… I was only assigned here as a precaution!"

"A precaution you should have taken seriously." Franziska's voice was coldly calm, belying the anger she felt inside. "I made a personal promise to this witness that she would be kept safe. Thanks to you, a woman is dead and my honor as a Von Karma has been sullied. You!" She whipped him once more for good measure. "What is your name?"

"E-ergic, Gerald. Reporting back for duty… ma'am." Ergic's voice was so small, Franziska barely understood what he was saying.

"Well, Gerald Ergic. I look forward to your next employment review."

Gumshoe found that comment odd. "Wait, sir. Don't you mean his salary review?"

"No."

Both officers winced. Lucky for them, Franziska let the matter go fairly quickly after that. Police in this country were incompetent. It was nothing new for her.

She switched gears. "...Gerald Ergic. Who here might have witnessed the murder in your absence?"

Ergic thought about it for a minute, hand on his sweaty forehead. "Well… There is this one guy. The patient across the hall from Miss Washington usually asks that his door be kept open. He's pretty hurt. He can't move or walk, so all he does is look at things. I think his door was still open when I left for lunch."

Franziska didn't bother to thank him for his information. Instead, she walked right over to the door across the victim's. It was closed now, so she rapped on it sharply.

A deep, raspy voice came from within. "Who is it now? I'm trying to sleep."

"I am Franziska Von Karma, a prosecutor. I'm investigating a case that occurred recently. I would like to speak with you to inquire if you know anything in connection with the crime that has transpired." She was sure to enunciate clearly as she spoke through the door.

"...Police types? Go away!"

Franziska didn't honor the man's request, instead choosing to bust through the door as soon as she realized it was unlocked. Civility could wait for after Washington's murderer was arrested.

 _July 3rd, 1:29pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Patient Room 4201_

This hospital room looked just like the one the victim had stayed in, minus signs of a struggle. The man occupying the bed was half obscured by casts, appearing to have broken both arms and one leg. His other leg had a deep, straight wound below the knee, as indicated by stitches. Bruising obscured his facial features, and his black, buzz-cut did nothing to hide his red scalp. Upon making these observations, Franziska couldn't help but ask. "What could possibly be the cause of such grievous injury?"

"I thought I told you to leave off, lady! I'm nappin' in here!"

"I am afraid I cannot observe your request. Murder does not wait for one to finish their afternoon nap."

"Like I care about any murder! I can't even get out of bed, let alone go to court for anything."

This man was in the room directly across from Cassandra Washington's when she died. He must have something to tell us. But considering his injuries, I hesitate to whip him immediately. Franziska had to consider how best to approach this.

"What were doing and what did you see from 12:00 to 12:30?"

The witness's face joined his scalp in redness. "None of your business, lady! Now turn the lights out, will you?"

Franziska scoffed at his brutish reply. She had another idea for how to get information out of this witness.

"Scruffy! Begin searching this room for evidence."

Gumshoe saluted. "Yes, sir!"

 ** _-Begin Investigation-_**

"Hey, what are you doing? What exactly do you think you're gonna find in here, huh?"

Franziska wasn't sure of that herself. But she had trouble believing this man had been sitting across the hall from the scene of the crime and neither saw nor heard anything. Perhaps there was something in this room that would get him to talk.

The first place Franziska checked was the whiteboard across from the witness's hospital bed. Just as it was in Washington's room, there was a packet of papers with medical information on the patient. According to the papers, the witness's name was Bruce Hertz, and his nurse on duty was one Karin Jenson. Also included were the details of his injuries, though Franziska didn't examine that part very closely.

 _-"Hertz's Medical Papers" summarized in Organizer-_

"Interesting… I wonder," Franziska murmured to herself, then turned. "When did you last call for your nurse?"

The patient scoffed. "I haven't seen that lady in hours. I can't reach the call button with how I am, so I have to trigger the patient alarm to get anything around here. Then someone from the nurse's station outside hears it, they check on me, and then they go to get that bimbo in here."

 _So the patient alarm is connected to the nurse's station in the hallway…_ An idea was beginning to form in Franziska's mind. An unpleasant one, at that. "And how often do you feel the need to do this?"

"Whenever I want something. Several times a day. What do you care?" The defensiveness from before was back.

So anyone who was on the second floor when Hertz pulled this stunt would have known how the patient alarm worked. Franziska did a quick check of the machines running next to Hertz's bed. His weren't all the same as the victim's had been, but a patient alarm was a common feature across both. Sure enough, his was functioning properly.

 _-Alarm's Functions added to Logic-_

But if someone had seen Hertz's demonstration and learned the secrets of the hospital's technology that way, that forced Franziska to reconsider a previous piece of evidence in a new light. A light that vastly expanded her list of suspects.

 _The patient alarm functions by alerting the individuals on this very floor. Were that to happen while the victim was dying off, the culprit would have been caught too close to the scene to have escaped the way they did... which is why the alarm was switched off!_ The connection was obvious to anyone with a brain. "Ach!"

"What is it, sir?"

Some of these facts confirmed what the prosecutor had already suspected, but back when she'd been suspicious of Sims, she'd simply assumed that the nurse had also been the one to disable the patient's alarm. She was a nurse, after all, and would have known about the switch ahead of time. But if this witness truly behaved as atrociously as he claimed, anyone present when he threw a tantrum would know exactly what they needed to avoid. Which meant she needed to re-examine one critical piece of evidence from the crime scene.

"Scruffy! Send a member of forensics to check for fingerprints on the patient alarm system in the victim's room."

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe ran off, leaving Franziska and Kay with the witness.

Kay had been silent for a while, but broke it when she asked, "what about me? Anything I can do for the investigation?"

"Keep searching this room. I'm convinced we haven't found everything we need to see just yet."

"What do you think I'm hiding in here? A bloody surgical knife? I had nothing to do with any crime, and you have no reason to think otherwise."

"Oh, really?" Maybe this was the German's chance to try again. "Then what were you up to during the time I specified, Mr. Bruce Hertz?"

His response could not have been more deadpan. "Fighting Smokey the Bear. Seriously, Prosecutor Lady? Look at me! Look at the state I'm i- wait. How do you know my name?"

Franziska could have been honest, but she rather liked the uncomfortable gleam settling into the witness's eyes. She thought it might persuade him to tell her something. "Don't worry about such an insignificant detail. I just want to ask you some questions. First of all-"

"Wait, I see something!" Kay interrupted, diving under the patient's hospital bed with an arm out. "Uh- unnngh!" The teen stretched and struggled, but finally managed to grab onto something that had been kicked around on the floor. When she jumped back up, Franziska was the first to see it when Kay presented… a cell phone?

"Did you drop your phone, sir?" Kay asked, holding it out for him to take back. She realized her mistake almost immediately after. "Did someone leave it in here?"

Hertz sat frozen. "That is not mine."

"Hand that to me." Franziska accepted the item from Kay, then flipped it open. She searched the phone for information about the owner, only to find nothing. "How odd."

- _"Mysterious Cell Phone" added to Organizer-_

"What's odd about it?" Kay, having stepped away from the prosecutor, did not have a clear view of the phone's screen.

"This phone is devoid of personal information." She pressed a few more buttons. "Contacts and messages as well."

"Is it a new phone?" Kay didn't catch on right away.

"I don't think so…" Franziska turned to the call log, only to find several received calls from the same number… with one outgoing. The timestamp of the last, outgoing call? 12:17pm. Someone had used this phone to call somebody else two minutes after the murder!

"Miss Kay Faraday, when I see phones like this. I always think of one thing. Do you know what a burner phone is?"

Kay crossed her arms. "Why would you burn your phone? That makes no sense."

"It doesn't mean it's flammable!" Franziska snapped. "It's a disposable phone criminals use to communicate without the police's knowing."

"No!" Hertz protested. "You two planted that. You cannot be serious."

Now Kay was even more confused. "What? No we didn't. I found it under your hospital bed."

"Don't be a fool Bruce Hertz, of course I didn't plant it! I'm a prosecutor, I wouldn't stoop so low as to plant evidence on someone, even if I did think they were guilty." Franziska wasn't pleased with this turn of events. "What do you think this phone has on it that could possibly connect you to the crime across the hall?"

"Wait… across the hall?" Hertz looked like he was about to pop a vein. Considering how mangled his body already was, that would most certainly not be good. "That's what this is about? It's not- it's _just_ about what happened earlier today?"

Should his answer concern Franziska? Probably. But she was more interested in getting testimony about her current case to worry much about it. "Yes, earlier today. Across the hall, there was a woman who was murdered. Was your door open in the minutes following noon?"

Hertz was considerably more cooperative after her clarification. "Yes. I didn't ask for it closed until the police showed up."

"And what did you see before that?"

 ** _-Witness Testimony-_**

"What I Saw"

"While I was sitting up in my hospital bed, I saw a man enter the room across the hall. The one you're obsessed with.

"I didn't really get a good look at him. But he was holding something…

"Oh, I know what it was! Guy had a sandwich on a plate."

That was an extremely vague testimony. Had Franziska really spent all that time digging just to come up with _this?_

She remembered what her brother had instructed her to do. He had encouraged her to vet witness testimony as thoroughly as possible even before preparing for court, all to ensure the correct suspect was arrested in the initial investigation. Before Miles Edgeworth (and later, herself) had adopted this method, the only people at the scene questioned to such a degree before trial were the suspects. Now, Edgeworth was encouraging prosecutors to do it to everyone.

"Mr. Bruce Hertz… I believe you saw more than that."

"Well, I heard some banging around after the guy went in, and then he slammed the door in a hurry. Until the police showed, I thought the lady was just mad at him."

That didn't tell Franziska anything she didn't already know. "Fine. I suppose I will simply have to question you." The German brandished her whip, though she had no intent of striking.

 ** _-Cross-Examination-_**

"What I Saw"

 _"While I was sitting up in my hospital bed, I saw a man enter the room across the hall. The one you're obsessed with._

 _"I didn't really get a good look at him-"_

" **HOLD IT!** Why are you unable to describe this man to me?"

"Because I didn't get a good look at him," Hertz repeated. "He never looked at me. It's not like I saw his face."

"Very well… what else do you remember about him? Did he have a hat? Odd clothing?"

"No hat. And… I didn't get a good view of his clothes either."

"And why not? Franziska was starting to get impatient by this point.

"My door wasn't open the whole way. I saw this guy for a split second through the crack in the door my nurse left for me." He snorted. "She didn't leave it wide enough, but that hag didn't care."

It seemed that was all she was going to get out of him on this point. "Continue."

 _"Oh, I know what it was! Guy had a sandwich on a plate."_

" **HOLD IT!** How is it you remember nothing about the man, but you noticed details about the sandwich?"

"I was hungry!" Hertz admitted. "I wanted that sandwich for myself. But I eat on the nurse's schedule because I have to get other people to feed me."

"Fair point," Kay conceded. "I didn't to eat lunch myself before I came here."

Neither did Franziska, but you didn't hear her complaining about it. "Fine. I think I've heard all I need to hear from you for now. I will investigate your claims in the meantime."

"Great. That means you're leaving." Before either woman could fit in a reply, Hertz threw his head back, ready to sleep the investigation away.

 ** _-Investigation Complete-_**

"Should we leave him alone now?" Kay asked.

"I suppose so." Once Franziska said that, Kay was careful to turn the lights off on their way out. And to shut the door behind them as quietly as she could.

 _July 3rd, 1:52pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Hallway_

The phone was still a strange piece of evidence, but how did it connect to the case at hand? Did it have any connection at all? For all that the timing of that last call seemed important, Franziska had to acknowledge that it could just as easily be a coincidence.

He may not have gotten a look at the man's face because of the door, but he clearly saw someone. If he was telling the truth, then that brought even more questions to the table.

It was possible that whoever Hertz saw entering the room was the murderer himself. But with so little to go on, Franziska was going to have to work very hard to find the man the witness had seen. If that person was even still around.

As she was thinking, Gumshoe ran back up to the group. "Prosecutor Von Karma, sir! I got the fingerprint test you requested."

"And?" Perhaps this would prove more promising.

He slumped. "All the prints on the alarm got smeared by somebody, sir. There are prints, but not a single one that forensics can lift. That's why it took so long to get back to you. We tried each and every single one of them."

 _-"Patient Alarm" updated in Organizer-_

So much for that. This was why Franziska never had high expectations for the scruffy detective. She couldn't begin to comprehend how her brother was able to work with him so often. "I see. Now I have another errand for you."

"What is it, sir?"

If Franziska was to discern the identity of the delivery man and connect it to the crime of murder, she first had to strike out the most obvious possibility. "Go down to the hospital cafeteria and ask about sandwiches delivered to this building on this floor. Find out who brought up what food and at what time."

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe dashed away again.

"You don't really think the murderer was someone in the cafeteria, do you?" Kay wondered aloud. "Why would the hospital agree to even make a delivery like that? Why would they send peanut butter to an allergic patient?"

"Perhaps the delivery went to the wrong room, or the hospital staff was incompetent." Truly, American hospitals were terrible. Franziska had only seen one of their clinics once, and it had been one of the worst experiences of her life. "In the meantime, we are going to question more people in the hospital on this matter." Franziska steeled her resolve, readying herself for a long, long series of frustration.

She was not disappointed.

 _July 3rd, 2:43pm_

 _Dye Young Hospital_

 _Second Floor Hallway_

"Are you certain that you cannot tell me anything?"

"No, ma'am. And please don't whip anyone else on this floor! Any wounds you cause could contaminate the hallways. Please understand what a chore it is to clean blood out of white surfaces."

The doctor walked away, leaving Franziska wound tense as a cuckoo clock. What. A. Waste. Of. Time.

Franziska had questioned every individual on Washington's hospital floor, to no avail. Some of them didn't even know a murder happened, let alone who had gone into Washington's room at what time. A few had tried to tell her about Ergic, but he was just her guard. As a protected witness, Washington had not been authorized to receive any visitors, so naturally, her visitor log was blank. Franziska had even sent Kay down to check earlier.

 _I talked to every individual on this floor and none of them knew a thing about the case. How can that be?!_ Franziska took her anger out the wall that she was standing beside, hitting it with her whip over and over again. The cracking sound echoed through the hallway. She stopped whipping the wall when she saw Gumshoe and Kay approaching her.

Kay was the only one with the gall to speak. "No leads?"

"Scruffy, do you have the information I asked for?" Franziska was hoping the answer to the question would be something useful.

"Sir… I'm sorry, sir! But the cafeteria hasn't made any peanut butter sandwiches today for anyone, let alone delivered to this floor. I didn't find anything." Gumshoe gave his answer expecting a whipping. But before Franziska could react, Kay spoke up.

"Wait, that isn't what you told me! We did learn one thing."

Franziska stretched the leather of her whip, restraining herself from lashing out. Each word had to fight through gritted teeth to come out. "What. Did. You. Find?"

"Well… if the sandwich didn't come from the cafeteria, it had to have been brought in from outside, right? We just have to find out who could have brought the food to this floor."

Franziska let loose a few German swearwords before replying directly. "Would anyone else like to state the obvious in this investigation?"

"Franziska… are you okay?" Bold of Kay to use her first name, but Franziska didn't correct her. Not this time.

"Of course I'm okay, Miss Kay Faraday. This isn't my first difficult investigation." And that was true, even if it had been a while. Franziska just had to think it through one more time. Keep a clear head. Find out what wasn't adding up, and what to do about it.

Whoever had come to Washington's door had brought the murder weapon with them. It wasn't a weapon people would normally consider dangerous, so it would have been easy to smuggle in. The murderer could have claimed it was his own lunch, had anyone asked.

What Bruce Hertz had told her could well be true, but why had no one confirmed it? What were the odds that no one else had seen the killer besides this witness? Even if Franziska considered the possibility that the witness was lying… why? What did that man get out of sending her on a wild goose chase?

Right as Franziska was about to say something, Ergic approached them once again. Quite bashfully, she might add. "I'm back."

"Huh? Where were you?" Gumshoe wondered, waggling his eyebrows.

"My boss found out about today and called me to the entrance. I'm to serve this investigation in whatever capacity the prosecutor wants me, then turn in my badge." Ergic turned to Franziska, his eyes downturned. "So you don't have to get me fired. It's already happening."

"Good. You deserve it, Gerald Ergic." Franziska showed the man no sympathy. Had it not been for him, Cassandra Washington would still be alive. "Now tell me what you know about the patient across the hall."

"The guy who trips his alarm all the time?" Ergic raised his eyebrow, confused as to why Franziska would be asking him about such a thing. "Nothing, really. Just that he's loud and annoying. Did he tell you anything useful?"

Funny. That was all Franziska knew about him, too. "Hmph. Well, Mr. Bruce Hertz is claiming that while you were gone-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Ergic stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. "What did you say that guy's name was?"

What was going on here? "Bruce Hertz. Is the name significant to you?"

He let out a slow, shuddering breath. "This is my first time guarding witnesses. Before I was assigned to witness protection, I used to be a patrolman. Every night, I wandered the streets, watching for gang activity. Until one night a couple days ago, there was an attempted hit on the Cavaderinis. It happened right after midnight. We didn't show up in time to see what happened, and no one died, but… the main suspect? The one we never found, no matter where we looked?

"Bruce Hertz."

* * *

 **Organizer :**

Profiles:

Franziska von Karma

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Description: The Prosecuting Prodigy, also known as myself. Need this file contain any more information?

Detective Gumshoe

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: The scruffy detective who is always in need of a whipping. Why I must always work with him while in this country, I'll never understand.

Kay Faraday

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Description: My little brother's assistant whom he acquired a few months ago. Her obsession with thievery makes them an odd pair. Now she wishes to work with me.

Karin Jenson

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Description: A nurse for Dye Young. I encountered her on a case a few months ago. Asked for me personally when the victim was found dead.

Cassandra Washington

Age: 39

Gender: Female

Description: Head financial advisor for Hakari Inc.. A key witness in the current investigation. She fainted during interrogation, then died in the hospital the next day. Foul play is suspected.

Maddy Sims

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Description: The nurse in charge of the victim's care at her time of death. Was meeting with her boyfriend while her patient lay dying.

Kristoph Gavin

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Description: An obnoxious defense attorney I've encountered more than once now. Outside of court, this is very unusual.

Klana Dharless

Age: ?

Gender: Female

Description: Some rich local woman who wants to protect the hospital from bearing any blame. I don't know who she is.

Gerald Ergic

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Description: An incompetent police guard who was assigned to guard the victim. Unfortunately, he was too busy getting lunch when the murder happened.

Bruce Hertz

Age: 43

Gender: Male

Description: The patient located across the hall from the victim. His injuries are critical, and his temper worse. Gerald Ergic is claiming he is a hitman of some kind.

Evidence:

Prosecutor's Badge

Type: Other

Description: The token of my noble profession. It is to be safely stored away in my pocket at all times.

Time of Death

Type: Evidence

Description: The heart monitor says the victim's heart stopped at exactly 12:15pm. It has not been touched since.

Patient Alarm

Type: Evidence

Description: Meant to alert the hospital if their patients experience any difficulties. However, it was turned off at the time of the murder, possibly by the killer themselves.

 **Update:** Though fingerprints were found on the device, none were clear enough to be lifted.

Peanut Butter Sandwich

Type: Evidence

Description: Left on the victim's side table by an unknown party. Residue on the body indicates the victim touched it, causing the fatal reaction.

Care Provider List

Type: Evidence

Description: The nurse in charge of the victim at her time of death was Maddy Sims. Sims had no other patients at the time.

Sims's Outing

Type: Evidence

Description: This foolish nurse was visiting her boyfriend for twenty-two minutes while the murder was in progress, from noon to 12:22. She did not discover the body until after that.

Hertz's Medical Papers

Type: Evidence

Description: Describe the patient in the room across the hall from the victim. His name is Bruce Hertz, and his nurse Karen Jenson.

Mysterious Cell Phone

Type: Evidence

Description: By all appearances, a burner phone. There is no identification regarding who the owner is, and only one number is included in the call log.

* * *

 **A/N's: PTV and RJ worked together to bring you this chapter. Both authors would like to leave notes.**

 **RJ: Happy early Thanksgiving to our readers! I am thankful for all of you for taking the time to read and review this collaboration project. Also want to thank you, PTV, for giving this rookie writer a chance to be a part of this AAI3 project, and for all of the tips that you have given me along the way in the world of writing. Franziska Von Karma, we are having too much fun writing for her, but that poor prosecutor. Things will better for her. :)**

 **It's always awesome being able to introduce new characters to the story, hope you all enjoyed Gerald Ergic and Bruce Hertz. When I read what PTV did for the ending of this chapter, if this was in an AAI anime (if there was one) I could just picture Ergic saying, "Bruce Hertz" with a mysterious/suspenseful tune playing before the credits kicked in. I'm going to pass the keyboard back to PTV, now.**

 **PTV: Agreed about the chapter ending. It is a bit anime-esque, but AA is also an anime now, so what of it? I hope our readers are having as much fun with the characters (new and old) as we are. I like writing from Franziska's point of view because she has such a strong personality and passion that she brings to every action she takes.**

 **As for early Thanksgiving, I too am thankful to all you readers out there, and to RJ for being a wonderful partner in this project. She and I are able to work so well together while having fun doing it. I would also like to add Ajani to the list, who I hope is taking care of himself and seeing all the progress we're making. Fingers crossed he's back on the project for the finale. The Scollard is working on NaNoWriMo right now, but I am eternally grateful for all the beta work he does on not just this project, but Miracle as well (which I am ALSO updating in the next week). I'm thankful to Emmy who, even if she isn't helping us any more, was critical to getting this project off the ground and helping us work through our early days.**

 **Ah! I'm sure I'll write a more in-depth acknowledgements note when this project is over. In the meantime, I'm just going to appreciate everyone here for being such genuine and wonderful people. I hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving (or other holidays, for the non-Americans out there) and doesn't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
